To Catch A Ghost
by KimmyHazard
Summary: Riley Campbell has never missed a shot in her life. As a hired hand, she tends to go to the highest bidder for missions. However, this mission may cost her more than any other. What happens when Riley is asked to hunt a ghost? How will she find The Winter Soldier and if she does, can she end him before he ends her? (Bucky/OC)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi All! I know, I haven't finished my other fanfiction but, I really wanted to try my hands at something different! Here's the prologue so please let me know if it's interesting and if I should continue!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Marvel, this including but not limited to; Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Avengers, and so on and so forth.

So please let me know if you like this story and if I should continue... and remember to...

 **Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~Prologue~_

She had heard the words ' _capable_ ' and ' _the only agent I trust for this_ ' a thousand times. Yet, something in this tone was different. Maybe it was due to the fact that she could feel her heart beating in her ears? Yes, that had to be it. The fear was exploding inside of her never reaching the surface as he kept explaining her qualifications were exactly what they needed for this mission.

She had heard of _him_ before. A ghost and nothing more; _he_ was an unstoppable force and untraceable. Everyone in her line of work knew of _him_ and as of late were afraid to do any missions of this sort in fear _he'd_ make an appearance. No one knew who _he_ worked for, exactly; maybe freelance? Whatever _he_ was, it wasn't something anyone wanted to mess with. "Agent Campbell, are you listening?"

She must have zoned out somewhere during his speech, she shook her head slightly before feigning a smile. "Director, you are aware that finding _him_ is impossible, correct? _He_ finds you, not the other way around."

A quick quirk of the lips before leaning forward, he looked into the camera before responding. "That's why you're more than capable. You're exactly what we need."

"What about Agent Romanoff? She's the Black Widow; she was trained for this." She tried to protest, anything to get out of this mission without sounding too desperate.

He sighed slightly, his shoulders falling a little before leaning back in his chair. "She was recently ambushed." He began, she feared the worst at that tone, was Natasha dead? "She's recovering but, it was a bad hit. _He_ killed everyone on her team, say for her."

She pursed her lips, ' _So she's not dead'_ , was her thought as she spoke. "So, _he_ nearly kills one of your best Agents and now you're sending me out there to try and find and kill _him?_ What am I, cannon fodder?"

The smirk was back. "No, Riley, you're our only hope at stopping this guy. So many people will continue to die if _he's_ not stopped. You're the best when it comes to stealth; you're quick and deadly. That's what we need."

She frowned slightly. " _He'll_ see me coming."

He sighed, growing tired and hinting at slight desperation. "Can we count on you?"

Riley looked down at the file in front of her, unable to control her grimace as she stared at the blurry photo, _his_ photo. _He's_ murdered so many innocent people and Agents she had come to know over the past few years. _Something_ had to be done. _Someone_ had to stop this guy. Riley just wished that _someone_ wasn't _her_. Riley finally exhaled, her eyes never leaving the file in front of her. "Yes, Director Fury. You can count on me."

Fury nodded. "You leave in the morning for Moscow."

With a curt nod, she ended the video call; continuing her stare at _his_ file, rereading the name over and over again as the fear crept back into her mind. _**"The Winter Soldier…"**_


	2. Welcome to the Cold Barren Wasteland

**A/N:** Hi all! Thank you so much to the people who have followed this story! I figured I'd add a little more today just to get the introductions and scope of Riley's mission out there!

And thank you to Eserechia for reviewing! I was super excited to see the email this morning about my review and that pretty much made me decide to post this chapter ASAP! And to answer your question/hope, don't worry, Riley isn't a super awesome ninja and we'll learn a little bit more of that in this chapter!

Thank you guys again, please keep reviewing, it really does help the writing process. I love knowing your thoughts and being able to answer any questions or comments!

With that... you know the drill!

 **Read, review, and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own any Marvel stuff, if I did, I'd be retired and sitting on a beach with a fancy drink. Sigh, if only.

* * *

Feeling it somewhat necessary before departing, Riley headed down to the hospital that worked with SHIELD; she felt the need to check up on her old friend, Natasha. They were as close of 'friends' as any assassins could be. That really just meant they didn't try to kill each other. They fought on the same side now and both knew and respected each other's abilities. Riley had to keep up with her respect for the Black Widow and see how she was doing. In the back of her mind she knew this could even be the last time she saw the woman.

Riley found the room and walked in silently, hoping to not disturb Natasha as well as not being able to control her stealthy nature. Natasha lied still on the hospital bed, her eyes closed with an IV hooked up to her as well as a heart monitor. She looked good for nearly dead, Riley thought.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I could have mistaken you for a threat and easily killed you just now." Natasha said before opening her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. "How nice of you to visit, Rye."

Riley returned the slight gesture. "Well, you know me. The nice one out of SHIELD's assassin lineup."

Natasha's grin widened. "You and I both know you're not really a SHIELD agent."

"Only when they pay me to be." Riley said flatly before changing the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Natasha moved to a better upright position, wincing slightly at the pain in her waist. "Been better but, I'm alive."

Riley pursed her lips before asking. "Was it really _him_?"

Natasha's face went blank as she gave a quick nod to Riley. "We did everything right." She said. " _He_ came out of nowhere. Killed my entire team."

"That's what Fury said." She replied, fidgeting.

Natasha looked at her friend skeptically. "You talked to Fury about this? I'm surprised, you're not his biggest fan."

Riley found herself avoiding Natasha's gaze as she wandered over to the sink where the rubber gloves were kept and began playing with a pair. "Fan or not, he's still someone I respect."

"What aren't you telling me?" Natasha wasn't just good at reading people, Natasha was _very good_ at reading people. She knew Riley had a secret, and she was going to get it out of her.

"Who says I'm not telling you something?" Riley asked, blowing up one of the gloves and inflating it.

"I know you, Rye. You're one of the best shots, trackers, and probably the best at sneaking in and out of places. Yet you are the _worst_ at lying."

She was right. Riley sighed before letting the glove go. The glove hissed and whined as it flew around the room before hitting the far wall and falling limp to the floor. "I have a new mission." Natasha was silent. "I'm going to hunt down the Winter Soldier and end this."

"You're kidding, right?" Natasha asked as she narrowed her eyes at the fidgeting red head before her. "You can't be serious, Rye. He's dangerous, look what he did to me."

"I know, I know what he did." She grimaced, avoiding her friend's gaze as she grabbed another rubber glove to play with. "He has to be stopped."

"Up until today he was just a ghost story." Natasha reminded her. "He's almost impossible to find, and if you do eventually find him it's too late."

"I know." She sighed, stretching the glove out in her hands. "He finds you, not the other way around."

"I can't let you go, Rye. It's too dangerous; suicidal even."

"Someone has to do something, Tasha." Riley said, placing her back on the sink as she leaned up against the counter. "You said so yourself, I'm a perfect shot, tracker, and I have a stealth record none can compare to."

Natasha shook her head; she knew Riley was right. "That's not enough. Besides, we don't know what he's even capable of. You can't compare your skill set to his if we don't know anything about this guy."

She looked to Natasha apologetically, her mind was already made up. "I have to do this."

Natasha knew there was no way around it; Riley was going after this maniac and she had no say in stopping her. It was a suicide mission, Riley would either succeed or come home in a body bag, if at all. "If things get too heavy, you come home, got it?"

Riley nodded. "Trust me, I don't plan on sticking around."

Natasha's glare lightened up. "Please be careful out there."

Riley forced a wryly grin. "Worried for me, Tasha? Very sentimental of a master assassin."

She couldn't help but quirk her own smirk as she replied. "Yeah, well, I must be getting soft. Get out of here, I need to rest."

Riley laughed slightly before giving well wishes to Natasha and exiting the hospital room.

* * *

As she walked out of the hospital room and headed down the hallway of the infirmary, she saw his smirk from down the hall. He had his sunglasses on and arms folded as she walked towards him and to the exit, stopping as his hand went up. "Going after the big bad; you know that's suicide, right?"

Riley sighed. "Et tu, Barton?" She looked Clint Barton up and down before asking. "How did you hear anyway?"

"News travels fast." He said simply, taking out his phone and waving it in front of the girl. Riley rolled her eyes, looking back down the hallway towards Natasha's room. Of course she'd tell Barton the news, she just didn't think Natasha would tell him _that_ fast. "If you really have a death wish I could just shoot you now."

"He nearly killed Tasha, Barton. Natasha Romanoff, she's one of the best and one of our allies. That can't just be ignored."

Barton clicked his tongue before replying. "Getting revenge isn't going to help anyone."

"But stopping a psychopath will."

"We don't even know anything about this guy except going on stories and legends. He's a ghost."

Riley groaned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Barton snickered. "Because it's true."

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "I'm more than qualified to track him down unnoticed. He won't know what hit him."

"Yes, we know, you never miss." Barton teased, receiving a playful hit on the arm by Riley. "I'm serious, Rye. Don't force yourself into this. You can still back out. It's going to take more than just stealth and good aim to take down this guy."

"If anyone is qualified to find a ghost, wouldn't it be another ghost?" She shook her head. "I have to do this."

Barton nodded, though unsatisfied with her answer. "Right. Just come back in one piece or else Tasha will take it out on me."

Riley looked at him quizzically. "Why? It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but she can't exactly yell at Fury so I'm next on the chopping block." She smirked slightly in response. "Be careful."

Riley nodded, feeling a bit reluctant as she left the hospital. The pit in her stomach only just beginning to really affect her.

* * *

 _ **22 Hours Later...**_

Riley sighed as she stood up from her seat, awaiting the other passengers to pass her by before even attempting to enter the aisle. Her carryon was already under her seat, she didn't need to fight anyone for the above compartments thankfully. A kinder gentleman finally let her cut in front of him, Riley smiled slightly as she walked out of the safety of her row and towards the exit of the plane. For the first time since she left, her stomach was doing somersaults.

Riley wasn't exactly like her fellow assassins, Barton and Romanoff. In fact, her combat style was almost lacking. What Riley specialized in was sharp shooting, stealth and being able to obtain information. She was more of a silent killer, never getting her hands dirty in fighting. Her sniper rifle was her only means of survival and something she kept close to her at all times.

She always found herself in disbelief when it came to how easy it was for her to leave the country with a duffle bag containing her sniper rifle. She remembered the first time she ever went through airport security and nearly begged the guy to check her bag. How people felt safe in airports was beyond her. In fact, if she didn't have to stay under the radar, she would have taken a drop off from a SHIELD air transport. However, she knew she needed to blend in if she wanted to stand even the faintest of chances.

She waited at the carousel for her luggage and headed out of the airport and to the nearest cab. The moment she walked out of the airport, her body felt the immediate chill of the Russian weather. "I hate the cold." She muttered as she hailed the first cab she could.

* * *

Riley was staying at a small bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere, at least to Riley that's how it felt. There were hardly any places to eat or visit here but, she knew this would be the best place to start. Her Intel had sent her here, anyone who had mentioned rumors of _The Winter Soldier_ all lead to his last appearance near this tiny town. This is where she'd start her search.

Riley unpacked only what she needed to begin tracking down _The Winter Soldier_. She knew it was suicide to unpack completely, what if she needed to run? She plugged in her laptop and let the computer charge a bit as she changed into something more comfortable. Once changed, Riley sat back down at the computer and plugged in a small flash drive. The files popped up and immediately required a password. She entered her credentials; watching before her eyes as document after document flashed before the screen. ' _Ambassador Found Dead at Gala.'_ , ' _Assassination of Head Nuclear Reactor Overseer in Kursk, Russia: 23 Dead in Aftermath.', and finally, 'American Billionaire Howard Stark Assassinated, along with his wife. Assassin still unknown'_.

Riley cringed at the articles as she skimmed through them quickly, then moving on to any and all accounts of survivors that had seen him in the past ten years. Everything came up with a dead end, no one had any clue where this guy came from. He really was a ghost. "This… is going to take a while."

With that, Riley turned to her duffle bag and pulled out a rather large brown expanding folder. She removed its contents and began to sort through them. ' **Safety Procedures** ' she read. She began to open the fold of the pamphlet, sighing as she remembered her debriefing with Agent Maria Hill before her flight.

* * *

 _ **23 Hours earlier...**_

 _"_ _This map will give you the locations for any and all safe houses within the area." Agent Maria Hill began, her stare still intimidating as ever as she continued debriefing Riley. "In these safe houses, should you need them, are MRE packets, water and a solar radio communicator which can be used for evac."_

 _Riley snickered as she read the cover of the map, '_ _ **Safety Procedures**_ _'. "Solar radio? In Russia, it's mostly cloudy or snowing. It's going to be pretty difficult to charge that thing. How exactly am I to get out of there if it gets too hot?"_

 _Maria Hill didn't enjoy her snarky attitude. "Better pray for a sunny day then, Agent." Riley's smirk faded almost as easily as it came._

 _"_ _Fantastic." She muttered under her breath._

 _"_ _Agent Campbell." Maria Hill didn't have time for her shenanigans today. She was sending this paid assassin to her death. Granted, she didn't want to think of it_ _ **that**_ _way. However, what was anyone to think? The few who knew of Riley's mission knew it was suicide. Maria Hill, although intimidating and normally collected in demeanor; was feeling a pit form in her stomach for her hired Agent. Granted, Riley was a paid assassin, she still was considered a SHIELD Agent among her and a few others. "I don't think you understand the significance of this mission. It needs to be taken seriously and done delicately, any wrong move—"_

 _Riley sighed, interrupting Maria. "I know, but, can you blame me for my attitude? I'm basically walking to my death."_

 _Now Maria felt a twinge of guilt. "You don't know that."_

 _Riley forced a half smile as she shrugged; picking up the map. "I may as well not avoid the elephant in the room. Everyone thinks I'm going to die, I might as well not be ignorant."_

 _Maria pursed her lips, looking away from the Agent for the first time since their debriefing began. "The safe houses are your best bet. Keeping moving and try to contact us. Director Fury will have all communications open for you, if need be."_

 _"_ _I know." Riley sighed, stretching lazily. "They're my last hope, really."_

 _Maria was still not satisfied but, how could she say anything against orders from Director Fury? Riley accepted this mission, it wasn't her place to say anything against it. "Don't forget your passport. You're dismissed, Agent."_

 _Riley left with a curt nod; only thing left to do now was get on that plane._

* * *

She cringed at the memory as she folded up the map quickly and stuffed it into her duffle bag. It was something she knew she needed to keep with her at all times. If things got too heavy, she needed to take that bag and run. It would be useless to her if she didn't have the map.

As Riley began to search through her files again, she knew she'd have to do some recon on her own and venture out of her hotel room. Someone, somewhere had to know something.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** Thank you again for reading and remember to review!


	3. The Winter Soldier

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I know, ANOTHER chapter! How insane? I really enjoy updating and I wanted to tease The Winter Soldier just a little bit. He isn't really that prominent in this chapter but he will be later on! I'd really like to hear more from you guys! It's pretty quiet out there. Reviews are really appreciated and help make the writing process go faster and more smoothly! So please, don't hesitate to say hi!

Thank you again to **Eserechia** for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that Riley isn't too generic! So far, I know it will definitely go into CA:TWS, I'm hoping I can get it to AoU, just depends on where this story goes and if people like it! As far as a Winter Soldier point of view chapter, it may be very likely! But just like getting to AoU, I need to know people still enjoy this story!

Also, I tried to use people from the comics as well as not very well known places. So, if you _are_ Russian and I get anything wrong, please don't hate me! I'm just a girl writing a fanfic here!

And again, you know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Things I still do not own: Marvel. I write purely out of love for the universe and make no money doing so!

* * *

 _ **Five Weeks Later...**_

Five weeks Riley had been following dead end after dead end in rumors. She visited the small town, the local pub, any place where degenerates or ex-war criminals would come out to drink. No one had anything on this guy. He was a myth, legend, an actual Ghost. Some of the articles on file didn't even make sense, there were accounts of his attacks as early as the sixties. It wasn't possible, _he_ wasn't possible.

Riley was frustrated, antsy, and just a bit paranoid. Maybe this is how it went? Maybe all his victims were just as clueless to his legend meanwhile the Winter Soldier was just waiting idly by for the right moment to strike? Yes, paranoia was beginning to set in.

She had to keep her mind busy, and as a master sniper she knew her talents were being wasted by sitting. The best part of being an assassin for hire was the unlimited possibilities for a job. Someone always wanted someone else dead, she just had to take her pick of the litter.

Bounties were targets set up by people who needed a quick hit completed, or to find out some Intel. Riley could keep herself busy in the meantime with these 'meaningless' tasks and just maybe even uncover something else about her Ghost. She entered the SHIELD database and began searching for Russian bounties. "The one thing I love about Russia." She muttered as she stared at the endless files. "There's always some boss that needs to be taken down a peg." She kept searching until finally one popped up she seemed to take a shine to. "Special Agent Marvin Flumm, AKA: Mentallo." She studied his profile. "Freelance ranking operative, last seen in Lesnoy." She smirked slightly, Lesnoy was not too far from her current status. This was something she knew she could easily fulfill in a day or two. "Payout: $50,000." She read, her smirk widened.

It wasn't always about the money with Riley. She knew she was taking down criminals and making the world somewhat of a less crappy place to be in. Tensions were high as of late, and knowing she was helping even just a little bit did, in turn, help her sleep at night. Unlike most of the assassins she's met, Riley really was there for the greater good, well, at least what she _thought_ was the greater good.

Riley found herself more and more working with SHIELD rather than against them. At first, she was a target of SHIELD; known for her dangerous shot and stealth. Yet, something inside her stood out to Nick Fury. Instead of removing the threat, Fury made a different call. Director Fury came to her with a proposition, work for him, help stop the bad guys and she'd have a free pass. Riley knew they had the same ideals when it came to wanting to fix the world, the choice was almost too easy. Even though she still works freelance, she knows most of her work is either approved by SHIELD or actually for SHIELD. Just like Romanoff and Barton, her allegiance really did lie with SHIELD, she just sometimes liked to work overtime.

* * *

Riley, with her duffle bag slung around her shoulder, found the nearest bus transportation (which took a few hours of waiting around for the bus to arrive) and headed for Lesnoy. It was about a five hour drive which didn't bother her so much. She knew she'd have time to go over her notes to find Marvin Flumm.

From her notes, Riley would learn everything she could about Flumm. His last known location was Lesnoy at a local delivery service. Usually, when criminals were found near delivery chains, they were transporting drugs or weapons. Riley had to be extra careful if drugs and firearms were involved. That also meant he was working for a larger operation. She would need to find him and take him out quickly or when he was alone. The latter was preferred but, the chances of that happening were pretty slim.

Riley read more about her target. 'Born in Watford City, North Dakota. Former SHIELD Agent gone rogue.' Riley realized why he was a target now. ' _That usually will give you a target.'_ She thought. ' _Former Agent of SHLIED and born in the USA. Now,_ _ **why**_ _exactly is he in Russia?_ '

Riley turned her attention out the window as she stared at the snowy world. Snow was silent and comforting to her yet, in that silence, who knew if danger was lurking? That wasn't something Riley really wanted to find out.

* * *

Daylight was escaping, the city of Lesnoy was heading into twilight when Riley finally arrived. She exited the bus and examined her surroundings quickly. She had looked up the history of Lesnoy, a smaller town that hid a nuclear production in the late 1940's. The town closed down and was not on any "official" map until the early 90's. Lesnoy was now a sleepy industrial town but, Riley knew that meant it was a breeding ground for illegal trade.

As she ventured through Lesnoy, her duffle bag close at hand, she found her way to what seemed to be the only pub in Lesnoy. Immediately she went inside and found a place at the bar. The bartender was an older man, slightly built and completely bald. He eyed her suspiciously before coming over. "What'll you have?" He asked in his thick Russian voice.

"Vodka tonic." Riley said, praying her Russian wasn't too rusty. Her red hair and blue eyes kept the illusion she belonged there. Hopefully her dialect wouldn't give away she was American. The man didn't seem to notice and walked away from Riley to get her drink.

As Riley sat at the bar, she listened carefully to the few patrons around her. The man to her immediate right was talking to the man next to him about his failing meat shop. ' _Not them._ ' She thought to herself as she continued to listen to her surroundings.

The bartender returned, placing the drink before her in a somewhat dirty glass. "5 rubles." He said. Riley reached into her pocket and placed the money on the bar. "What brings a pretty girl like you to Lesnoy?" The bartender asked, making small talk.

Riley shrugged, taking her vodka tonic and sipping it. "School, visiting different places to learn about nuclear history."

The bartender nodded. "You won't find much history here anymore, just traders with business."

"What kind of business?" The bartender just smirked and walked away from Riley. ' _Bingo_ ' she thought as she sipped her drink.

After about an hour, a tall, lanky man came in and walked over to the bar. The bartender nodded towards the end of the bar where no one sat. Riley listened carefully as the men talked. "Time?" The bartender asked.

"9:30, warehouse 9." The man said.

"Is he here?" The bartender asked.

The man nodded. "Shipment better be on time."

Whatever these men were talking about, they were up to something. Riley had an inkling that this is exactly what she was looking for. All she had to do was find warehouse 9.

* * *

Riley grew a little antsy as she explored the town more. The man had given her enough information to the warehouse district, all she had to do was find warehouse 9. As she explored the town, she found the district and soon found warehouse 1. She started to feel really good about her mission as she followed the warehouses. ' _Warehouse 3…'_ She thought as she passed. _'Warehouse 5…Warehouse 7…'_ Riley stopped in her tracks. ' _Warehouse 11?'_ She tried to process, there was no way she missed Warehouse 9. She needed to figure out the location, and fast, 9:30 was quickly approaching.

Riley walked around the warehouses a bit more before finding a homeless man stumbling around, he was clearly drunk. "Sir!" She said in Russian. "Do you know where Warehouse 9 is?"

The man snorted. "Lady, everyone knows warehouse 9 is abandoned, going there is trespassing."

Riley sighed. "Okay, great, but where is it?"

The man hiccupped as he fell down drunk. "Somewhere, my memory escapes me." She knew what he wanted. Riley took out a handful of rubles. The drunk man's eyes went wide as he looked up at Riley. "Oh, right, it's somewhere passed the south gate and through the woods. It's a little passed the river, I almost forgot."

Riley rolled her eyes and dropped the rubles in front of the homeless man. "Spasibo." She muttered before heading towards the south gate of the warehouse district.

A hole had been cut in the south gate fence, Riley had a feeling that would lead her to the warehouse. She carefully went through the hole and entered the cold, snowy woods towards what she hoped would be the sound of rushing water.

* * *

It was almost 9:30 and Riley had found the river. She continued on her way, in the distance she saw lights. ' _This must be it…'_ She thought as she crept closer. There, beyond the ledge before her were industrial lights. She got a little closer to see it, 'Warehouse 9' read the outer wall. "Abandoned warehouse my ass…" She muttered as she bent down. She tried her best to clear as much snow as possible before opening her duffle bag and removing the dragunov sniper rifle. She assembled the gun with precision, and laid down on her belly, the cold ground was something she was used to.

She perched her dragunov on the hill and remaining as still as possible. She looked through the scope towards the warehouse, swallowing hard as she tried to zone in on her potential target. At first she saw only the workers walking back and forth. She was curious as to what their operation entailed, however, that was not her mission. Her mission was sniping Flumm, if he was even there.

That's when he came in to view. He walked out from a corner of the room she couldn't see with a man in a long black duster. She adjusted her sight just a little more as she began to aim. There was Flumm, her target right before her. She was ready; all she had to do was fire.

In that millisecond before her finger pulled the trigger, Riley's heart sank and her stomach tightened. Another figure came into view. She felt her body shake slightly as she realized exactly who it was. "It can't be..." Her eyes immediately focusing to his metallic arm; the stories were true about that. "It's him…" She whispered. He was real, he existed, and he was now in her line of fire. This was it, Riley could kill the Winter Soldier.

She refocused her attention to the Winter Soldier, inhaling and exhaling quickly. ' _Aim to kill_ ' She thought as she aimed for his head, this was the kill shot she needed; anywhere else and he could live. ' _Take the shot_ ' echoed in her head as she pulled back on the release, ready to fire. She steadied her aim, sweat beading on her forehead. This was it; it was all over after this. ' _Fire_ ' echoed in her head as she pulled the trigger. The gun firing into the night and bullet speeding towards the Winter Soldier; it would be over after this moment.

The next moments seemed to be in slow motion as the bullet traveled out of the gun. Riley watched through the scope as the bullet screamed through the night sky, crashing with the warehouse window. The noise of the glass breaking seemed to fall silent on her deaf ears as she waited for the impact that would never come.

The Winter Soldier was quick in his next moves, the millisecond the bullet crashed through the window; he was down and out of the way, nearly missing the trajectory of the bullet. Riley had only seconds to react as she cursed under her breath, loading another bullet into the rifle. She loaded as quickly as possible before aiming down the sight. The warehouse was in a panic and the man in the duster was being ushered away. She quickly found the Winter Soldier, her heart stopping in her chest as she saw him staring in her direction. He knew she was there.

Quickly, she took another shot, knowing he'd dodge this one. However, it gave her the extra seconds to get away. She left the gun, grabbing the duffle bag and quickly made a break for the woods. Running through the thick trees and towards something, anything to hide with; her body aching and screaming as her heart thudded in her chest. The Winter Soldier was going to kill her that was that; it was all over now.

Reacting quickly, Riley dodged behind a large tree, hiding in the darkness as she waited, trying to ease her breaths. She knew the night would hide her tracks in the snow, at least enough to make it a little more difficult for the Winter Soldier. This was life or death and right now she saw herself leaning towards death. Her window of escaping this alive was shrinking at a rapid rate.

She heard the snapping of twigs and immediately held her breath. He was close, she could feel it. Then, the worst noise possible happened. Silence; dead silence. It was deafening as she stood there against the tree, waiting for death. He knew she was in the woods still; he was toying with her now.

Riley thought of her options, stay here and wait for him to eventually find her, or, she could make a run for it, head straight out and towards the river. She could lose him in the current and quite possibly live through it. Assuming she didn't succumb to hypothermia first. That was her best option; any other death seemed more peaceful than by his hands.

' _On three, Riley… one… two…'_ Her mind raced as the adrenaline pumped through her body. She darted straight for the river, running as fast as her body would allow her. The metal arm seemed to come out of nowhere, sticking out before her and knocking her onto her back. Her immediate recovery is what saved her from the punch downward. She rolled to her right, nearly missing the metal arm as she recovered to a standing position.

In the dark, he looked more menacing; the moon illuminating his metallic arm; she hardly had any time to register any other feature as he charged for her. His kicks and punches came rapidly, one right after the other. Riley had little time to retaliate as he forced her backwards and towards a few trees.

Her back touched the bark of a tree, causing her to duck instantly as the metal fist came for her face. She nearly tripped ducking around him and racing towards the river. She knew if she tried to fight him, he'd win. There was no doubt in that. His combat skills surpassed hers greatly. She had to run.

She could hear only her staggered breaths as she clutched the duffle bag tightly. The river was in her reach. She knew the Winter Soldier was not too far behind her, she didn't have time to think as she sprinted and leapt right into the freezing water, the current dragging her downstream. Her last sight as her head came above water was the Winter Soldier, staring down at her from the ledge. She got away, but barely.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading! And yay! We have our first Winter Soldier moment! Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!

("Spasibo" means 'Thank you' in Russian. It's the only thing I wrote _in_ Russian, but they are speaking Russian in the bar scene!)


	4. Left Behind

**A/N:** Hey all! Thank you again to everyone who is reading and all my new followers! Please remember to review, there is nothing more frustrating than writing a chapter and not knowing if anyone is reading or enjoying what they read so please, review!

This chapter will be about Riley surviving and her attempts at surviving so I apologize if it's a little slow.

Also! Thank you to SheerTwilight for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying!

and of course... Please remember to:

 **Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** This is me, sitting at my 9-5 job, still not owning any form of Marvel and never will. I write just for fun and receive nothing from it except the enjoyment of knowing people like it.

* * *

 ** _Deep in the Woods..._**

When the current slowed, Riley swam out of the river. Her body screaming in pain from the cold and shaking violently as she tried to get her bearings. She was going to die out here if she didn't find a safe house and fast. She opened the duffle bag with haste and ripped out the pamphlets, searching for ' **Safety Procedures** '. She was desperate as she tore through the now wet pamphlets, some falling apart in her hands. Finally, she found it.

Riley opened the pamphlet as carefully as her shaking hands could and tried to read the map under the moonlight. "Safe house… safe house. Where is the nearest one to Lesnoy?" She began cursing, her shaking voice full of panic. Who knew if the Winter Soldier had followed her this far? How close was she to death? Did it even matter now?

"Here!" She exclaimed, pointing to a safe house that was less than a mile from her current location, buried deep in the woods. Riley quickly stood and began rushing towards the direction of the safe house. She was losing body heat and time, she knew she would freeze to death if she didn't find shelter.

Clutching the ' **Safety Procedures** ' pamphlet in her frozen hands, she was slowing down. Her teeth chattering, her body beginning to reject the notion of survival. She was losing all hope she'd make it to the safe house. "This is it…" She breathed out harshly. "I'm going to die." Riley fell to her knees, the cold ripping through her like razors. "I'm going to die…" She repeated. The reality settling in as she searched around her in the dark. There, about 30 feet in front of her, was an empty cabin, barely visible in the moonlight. A miracle that Riley was sure didn't really exist. She forced herself to her feet and made her way towards the cabin. No, she wasn't going to let herself die here, not when she was so close to safety.

Riley forced the door open, stumbling into the safe house and falling onto the floor as she slammed the door shut. She began crawling around the floor, searching for a light, or fire place. She dragged her cold, nearly lifeless body towards the right of the room, feeling around and finding cobblestone. ' _A fireplace!'_ She thought as she forced herself to her knees and began scrambling for wood around the fireplace.

Some of the wood was wet, but what little she had would do. With shaking hands she quickly threw firewood into the fireplace and began feeling around for matches. "Please! Don't do this to me!" She shivered as she felt around. "I need a match, just one match!"

She felt one, just next to the fireplace. One match, that's all she had. One match and once chance to light the fire. Riley tried to hold her breath as she carefully struck the match and tried to light the fireplace. The fire wasn't catching and she was beginning to lose her sight completely. She was on the brink of passing out and needed to warm herself up. She tried a few more times, trying to ignite the firewood but to no avail. "Please…" She barely whispered.

The firewood began to spark, she realized in that moment, the fire caught. She let out a shaky breath and began to remove her wet clothes. Her body beginning to fail as she discarded them away from her body. The fire felt so good against her icy skin. She immediately laid down, curling up into a ball and finally blacking out.

* * *

Riley woke, unsure of how long she was out for. The fire was now merely embers and the room was brightly lit. Her vision was hazy as she looked around the room. The cabin was small, cozy even. Riley felt that every muscle in her body was torn as she tried to sit up. She needed to find clothes, a radio and get the heck out of Russia. Who knows if the Winter Soldier was still following her?

Riley stumbled to her feet and limped towards a back room which had a bed and small closet. Limping to the closet she found a winter coat, a sweater, and three pairs of pants. She prayed at least one of the pairs would fit as she got dressed. Her body was still pretty cold but that was something she could fix.

She made her way to the main room again, opening closets and drawers finding nothing of value. "Great, just… great." She groaned as she looked around the cabin. "This isn't a SHIELD safe house…" She realized; she knew there really wasn't much here for her here, she had to keep moving. It wasn't safe, there wasn't enough distance between her and the Winter Soldier. Riley had to get to the nearest safe house and pray the radio was working. She found herself a backpack and quickly stuffed it with food, water, a flashlight and grabbed her almost deteriorated map. She opened it carefully and began looking for the safe house. "Okay the river is here, if I follow it for about fifteen miles, there should be the safe house. And hopefully whoever's cabin this is, they won't be mad that I took some food."

When Riley felt strong enough, she forced herself to leave the safety of the cabin and headed back down towards the river. She needed to make up for lost time and she needed to escape _him_.

* * *

Walking to the safe house was a lot easier than expected, especially having warmer clothes and supplies on her this time. Her body still ached and was definitely bruised but, she had to keep going. She needed to survive; coming face to face with the Winter Soldier again would definitely be her demise.

She entered the safe house and immediately turned on the lights. This place ran off a generator and was kept up by SHIELD maintenance. If anything, that was her ticket to survival; she could wait for someone to find her if need be. Yet, that idea wasn't so comforting with a psycho killer on her tail. Then again, she didn't really _know_ if he was following her.

Riley groaned as she started a fire and took off her snow covered clothes, changing into another sweater and pants that fit much better. She walked into the kitchen and examined her options for food and guzzled down two bottles of water. She was dehydrated and needed to fix that immediately.

Searching the safe house more, Riley found a few weapons hidden under a trap door in the main floor. She grabbed two hand guns and a few rounds to keep with her at all times. Her next step was to find the radio. The radio was definitely dead, there was no calling out tonight. She was stuck here for at least another day.

In her searches, she did find a laptop. "Now, why wouldn't they mention this in the packet?" She grumbled as she charged the laptop. "If I can get any form of Wi-Fi out here, I can try and manually contact SHIELD. Until then, I better hang tight."

Riley sat down on the couch, the handgun held tightly in her hand as she stared at the front door. She was waiting for the Winter Soldier, her paranoia not letting her mind rest. She was a target now, she knew this. He was going to hunt her down, she just had to survive a few more days and pray he didn't find her.

* * *

To say Riley was going insane would be an understatement. For the first three days, she tried to power the radio and attempted to receive any form of wireless signal for the laptop. Nothing. She was stuck here, but the worst part, she was stuck here in her own thoughts.

Her sidearm was never out of reach as she paced the safe house. Although, she hadn't heard or seen anything in the woods, she couldn't help but feel like _he_ was out there; waiting. Her mind was wandering and it was wandering out of control.

She barely slept, her body was beginning to betray her. She began to hear and see things in the woods, her lack of sleep only added to the paranoia. He was out there, she had a feeling in her gut. No one escaped the Winter Soldier, if you were his mission, you were a goner. This could have been his plan all along? Have Riley lose all concept of reality and just her sanity out. The idea of him possibly waiting for the right opportune moment was killing her. She needed the laptop and radio to work, she needed to make contact. Who knows how long she had before she truly went crazy… or worse?

By day four, Riley had almost completely given up when the ding from the laptop came. She nearly fell off the couch as she scrambled to the laptop. "It's a weak signal but… it's a signal!" She exclaimed as she began typing in her credentials and typing in for a connection request. The red letters flashed on the screen ' ** _Connecting… Connecting… Connecting…_** _'_ and then finally the request went through. Riley nearly leapt for joy as she began to type to her connection.

 _Request?_

 _ **Requesting immediate evac, location 57.7999 N, 59.733 S.**_

 _Code?_

 ** _Agent 838, Campbell, Riley_**

 _Processing…_

 _Request denied._

Riley felt her stomach drop as she stared at the screen. She couldn't understand why her request was being denied. She was requesting an emergency evacuation, Maria Hill said they'd be monitoring for her should she need to escape. This wasn't possible. She tried once more.

 ** _Requesting immediate emergency evacuation_**

 _Code?_

 ** _Agent 383, Campbell, Riley_**

 _Request Denied._

 ** _Status on Agent 838_**

 _Agent 838, Agent Campbell, Riley. Status: K.I.A._

"Killed in…action?" Riley repeated, feeling panic rise over her. "They think I'm dead. SHIELD thinks I'm dead."

 ** _That's incorrect. I'm alive_**

Riley typed as fast as she could. "No! I'm alive damn it!"

 ** _Connection Lost…_**

"No!" Riley shrieked, slamming her fist into the keyboard. "I'm alive! I'm here!" Riley choked on a sob as she sat back in defeat. No one from SHIELD was coming for her. She was now on her own, counting down the minutes until the Winter Soldier came knocking on her door.

* * *

Riley had lost all hope. She sat quietly on the couch, clutching a mug with warm tea and stared blankly at the fire. She had spent most of the afternoon crying at the realization that no one was coming for her. She was on her own now and didn't even know where to begin. Should she stay here and continue hiding? Should she make a run for the nearest town and try to escape? There was no right answer in this situation, one wrong move and she would be one step closer to being murdered. Riley sighed and tried to reason with herself. "If he really was coming after me, he would have made a move by now." She didn't really believe that and grimaced at the thought. There was nothing she could do and she felt completely and totally helpless. This feeling was something she had not felt in a really, really long time.

"Time for more tea." She said, slowly getting up. The bruises on her body were still healing, she still ached slightly and felt it with every movement. On a positive side, Riley knew she survived the impossible by escape the Winter Soldier the first time and surviving the freezing cold. She knew she was resilient and if she could overcome everything that's happened these past few days, who's to say she couldn't survive being on the run? "I could just stay in hiding. Find a nice safe house in Brazil and stay off the grid for the rest of my life." She rationalized to no one but herself. "It might be nice _not existing_ in the real world anymore. I can change my name if I wanted to!" She then sighed, knowing how crazy that sounded. "I'm pretty sure I'm experiencing the first stages of cabin fever." She tried to make light of her situation.

Riley poured herself another cup of tea, savoring the warmth as she lifted the cup to her face. The steam felt nice as she inhaled deeply. For the first time in almost a week, she felt even just a tiny bit at ease. "Things will be okay. You're going to make it." She muttered into her mug as she headed back to the main area of the safe house. She headed towards her spot on the couch and sat with ease.

Riley took a careful sip of her warm team, peering over the cup slightly. Tea caught in her throat as she began to choke. She lowered the tea cup slowly as she tried to catch her breath from coughing. Panic began to set in as she stared at it. What a horrible sight it was, it's ugly reminder staring up at her as she sat frozen in place. There, sitting on the coffee table in front of her was her dragunov sniper rifle. The same dragunov sniper rifle she left behind at Warehouse 9.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes!


	5. No Escape

**A/N:** Holy lots of reviews, batman! I was not expecting such a turnout! Thank you all so much! I wanted to update one last time before the weekend began! I'll be gone for the weekend so please, keep the reviews coming!

We have our Winter Soldier finally! Please note guys, I've read a lot of Winter Soldier comics and I LOVE CA: TWS, both have VERY different forms of our favorite assassin. I wanted to mix a little of both. I figured I'd give him a little more of the comics personality with snark and sarcasm and not so much of the brooding silence. I think it makes more fun for witty banter and moves the story along. So let me know what you think!

And some of you may catch the hint at CA:TWS story line so look out for that too later on!

Thank you again to my reviewers! You're all fabulous! Thank you:

Eserechia, SheerTwilight, Hannah (Guest Account), Dinch3n, AvengerFrost, flagurl1j, Evangeline Pond, and Cessna! And of course anyone else that reviews after this is posted! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying, your reviews and kind words are the inspiration that keeps the chapters coming, so thank you!

Keep the reviews coming and you know the drill...

 **Review, and above all else... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Guys, we are on chapter 5! If it's still a concern that I own Marvel, I hate to say it but... I sadly don't! No Marvel characters are mine and I make nothing off it!

* * *

Nothing was moving, only the crackle of the fire made noise. The popping sounding more like explosions in her ears as she calculated her next move carefully. Riley strained every muscle in her body to stay perfectly still, trying her hardest to hear through the silence for something, anything.

For the first time this week, her handgun was not at her side. She carelessly left it in the kitchen. A big mistake and quite possibly a fatal one. She could see the kitchen doorway in her peripherals. It was at least a thirty foot distance between her and the kitchen counter where her gun sat. Could she make the run? Could she make the run if he was _here?_

Riley, as quietly as she could, slowly stood up from the couch; tea mug still held tightly in her grip. It was her only weapon at this point, she could just _throw_ it at him and hope it knocked him out. ' _That sounds ridiculous, Rye._ ' She thought to herself as she continued to listen for anything to give the Winter Soldier's position away. Silence. He was somewhere in the safe house, yet, there was a limit on all the hiding places he could be. She was only away from the couch for maybe three minutes tops. He couldn't have gone far, could he?

With her eye on the prize, Riley inhaled deeply and darted for the kitchen. Her movements swift and desperate as she ran straight for the counter, her eyes locking on the gun as she reached her free hand forward. As her hand grazing the gun, ready to replace the mug in her hand as a voice startled her. "I wouldn't." He said simply in Russian. Riley froze, her eyes still locked on the gun. Could she grab it and fire?

She winced, hearing the click of the bullet entering the chamber of his gun. Riley slowly began to raise her hands. "Just shoot me, get it over with." She replied, in English. If she was going to die, she was going to die speaking her language.

"Not that easy." He replied, in perfect English; that shocked Riley.

"You're here to kill me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." It was the coldest answer Riley had ever received in her entire life, an answer that would haunt her.

Her mouth ran dry, her body trembling slightly as she slowly turned to face her him. She felt complete and total fear take over her entire body as she really saw him for the first time, standing not five feet from her. There he stood, at almost 6 feet tall compared to her 5'2 stature. His hair was long; shaggy. This was the first time she saw his face. She noticed the stubble on his chin, and his eyes; his eyes were hauntingly blue. They hid so much behind them, she could see it. Riley found the courage to speak. "Then why have haven't you?"

He held his gun firmly in one hand, pointing it directly at Riley for a kill shot. "I could have easily snapped your neck; you wouldn't have been the wiser. I could have sniped you like you tried to do to me but, something tells me you're ready for that sort of thing." She was. "Maybe even slit your throat while you were sleeping, who knows?"

She felt sick, hearing all the ways he thought about killing her was nauseating. How easy her life meant nothing to him. How any life he's taken meant nothing. "Then what _are_ you going to do?"

"I determined those deaths were too easy for you." He replied casually as though death were a light subject. To assassins like them, it was. "No, you deserve to suffer."

She inhaled deeply before closing her eyes; they were drying out from her lack of blinking. She was afraid to open them again to see him, or worse, he'd be gone. She opened them finally, noting he was still there and had not moved. "And how did you determine this?"

"Simple, you were too close for comfort."

"Too close for comfort?" She repeated.

"You're the only one I didn't see coming." He moved a little closer to her, causing her to jump slightly. "I can't let that go unnoticed."

Normally, a compliment like that she'd relish in. However, when coming from the man she almost killed as he stood in front her, pointing a gun, that didn't sit well. "So…" She inhaled; she knew she had to match his demeanor; she had to keep a brave face. He did mess up; his mistake? Admitting she was better than him, just enough to best him. She had to run with that now and maybe, just maybe giver herself time to reach for her gun with the distraction. "How is this going down? You're just going to attack me and then we 'have at it' until one of us dies?"

His slight smirk threw Riley for a moment. "You seem to think you have a chance."

She fought to keep the brave face. "You seem to think I'll just let you kill me. Quite honestly, I think you're afraid of me."

He quirked an amused eyebrow which accompanied his smirk; she was brave, he'd give her that. "How do you figure?"

She forced her own matching smirk, lowering her arms slowly. "I did almost kill you, unless we forgot that little detail."

His smirk faded slightly. He took his good hand, running it through his hair before speaking in a harsh tone. "I could just shoot you and end this now."

' _Keep it together, Riley._ ' She thought to herself. "Yes, but, you won't. You want the sweet victory, you want to know you bested me. You don't want to rush it." She was trying to distract him as best she could, keep him from guessing her next move. All she had to do was get the gun and fire before he did. She missed him once and was sure as hell she wouldn't miss again.

Unexpectedly, the Winter Soldier lowered his gun. That made Riley even more nervous. The Winter Soldier walked forward, moving closer to her, the gun still clutched in his good hand, his metal hand now balled into a fist. Closing the gap between the two, the Winter Soldier backed Riley against the kitchen counter, she could feel it stabbing into her back as she tried to lean away. He slammed his metal fist down, taking a chunk of the counter with him. "You think you're so clever?" His voice was threatening. "I promise you, there will be no place for you to hide, no hole you can crawl in; no home for you to return to. You will _beg_ for death after I'm through with you. From this point on, you're my mission. I _will_ find your biggest fears and make them a reality. Do you understand me?"

Riley unwillingly gasped as she looked away from his gaze. "Then why not just kill me now?"

He chuckled darkly, surprising Riley. "That would be too easy. You're going to suffer, I'll make sure of it."

She looked up at him again, his eyes holding her stare as she inhaled. "When?"

He shook his head, backing away. "When you least expect it."

"So…" She began, her voice cracking. "I'll just be running for the rest of my life, praying you won't find and kill me?"

"No, I'll always know where to find you." He said, causing Riley to feel sick again. The Winter Soldier backed away just enough to give Riley a little space. "And I suggest you don't try to run."

Now was her chance, Riley reached her hand back quickly and grabbed the handgun. In those few seconds as her hand pulled back, the Winter Soldier swung his metal arm at her. Riley barely missed the blow as she ducked below it and evaded another punch. As she steadied herself, aiming at the Winter Soldier, she noticed he already had his gun aimed at her as well. The two stared each other down, neither one moving as their guns aimed for the kill shot. "Your move. Just know, I **_won't_** miss this time." He quirked his eyebrow, almost amused. To Riley's surprise, the Winter Soldier began slowly lowering his gun. "Risky move." She said. "I still have my gun."

He put his gun in his side holder, his smirk still evident in his voice. "You and I both know what will happen if you pull the trigger." He was right, he was expecting the gun shot. If she missed again, well, that was it. She kept the gun raised however, just in case.

"Then I guess we are at a standstill."

"It appears so." The Winter Soldier turned and began to head towards the main area. "See you real soon." Riley glared, still aiming at him as he finally left the cabin, leaving Riley unsure of where he was heading.

Riley tossed the handgun onto the counter. "Damn…" she cursed under her breath, her knees shaking still. She examined her surroundings, listening and waiting for her murderer friend to reappear. After what felt like an eternity, Riley knew what she had to do. Run. She quickly ran to the main room and began packing what little she had. She ran back to the kitchen and stuffed her bag with MRE packets, water, a flashlight; anything she could find. She needed to run and try to get out of the country. She needed to make contact with SHIELD and prove she wasn't dead. "Stay here my ass." She muttered as she raced into the main area again, picking up her dragunov.

As she began to disassemble the gun, a new noise caught Riley's attention, one she could have sworn wasn't real. Static came from the opposite end of the room where she last left the radio. Riley, stopping what she was doing, looking slowly to where the radio was. Static coming through on the other end as she slowly lowered her bag down to the floor. "Ag…" She heard. "Agent—" Still static but, it was definitely a voice, and a woman's voice. "Come in, Agent 838—"More static. "Requesting a response from Agent 838."

Riley stared in disbelief at the radio, her heart racing. "Shit..." Racing to the radio and picking up the microphone, Riley was in a panic. "Yes?" She shouted, hearing feedback. "I'm here!"

"Agent 838?" The woman spoke.

"Yes! Thank god, I'm here!" Riley said, wanting to cry. "Please, I'm here!"

"Riley, this is Maria Hill. I can't talk long so listen carefully." Riley never thought she'd be so excited to hear Maria Hill's voice.

"Am I being evacuated?" Riley asked.

There was a pause before Maria continued. "Can Fury count on you?"

Riley looked puzzled as she stared at the radio. "What does that even mean?"

"Answer the question, can Fury count on you?"

Riley shook her head in disbelief, she was being hunted by a crazy psycho killer and _this_ is the question she gets? "Yes, of course he can."

She was answered with more silence. "We can't come get you yet. Something's come up. Fury needs you to check in to a few things in Russia. We will send the information to your laptop."

Riley choked on a sob, she was angry. How dare they ask her to help with something else? "No, I need to be rescued, I need someone to come get me."

"Riley, we can't. I can't explain and I'm running out of time. We will send information to the laptop. Do not sign in under SHIELD. Let us know we can trust you. We will evacuate you as soon as we can."

This was so confusing, what was going on? She needed to be evacuated, she needed to be under the protection of SHIELD and here she was being told they need her help still **_and_** she can't go home? This was madness. "Maria, he's going to kill me, the Winter Soldier is going to kill me. I need to go home." She pleaded, her voice cracking slightly. The static had faded, there was no answer on the other end. "Maria?" Riley barely whispered. "Maria!" She shouted into the microphone, receiving no transmission. "… Please…" She whispered. "Someone help me…"

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Dun! Dun! Duuunnn! What could Maria and Fury want Riley to look in to? What's going on back at SHIELD? Who knows?! Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review and have a great weekend!


	6. His Side

**A/N:** Guys! Holy cow! Thank you all so much! I was SO excited when I checked my emails to see the reviews and positive feedback! I'm so happy you're all liking the story! Now the pressure's on and I hope to continue making this story the best it can be!

Ah! Pressure!

Anyway... this chapter is a little _different_. By different, I mean, it's not exactly based on Riley. I had read a review from one of you fabulous people saying that TWS not killing her right away from somewhat out of character and realized... I think we need to hear it from **his** point of view. So, I give you, the somewhat-filler-but-still-interesting-(i hope)-side-to-TWS-story! I'm actually really "eh" about this chapter. I wasn't sure if I should do it or not so... guess we'll find out!

Hopefully you guys enjoy the change, if not, I apologize for failing you all DX

Anyway! Thank you again to my reviewers for Chapter 5:

AvengerFrost, julieakaweirdo, Eserechia, ILoveGoodBooks777, PunkRockPanther, Allememaggies, Regin, and random Guest!

keep the reviews coming! They really help!

And of course, I'll stop rambling!

 **Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing! Nothing is mine! I only own Riley and that's about it!

* * *

He'd been in and out of cryostasis for as long as he could remember. Then again, his memory was not exactly something to be trusted. At least that he was certain. He was the assassin with no real name. Just a persona he had lived up to. A persona he wasn't even sure was his own.

There were things he could remember, like waking up after being put under. He'd remember who he worked for and what his mission was. Things like faces of his victims and anything outside of the Winter Soldier, well, that was fuzzy. He'd often think he preferred it that way. Even though he wasn't exactly the _good guy_ , he'd rather be ignorant to those he had killed. It helped him sleep at night.

Of course, there were times when things came through. Little things, like a name, or images of people that seemed so foreign to him. When those times happened, they didn't happen for long. _They_ made sure of it. He knew what the chair did to him, he knew it made him forget. But what was he supposed to be forgetting? The longer he was awake, the risk of him remembering things was great. Triggers set him off, _they_ just had to keep those triggers away.

* * *

They woke him up again, he had a feeling he wasn't under for too long; things were a little less fuzzy. He remembered sniping this Russian spy and her team, pretty sure he left her alive. That was all he could really piece together. They had a different plan this time, they were going to keep him awake. Normally, he'd complete a mission and then be placed in cryostasis until they needed him again. However, something was different this time.

He overheard them mentioning things were changing, they were going to need him more frequently and he needed to be fully functioning. What did he care? He was their weapon. Although, being able to roam 'freely' had its perks.

He was able to come and go as he pleased, as long as he returned with a successful mission. Mostly, they'd send him out to take care of any _problems_. Currently he was playing bodyguard. He had to protect this HYDRA head, Baron Von Strucker. They were meeting at one of the abandoned warehouses to discuss their latest operation. Again, details and semantics he couldn't care for. He didn't need to know them, he just needed to know who his target was.

The ride to the warehouse was silent. There were two other HYDRA lackeys in the car with him and Strucker. He liked to call them ' _cannon fodder_ '. If things went south, they were always the first to go. The thought amused him slightly as he continued to sit in silence while Strucker spoke about 'big changes' coming. Again, what did he care about these plans? He was going along for the ride.

He had been awake for a whole month, he couldn't remember the last time they kept him awake for so long. He was rather enjoying it, it was freedom with a leash. A short leash but, it was something. ' _So far so good_.' He thought as the car came to a stop. They had arrived at the warehouse, the Winter Soldier was the first out of the car. He surveyed the area quickly, the night covering most if not all discrepancies. He'd be ready for anything, he had to be. He was the hunter, not the other way around.

He stayed close to Strucker; Strucker being more social and greeting his equals as they headed inside. ' _That's going to be a problem. Friendly people always die first._ ' He thought as they walked further into the warehouse.

The man that they were meeting walked forward. He wasn't as friendly as Strucker, he seemed more reserved. The Winter Soldier wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he was being respectful as Strucker's subordinate, or because Strucker did all the talking. "How are things coming along?" Strucker asked.

"The algorithm was sent this morning." The man confirmed. "My employer wishes to know about the _twins_ , as well."

Strucker nodded, smirking slightly. "That will be revealed sooner than expected. For now, one step at a time."

The Winter Soldier had no care for their matters, he faded in and out of their conversations; keeping his eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. That's when he saw it, the quick flash in the distance. If he had blinked, he would have missed it. He had milliseconds to react, and he did. He knew the trajectory of the bullet was heading for him, not Strucker. The Winter Soldier ducked, barely. The bullet missed by sixteenth of an inch; if he waited just a little longer, the bullet would have gone through his skull. This marksman was skilled, he'd give them that.

Once regaining his bearings, he watched Strucker and the other man be escorted out of the warehouse and out of harm's way. He knew what to do. With another shot fired, the Winter Soldier ducked again, his arm to his side as he grabbed his sidearm and raced out of the warehouse. Whoever this marksman was, they almost got very lucky.

* * *

Being a super soldier had its perks, the Winter Soldier could outrun almost anyone and not need to rest. He was up the hill not long after the second bullets and now following the trail of his target. He saw the smaller footprints in the snow and followed them deeper into the woods. The footprints came to an end, immediately he stopped and listened.

He could hear the rushing water in the distance, there was a river nearby. The woods were silent, otherwise. His attacker was still nearby, he knew it. Quietly, he stalked forward, listening for movement. He heard the shift of snow to his left, they were there. The Winter Soldier crept forward, his target not too far from him as he moved closer to the nearby tree.

As if on command, he saw the red blur in the night; running. He quickly reached forward, his metal arm flying forward and knocking the assailant backwards. Immediately, he punched his fist down. She rolled out from under him, avoiding contact with his fist as she stood. The Winter Soldier threw everything he had at her, punching, kicking; he backed her up into a tree and went for another punch.

She yelped, dodging the punch and making her way around him and towards the water. Immediately, he was after her. She was fast but, he was faster. With his hand reached out, he was ready to yank her backward. However, without thought, she leapt into the river.

He stopped short, staring down into the river as she followed the current down. This wasn't over. He turned back and headed to the warehouse, he had to check in first before going after her. She wouldn't have gotten far and she'd be an easy target in this weather. All he had to do was catch up to her.

He caught something on the hill top, his eyes immediately fell on it as he walked over to it. He picked up the rifle and examined it. "An older Dragunov." He commented. The more he stared at, the more his mind began to wander. Holding the old, partially wooden rifle; he felt a sense of _familiarity._ Not so much in the exact sense of this gun, but, the old style was definitely familiar. He had held something like this before.

He saw flashes, quick flashes; like an old movie playing in his mind. He could see himself holding an older sniper rifle, he could _feel_ it in his hands. Something about this gun was a reminder, now, he needed to push and hold onto that. He needed to find that girl, maybe, just maybe, there was something else he could remember.

As he walked back to the warehouse, he was greeted by HYDRA operatives. The Winter Soldier looked at them. "Strucker?" He asked.

"He's safe." The operative said. "Report?" The Winter Soldier looked down at the Dragunov in his hand. "Report, Soldier."

He looked back at the operative. "Confirmed kill." He wasn't sure why he was lying. He wasn't trying to protect this girl, she meant nothing to him. He just wanted answers; answers she probably couldn't even give him. He had to find out either way. "I'm going to search the area to be sure there are no more."

The operative nodded. "Report back to the HIVE when complete. Understood?"

He nodded curtly, leaving the two operatives and heading out into the snowy woods. He had distance to make up between the red head and himself.

* * *

He was impressed. Not because she escaped him but because she managed to put that much distance between them. He had finally found her almost lifeless in an abandoned cabin. She managed to start a fire even. ' _I could just end this now and kill her while she's out.'_ He thought to himself as he walked around the cabin. He _could_ have. He could have ended it all right there. Stop all familiarity from the gun, ignore the problem and go back to normal. He sighed, his brows knitting together as he glared at the sleeping form before him. If he just managed to pull the trigger, he could forget and continue on as The Winter Soldier.

No. He didn't want to forget anymore. Even if _she_ wasn't exactly the memory he was looking for, she was the reason it came. Even if it was indirectly, the Winter Soldier was desperate to hold on to some form of past he didn't truly know existed. He didn't know what part this girl had to play just yet. With that, he left her alone. If she lived through the night then maybe, just maybe he'd pay her a visit.

To his surprise, she was gone. He went out early, mentioning something about tracking to his overseers and left. When he reached the cabin from the night before, there was no body to be found. ' _Either she's alive or maybe a wild animal got to her.'_ He thought before examining the area. In the snow he found a fresher set of footprints. ' _She's alive alright.'_ He looked in the direction of the foot prints, contemplating what her next move would have been. ' _She's looking for help'_ He had to stop her. If she got away, then this whole crazy operation of his would be over. He set off in the direction of the footprints. She couldn't have gone far, not in her condition.

When he did find her, she was already set up in a new cabin. He watched her stumble around the cabin in a panic, trying to figure out her next move. She was interesting to watch, a survivor. She wasn't going down without a fight; he liked that. It was a change of pace from the pleading and crying targets he's faced before.

The Winter Soldier knew she was trapped, if not for a few more days. He had time, and he knew she would continue to mentally breakdown. He had time to spare and left her in her prison of solitude for a few more days.

* * *

He didn't return for three days, he knew he had to maintain somewhat of a presence at the HIVE. He was pretty confident that the red head was still in that cabin, preparing for the worst. He left late that night, using darkness as his cover. She wouldn't see him coming, and that was exactly what he needed to sneak in.

She looked rested, almost relaxed. He chalked it up to probably being overtired. She sat there drinking from her mug, and sighing. He crept closer to the cabin, watching her in the window and waiting for the opportune moment. He clutched the Dragunov in his hand as he waited. When the girl stood from the couch and left the room, he made his move. Quietly, he snuck into the cabin and gently placed the Dragunov down. He moved towards the back room that connected to the main room, a small bedroom, and waited in the dark as the girl came back. She didn't notice the gun until she sat down.

He smirked to himself as he watched her already pale face drain even more. As she slowly stood, he readied himself for a possible attack, but when she ran towards the kitchen, he knew he had to follow her. He had his gun ready, the clicking echoing in the kitchen as he stared at the red head. "I wouldn't." He said in Russian.

He watched her raise her hands. "Just shoot me, get it over with." Her response in English set him back a bit, he hadn't had an American assassin attempt in a while.

The Winter Soldier decided to mess with her and reply in English. "Not that easy."

"You're here to kill me."

It wasn't really a question. "Yes."

"Then why haven't you?" He thought long and hard about that. Why hadn't he just killed her? This would have been so much easier if he did. Yet a part of him, a very dormant part of him, kept him from pulling the trigger. The dormant part of him wanting to break free and he was unsure how to stop it, or rather, he was unsure if he even _wanted_ to stop it. He was out of cryostasis for a little over a month now, things were slipping through his mind. Did he _really_ want to take the risk of being wiped again? It didn't help when she turned to face him. Although she wasn't someone he recognized, it was something in her blue eyes that made it even harder to pull the trigger. There was that dormant part again, screaming to break out.

"I could have easily snapped your neck; you wouldn't have been the wiser. I could have sniped you like you tried to do to me but, something tells me you're ready for that sort of thing. I could have even slit your throat while you were sleeping, who knows?" He shrugged slightly, trying to bring out the dominant killer again.

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I determined those deaths were too easy for you." He had to scare her, he _needed_ to scare her. It was the only way to scare her into staying put. "No, you deserve to suffer." But did she really?

"And you determined this, how?"

"Simple, you were too close for comfort." He knew he let out too much information but, it was true. She nearly killed him, one of the closest attacks he's ever had. Then the dragunov set him off, everything about this situation was too close for comfort. "You're the only one I didn't see coming. I can't let that go unnoticed."

"So…" She began. "How is this going down? You're just going to attack me and then we 'have at it' until one of us dies."

The Winter Soldier felt the smirk start to grow on his lips. She was ballsy, he'd give her that. "You seem to think you have a chance?"

"You seem to think I'll just let you kill me. Quite honestly, I think you're afraid of me." That threw him, she was trying to play his game right back at him.

"How do you figure?"

"I did almost kill you, unless we forgot that detail."

He was losing control of this fight, he had to scare her. If she felt his equal, he had a feeling she'd find the courage to run. He had to scare her into staying. "I could just shoot you and end this now."

"Yes, but, you want the sweet victory, you want to know you bested me. You don't want to rush it."

He wasn't threatening her enough, ' _Time for plan b.'_ he thought as he closed the gap between them. His gun still clutched in his hand as he backed the red head against the counter. He smashed his metal fist down onto the counter, breaking a piece with it as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You think you're so clever?" His voice had a lot of bite to it, something he'd practiced over the years. "I promise you, there will be no place for you to hide, no hole for you to crawl in. You will _beg_ for death after I'm through with you. From this point on, you're my mission." She was his mission, but not in the way either realized. He still didn't know why he was keeping her alive, if he never found the gun he was pretty sure he would have killed her in the cabin. But that dormant part of his mind kept pushing forward, even when the conversation went south and they were now pointing their guns at each other, even when he risked it all by betting she wouldn't shoot him, even in confusion on his way back to the HIVE; The Winter Soldier knew he needed her alive, he just didn't know why yet.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading! Once again, I was super iffy about this chapter, I wasn't sure if you guys would like it! I hope you did and remember to review!


	7. Mission Objectives

**A/N:** Hi All! Thanks for sticking around for this story, I'm having so much fun writing it. Here's a little insight to my writing process. I will often write specific scenes and then fill in the rest once that scene is completed. Yesterday, I wrote a scene which unfortunately didn't make it into this chapter but will tomorrow but, it involves a lot of interaction with our Bucky Barnes and Riley Campbell. So I can't wait to get there, who knows, maybe I'll even post it later if all goes well! Also, we will start to learn more about Riley and who she is/was outside of being an assassin! Yay backstory!

Thank you again to the people reviewing! Please keep them coming, you're all so wonderful and make this story what it is! I can't thank you enough, and big thanks to our chapter 6 reviewers:

SheerTwilight, ILoveGoodBooks777, Evangeline Pond, and Cessna!

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying and who knows, maybe we'll have more insight on Bucky and what's going on in his mind as more of his memories break through!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Things I still don't own: Marvel. Things I will never own: Marvel. Things I will also never own: a pony :[

* * *

Riley waited. That was all she _could_ do. If she tried to run, he would find her. No one was coming for her and now they wanted her to complete more missions while she was here. How was she supposed to do that? How did they expect her to be able to focus with a psycho killer on her tail?

She was almost certain her talk on the radio was a fit of hysteria that didn't actually happen. That was until the email came on the laptop. She debated for a few hours whether or not to open the email. Her curiosity got the best of her as she opened and read it. ' ** _Intel: Retrieve Files from 64.7 N, 43.1 S. War Base: File Containment – Code Red_** '.

Riley stared at the email for nearly ten minutes before closing the laptop. She knew there was a flash drive in the safe house, this mission would be a breeze for her. However, what about _him_? What would he do if she went on this mission? Would he notice, would he think she was trying to escape?

She groaned, running her hand through her red hair as she removed herself from the laptop. She began pacing the safe house, almost expecting to see a hole in the floor from going back and forth. Sher nervously bit her nails as she contemplated her options. "Leave, help Fury and Maria and maybe get rescued? Leave, help Fury and Maria and quite possibly have the Winter Soldier kill me?" She groaned even louder as she threw her hands up in defeat. "How did this even happen?" She asked the empty cabin. With one last exasperated sigh, Riley walked with purpose towards the supplies drawer and grabbed two small flash drives, packed a flashlight, two handguns and her Dragunov and prepared to leave. She was not going to sit here and simply wait to die.

* * *

 ** _Abandoned Underground Bunker…_**

Riley was smart, she knew ' ** _Abandoned_** ' meant ' ** _Secret Base with Full Functioning Operation_** _'_. It was like a red flag. Once she found a large enough air vent to sneak in to, she did just that and crawled her way into the bunker. She inspected the rooms as be she could through the vents until she found an acceptable room. She climbed down from the air vent and studied her surroundings. ' _Alright, I need to find the server room.'_ She thought to herself as she checked her handgun.

Riley heard the click of a different bullet entering the chamber of a gun, this one was coming from behind her. She stuck her hands up slowly; she had been caught and she had only just got here. This really was not her month, considering the Winter Soldier trying to kill her eventually, and now being caught here. She sighed before slowly turning around, disbelief rushing over her as she stared at the masked face of her new friend. "Really? This is where you plan to do it?" She groaned. Riley was really not in the mood for him today.

He raised an eyebrow before lowering his gun and removing his face mask. "No, you're right. Too simple." He began to walk towards her; her heart thumping in her chest as he closed the gap between them. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, that's classified." He replied smugly. "I'm surprised you didn't run."

"You told me not to." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked "I didn't think you'd listen." He then looked behind her to examine the area before returning his gaze to her.

"Well, I'm trying _not_ to get killed by you so, staying on your ' _not-so-bad'_ side would probably be a good idea."

He looked at her somewhat questioningly, yet his smirk still evident. "Don't you mean my _good_ side?"

She shook her head. "I doubt you have a good side." He just chuckled darkly as Riley mumbled. "Just stay out of my way."

"Only if you stay out of mine." He returned her tone before brushing passed her and disappearing out of the room. Riley rolled her eyes as she begrudgingly exited the room in the same direction he just left.

* * *

This mission was a lot more difficult than Riley had predicted. With the Winter Soldier stalking around, the entire bunker was on high alert. Alarms were sounding, people were in a panic, and guns were firing off in every direction. He completely sabotaged her mission.

Riley ducked in and out of doorways, using her firearm more than she planned to as she fought and pushed her way to find the server room; gunshots echoing in the distance as she went. Whatever the Winter Soldier was doing here, it was now her problem too. Her style was to sneak in and out with as little casualties as possible, that wasn't exactly going to happen with the Winter Soldier shooting up the place.

Little did Riley know that his mission indirectly _did_ involve her. The base contained information that was very sensitive to his overseers. Basically, any and all loose ends had to be cut. Any and all personnel in that facility had to be taken care of as collateral.

Riley finally found her way to the server room, but just barely. She stood in front of one of the main computers, plugged in one of the flash drives and went to work. She sighed, hearing the consistent gun fire, the bodies dropping, and of course _his_ boots clashing with the floor. ' _Whatever happened to stealth on a spy mission?'_ She wondered to herself as the door burst open, revealing a terrified soldier that aimed his rifle at Riley. Seconds later the soldier became a sack full of bullets as he fell to the floor; a familiar soldier walking in right after. Riley groaned, rolling her eyes. "You have to be so… _violent_?" She asked.

He shrugged, removing his face mask as he walked over to Riley. "Gets the job done. What are you doing?"

"Well, that's classified." She smiled sarcastically as she mimicked their earlier conversation before retrieving the flash drive. "Now I'm done."

"I hope that doesn't interfere with what I'm doing." He motioned to the flash drive.

"Well, I don't know what you are doing so I can't really say." She replied sarcastically.

The Winter Soldier sighed. "I'd really like to save killing you for a more opportune moment."

"What could be more _opportune_ than me standing two feet from you?"

He held out his metal hand to her. "Give me the flash drive."

Riley stared at him in disbelief. "No way." She started to back away from him.

He rolled his eyes before reaching for his gun and aiming it at Riley. "I don't have time for this." He didn't really want to kill her, especially here. If he did intend to eventually kill her, he'd rather it be more personal and not so immediate.

"I'm leaving here with this flash drive or not at all." She argued, clutching her own handgun at her side. She was ready to try and outshoot him, if she played her cards right, she could distract him with a shot and make a break for it.

The two stared each other down, waiting for one to make a move. He watched Riley's hand twitch as she held her gun at her side. He knew what she was going to attempt to do, however, he knew he'd have no choice in ducking. She would surely hit him if he didn't. In two swift motions, Riley raised her gun, the Winter Soldier ducked and immediately regained his stance. "Damn her." He muttered under his breath as he chased after the girl.

* * *

Riley knew he was right behind her, even over the alarms she could hear his boots slamming into the floor. She had her gun raised and ready, knowing there were probably more operatives in the bunker that she'd have to kill as she headed for the air vent she came in.

He was hot on her tail, he had to unbalance her somehow without killing her. The Winter Soldier shot two warning shots, causing Riley to stumble as she tried to duck. She got lucky though when two operatives came out from a side door and began shooting at them. He didn't have time to stop and shoot them properly, they'd probably live with the shots he did give. He'd have to go back and make sure later, right now, he had to stop the girl.

Riley made it to the first room she started in, jumping up on a box as she tried to pull herself up into the vent. If she were just a little faster, she probably would have beaten him. But, she wasn't, and he pulled her down from the vent by her ankle.

Riley landed with a thud onto the floor, her tailbone would surely be bruised by the force. She looked up, straight into the barrel of the Winter Soldier's gun as he glared down at her. "Flash drive; **_now_**." He threatened. She glared right back as she reluctantly went into her pocket, taking out the flash drive and handing it over to him. "Was that so hard?" He asked as he stuffed the flash drive into his pocket. He then held out his metal hand, offering it to help Riley up.

She continued to glare as she refused his hand and stood up on her own, feeling the soreness already beginning in her back. "I can't go home without that flash drive." She said.

"You weren't going home anyway." He replied coldly as Riley got back on the box again. "The way you came has been cleared out, you'll have a straight shot out if you stick to the woods." He muttered, confusing Riley as to why he was suddenly being helpful.

"So helpful, Soldier?" She questioned.

"No." He smirked, sarcasm dripping from every word as he spoke. "I just don't want someone else taking my kill."

Riley glared at his direction, muttering a few not-so-lady-like remarks as she climbed into the vent.

He was right, sticking to the woods was the easy part. She was out of the area in no time and even managed to make her way to a small town. She wasn't too far from her safe house, about an hour walk. But, she needed the change in scene. Having people around her made her feel a little safer than being alone in the safe house. Besides, she needed a drink.

* * *

Riley found the small liquor store, went inside, and began to examine the selection. Her heart raced in recognition as she saw the old bottle of whiskey on the shelf, the label slightly torn but she knew exactly what it was. This was the same stuff her grandfather had introduced her to when she first turned twenty-one. She missed them, her grandfather and her grandmother. They were her parents and raised her to be who she was today. Her grandfather was the reason she knew how to snipe so well, he taught her everything he knew about sniping. He was one of the best in his group during World War Two. Little did they know what her day job actually entailed. Her grandparents were up there in age, she knew not much time was left with them and she knew she wasn't around enough to make a difference in their lives. She silent vowed though, if she lived through this, she would surely visit them more.

Riley grabbed the bottle and went to the cashier, she knew the little reminder of home would be comforting as she pulled out a wad of rubles and the flash drive, yes, the flash drive that actually had the information on it. Of course she switched them, by the time he would realize, she would have already sent the information to Hill and Fury. She smirked slightly as she paid the man and placed the flash drive and her change back into her pocket, leaving the store with her new bottle of whiskey. She had a feeling of gratification in knowing she outsmarted the Winter Soldier this time.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Yay! You made it to the end! Thank you again for reading and remember to review!


	8. Challenges and Sabotage

**Author's Note! SUPER IMPORTANT READ ME:** Hi everyone! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows and favorites. I love getting emails when someone adds something positive to this story!

ALSO! In this chapter, Riley may or may not give the Winter Soldier a nickname, so if you see him being called something else, just remember, it's our loveable soldier. He's going to go by 3 different things (Bucky later on, of course). It's going in stages of how we will be seeing him. So hopefully it's not confusing!

But I want to hear from more of you! So don't forget to review and say hi!

Speaking of reviews! Thank you to my reviewers from this last chapter!

FALLING-ANGEL24: Sorry I missed you for chapter 6! I literally posted chapter 7 and then saw your review!

Karma: I'm so glad you're enjoying and supporting!

Evangeline Pond: Yay! Glad you liked the chapter! And it's okay that you didn't see the old switcheroo coming, neither did our Winter Soldier :P

Dinch3n: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm trying to keep the Winter Soldier away from too much "Oh, woe is me." He still technically is Bucky Barnes, he still has a personality, so he should at least act like it. He may not know who he is but, that shouldn't stop him from existing! So thank you for the love!

Guest: Ah! Thank you! I'm glad you like Riley and their relationship! It means so much to hear it!

And of course, you know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I work a humble 9-5 office job. I clearly own nothing from Marvel. The only thing I own is Riley and any other character I create!

* * *

 _"Alright Rye, hold your breath. You have to remain still and strong." Emmet Campbell said, adjusting his binoculars. His eyes weren't what they used to be but, he could still shoot a raccoon from over 700 yards away. The old man looked down at the young red head, noting how much she looked like her mother in her younger days. She was strong, patient, and so very kind. She was shaping up to be such a wonderful young lady, and a great shot too._

 _Riley inhaled, holding her breath. Her young, sixteen year old self held the Dragunov steady as she aimed for the can. '_ _ **Granddad really went all out on this one. 1200 yards? There's no way'**_ _she thought as she aimed down the sight. She had the can in her sight, but barely. It was tiny in her view but, she knew she had to try. With a pull on the trigger, Riley felt the gun fire. The force was something she was still trying to get used to._

 _Emmet had his binoculars ready, staring down to see the can. "That's my girl!" Emmet cheered as the can jumped from the fence, the bullet hitting right in the middle. "Bulls eye!" He exclaimed as Riley smiled, proud of what she had accomplished. "And you said you couldn't do it."_

 _Riley sat up now, brushing off the dirt from her t-shirt and looked up at her grandfather. "I didn't think it was possible." She smiled._

 _"When I was your age, I was shooting Nazi's double that! Moving targets!" Riley rolled her eyes playfully as her grandfather reminisced about the old days. "I never missed!"_

 _"Yes, Granddad. We all know you never missed." She teased as she stood up completely now._

 _He just smiled warmly at his granddaughter. "You'll one day get there, Rye. You'll be ready for any bully, any war that comes your way."_

 _She laughed. "I doubt I'll be part of a war."_

 _"That's the thing about war, Rye." He was serious. "It can happen when you least expect it. Always be ready."_

* * *

Riley stared at the bottle of whiskey, smiling slightly to herself. How she missed Granddad and Nan. They were her only family growing up, her time with them was something she cherished. Granddad always prepared her for war, he always said was would come when she least expected it. She felt like she was in a war now and was thankful for his preparation. Her resilience came from him, he was strong but kind. He was always willing to help, always willing to lend a hand. That was something Riley admired and always tried to live, even if she was a paid assassin. She always wanted to be on the good side, the right side. And right now, she wasn't so sure she was.

She had sent the file to Maria Hill a few hours ago and was now waiting for something, anything from them. She was answered with silence. Of course she was, something was going on back home and she was stuck here unable to do anything about it.

* * *

When they told him there was nothing on the flash drive; he had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. 'Son of a bitch…' He had thought to himself. Thankfully for him, he was able to lie his way out of that, saying, he had killed the person and wasn't sure if they were able to get any information. He brought the flash drive back to be sure. They actually believed it and congratulated him on thinking ahead.

Before he returned, the Winter Soldier had another flash. More images flooded his mind when he left the bunker and headed back to the HIVE. He saw snow, lots of snow, and a train in the distance. He couldn't exactly picture specific details from it but, he saw it. The longer he was out of cryostasis, the more and more things began to flash before him. He also noticed, the more and more he saw the red head, the more that dormant part of him seemed to press forward. It was like a hidden part of his memory and personality were pushing through. He wanted to keep that up. Maybe, just maybe it would give him insight on what was really going on. But for now… he had to pay a visit to the sneaky red head hiding in the woods.

* * *

Riley was done, mentally and physically checked out. She took a hot shower to help ease the soreness in her aching body. Now, she was ready for a drink. She grabbed a glass, some ice, and the bottle of whiskey. The bottle top cracked when the seal was broken, Riley inhaled deeply; the smell was wonderful. It was everything she remembered it to be. Slowly, she poured herself a class, the ice crackling from the temperature change. She closed the bottle again and raised the glass to her lips.

"A little early for a drink, don't you think?" Riley jumped slightly at the unexpected voice from behind her.

She sighed in realization as she closed the bottle of whiskey before picking up her glass, swirling its contents around so it mixed with the ice just a little more before replying. "I'm currently stranded in a foreign country, unable to go home oh and, get this part; this part is my favorite. I'm also on the murder list of the most feared assassin to ever exist." She turned to face him finally, noticing the amused smirk on his face. "I think I deserve a drink." She took a small sip, the liquid burning her throat and sinuses as she swallowed. "Care for a glass?" She offered.

He folded his arms over his chest. "I can't get drunk."

"Against protocol?" She said somewhat teasingly.

He chuckled to himself. "Not exactly." He watched her take another sip. "Aren't you afraid to get drunk, you are on my, as you say, murder list."

She actually smiled, albeit a small smile, she actually smiled. "Yes, well, I think I can appeal to your humanity and hope you'll let me have this one night of peace." She turned back to the counter and reached into the cabinet to grab another glass; grabbed more ice from the freezer and poured a second glass. "Live a little." She offered, holding out the glass. "And look, I didn't poison it."

"You're so kind." The Winter Soldier mocked as he took the glass, not having the heart to tell the girl that he really couldn't get drunk. His body burned off the alcohol so quickly that the possibility of inebriation was completely impractical. He took a quick swig of the whiskey, swallowing the liquid and feeling the burn. The taste was very familiar to him, a flavor that he was sure he'd had before. He couldn't remember when but, it was there.

"What's wrong? Not a fan of whiskey?" Riley asked.

He made a face before answering. "I've just been used to vodka for a long time."

Riley shook her head. "Not really a vodka person, myself. My granddad was a whiskey drinker. When I turned of age he bought this brand and we drank it together. Irish grandfathers are the best."

"Well, that explains the red." He motioned to her hair as he mimicked Riley with a sip of his own.

"Yes, well, growing up having red hair and freckles made me really unpopular." Riley said. "Freckles also made for one hell of a nickname when they teased me about it."

The Winter Soldier shrugged. "Kids can be bullies; that doesn't change even when you get older." He could remember fighting bullies but, he couldn't remember exactly why he was fighting them. "Except when you're older, you can do something about it."

The room fell silent before Riley cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So, what do they call you?"

He took another sip. "I don't have a name."

"Everyone has a name." She said to which was replied with another, longer sip of his whiskey. "Makes sense if you don't want to tell me, not exactly smart to tell each other our names." She took another sip. "I'll just call you Ghost, for now."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Ghost?"

"Yeah." Riley shrugged. "It's what everyone seems to associate you with. Besides, calling you The Winter Soldier is pretty obnoxious to say and not having anything to call you is just weird."

"Why do you need to call me anything?"

"Well, believe it or not, sometimes in civil conversations people like to call each other by a name and not just 'Hey you'."

"Thisis a civil conversation?" He finished his drink. "Fine, call me Ghost." Riley turned and grabbed the bottle behind her, handing it over to Ghost. "But what can I call you?" He began to pour himself another glass.

"I don't know. Does it really matter what you call me in the end?" She said. "You're going to just kill me anyway."

"Yes, but at least I'll have a name for your grave." He teased darkly, causing Riley to glare at him. "If I need a name, then you need a name." He thought for a moment before smirking. "I'll call you Red."

"Red?" She asked, taking the bottle back from Ghost and pouring another glass for herself.

"It's either Red, or Freckles, so—"

"Fine, Red!" Riley interrupted as she put the bottle down. "Anything but freckles." He snickered.

* * *

They eventually relocated to the main area, Riley making Ghost leave the kitchen before her; still not trusting him completely. They sat on opposite couches, keeping their distance; the bottle of whiskey slowly disappearing the longer they sat. "I probably shouldn't even be telling you this, or any information about my family." Riley said as she took another swig.

"I won't go after your family, Red." Ghost said with some seriousness. He really had no plans of hurting her family. "They're not on my list."

"Yeah but, what happened to 'making me suffer'?" She did her best impression of him, only to cause herself to giggle.

"There are still many other options for your suffering, trust me." He added, trying to hide his smirk as he watched her giggle. She was buzzed and like she had wanted, relaxed. In turn, that relaxed Ghost as he watched her. The way she smiled, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. Something about her presence made him feel just a little more human and that scared him.

"Fine." Riley sighed, suppressing her tipsy giggles. "I was raised by my granddad and nan on a farm. He was a world war two veteran, a sniper. He taught me everything there is to know about sniping."

"But how did you get into this business?" He asked curiously.

"This business?" Riley teased. "Well, at seventeen I realized I could make money as a bounty hunter. I wanted to catch all the bad guys and help in whatever way I could. One thing lead to another and soon I found myself working for the not so nice people. I changed my path and now I work freelance but, mostly for a particular boss I can trust." She bit her lip at her last statement. Could she really still trust SHIELD? They did, after all, mark her as KIA and leave her out here. Ghost saw her hesitation, he knew she was second guessing herself. Especially when Riley changed the matter onto him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"How did you end up here?"

He shrugged. He couldn't really remember when he started working for HYDRA. It was always a blur, he was just their weapon; was he really working for them or just their machine anyway? Working implied freewill and that was something he lacked. "I'm a weapon. It's what I'm good at."

Riley saw his mood change drastically, he was pushing himself behind a wall. She almost felt bad for Ghost. Almost. "We aren't just weapons, we're people too." She began. "We have feelings, we have bad in us but we also have good."

He shook his head slightly. "We were trained for one thing. We don't exist for anything but what we do, Red. We can't even tell each other our real names." Well, he had a different reason for that one. "Once our job is over, what are we?" What did Ghost have? He was the most feared ghost story of all that knew of him. He was a murderer, what else was there? He didn't exist outside of that. At least, it didn't feel like he did.

"I'm sure there's something after all this. I'd like to exist beyond this." Riley said softly, looking down into her glass. The mood shifted drastically in that conversation. Her buzz from the alcohol causing her to crash as she continued to avoid Ghost.

Ghost sighed. "It's getting late." He wasn't lying about that. He knew he had to check in and try to avoid any and all suspicion of where he'd been; for Riley's sake. "I came here to exact some form of revenge for the empty flash drive." He watched her smirk widen. "But I can always save it for later."

"Are you going to be sabotaging any more of my missions?" She asked dryly.

"Why should you have all the fun?" He smirked, standing up from the couch. "Besides, I have my own missions, you just happened to be there for one of them."

"Well…" Riley began, her words slurring slightly. "If it happens again, you can expect revenge."

His smirk widened. "I'm counting on it."

Riley hiccupped as she sat up fully on the couch, her eyes fixated on the melting ice at the bottom of her glass before she looked to where Ghost was standing. He was already gone, silently he had snuck out of the room leaving Riley alone to her own thoughts.

* * *

Her missions came slowly but, they did come. She knew they hadn't forgotten about her and that was a good sign. Her next mission was a simple one, place a GPS tracker on a certain cargo box that arrived. They wanted to see where the box was heading. She did so with ease. However, her mission was soon a failure when she saw Ghost, not much later, twirling the GPS bug in his fingers. His smirk burned into her mind as she glared at him.

On his next mission, he had to silently assassinate a director of a transport crew, the man was selling HYDRA weapons to a third party, and HYDRA couldn't have that. Ghost silently crept into the main office, heading for the next room where his target was. He knew he had to take the man out quickly and quietly, less he wanted to alert the entire warehouse. That was exactly what Riley intended to do when she snuck into the warehouse, finding the fire alarm and alerting the entire building. Ghost had to abort his mission, and knew he had a red head to thank for that.

On her second to last mission, Riley had to interrogate a truck driver about the whereabouts of the missing cargo boxes from her first mission. However, in mid interrogation, a rogue bullet came through the window; killing the man instantly. Riley looked where the bullet came from, she knew exactly who did it.

It was a constant back and forth for Ghost and Riley. It became almost a game of sorts; a game neither of them would really win.

* * *

Riley groaned in frustration as she threw herself onto the couch. These passed two weeks were a nightmare, Ghost was making sure of that. They were back and forth trying to sabotage one another, it had become anyone's game. However, the more they sabotaged each other, the further she felt from getting rescued.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know she wasn't alone anymore. Whether it was paranoia or she was just getting used to his presence would be debated. "What now, Ghost?"

"Have we had enough sabotaging each other?" He asked, his arms folded over his chest as he stood over the couch where Riley laid.

"I was just starting to have fun." She replied sarcastically as she opened her eyes to look up at him. "Have you come to surrender to the superior assassin?"

"You? The superior assassin?" He scoffed. "Please, Red."

"I am!" She said, feigning hurt as she sat up. "I am appalled that you think otherwise. I thought you were more intelligent than that."

"I would destroy you." He said, amusement in his voice. "Besides, your hand-to-hand combat skills aren't all that great."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Red." He said, running his right hand through his hair. "The first time we met, you know, your failed assassination attempt, oh superior one." He mocked. "You couldn't even land one hit."

Riley stood up from the couch in outrage. "I wasn't trying to hit you!" She defended herself. "I was trying to get away from you!"

"Which you barely did."

"But I _did_ get away." She countered, folding her arms over her chest to match his stance. "Besides, I don't need to be the best at hand-to-hand. I don't miss with a gun."

He scoffed. "Except that one time."

Riley glared at Ghost. "I could outshoot you any day."

"Doubtful, Red." He said dryly. "Besides, a gun can only help you so much."

"Alright." Riley said, walking around the couch now and going to grab her handgun. "Then let's settle this like adults."

He was slightly amused. "How do you propose that?"

She smirked slightly. "Target practice."

"And what's the target?"

Riley raised her handgun, now aiming at Ghost, her smirk widening. "You are."

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Oh snap! What happens next? Only way to find out is to review and wait for the next chapter! Thank you again for reading!


	9. The Protector and the Betrayal

**Author's Note:** I was EXTREMELY happy with the turnout of last chapter! You guys are awesome! And for that, you get the longest chapter to happen so far!

Fun story, so, I found Riley and Bucky's song. If you guys want to listen the name of the song is "Come un fiore" by Ludovico Einaudi. You can listen to it on Spotify, YouTube, and if you're lucky enough for it to come up on random, Pandora. It doesn't exactly fit for most of the chapter, maybe at the end and some random parts but, there will be a chapter later where it will fit. I'll let you know then!

And of course! My readers! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are seriously bringing this story to life! It's all thanks to you, I'm just the humble writer who is inspired by the wonderful comments!

 **My reviewers:**

Lychon: Thank you for reading and enjoying, I'm glad I made you laugh! Also, I try super hard to correct any repetitious words and correct spelling errors. Yesterday, however, I had to post quickly because of work and I knew I wouldn't get a chance to do it later! So thank you for catching them, I made sure it double check this chapter!

FALLING-ANGEL24: I'm glad it made you laugh and I'm super happy you like Riley. It means so much for to me when my OC is likeable. I mean, hey, we all love the characters we know, but, loving an OC means the world to me!

ILoveGoodBooks777: It's always a good idea to provoke the Winter Soldier, right? Haha. I like the Winter Soldier to have a personality, it makes it more fun to write about!

Anonjon: Thaaaank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying!

AvengerFrost: It's too much fun to write his sarcasm into this story! I'm glad everyone is enjoying and embracing the change!

Evangeline Pond: Yay best chapter! Hope this next one can top it! They're very similar and I think that's where the best friend and worst enemy thing comes in to play. I'm glad it's working. Thank you!

QuikChik: Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as possible!

Guest: Thank you! As I've said before, I wanted him to be different from the stereotype of just "meh. I'm a killer". He _knows_ he is, but that's not going to stop him from being him. Or what is left of him, rather.

So, we are at our weekend break. I have so much to do this weekend with making cosplays and homework. So PLEEEEASE guys, give me something awesome to come back to. You guys have been wonderful as it is so keep it up. Give me some fun reviews to read!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel + Me = Not a thing. I don't own them, I just love them and write stories about them to pass the time!

* * *

"You know—" He began. "When you said _I_ was the target, this isn't exactly what I thought you meant." They had relocated outside the cabin now; in his hand he held a quarter. "Now you want me to do what, again?"

"You're going to run as far and as fast as you can, and hold the quarter up in the air." Riley stated simply.

"And you're going to shoot the quarter?"

"Yep."

"How do I know you won't shoot me?" He asked skeptically.

"Have a little faith in me, Ghost." She teased, loading ammo into her handgun.

"Oh yes, ' _have a little faith'_ , she says. You know, the red head who was sent here to kill me." He mocked. "No, really, your best plan yet."

"I had no idea the _Winter Soldier_ was such a chicken." Riley readied her gun and raised it. "Now quit being a baby and start running. I'm going to count to ten." He didn't budge. "Ten—" She started, he just shook his head. "Nine—"

"You can't be serious."

"Eight—" She motioned with the gun for him to start running. "Seven—"

Ghost let out a low growl as he started to run away from the red head. His mind setting off alarms as he ran. _'What am I doing? I can't trust her, she's going to shoot me.'_ He thought as he ran. ' _Of course she's going to shoot me.'_ He heard Riley's countdown in the distance as she yelled 'Three'. ' _I don't trust her.'_ He thought. Yet, something in the back of him mind, something was pushing forward. It was that dormant part again reaching out. ' _Just raise the stupid quarter. If she hits you, then you can take it out on her later.'_ His mind fought back. He heard the countdown reach two, it was now or never. Ghost quickly put his hand up in the air, the quarter was barely in his fingers as he gripped the very edge with two fingers. He winced as he felt the quarter dislodge from his grip. ' _Son of a bitch, she actually hit it…'_ He thought as he finally stopped running.

Riley smirked as she stood there, the gun still raised as she saw Ghost turn around. Something about proving him wrong was quite satisfying. This was an easy target for her, she'd done it hundreds of times with Granddad. Riley was _the_ best sharp shooter, that wasn't an exaggeration. She watched Ghost try to look for the quarter; he bent down and picked up what she assumed to be it and began to walk back. ' _You could shoot him now, Riley.'_ She thought to herself as she eyed her potential target. ' _He wouldn't be expecting it…'_ Her finger rested on the trigger, she knew she had the shot. ' _You need to take him out before he takes you out.'_

He was a lot closer now, staring at the quarter in his hands. "I can't believe you actually hit the quarter. I must admit, Red. You had me worried." He looked up from his hands, seeing Riley still aiming. They stared each other, neither one moving; just waiting for the other to make the first move.

Surprisingly, Riley was the first to move as she lowered her gun slowly. She couldn't shoot him and she didn't understand why. "I told you I was the best."

' _She didn't shoot me—'_ He was shocked. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the girl, holding out the dented quarter in his hands. "You got the top of it."

Riley looked down at the quarter. "As I keep telling you, I never miss."

Ghost rolled his eyes. "I'm still the better fighter."

A smirk crept up on her lips as she looked up at him. "So, you're saying I'm the better marksman?"

He looked at her with an expression of ' _Yeah, right'_. "I didn't say that."

"I bet you can't hit the quarter."

"Want to try?" He tested her.

Something in his tone gave Riley the chills. She was pretty sure, in any other situation outside of assassin versus assassin, it would be considered _flirting_. She tried to regain her composure. "I'd rather _not_ get shot by your messy aim, thanks."

"These snide remarks are not helping you, Red." He replied, placing the quarter in his pocket.

"You're going to keep it?"

"Souvenir; I can show it off to my enemies saying ' _I killed the best sharp shooter to exist'_." He was mocking her, but, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun.

"So… I _am_ the best sharp shooter." She said, twisting his words.

He sighed, not in annoyance, no, he wasn't annoyed with her. His sigh was more of a ' _what am I going to do with you?'_ "Tell anyone I admitted that and I'll kill you."

She laughed. "You already are going to kill me." The light mood shifted between the two. No words had to be spoken for each other to sense the regret in that sentence. Riley finally had to ask, her voice mouse-like as she did. "Speaking of that, any idea of how you're going to do it?"

His lips formed a straight line. _'I guess I will have to do it eventually'_ He thought as he looked down at her. Quickly, he forced a small smile and tried to joke with her. "Where's the fun in telling you, Red? I'm waiting for the most opportune moment."

"I could just try to kill you first."

"Why haven't you?" He asked.

She didn't answer right away, instead she put the gun down at her side and looked down at her feet. Why didn't she try to kill him yet? She had just as many opportunities as he did, yet, neither of them took those chances. She finally looked back up at him, and responding with the same answer he had given her. "I'm waiting for the most opportune moment, I guess." With that, she headed back inside; leaving Ghost to shake his head and unable to stop smirking.

* * *

Riley lazily wandered over to the laptop the next morning; yawning and stretching as she checked for any messages. Her tired eyes focused on the new message she had received sometime during the night. Clicking the message, she watched as the screen popped up. ' **Intel. Find out anything you can about operation at 66.93N & 62.34S. This is your last mission. Collect what you can and we will plan the evac. —M.'** Riley nearly fell over as she read the message over and over to make sure it was real. "My last mission…" She muttered. "Does this mean I can go home?" She stood there in disbelief as she looked around the safe house she had been calling home for close to a month. "I'll get to leave this place soon." She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt in the back of her mind as she thought of Ghost. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she wasn't fully onboard with leaving Russia. No, she realized, she wasn't fully on board with leaving _him._

* * *

Riley left for her last mission, this one was a heavily guarded ship; docked and surrounded by military trucks. Something big was going down here and she needed to figure out what. She needed to be quiet and she needed to use all her skills in stealth. This mission could go south pretty fast and that would be the end of her. She needed to survive this mission and she needed to go home; forget Ghost, it was time to go home.

Riley hid behind boxes and crates, waiting for precise moments to move from location to location for maximum stealth. She crept close to the ground, watching her targets as she snuck to the back of the ship and in through the crew entrance.

She listened carefully for any movement of a worker or anyone that could catch her. Her plan was to get to the captain's room to find any sort of files on their mission. She ducked and dodged in and out of sight, avoiding being detecting. She was truly in her element as she ventured deeper into the ship.

HYDRA believed Ulysses Klaw was the answer. They knew he had access to finding vibranium in Wakanda. They already had excellent technology to help make the Winter Soldier's arm, imagine what they could do adding vibranium to the mix? His mission was to find any information on a location. They needed to know where to dig and how to find vibranium.

He agreed, of course, he needed some time away from the red head anyway. She was messing with his head. When she was around, his head felt less cloudy. Right now, he needed his head to be cloudy. He needed to focus on what he was good at, and that was being the Winter Soldier.

He was on the ship in no time, finding his way to the captain's quarters for any information. He rummaged through the files on Klaw's desk, careful not to disturb anything as he went. ' _Wakanda, okay, we knew that.'_ He thought to himself as he kept reading. The picture is what caught his attention. It was a picture of a shield, a shield with red and white rings and a blue center with a star. It looked _familiar_.

Ghost began to see the flashes again, he had held this shield once; he could have sworn he did. The longer he stared at the picture the more distracted he became. He only heard the door open at the very last second, causing him to snap out of his daze and point his gun to the door.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he put down the gun. "Seriously, Red?" He muttered.

Riley groaned as she closed the door behind her. "Why the _hell_ are you here?" She whispered harshly. "You better not be here to sabotage anything!" She warned him. "This is really important!"

"Relax." He said, putting the picture down on the desk. "I'm working."

Riley walked over to Ghost and the desk, looking down at the files. "What are they doing here?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you, it may spoil my mission."

"Like I really care what you're doing." She mumbled as she picked up a few files. "Vibranium?" She said, looking at the other photos. "And Captain America's shield—"

He looked at her questioningly, the name ringing a bell. "Captain America?"

She returned his look, but in somewhat disbelief. "Yeah, you know? Captain America?" She said, saluting Ghost. "America's greatest hero?" He shrugged, turning his attention back to the table. "Well, that could be debated, especially by that Stark guy and Banner is pretty cool too. He can do some weird stuff that guy. And I don't think Thor really count's as _America's_ hero, he's more of Asgard—"

"Sh!" Ghost suddenly said, causing Riley to be on alert as they stood in silence.

"What is it?" She finally whispered after hearing nothing.

"Nothing, I just want you to stop babbling for a few seconds."

She glared at him, that's when she noticed the map on the wall behind him. Riley walked over to it and began to examine it. "Wakanda?" She asked. "I guess that's where it is? Look at the locations marked off." Ghost walked over to the map and stood next to Riley. This was exactly what he needed. He went to rip the map off the wall, stopping as Riley spoke. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her skeptically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking the map."

"You can't just take the map, I need the map."

"I got here first, it's my map."

"That's not how that works, Ghost." She narrowed her eyes. He sighed in frustration before reaching for the map again. Riley took out her handgun, now pointing it at the Winter Soldier. "That's my map."

"Are we _really_ going to fight in here?" He was annoyed, he just wanted to take what was his and go. Of course, she was making everything difficult for him.

"Whatever I have to do to get the map."

"Go take something else, the map is mine."

"I am _not_ leaving here without the map!"

"Well, neither am I." He countered. As the too bickered over the map, neither one realized as the door opened once more until the man spoke.

"I have two intruders in the captain's room!" He said in a panic over his radio. "I repeat, two intru—" Riley's gun went off as she shot the man.

Within a few seconds, an alarm began to sound. Riley and Ghost glared at each other. "Now look what you did!" Riley accused him as commotion was heard outside the door.

Ghost growled as he grabbed the map. "What _I_ did?" Ghost turned, his gun ready to fire as he aimed for the door and shot two more soldiers as they ran inside. "We need to move, **_now_**!" He shouted to Riley as he headed for the door, Riley grabbing whatever she could off the table, stuffing it into her pockets as she followed Ghost out.

* * *

The alarm was blaring as the two ran down the halls of the ship, trying to find an exit to escape. Ghost taking the lead as he shot any attackers from the front, Riley taking up the behind. "It's getting too hot in here, Ghost!" Riley shouted over the alarm.

"I'm working on it, Red!" He replied as the two went to turn the corner. Ghost saw the exit at the end of the hall. He ran for it, Riley following from behind as they continued to shoot any soldiers that dared to attack them. They made it outside the ship but now had a bigger problem. Ghost stopped short, seeing the turret at the end of the boat yard. With haste, he grabbed Riley around her waist and pulled her behind a few wooden cargo boxes, the two barely being missed by the turret as it began to shoot at the boxes. He held Riley close to him as he began to think of his next plan. "When the clip empties, take him out, got it?" Ghost instructed still holding Riley close to him. He knew she could take out the guy manning the turret with ease, it was the other attackers he had to worry about. "I'll take out the other guys but I need you to take out the big guy."

Riley nodded, trying to focus. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and he was shielding her. The man who was going to kill her, was protecting her. It made Riley's head spin. "Got it." With that the turret stopped shooting, Ghost let go of Riley and the stood up from the boxes. Ghost shot the enemies around the turret to cover Riley. As the turret shooter was about to reload, Riley took him out with a headshot. She then continued to help Ghost shoot the other soldiers. "Now what, Ghost?" She shouted to him.

He looked around for an exit, an escape route, anything. He spotted the empty army jeep to their right, they'd have to make a run for it. "Jeep, on your two. Get ready." Riley looked for the jeep, finding it and nodding. "Ready?" She didn't really have a choice. "Go!"

The two came out from behind the cargo boxes and ran for the jeep, shooting enemies as they went. Ghost got into the driver seat, Riley the passenger. "Where's the keys?" She asked in a panic as she continued to shoot out the window.

"Stall them." Ghost said, ripping out a panel under the steering wheel as he began to hot wire the care.

Riley kept shooting, they were easily getting surrounded and they needed to get out of there and fast. "Any day now, Ghost!"

"Patience, Red." He muttered as he touched the wires together, the car starting.

"GHOST!" She yelled as more guys came out, bringing heavier fire arms.

"Hold on!" He replied, stepping on the gas and speeding through the crowd of people.

* * *

The jeep sped away and into the woods. Riley sat back and exhaled. "That was nuts…" She whispered, her heart racing in her chest as she looked over to Ghost.

He had his eyes trained on the rearview mirror, he saw the cargo truck coming up from behind. "We're not out of danger yet, Red." He said. "You need to take out the driver."

Riley looked in the rearview mirror to see the truck. "You've got to be kidding me!" She groaned, checking her weapon. "I have five bullets." She said in horror.

"Well, guess it's a good thing you don't miss then." He said, giving her a stellar smile before focusing on driving. Riley, in all her confidence, readied her gun. As she was about to turn, the men in the cargo truck began to fire. Riley ducked back in her seat, the bullets breaking the rear window glass. Ghost started swerving to try to dodge as many bullets as possible and throw off their aim. "Get on that, Red." He warned her.

"Trying not to get shot, Ghost." She returned his tone before taking a deep breath. In the small break she had from the men on the cargo truck shooting, Riley turned and began to fire her gun. In two rapid shots, she had killed two gunmen. But that wasn't enough as they began shooting again. Riley ducked once more, the car swerving in different directions, she had to get a direct shot at the driver; it was the only way. "Don't move so much!" She hissed.

"Why don't I just pull over, we can all stop and have a nice shoot out on the side of the road!" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Riley narrowed her eyes at him, the gun fire stopping for a few seconds, this was her moment. Riley quickly turned, aiming her gun for the driver. She held her breath, kept her body strong, and fired.

The cargo truck swerved and screeched as the truck went slamming further into the forest and into some trees. Ghost and Riley were safe to escape. "

"Yes!" Riley cheered, sitting normally in her seat as she examined her bullets. "And two bullets to spare." She gloated with a cocky grin as she turned to look at Ghost. He was quiet, she saw his eye lids were getting heavy. "Ghost…?" She partially whispered. "What's wrong?" That's when she saw the blood. "You've been hit?" She motioned to his right shoulder.

He winced. "It's fine, I'm fine. We need to put more distance between us and them." He was stubborn but, for a good cause.

Riley shook her head, panic taking over her. "No, we need to pull over. I'm sure there's a first aid kit in the car. I've got to patch that up or you're going to bleed out."

"I'll be **_fine_**." He insisted. That's when the car swerved off the road and into the woods.

"Crap!" Riley yelled, jumping onto his and taking the wheel. She kicked his foot off the gas and tried to break as best she could. The car came to a screeching halt, barely missing the tree in front of them. "Damn it, Ghost!" She yelled, putting the car in park and removing herself from the driver's seat to get out of the car.

His vision was blurring as his head rolled back onto the seat. He knew he'd heal rather quickly, it was just a matter of giving himself time to do so. He could hear Riley shuffling around in the back of the jeep, and finally the back door slamming. The driver door opened, revealing a fuming red head. "Get to the back seat."

"Red, I'm fine."

" **Now**." She demanded, pulling on his metal arm. She was persistent, she wouldn't let him win this one. Riley forced Ghost into the passenger side back seat. She needed better access to his arm.

The first aid kit she found didn't have much, just gauze, antiseptic spray and a tweezers. "We have to keep moving, Red."

Riley narrowed her eyes at him as she readied the spray. "If they find me without you, I'm screwed anyway. You're useless to me dead."

He forced a weak smirk. "So you need me then?" Riley gave him a look before spraying him without warning, the antiseptic spray stinging. "Damn—" He hissed.

"Don't be a baby." She muttered as she prepared the gauze.

"Okay then, next time _you_ get shot and we'll see how that goes." His eyes were rolling to the back of his head as Riley stared at him.

"Can you remove some of this… stuff?" She said, pointing to his armor.

"You don't want to remove it for me?" He asked teasingly.

"Ghost, I will leave you here." Riley threatened, her face turning a bright shade of red. He somewhat chuckled as he tried to move as little as possible to get part of his armor off. Pretty soon, he was bare chested and sitting upright in a car in the middle of nowhere with the red head. Riley tried her hardest to avoid looking at anything but the bleeding hole in his shoulder. She began to gently wrap up his shoulder as the two sat quietly. A few beats passed before Riley said anything. "Thanks for, you know, saving my life back there."

"Can't have anyone taking my kill." He said, trying to provoke her. Before Riley could say anything in response, Ghost's head slumped back. He had passed out.

"Ghost?" Her voice filled with concern as she tried to shake him. "Ghost?" Nothing. Riley checked his pulse to make sure he was breathing and sighed in somewhat relief. _'He needs rest. He'll wake up later._ ' She thought as she buckled him in and opened the passenger seat. She began to empty her pockets, figuring out what she managed to collect when she remembered the map. Riley needed that map, it was her way home. She knew it. She also knew, he wouldn't willingly give up the map. Not without a fight, and he'd definitely go after her if she took it. With shaking hands, Riley picked up her handgun and slowly walked to the back door again. She stared at the passed out Ghost. ' _It's him or you, Riley. You can't let this go on anymore… It's time to go home.'_ She thought as she raised her gun. There was only one way out of this, and she knew she didn't have a choice anymore. This was her most opportune moment. It was time to kill the Winter Soldier.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you so much guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear back from you! Please remember to review and have a great weekend!


	10. Confessions

**Very Important Note:** Hey guys, I'm so overwhelmed by the positive response from this story. You guys rock! We've reached 43 followers, 24 favorites, and 43 reviews. That's awesome and we aren't even close to done! Keep it coming!

Anyway, I have to warn you, there is some violence in this chapter but, it does end on a happier note so keep that in mind.

I also had a lot of trouble not killing off all the characters this weekend. It's been a really crappy weekend for me and I really need a pick-me-up. Writing this story does make me incredibly happy and interacting with all of you guys helps too so, please, keep the reviews coming.

Speaking of reviews:

Minchen0897: Yay! Be a fangirl all you want! I'm glad you're enjoying and love the fanfic!

ILoveGoodBooks777: Hi there! I know, it's a little weird having him faint but I promise it'll be explained in this chapter so hang in there!

Crystal12: I was hoping the _cat and mouse_ idea would come across, them going back and forth is probably my favorite part about writing this story! Thank you!

Jarmrcc1: It means so much when people say they love Riley, it really does. Thank you!

FALLING-ANGEL24: You never know what could happen or who could die… but since this is sort-of following the movies… I suppose we _do_ kind-of know haha.

Guest: Thank you so much! It's so awesome to hear people are enjoying this story!

And of course, you know the drill…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** It's chapter 10. I'm still here writing. Chances are, I still don't own Marvel and probably never will… a girl can dream though.

* * *

The night seemed to swallow her whole as she ran through the dark woods. Her heart beating in her chest, her lungs screaming for air and threatening to break through her rib cage as she tried to maintain a steady rhythm. That wasn't happening, she was too much in a panic state.

She kept running deeper and deeper into the woods, distancing herself from the safe house. She needed to make the gap between her and him greater. He was going to find her, it was only a matter of time. However, she needed to stall the inevitable until she had a viable plan. She had her handgun with one bullet left, she had to make it count. He was coming for her.

Riley ducked behind a large tree, listening to the sounds of the night time and waiting for him to appear. She made sure the gun was loaded and ready to shoot. She had to take this shot as quickly as possible. He was going to kill her. Whatever was happening, she couldn't dwell on it too long. She had to kill him before he killed her.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Earlier…**

Riley couldn't kill him and that frustrated her to no end. She had brought him back to the safe house to help him. He was a lot heavier than she realized and nearly dropped him multiple times. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. It wasn't until Riley got him onto the couch she noticed multiple bullet wounds on his left side. "He really did protect me…" She muttered as she examined them further. The dried blood was a sign that these wounds were fresh, however, they looked practically healed. "Impossible…" She whispered. "These had to have been from today." She looked at the passed out soldier, examining his face. "What are you?"

She left the soldier on the couch, heading into the kitchen to grab him some water for when he did wake up. He was fading in and out in the back of the car, she saw his eyes flutter a few times. Yet when she brought him in, he was definitely out.

She was getting a little suspicious about him. The more she thought about it, the more things didn't make sense. She recalled reading about the Winter Soldier war stories from as early as the sixties; that was impossible. His wounds seemed to heal almost as immediately as they came, even the one on his shoulder was healing. Something was off, and she was going to get to the bottom it.

Riley heard the groan from the other room. ' _He must be waking up.'_ She thought as she grabbed the glass of water and headed into the living room. He was already standing, staring at the fireplace. "You had me worried Ghost, thought you were de—" Something was wrong, Riley could feel it the moment he turned to look at her. He looked like he was in pain, but not from the bullet holes. This pain was coming from his head. His metal hand was on his head, his eyes squeezed shut. "Ghost?" Riley whispered as she ran over to him. "Ghost, what's wrong?" Before she had a chance to ask again, his metal hand was around her throat and her back was now against the wall. "Ghost!" She gasped, her voice cracking from the pressure on her throat.

His eyes were different; they were filled with hate and confusion. He didn't know where he was, the images were flashing through his head. Something was breaking through and whatever it was, it was blinding him. He was scared and Riley was going to pay for that.

She was losing oxygen, fast. Her eyes becoming bloodshot as she struggled under his weight. Her legs kicking from under her, she did her best to kick him but was failing. Her vision darkening, she was going to be out soon.

Ghost finally let her go, stepping backwards and holding his head. Something was _definitely_ wrong. Riley fell to the floor, gasping for air and scrambling to her feet. She had to get out of there. Riley headed for the door and running out into the cold, dark woods.

* * *

 ** _Present_** …

What had he done? What was happening to him? Being out of cryostasis for this long was really messing with his mind. While he was out, he saw himself falling from a speeding train. He fell a great distance and landed on the snowy ground; his arm severed from his body. Waking up, that was the problem. He was disoriented, he could still see the flashes. He was like a wild animal that was trapped and lashing out to get away. His former self was coming to the surface, slowly but forcefully. This was what he wanted but, at what cost? When he finally calmed down and his head stopped pounding, he realized where he was. ' _The safe house…_ ´ He looked around, finding it empty and the front door open; the realization kicking in full force. "Red…" He said in horror as he ran out after her.

She couldn't control her breathing. She was panting uncontrollably as she clutched her handgun in her shaking hands. For the first time since their first encounter, Riley feared for her life. He almost killed her back there, her neck was surely bruised. Now she was in a state of panic as she heard footsteps in the distance.

"Red!" He shouted. He needed to find her, he needed to make things right. He didn't mean to hurt her, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Red, come on!" He shouted into the empty night. "Look—" He began. "That wasn't supposed to happen…" Riley didn't move. She was too scared to. Her body was shaking from fear and from the cold, she couldn't give away her position. How did she know he didn't have a gun waiting for her? He was getting closer to her, she could almost feel it. Her time was running out, it was now or never. Riley turned from behind the tree, her eyes locking with the figure standing before her, the gun aimed. Ghost slowly raised his hands, they were empty. Riley didn't take her shot. "Red… put the gun down." He said softly. She kept the gun raised, her hands shaking slightly as she stared at him. "Red, please… just put the gun down."

Something in his voice had Riley second guessing herself. She didn't know why but something in his tone made her think twice about his attempt to kill her. "You have ten seconds to explain what the hell is going on." Her teeth chattered and her lip quivered from the cold. "Or I **_will_** shoot you."

He nodded. "That's fair, now let's go back to the safe house."

"You first." She motioned with the gun. Ghost slowly turned and began walking to the safe house, trusting Riley not to shoot him in the back as they went. A pit was forming in his stomach, he knew he was going to have to come clean. Hopefully, that would satisfy the red head and she _won't_ shoot him.

* * *

Riley kept the gun close as she sat on the couch closest to the fireplace, she was freezing even being outside for a short period. Ghost had put his armor back on and stretched lazily before sitting on the opposite couch. He knew she was about two seconds from pulling the trigger, he didn't really blame her. "When I said I didn't have a name… I wasn't lying to you." He began, looking down at the floor as he spoke. "I work for men who have trained me to be a weapon and they have done so by extreme means." He inhaled deeply. "Do you know what cryostasis is?"

Riley nodded curtly. "It's putting people to sleep by freezing them." She mumbled.

"Right. Well, since the sixties, that's what they've done. Whenever they don't need me, they put me to sleep. When they need me, they wake me up. This is the longest I've been awake in a very, very long time."

"So what does that have to do with what happened?"

"I'm getting there, Red." He rolled his eyes at her impatience. "When they wake me up, they prep me. That basically entails that they wipe any and all personal memories. So who I was, who I've killed, what I've done. It's all gone." He said sadly. "Yet, the longer I'm out, the more and more I start to remember. Its little things here and there, nothing too sound. Sometimes I don't even know if I can trust it. There's also times where the memories are bad, and I remember something that sends me into a fit of rage."

"You attacked me because of a bad memory trip?" She asked softly.

"I didn't mean to attack you."

She held her breath for a moment before speaking again. "So this could happen at any time? You could just go off the deep end and attack me again?"

He shrugged. "It's possible."

Riley shook her head. "This still doesn't explain anything. How can they just keep you alive by freezing you? How could anybody handle that?"

He sighed. "And then there's that." He began. "They experimented on me, when they gave me this arm." He lifted his metal arm and looked at it. "From what I'm told, I was injected with this _serum_ that makes me faster, stronger, and helps me heal rapidly."

"That explains the bullet holes." She said dryly. Ghost gave her a look causing Riley to stiffen. "So you've really been around since the sixties?"

"That's when I started all this, yes."

"Do you have any idea how old you are?"

"I don't even know my name, how would I know my age?"

Riley shrugged defensively. "I don't know, maybe we could cut you open and examine the rings on your inside." She joked sarcastically, causing Ghost to just sigh again. Riley bit her lip, this was serious, he was telling her something personal and here she was making jokes. "I'm sorry. You've been through a lot and I'm not being nice about it. I'm still a little upset about the whole _choking_ thing." He didn't respond. "If having your memories come back causes problems for you, why not just let them wipe you?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to forget anymore. I want to know who I am."

"Makes sense." She said. "But why have they kept you out so long, why haven't they wiped you?"

Ghost stretched his metal arm, the arm making a mechanical sound as it shifted back into place. "No clue, something big must be happening. I think their plan is to have me be ready by going on all these missions. Almost like dress rehearsal."

"Do you think they'll wipe you before the big mission?"

"As long as I behave, they won't wipe me. I have to keep up this façade that I'm functioning properly." He admitted. "Normally, it didn't matter. They'd wipe me and I could just start all over. It takes time to start remembering but, it's possible. This time however, it's different. I can't let them wipe me now."

"Are you close to a breakthrough or something?" She asked curiously.

"No." He smirked slightly. "If they wipe me now I'd completely forget _you_ , Red." Riley started to lower her gun as her cheeks began to flush red. "That could be a very dangerous problem."

"Yeah but, if you forget about me then you won't need to kill me." She tried to joke.

"I thought about that, letting them just wipe me so you'd be safe but—" His smirk widened. "I'm a little selfish, I guess."

"Oh great, good to see your selfishness will get me killed someday." She was almost smiling now as her gun was completely lowered.

His smirk dissipated as he looked at Riley's red neck, a bruise was definitely forming. "How is your neck?"

"Well, it's not my _worst_ love bite." He wasn't amused at her joke. "I'll live. I just hope it doesn't happen again. I don't think I can hold back on shooting you next time."

Ghost stood up, he had a not so brilliant idea. "That's why I'm going to teach you what to do." Riley's confused expression almost had Ghost laughing. "Come on, stand up."

"What are you doing?" She asked as she hesitantly stood up.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"I know how to fight." She objected.

Ghost gave his signature _Yeah Right_ look. "Then fight me."

Riley bit her lip again. "Yeah, no thanks. Let's not have a repeat of twenty minutes ago."

That stung a little. "I promise not to be rough. It's just a little sparring."

Riley knew she struck and nerve and felt a little bad. He really didn't mean for the events of earlier to happen. Right? "Fine." She sighed. "What are the rules?"

"Rules?" He asked.

"You know, no knives or sharp objects or guns?" She folded her arms across her chest as Ghost went behind the couch and pushed it closer to the fireplace to make room. "No snapping necks or whatever."

He looked up at her with a small smirk. "It's just sparring, Red. It's not a fight to the death."

"Yeah but you could totally kill me." She muttered as she walked towards the clear part of the room. "What if I injure you?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Very unlikely but, I'd advise against that."

"And who wins?"

"Whoever can't continue, whether being pinned or their too tired to go on." He said, the two now standing inches from one another. "Now let's beg—" Before Ghost could finish Riley took a step back before spin kicking him right in the chest, sending him off balanced as he stumbled backwards. She was going to show him. She charged at him, jumping on the back of the couch before launching off and landing on his shoulders. She was attempting to disorient him, keep him moving in a panic. She should have known better, Ghost wasn't one for panic.

The minute she landed on his shoulders, he grabbed her ankles and flipped her over his front. She recovered by kicking her ankles free and kicking up to make contact with his chin. She backed away from him in a ready stance as she watched for his next move. He wiped his chin from any excess saliva and a small amount of blood. He charged not a second later, throwing punches left and right.

Riley realized she was in over her head at this point, backing up and dodging his attacks as they came. He would have her cornered against the wall in a second and that was a dead end. She felt her back touch the wall and immediately ducked, dodging the metal fist as she kicked at his legs, knocking him down.

Ghost was on his back and within the instance he was down, Riley was on top of him, her knees holding down his shoulders and her hand over his neck with a ready punch. "Give?" She asked.

He just smirked. "Honestly, I just like the view." He said looking her up and down. This was the distraction he needed as Riley's face went red. He rolled her over with one swift motion Riley was now on her back with Ghost on top of her, holding her hands above her head with his metal hand clasped on both wrists. His legs were entangled with hers, preventing her from moving. She struggled, trying to escape his clutches to no avail. He just smirked, leaning closer to her ear before whispering. "I believe that's check mate." His hot breath against her ear sent something through her that caused her brain to scream at her. She tried once more to break free, it was hopeless. "I could sit here until you give up. It's not a bad view either."

Riley grumbled as she stopped struggling. "Fine, let me up."

"I didn't hear you surrender."

"You win…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You win, now get off me!" She shouted causing Ghost to chuckle and roll off of her. Riley sat up now, the two sitting shoulder to shoulder. "And how was that supposed to help me?"

"It wasn't. This was just to show you that you're a terrible fighter." Riley couldn't help but hit his arm playfully, the metal making a soft clang as she did. "You sure you want to start again?"

Riley laughed, a real laugh. Something Ghost hadn't really heard from her, it was almost exciting. "No thanks, I'm good."

Silence came between them as Ghost went back to being serious. "If it ever does happen again, don't hesitate. Just shoot."

Riley grimaced slightly. "That's a lot easier said than done."

He smirked. "And I thought you were looking forward to killing me."

"Almost as much as you are with killing me."

"If they wipe my memory—" He started. "I hope these memories come back too."

"Do you remember things in whole or just pieces?" She asked.

"Pieces." He said. "Sometimes I can piece things together, other times it's just flashes of things. It's hard to remember moments that don't have important meaning." He thought of the train and falling to his death. "I won't remember little details but, names and faces, they eventually come back to me."

She thought for a moment, what did Ghost have to remember her by? There really wasn't anything important that they shared, she hadn't told him any deep dark secrets. She let a small smile form on her lips as she looked away from him. "Riley."

"What?"

"My name is Riley Campbell, and now you have something to remember." Before Riley had a chance to register what was happening, she felt his right hand turning her head to face him. Those few seconds that felt like an eternity, his lips were on hers.

He couldn't remember the last time he kissed a girl, or if he had ever kissed one. She infuriated him, she annoyed him, she was everything he was against yet, he couldn't contain himself. He couldn't pull back, he had to keep kissing her. That dormant part was bursting through the walls of time had built. Somewhere, deep down, he wanted this. It wasn't until she started to return the kiss he realized, there was no going back.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** I do love it when characters have so much to lose. It makes it more fun to write with. Bwahaha. Anyway, please remember to review and thank you for reading!


	11. It's Time To Go

**Rambles and more rambles:** Hey guys, so my life is kind-of falling apart right now and it really sucks. But I want to keep writing for you guys because this makes me so happy. The responses from you guys are just amazing and really keep me going.

It's hard to write scenes with love and romance when my own personal love life is going through a bad rough patch. Basically, it's really hard not to kill everyone off and just ruin their love life too. I'm trying my best here.

But don't worry. No one is dying… yet.

Anyway, we are starting to head into CA: TWS territory. As a reminder, this IS a prequel to the movie. Some stuff is being changed around but, hey. Also, there's something a little explicit? But not really, it's a vague mention, you'll see later on.

 **Reviewers:**

SheerTwilight: Yes! Kissing! Gotta get their love story on track!

Inperfection: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!

Minchen0897:  Don't worry! I'm trying not to kill everyone off!

Julieakaweirdo: :D I'm glad you caught on to my evil sentence. I think you may be the only one

Evangeline Pond: Every time I read your comments I want to write an even better chapter so it can be your new favorite! Challenge accepted!

ILoveGoodBooks777: I love that this comment was like recapping an episode of a tv drama haha. It made me laugh. To clarify, this does take place _before_ the movie so we will be heading into CA:TWS pretty soon… which as you said in your comments, is going to be a real doozy when we get to that one thing…. You know what haha

Crystal12: It's going to be a bumpy ride for sure, thank you!

Guest: Riley will be leaving but so is our Winter Soldier and who knows, maybe they'll cross paths later! (Spoiler: they will, we wouldn't have a story otherwise!)

So please leave me nice comments to read, they really are inspiring me to continue and get out of this stupid funk I'm in. So thank you for those who are reviewing!

And finally, you know the drill…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Marvel, then I could go on vacation and run away and never come back. Sadly, I don't… so I guess I'll sit here and finish this story for you guys!

* * *

Riley was mentally beating herself up as she paced around the kitchen of the safe house. It had been three days since the _incident,_ as she called it, and had not seen him since. Which was probably for the better because she was going crazy. "It was just a kiss, Rye." She mumbled as she continued her pacing. "So what if he's charming? He tried to kill you, remember?" She stumbled over to the refrigerator and took out an apple. "I mean, really? You kissed the Winter Soldier. You were sent here to _kill_ him, not _kiss_ him. I see where the confusion is here." She groaned as she placed the apple on the counter and searched for a knife. "It's not going to happen again, you know better. No more falling for his stupid charming face." Riley found a knife and began cutting into the apple. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Unbeknownst to Riley, he had been standing in the doorway the entire time. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice. His face adorned a very amused grin as he watched her cut the apple. ' _I have a stupid charming face?'_ He thought as he continued to watch her. He had wanted to visit her sooner but, missions and debriefing schedules were getting in the way. HYDRA was heading out soon, that was something he didn't want to tell her just yet.

He wasn't sure how she made him feel this way. Hell, he wasn't even sure these feelings were his own. They were alien; something he had never felt before. He felt like a part of him was slowly coming to the surface, a part buried so deep he had forgotten its existence somewhere along the way.

She didn't expect nor demand anything from him; he relished that. For the first time in forever he felt free. Well, he felt as free as anyone could be in his position.

He leaned against the doorway, his arms folding across his chest as he watched the girl cut the apple into very small pieces. ' _She's going to chop her hand off'_ He thought, deciding now was a good time to make himself known. "I think you've butchered that apple."

Riley jumped as apple pieces scattered onto the floor along with the knife. She quickly turned, her face ghost white as she stared at him. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Don't worry, my _stupid charming face_ hasn't been here long." He teased. Now Riley felt sick, of course he had overheard her mindless babble. Ghost just chuckled as he walked over to her and bent down to pick up the fallen slices of apple.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she joined him on the floor to pick up apple pieces, noting that she really did massacre them.

"Making sure you weren't doing anything destructive. I see I've failed." He said pointing to Riley's hand which was now covered in blood.

She looked at her hand and gasped. "Oh jeez, hold on!" She said, getting up and rushing to grab a towel. She put pressure on her bleeding finger, attempting to clot the wound as Ghost threw out the pieces of apple. "It's because you just _had_ to scare me."

He gave her a pointed look. "I highly doubt you would have come out of that chaos unscathed." Riley bit her lip, embarrassed at what had transpired in the kitchen as Ghost put the knife in the sink and walked over to her. "Let me see it."

"It's fine." She said stubbornly.

"I'm sure, now let me see." He instructed again, Riley reluctantly obliged as she took the towel off her finger. It really was a small cut, it just looked worse than it really was.

"See?" She said as she replaced the towel on her finger. "It's only a scratch." Ghost just rolled his eyes playfully. "Now I need to get another apple…"

"Allow me to cut it for you, butterfingers." Riley narrowed her eyes as she grabbed another apple and handed it to Ghost. He grabbed a different knife and cut a few pieces. "Your glare is so fierce, Red."

"Still going with that nickname?" She asked. "I'm surprised you haven't called me by my actual name yet."

He grinned. "Saving that for a special occasion." His words had a different meaning that Riley caught on to. She hit his shoulder causing him to chuckle as he cut the apple into a few pieces.

"You're terrible." Riley took one of the sliced pieces of apples and began to eat it.

Ghost took a slice for himself and began to eat it. Riley gave him a look causing Ghost to stare at her in disbelief. "What? I cut them, I have a right to have a slice."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you didn't startle me."

"Really?" He said accusingly before taking another slice and eating it.

Riley sighed as she leaned her back up against the counter. "So, why are you really here?"

"You don't like my company?" He feigned being insulted. "That hurts, Red." She groaned in defeat, Ghost chuckled lightly before becoming serious. "I think they're getting ready for that big mission."

Riley looked at him with concern. "So you're leaving?"

He nodded. "Looks that way." Riley looked down at her feet, not sure why she was feeling so lost knowing he was leaving. "But you're going home soon too, right?"

"Just waiting for my instructions." She confirmed. "How soon do you go?"

"Probably in the next few days."

"Is it weird that I don't want you to go?"

"It's cute that you're going to miss me." He mocked.

"No, it's not that." She said sadly. "I just have a bad feeling wherever you're going, it's going to somehow involve whatever I'm doing."

"How do you figure?"

"Hasn't it always?" She said. "Every mission we have been on, it's been combating each other. Sure, we're doing different things but, they were all related somehow."

He pursed his lips. "If that's the case, I need you to promise me you'll stay out of my way." He said.

"We have to remember that we're enemies." She said. "It's going to get a lot harder to avoid now. Just remember, I never—"

"Yes, yes, I know. You never miss." He said with a wryly smile.

As much as she'd like to hate that cocky grin of his and smack it clean off his face; the more she looked at him the more she felt empty. She realized that nothing good could possibly come out of this. Yet, it felt _right_. It felt right to be near him, and she couldn't grasp why. There were so many reasons to get up and run and never look back. She couldn't. "Maybe we shouldn't go." He looked at her questioningly. "We could just leave Russia, find another safe house. There's one in Brazil I was thinking of escaping to after our first encounter."

"Sounds romantic." He teased.

"But it would keep us alive." She said, in somewhat of a panic. "And we could try to get your memories back. We could do some research and try to figure it out and who knows, maybe we will."

He lost his smile before surprising Riley completely by pulling her to his chest and holding her. This affection was something she really didn't expect from him, he was _The Winter Soldier_ after all. "If only it were that easy." He mumbled into her hair.

"It could be." She knew he was right.

"And if I have another outburst? What then?" He asked. "I can't keep you safe."

"Going against each other won't keep me safe either."

He pulled away from her, looking down at her with that smile again. "You're getting sentimental on me, Red."

She forced her own smile. "Don't even get me started on you, _Winter Soldier_."

* * *

The two lounged around on the couches of the safe house. There was nothing to do except wait for the next order to come in. Riley had the laptop set up on the coffee table, dreading for the evac message to arrive. A month ago, she would have cried tears of joy when she received it but, that was then. It didn't matter if she wanted to stay, Ghost was leaving any way. It was only a matter of time for him too. "What's it made out of?"

Ghost, lounging lazily on the couch with his hands behind his head, looking at Riley quizzically. "What's 'what' made out of?

"Your arm; if you don't mind me asking, of course." Riley was afraid she crossed the line.

Ghost moved his metal arm out from behind his head and stared at it. "Some sort of metal alloy, I'm not exactly sure. I'm not even sure how it works or how it's possible."

"Can the mechanics malfunction? Has it ever broke?" She was really curious.

He smirked a little. "Trying to figure out how to break my arm, Red?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." She defended herself as she leaned back on the opposite couch.

Ghost sat up now. "No, it's never really _broke_ before. Sometimes I need maintenance but, other than that, it's pretty sturdy." He saw Riley's eyes hover over the laptop screen again. "Any word?"

Riley shook her head. "Nothing yet." Ghost nodded, taking out one of his many knives and began flipping it effortlessly. Riley watched him for a few moments, it was pretty impressive. "How did you learn to do that?"

He grinned. "I've had a lot of training and a lot of free time to master it." He stood up, still flipping the knife. "C'mon, I'll teach you a thing or two."

"I'm not really a _knife_ person."

"Better to learn it and not need it." He said as Riley rolled her eyes and stood. He handed her his knife, which she reluctantly took, and took out another one for him. "Let's do the easiest one, a thumbspin."

"These tricks have names?" She laughed.

"Pay attention, Red." He was smirking as he said that. "Watch." He took the handle in three fingers and gracefully spun the knife over his thumb and back into his hand. "Grab it from the handle and flick it over your thumb." Riley did just that, the knife dropping with a thud onto the floor. Ghost chuckled as Riley picked up the knife and tried again. Once again the knife fell to the floor. "You're hopeless." He joked.

"Sorry I'm not as coordinated as you." She replied, trying again and again; failing each time. On her sixteenth try, Riley finally was able to make the knife spin and catch it. "I got it!" She exclaimed.

"Great, now you just have to be able to do it more than once." She glared at him. "Alright, next trick." He flipped the knife in the air and caught it on the way back down. "You know what, that might be a little dangerous for you."

"And these _tricks_ can be used for knife fights too?" Riley asked as she stared at the knife in her hands.

"I could show you." He dared her.

"Bad idea for us to spar again" Riley said.

His grin could be heard in his voice as he stepped a little closer to Riley. "What? Afraid we'll end up kissing again?"

"No, stabbed. I'm afraid of being stabbed." Her face turning red, of course she was afraid of kissing him again.

"We've got time, let's go over some basics." He said to her.

For the next two hours, Ghost taught Riley the general idea to knife fighting. Although she saw it as a quick training exercise, Ghost thought of it more as teaching Riley survival. He had the lingering thought in the back of his mind that things would change for the worse and she'd eventually have to defend herself. He tried not to think of himself being that target but, he knew the likelihood of that was great.

Riley was getting the hang of it, she knew basic defensive moves as well as some offensive strikes. Ghost was pretty proud of his pupil as she guarded herself against his attacks. Granted, he had slowed them down greatly for her to practice with but, she was getting the idea.

"Alright, now come at me again." Ghost said. "Faster this time."

Riley took a deep breath and took the charge. She slashed and stabbed just as they practiced, Ghost dodging and blocking her motions as they went. Unfortunately for Riley, this time, she managed to trip and stumble forward, causing Ghost to catch her. Riley's knife fell to the floor with a thud, and now she was in the same position she was trying so hard to avoid; being in his arms. She quickly stabled herself and stood up straight, pulling back from him. "I almost had it." She mumbled.

He smirked. "Almost." He moved closer to her again, placing his right hand under her chin.

She knew where this was heading and felt her body shudder nervously as Ghost leaned down, about to kiss her. Riley backed up a little. "I was afraid of that happening…"

"I thought you were afraid of getting stabbed?" Ghost commented.

Riley rolled her eyes. "We can't dig too deep, Ghost. It could be a problem later."

He looked away from her, licking his lips before looking back down at her. "That's later, for now, it's far from a problem." It was Riley who kissed him first, shocking the both of them as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her. They were heading for a world of trouble but, neither of them cared. It was a train wreck waiting to happen, they were just standing idly by until it crashed.

* * *

Riley felt like she was wrapped in a blanket fresh out of the dryer. Her body felt warm and was tingling. More importantly, Riley felt safe. For the first time since all this began, Riley felt safe. However, she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way in the arms of the man who threatened to kill her multiple times. Yet, she did.

She didn't want to move, his body felt so warm against hers. She wanted to stay there forever and not think about the consequence. She knew it wouldn't last but for now, she'd hold onto it for as long as she could.

The floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place but, he didn't want to move either. She was snuggled perfectly against his side, she felt like she belonged there. He liked it, he _really_ liked it.

They were only making things harder for themselves, they knew that. It was only a matter of time before reality set in.

Riley moved slightly, looking up at Ghost whom was already looking down at her. He let a small smile escape as he watched her. "I think we made things worse." She admitted with an airy laugh.

"Probably." He confirmed. "Let's not talk about that."

She nodded, agreeing completely. "So what _do_ you know about yourself?"

His smile widened. "I think I was always a soldier. Maybe not exactly the kind of soldier I am now." He paused to think. "I've seen this scrawny, blond guy a few times now. I don't really know who he is, I haven't pictured the face fully just yet. But, he's so familiar."

Riley felt a little bad. "It must be really frustrating to not know."

"Sometimes it's a good thing." He shrugged, his arm that was wrapped around Riley began to idly rub circles on her back as he thought. "I think I've gone dancing before."

"Dancing?" Riley asked in disbelief. "I can't see you as a dancer."

"I didn't say I was a dancer, I said I've gone dancing." Riley laughed as the room fell silent again, the only sound was the crackling of the fire place as they lied there, motionless. "Maybe we should run…"

"It's still an option."

Could he really run away with her? Could he really start a new life and put together the pieces of his old life? It was a charming idea. That was until he looked down at Riley again, the bruises still on her neck were there. They were fading but, he could still see them. Of course he couldn't put her in danger like that again. They were better off going their separate ways. "A fantasy, it couldn't work." He said dejectedly.

As Riley was about to protest, the laptop went off. The _ding_ that echoed through the safe house seemed louder than it really was. Both of them knew what this meant as Riley reluctantly tore herself from Ghost and headed to the laptop. She began to read the message that came in, her heart sinking as she did.

Ghost sat up, watching Riley's expression drop. "What's wrong?"

Riley sighed. "Evac in four hours. I have to be at the location."

They knew this was coming, so why did it still hurt? "Then you better get going." He forced a smile as he stood, grabbing his armor to get dressed. "Don't want to miss your ride."

Riley nodded, standing up from the couch and getting dressed. Ghost was right and she hated that. The two got dressed in silence, neither one daring to say anything as Riley prepped to leave. She packed her bag and was ready to leave. Ghost put out the fire in the fire place, still avoiding Riley as they finished getting ready. This could be the last time they saw each other, Ghost was almost counting on it. That meant Riley would be safe from him. "I'm ready to leave." Riley said quietly.

Ghost walked over to her. "Please stay out of my way." He said once more. He couldn't stress it enough.

Riley forced a smile. "Only if you stay out of mine."

He couldn't help but smirk at that as he pulled her close and held her for what could have been the last time. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"No promises."

Ghost kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment before pulling away and leaving her alone. He wasn't good with goodbyes, at least, not a goodbye to her.

Riley sighed, the feeling of warmth and safety had fully left her now. It was time to go home.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Yay she's heading home! Boo she's leaving the Winter Soldier! Hey, they totes just did something naughty together. But now we're heading into CA:TWS territory so get ready. This is going to be a very, **_very_** bumpy ride. Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	12. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Babble:** I'm going to bring down the hammer and destroy everything that you love! Bwahahah!

Just kidding. Or am I? We'll have to read and find out what's going on here.

Guys, seriously though. Thank you all so, so, so, so much for your love and support. It's been a really tough week for me and you guys have been just wonderful and supportive and I love you all. You're the reason this story continues and I can't thank you guys enough for it.

Reviewers!

Inperfection: Thank you so much for your kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Shinigamidemidragonslayer99: This was a handful to type! Wow! But thank you, I'll try to update as fast as possible!

Jujubee: Thank you! I try not to be too fluffy when it comes to romance. I like things to be toned down a little and I'm glad it's working out! And thank you for your well wishes, you're awesome!

Minchen0897: Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot even coming from a total stranger. And it was sort-of a play on words to use "Ghost white" in there. I try to be funny sometimes, even though I'm the only one who finds me funny… and maybe my mom does too. Thank you again!

Crystal12: Goodbyes do suck and it's only going to get worse from here so hang on!

Evangeline Pond: I can't wait to throw a few curve balls at you guys, it's going to be fun. Thank you for your kind words, you're wonderful!

Wintersoldierfan: Hearing that my story is touching people on an emotional level really means a lot and it's really awesome to hear. Now it's my goal to make everyone cry! Bwahahaha! Thank you for reading and enjoying!

Megan1130: Yay! So happy you like it! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

SleepPatters: Yes! Thank you! I really wanted to mix it up by giving Bucky a personality and have him be a person. I mean, he still is a person so why can't he have a little fun too? Thank you for reading!

Guest: Your wish is granted in this chapter! But who knows where it will go! Thank you for reading!

Wow, so many reviewers! I love replying to you guys so, let's keep them coming!

You know the drill…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Do I really have to put this in? Oh fine. I don't own anything except for Riley and maybe some other random characters not of the MCU or Earth-616.

* * *

Riley was distracted when she boarded the jet and met with Maria Hill. She was happy to see her but, her mind kept wandering to the person she was leaving behind. The two sat in silence in the cockpit as Maria piloted. Riley noticed the communications line was completely off. "Care to explain to me what's happening?" She wasn't stupid, she had known things were wrong. Now it was time to find out what.

"There's been a lot of suspicion lately." Maria sighed, making sure all channels were completely off. "I need to know we can count on you."

"I told you before, Maria." Riley shifted in her seat. "If I wasn't with you I wouldn't have even gone on this mission. I'm here for you and Fury. Now what's happening?"

Maria pursed her lips, debating on where to begin. "We think SHIELD has been compromised. We aren't exactly sure how just yet but, it's a speculation that we have been investigating. The files you have sent us are only just confirming our beliefs."

Riley sat in disbelief, how was this possible? SHIELD was the good guys, right? "So why was I put down as KIA?"

"We had to do it." Maria said. "Fury needed to keep your involvement out of their knowledge. We couldn't have you looking into all of this with SHIELD down your back." She looked over at Riley now. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. We had to make sure you could be trusted. Something big is about to happen and we aren't really sure what yet."

Riley grimaced, that's exactly what Ghost had been saying; _something big._ "So now what?"

"You need to stay as KIA, and you need to remain hidden until we make the next move. Fury's orders are to be followed perfectly."

"So who can we trust?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"Now what do you need from me?"

"If it comes down to it, we need you to help save the world."

Riley exhaled harshly. "Well, that's a lot to ask of a girl."

"Are you in, or not?"

Riley knew what this meant. If she were to fight with Fury and Maria, she was going to have to fight again Ghost. She just had a feeling he was involved somehow. Did she really want to fight him? Then again, did she really have a choice? "I'm in…" She said quietly.

Maria nodded, satisfied with Riley's answer. "I saw your neck." She changed the subject. "Did you kill him?"

She bit her lip nervously. "No."

"I'm sorry it took so long, Riley."

"Me too." She barely whispered as her attention went to the window, they were flying over the ocean now. She knew home wasn't too far away.

* * *

For the next two days, Riley helped Maria by listening in on Steve Rogers. They had bugged his apartment prior to all this. Now she had to spy and keep tabs on him. She felt invasive but knew in the end it was for a good cause. At least, she _hoped_ it was for a good cause. It was Captain America for crying out loud.

She was in hiding but, as far as everyone else was concerned, she was dead. Even Natasha believed she was dead. Riley almost wished she had ran off to Brazil now. No one would have been the wiser. Yet she knew where she was needed.

Riley missed him terribly, and that caused more anger and frustration than anything. She knew she couldn't miss him and she shouldn't miss him. Here she was, doing exactly that. She used her new job as a distraction but, it only helped for so long.

Captain America was pretty boring to listen to. She was hoping the good old captain would have secrets or something entertaining to listen to. However, he was pretty quiet for the most part. Sometimes she'd hear music, other times, she'd hear the television. He really was a goody good.

Maria had come into the room, Riley didn't pay much attention to her as she walked over and checked into the system. "Any news?" Riley asked, still not looking at Maria.

"All quiet so far." Maria said, typing in her credentials. "Be ready to move when prompted."

Riley exhaled. "Aye, aye, captain."

Maria gave her a pointed look before going back to her work. "Speaking of the Captain, any updates?"

Riley shook her head. "Negative. This guy is squeaky clean. Why are we watching him again?"

"We need to know he can be trusted. I have no doubts about him. This is just precautionary."

"Seems a little excessive, no?"

"Can't be too careful." Maria kept her eyes on the screen. "Have you thought about what I told you?"

"What?" Riley asked. "Talking to a shrink about Russia?" Riley shrugged. "I'm okay."

"You went through something traumatic, Riley." Maria said. "That's not something you let sit."

Riley pursed her lips. "We need to focus on our current objective. I can hold myself together for a few more days." She knew she didn't need to speak to anyone. Her time in Russia may have been chaotic but, it wasn't traumatic. Granted, she knew in her gut she was compromised. She knew if she faced him again she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. That was something she couldn't ever mention.

Maria was about to protest but, once her phone rang; Riley knew something was up. "This is Hill." She said into the phone. "I can be there in four hours." Riley had an idea it was time to pack up, especially when Maria hung up the phone. "Looks like we're moving out. Fury needs us in D.C."

"Did he say why?"

Maria shook her head. "No. He wants us there in three hours so we better start moving. We have a lot to set up."

Riley nodded and began shutting down her system. Her heart was racing in her chest. She just had a bad feeling about going to D.C. and she wasn't really sure why.

* * *

They had set up a base camp in a safe house located near a water treatment facility. Basically, this is where Riley would be spending most of her time. Maria didn't really have to tell her that, she just knew. Riley was still considered KIA and had to keep up that appearance. She wanted to leave the base and she wanted to talk to Romanoff or Barton and tell them she was okay. Then again, were they even worried about her? Did they even mourn for her fake death? Assassins didn't really mourn over that sort-of thing. Then again, assassins didn't sleep with the enemy, either. Riley mentally smacked herself as she went back to setting up her station.

She noticed more and more how secretive Maria was. Granted, Maria had told Riley that they trusted her; she could still sense a cloud of deception. Maria wasn't telling her everything and she knew it. Then again, Riley wasn't really a SHIELD Agent anyway, she was a hired hand that Fury trusted… sort-of.

There were three other Agents there. They were in charge of communications and listening in on SHIELD. They were also keeping tabs on the Globemasters, a private operations jet that Riley wasn't even sure existed until today. Everyone was cooped up in this base, and Riley was going insane from it.

* * *

Of course she snuck out that night. Riley was going mad from being cooped up for so long. She wasn't stupid though, she knew she needed to stay away from the public eye. Riley walked towards the D.C. common area, her hair stuffed into a hat Maria had given her from her first day back. She had to remain somewhat inconspicuous. Although, no one was exactly looking for her. She knew Maria would have something to say about it later. At least she brought her communicator with her. For now, she needed the fresh air as she walked the D.C. common area.

Riley loved the nighttime, she loved the city lights and had missed them while she was away. It was a different change of scenery to the cold, empty woods of Russia.

As she walked around the quiet and sleepy town, she didn't see too many people. However, the man and woman that were walking hand and hand and giggling as they went, well, that bothered her slightly. She felt a twinge of jealousy as they walked by her. That was something she could never have, and she knew that. Riley and Ghost could never hold hands and walk down the street, carelessly laughing as they went home. ' _Why would I want to hold hands with that jerk anyway?'_ She thought to herself as she continued her walk. ' _You probably will never see him again. He's off doing his own thing and you're here. Maybe you both got lucky and your missions didn't revolve around each other's?'_ She sighed as she kicked her foot out and walked towards a few shops. Riley leaned up against the corner of one for a moment. Across the street was the entrance to a park, one she could easily get lost in if she wanted.

Riley stared out into the darkness of the park, for once she felt calm. That was, until she saw the figure standing in the distance. His body was covered in darkness as he stood in the park, soon walking deeper into the darkness. Riley wasn't sure if she actually saw him at first. Her heart was racing, what if it was _him?_ Of course, without thinking, she ran across the street and into the empty park. Like Alice down the rabbit hole, Riley delved deeper into madness.

* * *

Riley raced into the park, deeper and deeper into the darkness as she tried to find the figure that she may or may not have even seen. ' _This is your_ ** _worst_** _plan yet, Rye.'_ She mentally scolded herself. ' _It could be a crazy homeless person or a serial killer, and you just ran right for them_ '.

Before she had a chance to register what was happening, she felt someone grab her in the dark. A hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming, and another hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close against the body behind her. Riley gasped, struggling as she tried to pull away. "It's not exactly safe to be wandering alone in the dark, Red." He whispered into her ear. Riley immediately stopped struggling, her eyes going wide. She wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or terrified that he _was_ in D.C. on his mission. He let go of her, Riley turned around quickly and stared at him. Yes, he was real, he was here, and Riley felt so many mixed emotions about it. "What?" He asked as he stared back at her. "You look like you just saw a ghost." He couldn't help but smirk at his joke.

"You're here." She said, still in somewhat shock.

He knew she was happy to see him, he was happy to see her too. He also knew that seeing each other was probably not a good thing either. "Looks like you were right, our missions involve each other somehow."

"You know that's going to make things harder."

He nodded slightly, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back at her. "Did you miss me, at least?"

"Not really." She said, trying to remain her composure as she folded her arms across her chest. His smirk came back and Riley immediately found herself returning the smile.

"Well I missed you."

Riley scoffed. "No, you just miss having a target."

His grin widened. "Isn't that the same thing?" She couldn't help but smile at him. His tone changed slightly as he spoke a little softer. "Come here." He said, pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Riley melted in his arms, how he did this to her was unfair. He clouded her mind, made it hard for her to think straight; she was a puppet in his arms and he knew how to pull her strings. He reluctantly pulled away from her, the two slightly breathless as Ghost held Riley. "If that's the kind of kiss I get for not seeing you for four days, then I wonder what a few weeks would do."

He chuckled. "Hopefully we won't have to wait that long."

Her smile faded slightly. "We both know this can't go on."

"Always so negative, Red."

"I'm being realistic." She said. "Besides, you said we should stay out of each other's way and here we are making out in a park."

"I think this is acceptable." His grin widening. "I just got off duty."

"Just finished a job?" Riley retorted, more joking than seriousness in her tone.

"Actually, yeah." Ghost said, ready to pull her in for another kiss. He really did miss her; seeing her only reminded him of that. Before he had the chance to hold her once again, her pocket began to vibrate.

Riley, now in a panic, pulled away from Ghost and quickly grabbed her communicator. "Crap, she's going to kill me." She muttered as she saw Agent Hill's status appear on the screen. "Hold on." Riley said, turning away from Ghost and answering. "Before you say anything—"

"He's been shot, Riley." Came over the other end in a panic.

"What?"

"Fury has been shot. He was at Rogers' apartment when he was attacked."

Riley felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Do we know who did it?"

"Unconfirmed." Maria's voice was shaky, Riley knew it was bad. Maria Hill was never like that. "I'm heading to the hospital now, we need you back at the safe house; you'll be debriefed there."

"Is he alive?" There was no answer. "Hill, is he going to make it?"

"I don't know, Riley." She simply said before hanging up.

Riley felt angered. She felt it fill her entire body. Nick Fury had been shot, and she _knew_ exactly who had done it. Her anger began to mix with guilt. ' _This wouldn't have happened if you had just_ _ **killed**_ _him like you were supposed to…'_ Her mind was racing, she felt dizzy.

"Red?" She heard from behind her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she turned to the killer that stood behind her.

"That was your mission…" She said accusingly. "To kill Nick Fury."

It then clicked, Ghost finally knew who Riley worked for. He knew in his gut that there was no escaping it. She was in serious danger from HYDRA. "It's our jobs, Red. You've said it before." Emotion began to escape his tone; there was no coming back from this. "We do what we have to."

"Don't you get it?" Riley felt a sob threatening to escape her throat as she tried to make sense of the situation. "There is no going back, there is no holding back anymore. You're my top priority."

"I know." He said with familiarity. They had this conversation before. He took a step towards her, Riley shaking her head as she backed away.

"I need to go." The undertone of her words sealing it all. This was it.

Ghost just stood there as he let Riley leave the park. His mission was his top priority, he no longer could live in the days where she was his comfort. He had to remember his mission, he had to finish this. All he could do now was hope she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Trouble in paradise? Well, let the fire burn! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	13. Don't Let Go

**Author Babbles!:** Hey guys, thank you again for reading, reviewing and your continued love and support. You guys are awesome! I have the best readers ever and am super lucky you guys are enjoying this story. As a thank you, here's the longest chapter to date. Hope it holds you over for the weekend!

But… please don't hate me. When you get to the end, remember that song I told you about a few chapters back? Riley and Bucky's song? **Come Un Fiore?** Yeah, I recommend listening to that when you get to the last paragraph/part.

Also, the middle will have a lot of back and forth between Ghost and Riley so don't get confused! I tried to separate them with breaks. There's also a dream sequence, that's in _italics._

Reviewers!

SleepPatters: Bwahaha! You ain't seen nothin' yet when it comes to heartless! We'll all hold on as we go through this bumpy ride together! Thank you for reading!

WinterSoldierFan: Get more tissues! You may need them! Thank you for reading!

Inperfection: No one was looking forward to that reveal… and no one is looking forward to what's going to happen next! Eek! Thanks for reading!

Guest1: Perfection?! Oh my gosh thank you so much! That's so awesome to hear! Thank you!

Guest2: It's going to stay complicated for a while haha. Unfortunately we can't have nice things right now!

And for the rest of you…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Marvel.

* * *

When Riley returned to the safe house, the three other Agents there were in a panic. They were setting up a different room with a plastic sheet and a few different machines. Riley paid them no mind as she kept walking further back in to an unused section. She wanted, more than anything, to be alone.

She was letting off steam, finding some old cans and metal scraps to shoot. Her gun going off wildly as she hit every single target with ease. Riley was numb, she felt nothing right now. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything. That wasn't what people in her line of work did.

Instead, she emptied two clips into the garbage she had found; picturing the head of a certain _Ghost_ she wasn't too fond of right now. Of course she failed. She had failed worse than she could have imagined. If she had taken him out in the first place, she wouldn't have been in this mess.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt. She felt betrayed but, more importantly, she felt stupid. She felt stupid for getting herself in this situation, she felt stupid for not killing Ghost, and she felt stupid for letting him in. She felt stupid for feeling anything for him. It wouldn't have worked out, she knew that. They were just asking for it yet, it still came as a surprise to Riley.

Riley angrily emptied another clip before exhaling sharply and standing up against the wall. Her head resting on the wall as she looking up at the ceiling. For the first time in her life, Riley Campbell was heartbroken.

* * *

He was in a sour mood the rest of that evening and all the next day. How _dare_ she make him the guilty party? They both **knew** this was what would happen. They both were fully aware that they had a job to do. So why did he feel remorse? Why did he feel guilty? It's not his fault. It's his job, it's what he's always known. Yet, it burned him inside knowing he hurt Riley.

Why should he care? She wasn't anything to him, right? She was just that red head he failed to kill. Riley was intoxicating, she made him feel like a human again. He enjoyed teasing her, holding her, kissing her…

Ghost slammed his metal fist into the closest wall, a dent forming from where he made contact. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt something like this before. This was new to him and it was painful.

He had an easier time remembering things when she was around. His head was less fuzzy when she was around. Now, he lost her forever. He knew he did. There was nothing either of them could do. They were right smack in the middle of what was soon to be a warzone. This was a war their both couldn't possibly survive.

Ghost's only option now was to hope that Riley would stay far away from the battle. He knew her pretty well now, she'd be front and center if she could. That worried him. He couldn't keep her safe if she was there. He'd be expected to kill her. Could he pull the trigger if that moment came?

Ghost sighed, he knew it was no longer **_if_** but, **_when_**.

One of the people in his crew from Russia approached him cautiously. Ghost's eyes narrowed as the man approached, the man's hands were shaking as he spoke in Russian. "You need to report to Pierce tonight. He has another mission." That was the last thing Ghost wanted to hear as his glare became more intense. The crew member slowly backed away, leaving Ghost alone once more.

Now Ghost had to worry about another mission; another mission that would probably involve his favorite red head.

* * *

"They said I'd find you if I followed the gunshots." Riley had finished another clip into the nearly disintegrated cans. They didn't really look like cans anymore, she had destroyed them. Riley didn't turn to face Maria, she just loaded another clip into her gun. "The rumor is, at least from what Natasha says, this was the Winter Soldier's doing." Riley checked her weapon, ready to fire it again. "It's okay if you don't want to go back out there, I won't make you. I understand if you don't want to come face to face with him again."

Riley could feel remorse bursting through her body in that moment. "If I had just killed him—"

"He almost killed you, Riley." Maria interrupted her. "You couldn't have possibly known he would have come here." She did. "You didn't know who his target was." She felt like she should have.

Riley sighed, turning to face Maria finally. "Is Fury gone?"

There was silence between the two before Maria revealed the big secret. "No."

Riley nearly dropped her gun. "He's alive?"

"He's now like you. The rest of the world thinks he's dead." Riley looked at Maria, confusion on her face. "We made it so SHIELD would stay off our trail while we fight to stop them. He's here now, being operated on. If all goes well, he should come out fine."

"So, the Winter Soldier didn't kill him?"

"He almost did but, Fury is a fighter." Maria said. "Now we have to worry about Rogers and Romanoff."

"Why them?"

"SHIELD is now turning on them as targets. Intel has it that they've sent out a team to look for them. We are their only chance now, we need to get them here."

"Do we know where they are?" Riley asked.

"That's what we need help with. An extra set of eyes on our trackers won't hurt." Maria said, Riley just nodded. "If it gets too much and you can't go out there again—"

"I'm fine." Riley said a little snappier than she really intended. "It's a score I'll settle later but, for now, we need to find Rogers and Romanoff." Maria nodded in understanding, though, she still worried for the red head. "Where do we start?"

"Come with me." The two headed back to the main area of the safe house. "Rogers and his team went on a mission a few days ago to rescue a ship full of SHIELD hostages. Romanoff had another mission, given by Director Fury, to retrieve Intel straight from that source. That Intel was given to Fury on a flash drive, which was later given to Rogers the night he was shot. Whatever is on that flash drive, Fury knew he could trust Rogers with it."

"So you think they're going after whatever is on the drive?"

"Hopefully. If that's the case, we can track their location that way. If all goes to plan, maybe, just maybe, we can get a direct location on them. Possibly, we can get it through cell phones, satellites, whatever. It all depends if our guys can get the resources on that."

"But we can't do that until Rogers uses the drive?"

"Correct." Maria said.

Riley pursed her lips, somewhat unsatisfied. "So we are sitting here waiting for something that might not actually happen?"

Maria shrugged slightly. "Pretty much, we've run out of options. It's time we start having faith in Rogers."

"With all due respect, that's just insane."

Maria narrowed her eyes at Riley as the two finally entered the main area. "Then get to work and find them."

Riley smirked slightly as she headed to her station and began to work.

* * *

Riley rarely left her station. When she did, she would get up for a quick coffee break, wander around the main area for a while, then head back to try and pin point Rogers and Romanoff. One of the other Agents had found the first ping a few hours ago, the flash drive was being used at the local mall. That was their last sign of them. _'At least we are on the right track.'_ Riley thought as they tried to pin point the next location.

From what she overheard from the other Agents, they should have been heading to New Jersey. It was a waiting game to see if they'd make it in one piece.

"We got a bogie!" An Agent yelled, causing slight panic as Hill ran out from the back room and towards the man. Riley quickly stood and followed her. "Launched from SHIELD, it's heading towards Jersey."

"It's going for Rogers and Romanoff." Maria said, slight panic in her voice.

Another Agent spoke up. "I've got movement from Rumlow's fire team. They're heading to the base."

"Cleanup crew, great." Riley muttered as she looked to Maria. "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do." Maria said.

"That's not good enough, Maria." Riley protested. "There's got to be something."

"We can't compromise our mission, Agent." Maria snapped.

"Impact from missile in 3… 2… " The first Agent said as everyone watched the screen, waiting.

When the missile hit the target location, the room fell deathly silent. Everyone held their breaths as they stared at the screen. "We keep a watch. They could still be alive." Maria ordered. "I want everyone on full alarm, if there's no movement in twenty-four hours, we move to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Riley asked.

"We try to stop project insight here."

"With what help?" Riley said. "You and I can't take anyone out on our own, Fury is incapacitated, and these guys I'm pretty sure can't do it."

"Then we better hope it doesn't come to that." Maria said, her eyes narrowed at Riley. "Back to your station, Agent."

* * *

 _Riley opened her eyes, staring up at a sun kissed ceiling. A chilly breeze came through the window to her left. Riley pulled the blankets up more as she looked to her right. His easily recognizable blue eyes staring back at her as he smiled. "I was afraid you'd sleep all day." He smiled._

 _Riley felt her own smile as she moved closer to him. "And waste my time with you? Never." She teased as he pulled her close._

 _"I've missed you." He said._

 _"I didn't go anywhere." Riley said as she continued to snuggle close to him. She could hear a light_ _ **ping**_ _as she laid there in his arms. "Can't it always be like this?"_

 _"I wish it could."_

 _"Why can't it?"_

 _He exhaled slowly. "Because we're enemies."_

 _"Let's go to Brazil."_

 _"They'll find us eventually, Red." She heard the_ _ **ping**_ _again. "You need to wake up."_

 _Riley shook her head. "Don't make me go."_

 _"Wake up, Red."_

 _Riley suddenly felt empty and cold. She looked where Ghost was lying only a few seconds ago to see the bed was now empty. The warm, sunlit room was now cold and fading. "Please don't go…" She whispered as the_ _ **ping**_ _sounded once more._

* * *

Riley woke up with a start, she didn't know when she fell asleep; it just seemed to happen. She looked at her station monitor, hearing the **ping** in her headset and the blip on the computer. ' _Holy. Shit.'_ She thought. They were alive. "Maria!" She shouted, causing the Agents to stop what they were doing. The other Agents rushed over, Maria not far behind from the back room.

"What is it?" Maria said.

"They're in D.C. again, the computer picked up a signal from Agent Sitwell's phone. They're in the downtown area."

"We need to move." Maria said as another **ping** came from the other monitor.

The Agent ran over and began to examine his readings. "Rumlow is on the move again, they're heading down town towards the highway. Transcript says _Clean Up Whatever Asset Finishes._ " Riley knew what that meant.

Maria nodded. "Riley, I'm going to intercept Rumlow's team and disguise myself with them. If they capture Rogers and them without me, they're doomed. I need you to get ready and take out whatever you can on that highway."

"He's going to be there." Riley said. "The Winter Soldier is going to try and take them out, Rumlow is clean up." Riley grabbed the duffle bag next to her station. "I'll cover them as best I can."

Maria nodded. "Take the van, we will rendezvous at the overpass, pick us up."

"Let's go." Riley said, racing out of the safe house and to the van. This was it, she _knew_ Ghost would be there. Now, could she pull the trigger?

* * *

Riley made it to the downtown area, she found the perfect spot in an abandoned floor of an office building where she could see the highway, as well as some of the street area. She assembled her Dragunov and waited. She had her communicator by her said, waiting for Hill's instructions as she watched through her sight. This was a complete risk, who knew if they would even come this way or get intercepted before that. Riley had to be ready for anything, she was support.

Could she kill him though? That was a question she had been asking herself for over a month now. Maybe she didn't have to kill him? Maybe Rogers and Romanoff could handle it? Although, deep down she didn't really want them to either. Then again, would Ghost give her the same courtesy? In her indecisiveness, she groaned. That was when a flipped car came into her view.

* * *

He took the grenade launcher from one of his team members and began walking towards his targets. They had managed to escape the car; Pierce said they were higher ranking and would be difficult to kill. Ghost liked the challenge anyway.

He fired another rocket, blasting the blond male in the distance. He took the hit with his shield and flew off the bridge from the impact.

The team continued to fire at the female and the other male. He was told there were only two targets. As far as he was concerned, this third person was just in the way. He fired another grenade, this time at the female. It missed her but hit the car behind her, she lunged off the side of the highway. Ghost handed his weapon to another team member before taking out his assault rifle. It was time to take out the enemies.

* * *

Riley saw the explosions and watched Steve and Natasha get off the highway (one, not exactly by choice). That was when Ghost and his team came into her sights as they walked to the side of the highway, a few men dropping down to the street below while Ghost and a few others stayed up top. "That's not fair, let's even the odds, shall we?" She muttered as she took her first shot.

The soldier to his right was hit square between the eyes, dropping instantly. Then, the one on his left fell the same way. Ghost smirked as he aimed his assault rifle, ready to shoot Natasha. He yelled to the last two remaining members of his team on the highway. "I'd find cover if I were you." He said in Russian, the smirk evident in his voice. "She doesn't miss."

Ghost continued to fire at Natasha, she returned fire; a single bullet made contact with his glasses. Ghost ducked behind the cement siding, one side of his glasses cracked from the bullet. He narrowed his eyes as he took off his glasses and quickly stood, firing angrily and wildly at the female below.

* * *

Riley noticed Ghost was firing at Natasha, she was corned. This was it. Riley took her shot, missing Ghost on purpose but nearly making contact with him. That was a warning shot and he knew it. Natasha, down below on the streets, suddenly had the realization. She knew the sniper was on her team, and knew only one person with a great shot like that. This was her chance to run and Natasha took it.

Riley focused her attention back to the highway, Ghost had jumped down. Another man was on the bridge, he took out the last two assailants. He must have been on their side. Riley focused back down to the street, Natasha and Ghost were now out of her sight. She sniped one last enemy that was attacking Steve and quickly left the building. She had to get to the rendezvous point, and she had to pray they would be there.

* * *

He expected Riley to be there, he also had an inkling she wouldn't follow him this far. He couldn't kill her, he knew that. His team was expendable, he didn't care that she eliminated them. In fact, her sniping impressed him greatly. Her sharp shooting always had. For now, he had to push Riley out of his mind, he had a different red head to chase down now.

He had his assault rifle ready as he walked down the street. He knew the female target was close, he just had to end her.

* * *

Riley had sped away, barely avoiding Rumlow and the other SHIELD vans as they came storming through the downtown D.C. area. She hoped Rogers and Romanoff would be okay and that Hill would get to them on time. However, it was now a guessing game. Who knew who would survive? Of course she secretly hoped Ghost would survive too. She was going to get out of the assassin game after all this and maybe, just maybe, she could convince him too.

Riley groaned, hating herself for succumbing to her feelings for Ghost. Whatever those feelings were. Was it love? Hate? Complete and total loathing? It just filled her heard with more concern as she made it to the rendezvous sight, awaiting her final instructions.

* * *

They took him back to their underground laboratory. He was completely and totally out of control. His head was swimming after the attack on the highway. The man on the bridge… he **_knew_** him. He called him 'Bucky'. Who the hell was Bucky? Yet, something about that name was familiar. It sent him overboard, completely agitated him. He was out of control and he couldn't calm down. The flashes were becoming too much as he began to remember the blond man. As a lab assistant worked on his arm, Ghost quickly flung him off to the other side of the room. The guards in the room quickly drawing their weapons, ready to take him out.

Alexander Pierce soon came into the room, followed by Rumlow's team and another scientist. "He's unstable, sir. Erratic." The scientist warned. "Something set him off, it's not safe."

Pierce nodded, walking over to Ghost and standing tall before the panting man. "Mission Report." There was silence. "I said, Mission Report." Ghost didn't respond. Alexander Pierce came closer, staring at Ghost before back handing him.

He finally spoke. "That man on the bridge…" Ghost began. "I knew him."

Alexander Pierce pursed his lips as he stared at the agitated asset before him. "Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"But I knew him…" Ghost barely whispered.

Alexander Pierce knew the asset was unstable. If he continued on like this, he could be a danger to their whole mission. "Prep him." He said sternly.

"He's been out of cryostasis for too long—"The scientist said, somewhat in shock.

"Then wipe him and start all over again." Pierce said.

Ghost felt his stomach drop, he knew what would happen if they wiped his memory. This was exactly what he fought so hard to avoid this passed month and a half. He would lose all the memories he was slowly regaining. More importantly, he'd lose _her_.

The two scientists came over, one gently pushing Ghost back into the chair as the other gave him a mouth guard. Ghost glared at Pierce, his breathing ragged as the machine began to start up; tightening its restraints on the soldier and head piece secured itself around his head. ' _You need to focus…'_ He began to think as the machine began its procedure. ' _Don't forget her… don't forget what she looks like'_ He started to panic as the first shock surged through his body. The Winter Soldier screamed as he bit down hard on the mouth guard. ' _Her name is Riley… She has red hair, blue eyes, and freckles…'_ He continued to imagine her as best he could as another wave went through him. The pain was becoming unbearable as his mind began to blur. ' _No, don't do this. Her name is Riley!'_ His thoughts becoming more jumbled as the pain coursed through him. ' _Her name is Riley, she has red hair…'_ He could still picture Riley's face as another wave of electricity surged through him, his screams becoming louder. ' _Her name is Riley!'_ He forced again, slowly her face was unrecognizable in his mind; only the red hair remained. ' _Don't forget her, whatever you do don't forget her!'_ His body jolted violently as the machine continued to erase his memory of the last month and a half. ' _Don't forget…'_

In the short time in the chair that felt like an eternity to him, The Winter Soldier forgot his recent memories and when the procedure finally finished, he forgot her all together.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Please don't kill me! We all knew this day would come! I'm going to go hide for the weekend until this all blows over! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	14. Heavy

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thank you so much to everyone reviewing and favoriting and following. You guys are making life so much better.

Just wanted to let you know, things really aren't getting better for me. If anything, they got worse. I'm kind-of out of it mentally and emotionally. I'm trying to write you guys the best story I can write but, a lot of things in my personal life is really just destroying me. This is the only happiness I really have right now, so thank you to those reviewing. Reading your comments are really making things a little easier, so please, keep reviewing.

I'm trying not to let my personal life influence what happens in the story, however, it's a little easier to write the bad parts now… we'll get out of the bad stuff eventually. For now, hang on.

Reviewers: 

Kalli: Thank you so much, I hope to get more out soon!

Cryistal12: I know :[ Hopefully good can come out of this!

WinterSoldierFan: Please don't kill me!

Juulieakaweirdo: Bwahahaha!

Megan1130: I know, we all knew it was coming and still hated to see it happen!

Guest: I'm SO glad someone caught that! Thank you haha

SleepPatterns: Don't cry! It'll get better, eventually… hopefully…

ILoveGoodBooks777: I know, it's happened, now we're back to square one and who knows what'll happen now! Thank you.

And of course…

 **Read, Review and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Marvel. It would probably make my life awesome.

* * *

Riley jumped when Maria opened the passenger door to the van; the back doors opening to reveal Natasha, Steve, and a person she didn't know. Riley looked in the rearview mirror to see Natasha glaring at her as he held her shoulder. "So much for being dead, Rye." Natasha said, glaring slightly.

"Surprise?" She retorted.

"I'm not a fan of people coming back from the dead." Natasha said sternly as Riley started the van and began to drive to the safe house.

"You've been shot?"

"Yeah, so if we can get somewhere safe as fast as possible, that would be appreciated." Natasha said harshly. She didn't hate Riley, she was just overwhelmed at the sight of her _friend_ alive and well. The last she heard about Riley, she was dead over a month ago.

"Riley, this is Steve Rogers." Maria interrupted the two.

Riley nodded as she spotted Steve in the rear view mirror. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain."

"Riley is the sniper from the highway." Natasha added.

Steve nodded in recognition. "You're a good shot."

"I don't miss." Riley gloated causing Maria and Natasha to roll their eyes.

"And this is Sam Wilson." Steve introduced the male to his right.

"Pleasure." Riley said.

"Same." Sam replied. "So where are we going?"

"We have a safe house." Maria said.

Riley saw in the back seat, Natasha had lost a lot of blood. She knew Ghost had shot her, he was the only one capable of tripping up the great Black Widow. Riley had to get her to the doctor at the safe house, and fast.

* * *

The group safely got to the safe house, Steven was helping Natasha walk in. The doctor was already on his way down the hall to meet them. "She's lost about a pint of blood." Hill said to him.

"Let's get her to the medical ward." The doctor said.

"She's going to want to see _him_ first." Maria added.

Natasha looked at Riley, a little confused. "Yes, well, I'm not the only surprise." Riley mumbled as the group headed to the back room where Fury lied. This was the first time Riley saw him since she had left for Russia two months ago. He was awake, responsive, and had been waiting for them.

"It's about damn time." He said as he looked at the group.

"I'm **really** not a fan of people coming back from the dead…" Natasha repeated herself.

The doctor walked Natasha over to a nearby chair and began to work on her shoulder. "I'm going to need some space." He said.

Riley nodded to Steve and Sam. "Let's get out of here." She said, the three left the room and went to the main area.

"So what have you guys been doing here?" Sam asked curiously.

"We're all that's left of the good guys. At least, that's how it feels right now." Riley said. "We were tracking Rogers and Romanoff to make sure they were okay, while the braincases over there looked over something called the **algorithm.** "

Steve recognized the term. "You know what that is?"

Riley shrugged. "Not really, I'm just here to snipe. Apparently it's important though. On my mission in Russia, we stumbled upon it when I sent information back to Fury and Hill."

Steve suddenly had a realization over who Riley was. "Wait a minute, you went to Russia to find the Winter Soldier, didn't you? Natasha mentioned you, she said you were confirmed dead."

Riley grimaced. "As I said in the car… surprise?" Riley sighed. "I was sent to kill him, it didn't go down that way. I was needed for a separate mission so Maria and Fury had me placed as KIA."

"So no one would know what you were doing?" Sam asked.

"Exactly."

Steve was more concerned about something else. "Did you see him on your mission?"

Riley saw the recognition in his eyes. "The Winter Soldier?" She nodded slightly. "Briefly." She lied. Sam didn't catch it but, Steve did. "Listen guys, I need to go practice for a little bit. Don't get into too much trouble, alright?"

* * *

Riley was missing him more and more. The more she tried not to think about him, the more he came into her head. She found herself wondering if he missed her too. Did he lose all sense of reason when he thought of her? Did she drive him insane like he did her? Did he want her like she wanted him?

Why did she want him in the first place? Although their time was brief together, she felt like he understood her. She felt safe with him, she felt like she found her way home. Did that make sense to him too?

Riley inhaled deeply, shooting a few bullets into her new can target before checking her magazine. "You know—" She began. "My Granddad is a huge fan of yours." She knew he followed her, he had questions; questions Riley wasn't sure she even had answers to. "He used to tell me stories all the time from back in the war."

"Did he fight alongside me?" Steve asked, watching Riley carefully.

She smirked slightly. "Didn't everyone in the war technically fight alongside you? As long as they weren't working for Germany or Hydra, of course." She turned to face him finally. "What can I help you with, Captain?"

"What can you tell me about the Winter Soldier?" He wasn't wasting any time, he needed to know all he could about what happened to his friend.

"What is there to tell?" She shrugged. "Why would _I_ know anything? I only saw him briefly."

"You and I both know that's not true."

"What makes you say that?" Riley asked.

"I saw how uncomfortable you got when I asked before." Steve said. "You know more than you're letting on. Please, I need to know what's happened to my friend."

Riley's eyes went wide for a moment. ' _His friend?'_ She asked herself. "You know him?" She wasn't sure if Steve could even hear her, she barely could get the words out.

Steve nodded. "I've known him my whole life." Riley felt like she had just found the missing piece to this crazy puzzle. Steve **knew** him. Steve Rogers **knew** Ghost and had answers. Maybe not all the answers but, he had _some_ answers. Maybe, just maybe, he could really help Ghost remembering who he is. "If you know anything about him—"

"I went to Russia to find and kill the Winter Soldier." Riley began. "That was my mission, I was the best option for a surprise sniper attack. I could take him out and no one would be the wiser." She paused for a moment. "I missed; I never miss but, this time I did. He came after me; he found me and threatened me. I was pretty sure I was a goner. I was stuck in Russia with this master assassin that could snap my neck if he wanted to."

"But he didn't?"

Riley shook her head. "He made a different call. After that, our lives just seemed to mesh together. I wanted and still want so much to help him."

"What did they do to him?"

"They put him in cryostasis." Riley said. "He said that they'd wipe his memory when he'd wake up from it. He could only remember his missions and whatever they prepped him with. When I met him, he was starting to push through; remember things he had forgotten." She lost her smile. "I didn't know why but, I wanted to help him." Her eyes were pleading as she asked him. "Steve, tell me about him. What's his name, what was he like, how old is he? I just—" She paused, realizing she was revealing more than she would have liked. "I'd really like to know."

"His name is James Buchannan Barnes, or Bucky as everyone called him. He'd be about ninety-eight now, if neither of us were frozen. He was my best friend. Bucky was witty, sarcastic, always quick to have a comeback." Riley found herself smiling, that sounded just like Ghost. "But he was always a good guy. He always stuck up for me, fought for what was right. He was loyal down to the end. When I had nothing, I always had Bucky."

"He's still sarcastic." Riley added. "I guess that part of him is hard to erase." She choked on a laugh as she lost her humor all together. "He won't remember you. However, I think if he sees you and actually talks to you, he'll slowly start to remember."

She was vulnerable, her emotions were on her sleeve and Steve could see it. "You seem to care a lot for him."

Riley tensed. "I'm an assassin, Captain. We both are. We don't feel those sort of emotions." Steve didn't believe her. "But, I'm compromised. I haven't been able to kill him and I'm pretty sure I never will." Riley admitted. "We were strangers entangled in this web. We found comfort in each other. I don't know why or how but, we were what each other needed." She folded her arms across her chest. "I want to help him, Captain."

Steve let a small smile slip. "We will. We just need to convince him to come with us."

Riley smirked. "I think I can do that. I'm almost positive he'd trust my judgment on this one."

The two heard Sam clear his throat, he had walked in at the end of their conversation. The two turned their heads to face him. "Sorry to interrupt but, we're going to start debriefing soon."

"Shall we, Captain?" Steve nodded. The two followed Sam back to the main area where Fury, Hill, and Romanoff were sitting.

* * *

"We have to stop the launch." Riley heard Natasha say as they came closer.

Nick Fury placed a brief case on the table, opening it to reveal three data chips. "I don't think the Council is taking my calls anymore." He said sarcastically.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"When the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized. Zola's algorithm that Riley had sent to us confirms the targets." Maria Hill explained.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting with our own." Fury added as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I assume three chips means we have to do all three ships?" Riley asked.

"Exactly. One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three for this to work. If one ship remains operational—" Maria paused. "A whole lot of people are going to die."

"What about the people on board?" Steve asked, not wanting to put any innocent lives in danger.

"We have to assume everyone onboard those carries is HYDRA. We need to get passed them, insert the server blades, and maybe we can salvage what's left—"

"We are not salvaging anything." Steve said harshly. "We are not just taking down the carries, we are taking down SHIELD."

"SHIELD had nothing to do with it." Nick argued.

"You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD has been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA was right under your nose and nobody noticed." Steve was right, everyone knew it.

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Fury glared with his one good eye.

"And how many people paid the price before you did?" Steve said.

Fury sighed. "I didn't know about Barnes." Riley felt butterflies in her stomach at the mention of him, and not the good kind. These were like flesh eating butterflies that swarmed her stomach.

"Would you have told me if you had? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes." Steve's word was final.

Maria sighed. "He's right."

Silence took over the group as they all stared at the chips, Fury still watching Rogers, however. "So…" Riley finally asked. "What's the plan?"

"We need to have the place on lockdown. Steve, Sam, Riley and I will go to the Insight headquarters." Maria began to explain. "From there, I'll take over the servers. Steve and Sam will exit to the bay holding the Helicarriers. Hopefully, we'll reach them before launch. If not, you guys will need to find a way up there." She said looking at Sam and Steve.

"Not a problem." Sam said, knowing his Falcon suit would do the trick.

"Natasha, we'll need you to be disguised as one of the Council. You'll need to release any and all data and Intel regarding HYDRA and SHIELD. Fury will join you to override the systems." Maria said.

"You want me to compromise everything?" Natasha asked. "All our secrets, including my own, will be out there."

"We need to take HYDRA down and expose them, and that means exposing ourselves as well." Hill said. Natasha nodded, as much as she didn't like it she knew Maria was right. "Riley, we need you on the ground. You need to cover Steve and Sam from any unwanted personnel coming up." Maria inhaled deeply before adding. "Only if you think you can do it. He's going to be there."

Riley nodded. "I'll take out whoever I can; covering them won't be a problem. Once the Soldier comes out though, I may have to abort."

"And that's fine. If it comes to that, get to higher ground and cover whatever you can from there." Maria said.

Riley knew she'd have to do that. She was compromised and only Steve knew it. She wouldn't be able to kill Bucky. However, she'd help out on the ground as much as she could until he showed up. Of course he wouldn't kill her, right?

"Everyone get ready, we head out in an hour." Fury said.

The group dispersed, knowing this mission could go either way. They had to prepare for the worst; unknowingly for Riley, the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Steve, Sam, Maria and Riley began walking to SHIELD headquarters. The four of them walking in silence as they went. Steve, slowed down a little to walk with Riley. "If you see Bucky—" He started.

"I won't kill him, Captain." Riley confirmed, sadness in her voice. "No matter what happens today, make sure you help him. Okay?"

"We'll both be there to help him." Steve said.

"You're so confident, Captain." She teased. "I guess that's why you're in charge."

"A little faster, you two." Maria called back to them. "We're almost there."

Riley let a small smile form on her lips. "Let's go, Captain."

Getting into the server room was a lot easier than they had realized. They simply knocked on the door and took over. The Agents in the server room didn't really question them, and those that did were then told about what was really happening. Soon, the server room was on their side.

Natasha was in place, she was disguised as Councilwoman Hawley and had gone to the overlook, the very top floor of SHIELD with Pierce and the other councilmen. Everyone was in place.

Steve had taken over the intercom, and made a speech. "Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers." He began. "You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you." He took another breath. "They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

Sam and Riley smirked as they looked to each other. Sam teasing Steve over his speech. "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"

"Seemed pretty practiced, Rogers." Riley added to the joking.

"They're still launching the Helicarriers." Maria interrupted them. "It's time."

Steve, Sam and Riley nodded. The three rushed out of the room and headed for the Helicarriers.

* * *

The bay doors were opening, leaving a crack on the floor. Sam, opening the wings on his Falcon suit, took to the sky. Steve dropped down the opening bay doors to land on a Helicarrier. Riley, took her auto rifle out, ready to fight anyone that stood in her way.

Anyone that came out of the doors was assumed and enemy. They had their guns ready as they rushed out the door and to stop Captain America. Riley was ready. She had had auto rifle ready and began shooting. She hated "spray" guns, they weren't very accurate, even with her behind the trigger. Yet, more shots hit than missed.

The Helicarriers went up into the sky, Riley had protected Steve and Sam for now. She had to keep it going. Riley dodged behind crates, shooting at anyone that tried to shoot Sam out of the sky. No one was getting passed her.

* * *

He was fully loaded with different weapons. His armor was strapped on tight, his arm fully operational. He was ready. His mission was to stop the enemies from taking over the Helicarriers. As far as he was concerned, they were all targets. He had no attachment otherwise.

The Winter Soldier was released into the playing field, a grenade launcher in hand as he walked onto the launching bay. He shot one jet, the explosion grounding any SHIELD Agents that would try to help. He had to get up to the Helicarriers, he had to stop their plan. He also had to stop the red head that came into view, she was the ground target.

* * *

Riley was nearly missed by one of the explosions on the launching bay. She hid behind a cargo box, as she tried to regain her bearings. People were running around in total chaos, SHIELD Agents had finally joined the battle, however, with the jets exploding, they were grounded. She had to stop it, she had to stop _him._

Riley removed herself from cover; that was when she saw him. He walked towards her, fire surrounding him as he continued forward. There was one jet left and he was heading right for it. Riley had to distract him so a helping SHILED Agent could board. She grabbed her handguns, placing her auto rifle down and began to shoot at him. She wasn't aiming directly for him, just enough to throw him off.

The Winter Soldier dodged the attacks, going behind a crate and waiting for the shooting to stop. Once he knew he was in the clear, he came out and began to shoot back.

Riley lost her balance as she dodged behind the crate once more. "What the hell is he doing?" She yelled. She saw one of the SHIELD Agents running to the jet, she had to protect him from the gunfire. Riley turned out of cover again, the Winter Soldier was much closer now. She shot more warning shots, only to receive actual threatening shots in return. In cover once more, she saw the jet was starting up, ready to take off.

That was when _He_ jumped onto the jet. Riley quickly pulled up her guns. "Don't do it, Ghost!" She yelled at him.

He turned around, and without hesitation… pulled the trigger.

She felt pain. She felt light headed, sick, and above all… betrayed. Riley looked down at her stomach, red seeping through her shirt as she fell to her knees. He shot her, he hardly even looked at her. It was almost like he didn't recognize her.

It clicked in her head as the Winter Soldier shot the pilot and jumped into the cockpit of the jet, flying off to the Helicarriers… he was wiped. "They wiped him…" She fell backwards against the crate she had been hiding behind. Her body began to shake, she was going into shock as she pressed on the communicator in her ear. "Steve… he's been wiped." She said. "I've been shot." She breathed out harshly.

"Agent Campbell, stay with us." Maria said.

"Riley, what's going on down there?" Steve asked in a panic. "He's been wiped?"

"He doesn't remember me…" She gasped, her body shaking more-so.

"She's going into shock, Steve." Maria said. "Hold on, Riley."

"He…" She felt her world fading. "Doesn't remember…" Black began to swarm around her vision, she was losing consciousness. Riley Campbell felt herself slipping. Her last thought before her consciousness slipped was him… it was always him and would always be him.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Is this the end for our Riley? Will they be able to help Bucky Barnes be himself again? Who knows? Review to find out! Thanks for reading!


	15. Going Home

**Author Rambles:** You didn't think I'd kill off our Riley so easily, did you? Of course not, you guys know me too well. I leave you with a break from all the craziness and give you some nice, happy thoughts. I'll be going away for the weekend so please leave me something to come back to.

Seriously though, I can't thank you guys enough for the love and support. This has been a horrible two weeks for me, I just moved out of my apartment with my boyfriend of 4 years so it's been a really rough ride. You guys make it worthwhile with all the reviews I see, so please, keep them coming.

Reviewers: 

SleepPatterns: I like when you yell in your reviews, it makes me feel like I did something awesome! And thank you so much for your support, you're awesome!

Crystal12: I tried to mix it up with something happy this chapter! Enjoy!

ILoveGoodBooks777: You're right, we've only just begun! Let's see how it goes, shall we?

Megan1130: Thank you very much, it means a lot to hear that!

WinterSoldierFan: Thank you for your support!

Guest: I know, poor Riley :[

Isla: I love cliffhangers, we all know that! Thank you so much for your support and kind words!

DD: Thank you!

And you know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** If I own Marvel by the time I come back, I'll let you know.

* * *

 _The main area of the safe house was warm, the fireplace crackling and roaring. The room felt cozy, safe; familiar. She walked around the couches and to the fireplace, staring at the red and orange glow. "You're still here?" Riley turned around to see him grinning as he sat on the couch. "I thought you'd gone by now."_

 _"I couldn't leave." She said, somewhat confusing herself at what she meant._

 _"Why not? The door is over there." He pointed lazily before standing. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure out a measly door, Red."_

 _"I'll just end up here all over again." She said as he came closer._

 _"Stop going in circles, there's nothing you can do anymore." He said. "Just let me go."_

 _Riley shook her head. "I can't, don't you see I can't?"_

 _"I'm a lost cause, Red. You need to give up." He said sadly._

 _"I can't give up on you, not now." She said. "I know I can help."_

 _"You'll just keep coming back here for nothing." He said._

 _She shook her head again. "I keep coming back for you."_

 _He smirked, turning away from her and began walking towards the door. "Then wake up and find me, Red." He said._

 _Riley felt pain in her abdomen as she looked down to see red covering her stomach. She felt herself collapse to her knees as the safe house began to fall apart around her. She finally woke up…_

* * *

With a start, Riley opened her eyes. Pain searing through her body as she hissed loudly. "Hey, relax." She heard to her right. "Riley, relax."

Riley's eyes adjusted as she looked to her right to see the familiar red haired assassin sitting there. Her voice was hoarse as she tried to speak. "Where am I?"

Natasha smiled sadly as she stood and got her friend some water. "You're recovering in the hospital." She said as she poured a glass of water and brought it to Riley.

Riley downed the water as fast as she could, nearly choking on it as she tried to remember what happened. "I was shot." She said.

"You're lucky to be alive." Natasha corrected her.

"I guess we won?" She asked.

Natasha nodded curtly. "Depends what you mean bywon. SHIELD has been completely taken down. HYDRA still operates but we took the big guys down, now we're cleaning up the mess. Fury is in hiding and now we're just trying to figure out our place in the world."

"At least I woke up to some good news." She said as she looked around the room, spotting dying flowers in the corner. "How long have I been out?"

"About three weeks."

Riley groaned. "Fantastic. When can I go home?"

"Let's not rush things, Rye. You just woke up."

Riley sighed in frustration. "Is everyone okay?"

"Steve and Sam left on a different mission, which, by the way, you have a lot of explaining to do regarding it." Natasha said, her eyes narrowing. Riley looked at her with a puzzled look. "The Winter Soldier." Riley's face dropped. "Yeah, it would have been nice if you said something earlier."

"That wouldn't have gone over well. I wouldn't have been able to help in the mission."

"You also wouldn't have gotten shot." Natasha retorted.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She muttered. "So what exactly are they doing?"

Natasha sat back down in her seat, shifting slightly as she crossed her arms. "He escaped, he's on the loose somewhere and they're going to track him down."

"His memory was wiped, he's not going to let them talk to him." Riley tried to sit up only to wince in pain. "I need to help them."

"Oh no you don't." Natasha scolded. "You're still recovering. Steve said he'd call if and when he found him. **You** need to rest until then, got it?"

"Can I at least go home?"

"Probably in a few days, you did just wake up, Rye."

"I hate hospitals." She mumbled as she began to play with the I.V. cord. "They give me the creeps."

"You'll be out soon." Natasha said. "Since SHIELD is now compromised, a lot of trusted agents, like Maria, are working out of Avengers Tower in New York now. I can put in an application for too."

"How long will that take?" She asked.

"Turnover rate has been pretty fast, not too long." Natasha shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, if I'm heading to New York, I'll have no excuse to not visit my Granddad and Nan." She smiled. "It's been a while."

"Take your time, Riley." Natasha said. "Spend some time with them, I'll let you know when we're ready for you."

Riley nodded. "Let me know if they find him."

"I'll personally call you." She didn't like the fact that Riley wanted to go after the Winter Soldier. She also didn't really condone Steve and Sam going after him either but, there wasn't a whole lot she could say. If they wanted to delve down that rabbit hole, that was their prerogative, not her problem. Although, deep down, she was hoping they wouldn't find him. "Get some rest, Riley. Then go home and see your grandparents."

For once, Riley obeyed and did exactly what Natasha had asked of her.

* * *

Riley was out of the hospital three days later, they had to make sure her stitches were still healing properly and give her proper instructions on how to clean them. Of course, Riley barely paid any attention to them. She was excited to see her Granddad and Nan.

Arriving on the farm where she grew up in Lake George, New York; Riley felt a bit of nostalgia. Everything looked the same as she approached the brown farm house; an older, frail looking woman sitting outside with a not much younger woman. Riley cringed in recognition, 'Looks like Aunt Bea is here too… oh joy…' She thought as she put on her best smile.

"Riley Jane!" The older woman said, beaming as she carefully stood from her chair. Aunt Bea quickly stood and helped her. Riley came closer, closing the gap between them and hugging the smiling woman. "Bless my stars, I'm so glad you're home!" She laughed.

"Me too, Nan. Me too." She said.

"Could have called to let us know you were okay." Aunt Bea scolded.

"Hello, Aunt Bea." Riley forced her smile as she hugged the angry blonde next to her loving Nan.

"Oh, leave my Riley Jane alone. She's a busy girl now." Nan said.

"Is that my Riley Jane?" The trio heard from inside the house. Riley felt her heart race as an older gentleman, assisted with a cane, slowly came out of the house. He smiled at her lovingly. "My favorite sharp shooting red head is home!"

"Granddad." She was beaming, her Granddad and Nan were her parents, that's all she had growing up. Riley went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, RJ." His nickname for her, something she hadn't heard in so long and missed terribly. "How long are you staying?"

She didn't want to talk about leaving, she wanted to stay indefinitely but knew she would someday be needed elsewhere. "Long enough for you to get sick of me, Granddad." She joked.

"That will never happen." He smiled.

"Alright, let's get you two inside and resting. I'm sure Riley Jane has to unpack and get settled in." Aunt Bea said as she hooked arms with Nan and helped the two older couple inside.

Riley's smile faded as she watched the older couple head inside. They looked a lot older than she remembered and that tore Riley up inside. Had she really been away that long?

* * *

Riley unpacked in her old room, it still looked exactly how she remembered it. There was a poster on the wall for some band she was pretty sure didn't exist anymore, her bed sheets had purple lilacs on them, and her dresser was covered in medals and trophies from precision competitions. She really was the best at sharp shooting, she knew she made her Granddad proud.

There was a knock at the door, Riley looked up to see Aunt Bea standing in the doorway; an unamused look on her face. "They're getting too old to be worrying about you, Riley Jane."

Riley closed her now empty suitcase, trying not to turn too much or reveal the pain she was in. It already hurt enough trying to hug everyone. "It's my job to be away."

"They're too old to be worrying." Aunt Bea restated.

Riley understood her meaning. "What's going on?"

"Your Granddad came back from a doctor's visit a few weeks ago. He's losing a lot of his normal functions. No one really knows how much time he's going to be with us." Riley felt even worse now as she pursed her lips. "They're both up there in age. They're not getting any younger."

"What would you have me do then?" She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Not give them false hope that you're staying for good." She said. "I know how you work, Riley Jane. Once a new mission comes in, you're out the door. Then they stay up worrying for when they'll hear from you next."

"Again." Riley said, a little nastier this time. "It's my job."

Aunt Bea went a little softer after that. "They just don't want to see you hurt. **_I_** don't want to see you hurt. You're their only grandchild. The only daughter my sister ever had, wherever she ended up." She realized she said too much when Riley cringed. "You're like a daughter to them. Even after your mom left, wherever she may be and whatever reason she had for doing so; you were always loved like another daughter." Riley held her breath for a moment before Aunt Bea excused herself. "Dinner will be ready soon so, freshen up and please, do try to hide that." She pointed to Riley's shirt where blood was starting to seep through.

Riley sighed, heading into the bathroom to clean up her stitches. The doctors said it would bleed, especially if not taking it easy. The trip to the farm wasn't exactly relaxing.

* * *

When Riley came down for dinner that evening, Aunt Bea had already set Granddad and Nan up at the table; serving them their plates as she motioned to the extra chair. "Sit before it gets cold." She said.

Riley obliged, sitting in the vacant seat; her midsection aching from sitting. She had to keep being shot a secret, even if Aunt Bea knew. If Granddad and Nan knew, well, that would cause unnecessary worry. She'd have to sit and explain what happened and of course, telling them it was her ex-lover at one point who did this would not help the situation at all. _'Ex-lover?_ ' She thought. _'Is that what he is? I mean, no, there was that one time you two were together, and he did try to kill you too at another point; oh, and then he_ ** _did_** _actually shoot you. I'd say he's an… ex-attempted-murderer-guy-I-may-have-had-feelings-for-and-probably-still-do—'_

"Riley Jane are you even listening?" Aunt Bea interrupted her thoughts as Riley jumped slightly.

"Sorry, Aunt Bea. I have a lot on my mind." She apologized. "What was the question?"

"Your Granddad asked how your last mission went." Aunt Bea scolded.

"Oh, yes, right." Riley said, clearing her throat. "Well, I've been on a few different missions since I left. They've all been pretty successful." Her Grandparents knew she was a mercenary, they didn't know to the extent of what she did but, they knew she was a skilled sniper. "I was recently in Russia." Riley said as Aunt Bea placed a plate of food in front of Riley before sitting down in her own seat.

"Oh how nice." Nan said with a smile. "Must have been awfully cold."

"Freezing, actually." Riley let a small smirk slip as she remembered her time fighting for survival after her first encounter with the Winter Soldier.

"You know, I was once in Russia." Granddad began one of his crazy stories. "Back during the war, we had traveled down to—"

"Yes, yes, dad." Aunt Bea interrupted with sigh. "We've heard this one."

Granddad laughed. "In my old age, I never know what I've told you girls."

Riley smiled genuinely, yet, also taking a quick jab at Aunt Bea. "I still love hearing your stories, Granddad; no matter how many times I've already heard them."

Aunt Bea rolled her eyes at her charming niece as the conversation at the table continued. "Do you still have my Dragunov?" Granddad asked curiously.

"The only gun I really use." She smirked. She could see the gun in her mind, resting on the coffee table at the safe house. He had left it there for her, to mess with her. ' _Did everything have to come back to him?'_ She wondered.

"We'll have to go out to the field for some target practice." He beamed.

"Let's take it easy, dad." Aunt Bea suggested sternly.

"Oh, nonsense!" He said with a wink. "My RJ is back, I think that calls for some exceptions to your rules." Riley took a big gulp from her cup to hide her ever growing smirk.

* * *

After dinner and spending time with her grandparents, Riley started to settle down in her old room. She put on her pajamas and wandered over to her shrine of trophies and medals. She couldn't remember half of these achievements, they all seemed to blend together at this point. Riley didn't know back then that she'd become one of the best marksman in the world, or work for SHIELD. She didn't plan on these things; they just seemed to happen.

Once again, her mind wandered to _him_. Another unplanned event in her life. The man who couldn't remember who he was. His name was Bucky Barnes, Ghost, and the Winter Soldier. He was three different people as far as she was concerned, and she knew two of the three versions of him.

Riley wondered where he had gone, was he alone? Was he scared? Did whatever was left of HYDRA find him? What would happen if they reconditioned him again? Most of all, Riley worried if he'd ever remember her.

That night as Riley went to bed, she cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 ** _3 Months Later…_**

 _Ding_ went the can over 2,000 feet in the distance. _Ding_ went another. She was hitting them square on with her Granddad's Dragunov. Emmet had followed her out that morning, wanting to tag along to see how his granddaughter's shooting had improved. He stared in his binoculars, this being one of the first times they had gone out since Riley's stitches healed. "You've got a real gift, Riley."

"I was taught by the best." She murmured as she fired another shot. _Ding_.

He smiled. "And being taught by the best, I am always away of things." He began. "What's troubling you?"

Riley didn't look away from the rifle as she loaded another bullet into the chamber. "What do you mean, Granddad?"

"When you were seventeen, you started disappearing more and more to become a bounty hunter. Your Nan and I weren't exactly happy with your new job; too dangerous for us." He waved it off. "But we were there for you. Then you became an actual mercenary and going off to save the world. We never knew when you'd come back, or if you'd come back at all."

"Okay?" She asked.

"My point is, RJ; you've never been home for a long period of time, and I _still_ can tell something is bothering you. It's been going on for three months now, I may be old but, I'm not senile."

Exhaling through her nose, Riley closed her eyes. "A lot happened in Russia, Granddad." She said. "A lot of things happened after that too."

Emmet nodded. "I had a feeling you were involved in the SHIELD/HYDRA takedown." He admitted. "We were so worried about you, we didn't know if you were alright. Your Nan was so relieved when you came home." He clicked his tongue. "But that's not it, is it?"

Riley opened her eyes as she sat up on her knees, brushing off the dirt from her front and standing up completely. "I was compromised." She said sadly. "My last mission, I was sent to take out a very bad man, and I couldn't. I missed, Granddad." She sigh in frustration now. "And then he came to kill me but, made a different call."

He grinned, knowingly. "Long story short, you're torn about your feelings for him."

Riley nodded slowly. "He's gone, Granddad. I can't explain everything because I don't really **know** everything. What I do know is he's somewhere and a few friends are looking for him. They want to help him."

"They haven't found him yet, I assume?"

"Or they did and no one is telling me." She confessed as she picked up the Dragunov and offered her arm to her Granddad. The two began to walk back to the farm. "Besides, I don't even know what will happen if I do get the call. I don't want to leave you guys, and I don't think seeing him would help their situation."

"You have to follow your gut, RJ." He said. "If you believe this guy is worth the redemption they are trying to give him, then you need to be there for it." He smiled warmly. "You're a good person. Granted, there were times your Nan and I didn't think you were making the right choices but, if you leave to help this man then, we support you."

Riley felt a lump in her throat begin to form. "You guys are the greatest people in my life."

"And you were our little blessing." He chuckled. "I know it was hard growing up without your real mother and being raised with a gun in your hand but, I hope I made the right choices for you."

"Hey, c'mon, old man." She joked. "Thanks to you, I never have to worry about going anywhere alone." Riley's tone became more serious. "I wouldn't have traded any of this for the world."

The two continued walking, seeing in the distance a very angry looking Aunt Bea. "Oh no, the fun destroyer found us."

Riley laughed. "There goes our fun for today."

"I could always find you your slingshot, I'm sure she's still haunted by it today." Emmet said, remembering a time long ago.

"I'm surprised she didn't destroy it."

"Dad, you shouldn't be moving around so much, you need to rest!" Aunt Bea yelled from a distance as she got closer.

"And miss my girl shooting? No way." Emmet said with a mischievous smile. Everyone knew Riley's troublemaking personality was a direct result of Emmet's.

Aunt Bea sighed as she closed the gap between them. "You two always up to no good." The two smiled innocently as Aunt Bea escorted them inside.

* * *

Riley had gone to her room to freshen up a bit before dinner. For three months, she had a secret. Riley lifted her pillow and took out a small knife; a very familiar knife. She began to flip it in her hand. Riley had been practicing every night for three months; flipping, twirling, and practicing defensive maneuvers. The knife was _his_ , the same one he had let her practice with so long ago.

Riley twirled it with precision, she barely had to watch her hand anymore as she did it. It helped her think, it helped her focus, and above anything, it reminded her of him. She knew things would never be how they were, things would change drastically. All she could do was hope that things would get better as she held on to the memories she did have. Memories that he wouldn't remember at all.

"Riley Jane." Riley jumped, grabbing the knife tightly as she looked at the disapproving face of her Aunt. "First, you know there are no weapons in this house. Put your assassin stuff away. Second, you have a phone call."

Riley looked perplexed. "A phone call?"

Aunt Bea shrugged. "It's your friend Natalie?"

Riley smirked slightly. ' _Oh Natasha…'_ She nodded. "Alright, be right down."

Aunt Bea didn't budge. "Should I be getting ready to say 'goodbye' to you? I know what phone calls usually lead to."

"Who knows, Aunt Bea?" Riley said nonchalantly as she pushed by her stubborn Aunt and headed to the phone.

* * *

"Здравствуй, Natalia." Riley said somewhat sarcastically into the phone.

"Can you be ready in twenty?" The woman on the other end said.

"What's going on?" She asked hastily.

Natasha sighed on the other end. "Don't get too excited. Steve asked me to bring you in."

Riley felt a little lightheaded. "They found him?"

"He's at the Tower now. Again, Rye, don't get too excited over this. It's not going to be a fairytale reunion."

Riley scoffed. "I don't believe in fairytales, Natasha."

"Good, because we're far from one. A lot has happened; it took a lot to keep me from pulling you sooner." Natasha said. "Be ready in twenty, I'll be out front."

"What about my car?" She asked.

"I'm sure your grandparents can watch it." She replied sarcastically.

Riley smirked. "I'll see you in twenty."

Riley hung up the phone, turning to see Aunt Bea already waiting for her. "So you _are_ leaving, then?"

Riley lost her smirk instantly. "Looks that way."

Aunt Bea nodded. "I know I give you a lot of hell for what you do, Riley Jane. Just know it's out of love."

"I know."

"Now go say your 'goodbyes' and for the love of God please visit more often. I never see them this happy." Aunt Bea said, wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her.

"Of course." For once, Aunt Bea actually made Riley smile.

* * *

Riley saved her goodbye for last, she packed what little she had as quickly as possible and headed downstairs. Nan would not let her go for the longest time. "My girl, we are so proud of you!" She said, hugging her granddaughter close. "Please, let us know how you're doing more often."

"I will, Nan." Riley promised as Nan finally let her go. Riley felt her eyes begin to water as she looked at the man she called Granddad.

"Don't you cry on me, RJ." He teased as he hugged his granddaughter. "We are proud of you."

"I know." Riley said. "I just don't want to leave you guys."

"Someone else needs you now, RJ." Emmet said, holding his girl close. "Go help him find redemption."

Riley nodded as she pulled away from her Granddad. "Riley Jane, a car pulled up." Aunt Bea said as she nosily looked out the front door.

"That's for me." Riley confirmed as she took one last look at her family, the only family she had ever known. "I'll be back soon." She promised, though, the promise felt hollow. Riley grabbed her bag, held it close and walked out the door of the cabin and headed for the car. Little did she know what awaited her back at the Avengers Tower.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading, please remember to review!

Translation: Здравствуй – A greeting like "Hello"


	16. The Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author Babble:** Guys, seriously, I cried when I saw the flood of emails with your kind words and support. You guys are amazing and make this story what it is. Your love for the story, the characters, everything just makes me want to write more and make the best story I can. So thank you so much! You all really made me feel so much better about my crappy two weeks!

That being said, keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you guys!

Also, I'm changing the timeline a little and bringing Age of Ultron before Ant-Man, and for those of you who have seen Ant-Man you may notice a little something from that making its way into here.

Now for my favorite part…

Reviewers!:

Megan1130: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Inperfection: Dramatics are always welcomed! And I'm so glad you're enjoying. Thank you for your support!

SleepPatters: I thought it was a nice change of pace and a needed break from the heartache we are going to see coming up… I mean… whoops… :P

Ladyfreque: I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! It means a lot when people say they like my OC!

SheerTwilight: Thank you and don't ever let yourself down! I'm sure you're a fabulous writer! I actually had no idea you had a story on here! I'll definitely check it out!

Julieakaweirdo: Thank you! I thought it was a nice change of pace to break us all out of the crazy dramatics going on. Let's see where their relationship takes us next!

DukeMasterEms: Ahhhh! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Crystal12: Thank you!

Lynnspid5: I'm glad you're enjoying! Thank you for reading and thank you for your support!

WinterSoldierFan: Thank you! I'm excited to throw everyone into that crazy drama! Reunion time!

I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did I'm so sorry! I'll try and get you on the next chapter!

And you guys know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel is still not something I own. I do own a cute cat though.

* * *

New York City was always busy; it really was the city that never sleeps. Riley had mixed feelings over the large, chaotic city. While it was fun for a few hours, she couldn't imagine living there. Yet, she had a feeling she'd be spending a lot of time here now if _he_ was going to be here.

Most of their ride was silent as Natasha drove them through the disorderly traffic system known as the city 'grid'. They had been stuck in some traffic going over the bridge. In all honesty, Riley was somewhat relieved for the delay.

She was excited to see Steve and Sam again, in their brief time together she felt somewhat close to them, especially Steve. Yet, the idea of seeing _him_ again. Well, that made her stomach swarm with poisonous butterflies. Riley knew it was going to be hard, he wouldn't remember her. There was also the off chance that he wouldn't remember her at all. Riley bit her lip as she stared out the window, ' _What if he doesn't ever remember me?'_ She thought negatively.

"Hey." Natasha sensed the red head was feeling completely uneasy. She wasn't one for a _pep-talk_ but, she respected Riley enough to say something. "It's going to be okay." She assured her. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now but, it will be."

Riley let a small smile escape as she looked at Natasha. "So why the emergency evac?" She asked. "Why did we need to leave right away?"

Natasha remained cool and collected. "Well, the Avengers are reassembling." She started. "Things are getting heavy, we're going after bad people. We need Rogers to be focused and having Barnes here is not helping. Rogers trusts you, he believes your intentions with Barnes are on the same page as his. Basically, if we need to leave, he feels comfortable with you babysitting him."

Riley raised a curious eyebrow, a sarcastic smirk forming on her lips. "He shot me."

Natasha returned the smirk. "And yet you're willing to come back and help him. What could be more trustworthy than that?" Riley snorted in reply. "Besides, think of how much fun it will be getting to hang out with the Avengers."

"Thrilling." Riley said dryly. Riley wasn't against the Avengers, exactly, she just didn't want the chance to be involved in something else. Her mind was exactly where she wanted it to be, Bucky Barnes. She was here to help him, not **_them_**.

"And here we are." Natasha said quietly as the car slowly approached Avengers Tower. Natasha drove to the parking garage entrance and pressed the intercom on the wall.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Romanoff. How may I assist you?" The robotic voice said on the line.

"Hey Jarvis, just bringing in more recruits." Natasha said to the box.

"Visitor name?"

"Campbell, Riley J." Natasha said.

There was a short pause before Jarvis spoke again. "Access granted, we have been waiting for your arrival Ms. Campbell."

Riley looked at Natasha with a quizzical look. "Starks butler." Natasha said as the garage door opened, Natasha driving into the underground parking garage.

"Starks butler is a robot?" Riley asked.

"Would you expect anything else?"

Riley fell silent once more as Natasha parked the car. The two exited the vehicle and headed for the elevator to take them up to the observation deck. Natasha and Riley kept their silence as the robotic voice came over. "Where can I take you, Agent Romanoff?"

"Observation deck." Natasha said as the elevator began to move. Riley felt her legs begin to shake as she began to feel overwhelmed. "It's going to be fine." Natasha said. "It's going to be hard at first but, it'll be fine."

"I'm just nervous." Riley finally admitted. "About everything, all this; Barnes."

Natasha smiled warmly. "I know, but, I promise everything will be fine—" The elevator had come to a stop, the doors opening to reveal arguing in the Observation deck. Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance as the two exited.

"And until we can trust the terminator, he's going to stay in there." A man came into view, followed by a rather angry looking Steve Rogers.

"Stark, he needs to be helped and not treated like an animal." Rogers protested.

Tony Stark turned to face Steve now, his counter more than enough to make everyone uncomfortable. "So we're going to forget all the people he's killed? We're going to forget that he nearly killed you, killed Fury and has relapses from his memory loss?"

"Technically, Fury isn't—" Steve began.

"Not the point, Captain." Stark said. "He's not safe and until we can prove otherwise, he's staying in the cage."

Natasha cleared her throat finally, causing Tony and Steve to acknowledge the other people in the room. "Boys, let's not fight, shall we?" Natasha said dryly. "We have a guest."

"Great, **more** spies in my building." Stark rolled his eyes. "I assume this is the sharp shooter?"

"Riley." Riley corrected. "And yes, I'm the sharp shooter."

"Riley saved a lot of lives when SHIELD fell, including mine." Steve said.

"And now she's here to help Barnes?" Stark said with a sarcastic smile. "Fantastic. It's like a romance novel waiting to happen." Riley narrowed her eyes at Tony, unknowingly to her she wasn't the only one to glare at his comment. "Just stay out of the lab and you'll be fine."

"I plan on it." Riley muttered as Stark stormed off, still steaming about the Bucky Barnes controversy. "He's fun." Riley said to Rogers and Romanoff.

"Oh, he's a real party." Rogers commented as he walked over to Riley and Natasha. "It's good to see you again, Agent Campbell."

Riley smiled. "You can just call me Riley, Steve. I'm not exactly an Agent anymore."

"You never were to begin with." Natasha said jokingly.

"I was on their payroll." Riley joked right back, ending with a sigh. "How is he?"

Steve's demeanor changed, he stiffened at the mention of Bucky. "He's doing okay. We have him contained for now, Starks orders but, I'm afraid he's right. Bucky is a little unstable right now."

"Where did you find him?"

Steve pursed his lips, debating what to tell Riley. He knew Riley had strong feelings for Bucky, did he really want to disappoint her with any of this? "We found him in a garage, his arm was stuck in a machine." He said.

"How did that happen?" Riley asked, perplexed as to how Bucky would be that clumsy.

Natasha saw Steve's hesitation and answered for him. "We think he was trying to remove his metal arm."

Riley felt nauseous, what happened to him? Steve tried to reassure her. "He's fine now, stable. Like you said a few months back, they wiped him. He doesn't remember much."

"He once told me that he slowly remembers things the longer he's out of cryostasis. Has he remembered anything?" Riley asked.

Steve shrugged. "He knows his name is Bucky, he has an idea of who I am. It's like a puzzle, we just need to put the pieces together."

Riley asked the more difficult question. "He hasn't mentioned me, has he?"

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, Riley." Riley averted his gaze and looked down at the ground, her heart feeling like it was slowly sinking into her stomach. "Maybe if he saw you?" Steve suggested.

Riley shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"If you want, I can bring you up in conversation, see what he remembers?"

"Thanks, Steve, but, that's something I need to do myself." Riley said, looking up at him again.

"How about we get Riley settled in and maybe grab something to eat." Natasha said. "We have a pretty awesome cafeteria a few floors down."

Riley nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll meet you ladies down there, I need to check on a few things and find Sam." Steve said.

"Come on, Riley. Let me show you where you'll be staying." Natasha offered as she removed Riley from the Observation Deck and down to the floor housing a few different surprises.

* * *

After finding her room and settling in, Natasha took Riley around for a quick tour as they finally made their way to the cafeteria. "Honestly, if you ever get lost, just ask Jarvis." Natasha explained. "He is usually always listening, unless you tell him otherwise. He can help you get from point A to point B no problem."

"And he'll just listen to me?" Riley asked.

"Unless you're heading into restricted areas." Natasha said.

"Well look who we have here." The girls turned to see Sam and Steve walking over. Sam smiling brightly as he went in for a hug. "Come on, we're family now." He said as he hugged Riley. "How are you feeling?"

Riley, though not a fan of physical contact, actually sort-of enjoyed hugging Sam. He was a very friendly guy who made her feel welcome. She felt that vibe from him the moment she met him, he just confirmed it. "I'm fine, healed up pretty nicely. How are you?"

"Hanging in there, you know, helping the Captain here with a few things here and there." Sam said. "But right now, I'm starving."

Riley smiled for the first time since she arrived, whether it was over food or Sam's friendly behavior; that could be debated.

* * *

"So your Granddad taught you how to use a gun?" Sam asked incredulously as the gang sat down eating their meals. "My grandpa only taught me how to drive. I wish he taught me something like that."

Riley shrugged as she inhaled a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. "Honestly, learning to drive would have been a nice normality for me."

Natasha smirked. "I also heard her Granddad knew you, Rogers."

"Well, he knew of Steve, never actually met him." Riley snickered. "He'd probably have a heart attack if he did ever meet you."

"That's cute." Sam teased as Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

"You'll have to thank him for his service." Steve said, smiling. "I'd do it myself but if you think he's going to have a heart attack…"

"Oh he'd love that." Riley laughed thinking about her Granddad. "I miss them so much."

Sam nodded. "It's hard to leave family behind."

"Our loved ones are loved for a reason." Riley confirmed as she put down her fork.

"I think you should see him." Steve said. "When you're ready of course but, I think it'll help."

Sam's friendly nature seemed to dissipate as he folded his arms over his chest, his smile disappearing. "I don't think that's a good idea, Captain. At least, not right now."

Riley looked at them. "Why not?" No one answered at first, causing Riley to sigh in frustration. "I hate working in a place that has so many secrets. What's going on?"

Natasha looked at Steve and Sam before opening up about what was happening. "Barnes is very temperamental." She began. "He seems to have violent relapses if he starts to remember _too_ much at one time. For his first few days here, Steve couldn't go near him."

"No one could." Sam added.

"His outbursts can be violent and unpredictable." Natasha said. "We can't guarantee what will happen when he sees you, given your… **_circumstance._** "

"He's not going to hurt me." Riley argued.

Sam raised a questioning brow. "He shot you, Riley."

"So?" Riley shrugged. "He probably doesn't remember that."

Steve sighed, not wanting to scare Riley or keep her from Bucky. He knew she had to know the truth. "That's not exactly the problem. Let's just say he _does_ remember that, he could turn violent. Not because he thinks he needs to kill you, but, because of how guilty he'd feel."

Riley was quiet. "And imagine if he realized what went on between you two, whatever that may be, and then realizes what he did. That could be a lot for him." Natasha said.

"It's going to be a delicate situation if you do go in." Sam said. "We had to be very careful letting Steve go but, Steve can handle himself."

"And I can't?" Riley asked defensively.

"That's not what I'm saying." Sam said. "Just remember, Barnes is a super soldier. He may not intend to kill you but, it could still happen."

Riley pursed her lips as she fell silent again. These were all things she hadn't really thought about when coming to see Bucky. She knew it was going to take time but, that thought really didn't fall on her until just then. He wasn't ready to see her and she had to be patient. "It's going to take some time, Riley." Steve said calmly. "He'll come around eventually."

Riley was left with an unsatisfied feeling in her mouth as the group finished their lunch.

* * *

After lunch was over, Steve and Natasha were requested for a meeting with Stark and a few other Avengers. Stark politely told Riley to take a long walk off a short pier, it was 'Avengers Stuff' he had told her. Riley didn't care much, she didn't want to be involved in all that anyway. Besides, she had Sam to talk to. "Don't worry, I'm not an Avenger either." He joked. "I have something I'm sure you'd like to see." Riley followed Sam to the archives, giving Riley access to any and all information they had on Bucky Barnes before his apparent death, and all the information they had on him now. "I figured you'd like to learn as much as you could on our recent developments with Barnes." Sam said. "We have some videos and notes on our recent attempts at working with him. If you want to watch anything just ask Jarvis."

Riley smiled, she knew what Sam was doing. He wanted her to see the full story for herself, he wanted to almost scare her out of seeing Bucky just yet. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam nodded. "If you need anything, just holler. I'll be around." Sam left Riley alone to the archives, she went over to one of the touch screen computers and began to work.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Campbell?" Jarvis asked.

"What is the current status on Bucky Barnes?"

There was a short pause before Jarvis answered. "Barnes, James Buchannan is currently in his cell, blood pressure is down, heart rate is normal."

Riley suddenly had a very bad idea. "Where is he?"

"His location is four floors down, section E. Might I advise against visiting Sergeant Barnes until Captain Rogers is available?" Jarvis suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Riley said as she headed down to the holding cell.

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes, that's what they told him. He had a name, he had an idea of who he was. He sort-of knew Steve. He knew he was the man from the Helicarrier, he was his mission once. Now, Steve was here to help me. At least, he was _trusting_ Steve to help him. Bucky had left quietly with Steve, without a fight, after they had removed his arm from the machine. He tried to sever it, he tried to remove the monster that was attached to his side. He didn't want it anymore.

Every day was a struggle, he had been here for at least two weeks now and felt like he wasn't making any progress. That wasn't true, he knew that. He had five outbursts since his arrival, and each one left him with a new piece to the puzzle and a rather large headache. No one was safe around him, he knew that, anyone that came through that door was asking to play Russian roulette. Would they get a calm Bucky Barnes, or an out-of-control Winter Soldier?

Currently, Bucky was calm. He didn't feel so out of place today, he felt somewhat normal. He knew it was going to be a battle, he'd be fighting for his memories for a while. However, the comfort of knowing he would no longer have to be put under or wiped, that was worth everything.

When Bucky arrived, they had searched him. Although, he didn't have much on him, Steve wasn't too happy about it. Bucky understood it was protocol. Why should anyone trust him? He was the Winter Soldier when he arrived, not Bucky Barnes. They had removed all his weapons but, one thing he nearly lost his mind over was the dented quarter in his pocket. He begged Steve not to let them take it. When Steve inquired about it, he simply shrugged and said he didn't know why he needed it, he just did.

Which was true, Bucky didn't understand the significance of the quarter; he just knew he had to hold onto it.

* * *

Riley didn't know what she was thinking, of course this was going to be painful. She watched him on the other side of the two-way mirror like a caged animal on display. He was lying on his back, arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. She wanted nothing more to go in there and talk to him, try to help him remember. It hurt her knowing she was so close and still so far from him. Riley stood there silently, her arms crossed as unwelcomed tears slowly came down her face.

"They said I had to keep an eye on you. Natasha said you can be very sneaky." Sam had been watching her, he knew she was going to head down there. If anything, he _let_ her do so. He wanted to see how far she would have gone. Riley quickly wiped away any stray tears as Sam walked closer, feeling a little bad seeing Riley cry. "It's going to be okay; like Steve said, it'll just take time." Riley nodded, unable to speak. "You really did have something with him then?"

Riley shrugged. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. If there was anything, the person I had something with might not even be there anymore."

"You won't know until you try."

Riley shook her head, now facing Sam. "I can't let him know about what we had, whatever it was. He needs to figure himself out before I throw that into the mix. For now, I'm just a friend, and nothing happened between us."

"You're not going to tell him?" Sam asked.

"No, how could I? How could I force something like that onto someone that doesn't remember? He was a different person when I knew him, now, he's becoming someone else. Maybe whatever I was to him will change, maybe it won't. For now, I need to only be someone who is here to help, not what we were months ago." Riley looked back at Bucky. "I don't want to force him to feel something he may not even feel anymore."

Sam could almost feel Riley's pain, in those few words he knew Riley cared deeply for the man in the cell. While he didn't think she should hide who she was to him, he did understand where she was coming from. "I'm here to help you and Steve." Sam said. "No matter what happens. I'm really hoping it works out."

Riley continued to watch Bucky from afar as she barely whispered. "Me too." Her mind was made up, she would help Bucky but, she would do it without the pretense of what they were. If he could remember what they shared and still push for it, then maybe it was the right path to go down. For now, she could only help bring back Bucky Barnes, not her beloved Ghost.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review!


	17. Losing My Grip

**Author Rambles:** Thank you so so so so so so so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome! I'm so happy that everyone is just as excited about this story as I am! Remember, this story is only possible thanks to your support! So remember to review and say hi!

Speaking of my reviewers…

Reviews:

Anonjon: I'm sorry I missed you last chapter! The website didn't show me your review! But thank you so much! It means a lot and I plan to keep updating! I'm in this for the long hall as long as everyone else is in it for the ride!

SheWritesThings: I'm sorry I missed your review last chapter! I was having issues with the website showing some reviews! Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you like the story!

Demon Queen 0831: Thank you so much! It's been a roller coaster to write and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Jeps: Thank you! It's so awesome to hear people are liking my OC and are enjoying how I've written Bucky. It was a huge risk and I'm glad it's paying off!

LarissaValenti2613: Yay! Thank you! And what a fantastic sign off!

WinterSoldierFan: I'm sorry for making you need more tissues! I recommend getting a few more boxes!

Comrade-Barnes: Thank you so much! That means a lot!

Guest: Apparently Sebastian Stan came out saying that he thinks someone put Bucky there. I decided to play off on the more desperate "trying to fix himself" approach. We'll see how that affects him later!

Inperfection: Yes! The quarter! It's going to play a big part sometime soon so stay tuned! Thank you!

And finally… you know the drill…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own a bag that says Marvel. Does that count?

* * *

For the next couple of days, Riley avoided Steve Rogers like the plague. She knew if he found her, she'd have no choice but to face Bucky. She wasn't ready; emotionally and mentally. She knew that, she also knew Steve was eager to help his friend. As wonderful of an idea that was, Riley couldn't process it just yet.

Riley found a lucky break when Maria Hill had asked for her to help train a few of the new recruits in target practice. Riley found herself in her element as she instructed former Agents on their handgun skills. It kept her busy but above all else, it kept her from facing her fears.

"You haven't visited Barnes yet." Natasha stated, it wasn't even a question as the two walked around the housing floor halls. Riley had just finished instructing a few former Agents and was desperately in need of a distraction, lest she be found by Captain Rogers.

Riley flinched at the mention of Bucky as they continued to walk. "Well, I'm waiting for the right time." Riley said. "Steve and Sam said it wasn't safe yet—"

Natasha gave her a pointed look. "Riley, you're stalling."

Riley groaned. "I'm nervous, alright? I may be calm, cool, and collected when it comes to sniping but, talking to Bucky is like…" Riley thought for a moment. "It's like someone stabbing me a million times in the gut."

Natasha laughed. "Seriously, Rye? You're here to help him, if we didn't think you could do it, we would have asked someone else."

"I know." Riley whined. "I just don't know where to start."

"The beginning usually helps." Natasha suggested as they walked. "Sam mentioned that you aren't going to tell him about… the extra stuff?"

Riley returned the look. "No, I'm going to skip most of that."

"Why?"

"It's not fair to just force someone who has no memory to remember something sort-of… _important_." Riley admitted. "If it's something he can remember and wants to pursue it, then great. I'm not going to push him to want something more from me."

"Wow, Rye." Natasha began. "Barnes really made you soft."

Riley scoffed. "Yeah, okay. _I'm_ soft now."

"I think you should talk to him." Natasha said. "And stop avoiding Rogers while you're at it."

"I'm not avoiding Steve…" Riley lied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You're not?" Riley shook her head. "Great, because, here he comes."

Riley yelped as she saw the Captain coming over to them, he was smiling slightly as he approached the girls. "Good morning." He said, somewhat cheery. "Riley, I've been looking for you."

Riley grimaced as she muttered. "So I've heard."

Steve wasn't stupid, he knew Riley had been avoiding him. "He's doing really well today. He's pretty sociable if you want to go see him." He noted Riley's hesitation in giving an answer. "If you're ready to, that is."

Riley looked at Natasha whom gave her an encouraging nod. Riley knew she was trapped and had no real way to get out of it this time. "I'll go see him." She said in defeat.

Steve's small but genuine smile flashed once more. "Great, I'll walk with you down there." He offered. Riley felt like she was walking to her death as she left with Steve to finally talk to the Winter Soldier.

* * *

Riley was shaking as she stood in front of the door leading to Bucky. Steve felt a little bad knowing she was pressured to come here. "You don't have to do this, Riley."

"No, I do. I can't keep putting it off." She said. "Besides, it gets you and Natasha off my back." She joked sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll be right here, if anything should go wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" The sarcasm still dripping from her voice as she finally walked into the holding cell.

He was lying on his back again, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Time for another therapy session already?" He asked with a sigh before sitting up. His body stiffened when he realized he wasn't talking to who he thought he was. No, it was a red head. Someone he couldn't place, standing in the doorway. "Well, this is refreshing; someone different."

' _Well, at least he remembers sarcasm._ ' Riley thought as she looked around, spotting a folding chair across from him. "Thought you needed a new face." She said. "Mind if I sit?"

Bucky gestured to the chair. "By all means." Riley slowly sat down, she clasped her hands on her lap to keep them from shaking as she finally looked into the familiar blue eyes. "I scare you?" He asked, noticing her stiff demeanor.

Riley shook her head. "Not exactly."

Bucky knew better, he may not know who she was but, he could already tell she was lying. "So, are you here to help me figure out who I am?"

"We're all here to help you." Riley said.

"By keeping me locked up. No one trusts me yet." Bucky countered. "I don't really blame them either. Steve said it's just for a little while."

"So you remember Steve?"

Bucky shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I do remember some things about him. I don't remember a lot about our friendship back then. Just bits and pieces." He watched her shift uncomfortably. "I'm really making you uneasy here." Riley didn't reply. "If it helps, I'm not going to hurt you."

Riley wanted to laugh, remembering the time he relapsed and choked her, oh and that time he shot her. "Bucky, do you know who I am?"

He shook his head, moving some of the stray parts out of his eyes as he did. "Don't take it personal, but, no." He felt a little bad. "I'm guessing I _should_ know you?"

Riley's mind was screaming ' _YES!'_ but, she knew it would do no good. "We've met before, a few times actually."

"I'm sorry if you were a target." Bucky said. "I wasn't really aware of what was going on."

"You were, you just didn't know that there was more to you than being a weapon." Riley corrected him.

Bucky was now curious about the red head in front of him, something about her made him feel… connected. She was ballsy, she didn't try to coddle him like Steve did. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." She replied. "I'm Riley."

Riley waited for some form of recognition, something in his eyes to spark. Nothing like that ever came as he just nodded. "Doesn't sound familiar." He said sadly. "But we knew each other?"

That hurt more than Riley could have ever imagined. "We were pretty good friends."

Bucky felt even worse now for not knowing her. "Well—" He said, trying to be hopeful. "It took a while to remember Steve so, maybe I'll remember more about you too." She didn't really find that comforting. "Are you part of that Avengers thing?"

Riley laughed nervously. "Oh no, that's not my thing."

He actually smirked. "Then what is _your thing_?"

"I'm an assassin, a marksman of sorts." She said. "Sniping is my thing."

"I used to snipe." He said, reminiscing. "I think, at least. It just seems familiar. I don't mean as the Winter Soldier either, I think I was a sniper a long time ago."

Riley started to ease up. "You were. We talked about it once. In fact, my sniper rifle was the reason you came to meet me in the first place. It reminded you of a time long ago."

Bucky stretched his arms over his head, it felt good to stretch his limbs as he continued to stare at the girl. "How long ago did we meet?"

"Not that long ago, almost six months at this point." She said. "We met in Russia, I tried to kill you, and you tried to kill me." She said nonchalantly.

Bucky smirked. "Looks like we failed."

"Not by much, I _almost_ had you." She said.

"Almost?" Bucky quirked an eyebrow, he was amused.

"I'm pretty good at what I do." She said.

"You never miss." He said as if on command. The words came out of his mouth unintentionally. His mouth tingled like a child repeating a curse word for the first time. It felt foreign but, right.

Riley stared at him in somewhat disbelief. "That's right…"

Bucky quickly shook off the feeling of recognition before saying somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry, sometimes things come out and I don't really understand them. It doesn't necessarily mean I remember." He shrugged. "Which is a shame, because, you seem like a really nice gal." Riley nearly fell over as she started laughing hysterically. In her short time knowing him, he never once said anything like ' _gal_ ' before. The Ghost she knew was definitely not the same as Bucky Barnes. "What?" He asked, somewhat confused at her outburst.

"Nothing, it's just—" Riley inhaled, trying to contain her giggles. "I've never heard you say something like that before. It's your 1940's side pushing through."

"My 1940's side?" He asked quizzically.

"Right, let me explain. I've determined you have three sides." She was beginning to feel more comfortable now. "You have the Bucky Barnes side, a 1940's version of you, then there's the version of you that I know. And of course, there's you now. A mixture of both of those sides."

"Well, I think I'm starting to understand more about the _Bucky Barnes_ side thanks to Steve. What about the side you know? There isn't some cute name you've picked out for that?"

She smiled. "I do have a name for that." He was waiting. "Well, you didn't know your name when I met you, you just associated yourself as the Winter Soldier. I thought calling you that was obnoxious, and still do, so I called you Ghost."

"Ghost?" He asked.

The conversation felt very familiar as Riley explained. "It's what everyone associated you with, it made sense."

Bucky just nodded. "You can just call me Bucky, I think that's what we're going with anyway."

Riley smiled sadly. "Of course, you're Bucky, that doesn't change." Riley looked around, trying to change the subject. "So… what do you do all day?"

Bucky's smirk returned. "Not a whole lot." He said. "I get visits from Steve a few times a day, nothing else really happens here."

Riley felt a little bad. "Do you want me to bring you anything? Playing cards? A Gameboy?"

"Not sure what a Gameboy is but, I am pretty sure they won't let me touch anything that I could use as a weapon."

"You can use playing cards as a weapon?" She asked sarcastically.

Bucky shrugged. "I'm dangerous."

"You don't seem dangerous right now."

"And I thought you said you knew me." He retorted.

"Yeah but, you can control it. If you couldn't, I'm quite positive I'd be dead right about now." Riley said.

His smirk was wicked but, hidden behind it was good intentions. "Fine." He waved her off. "Bring playing cards next time. I'm pretty good at poker."

"Oh are you?" She asked skeptically.

"Sometimes I played with a few of the HYDRA operatives." He said. "On my good days or when they needed another player."

"Well, Sergeant Barnes, you got yourself a challenge." Riley said in an attempt to change the mood off of the mention of HYDRA.

"That's exciting." His voice was like velvet, sending shivers down Riley's spine as she forced herself off the chair. "Until next time, Riley."

He had never used her name before; that was something new. It felt good but also so hollow, there was no recognition behind it. Riley simply hummed as she left the room, closing the door behind her and facing a smiling Steve.

"It seemed to go well." Riley just nodded as Steve raised an amused eyebrow. "Cards?"

Riley shrugged as she tried to brush it off. "Keep him busy."

"So you plan to come back and talk to him?" Steve was somewhat excited.

"I never back down on a challenge." She stated simply.

Steve's smile widened. "Just so you know, he's not lying. He was _really_ good at poker back in the forties too."

Riley groaned. "Of course he was."

Steve chuckled for a moment before regaining his composure. "Just make sure you don't visit him without supervision. He may have been great today but, not every day is going to be a good day."

"You got it." Riley promised as she left with Steve.

* * *

The next day, Riley had left the Tower to go to a nearby shop selling 'I love NY' memorabilia. She knew there would most definitely be a deck of cards somewhere in the shop. She couldn't believe it when she searched the Tower only to come up empty handed. She even asked Jarvis to help search the Tower; no one had a deck of cards.

So Riley adventured out, braving the busy streets of New York and buying two decks of cards. She skipped back into the Avengers Tower and rode the elevator up to the floor Bucky was on. When the doors opened, she was greeted with a very familiar smirk. "Nice to see you alive, Rye."

"Where the hell have you been, Barton?" She beamed, walking out of the elevator and hugging the assassin.

"Spending some quality time with family, you know how it is." She did, the two of them knew each other had hidden families; families that needed to be kept safe. "I heard you were visiting your Granddad and Nan?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, they're doing well. Granddad still causing mischief. How's the family?"

"Good, not much time left before the new one arrives." Barton was a happy and proud father, even though he had to keep much of that life a secret. Clint looked down at Riley's hands, seeing the playing cards. "Where to?"

Riley was nervous again as she shuffled on her feet. "Bringing cards to the prisoner."

Clint sighed. "I heard you were here to assist in helping him."

"Going to tell me not to do it?" She asked, waiting.

"No, I'm going to tell you to be careful. I'm sure Natasha already had a talk with you about it." He said with a smirk. "That's a lot worse than any talk I could give."

"It's nonstop." Riley joked. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Avengers business." He admitted.

She groaned. "More secrets, and here I thought it was just Stark that liked to hide them from me."

"He likes you, you know." Barton said. "I think it has to do with your sarcastic attitude."

"Oh, well, fantastic. That's exactly what I hoped for." Barton just smirked as Riley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let me go bring cards to Bucky."

Barton nodded. "Stay out of trouble." He said as he got into the elevator.

"No can do." Riley replied as she skipped down the hallway and to the cell.

Riley was supervised by Agents when Steve wasn't available. As much to Steve's dismay, he knew that their orders were to take down Bucky with tranquilizers if they had to. Steve would rather help him get passed his relapse but, on days he couldn't be there, at least someone could keep Riley safe.

Riley wandered into the holding cell, seeing Bucky already waiting for her, smirking. "You actually brought cards." He was pleasantly surprised.

"I said I would, didn't I?" She replied, walking over and sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. "So what kind-of poker can you play, Barnes?"

Bucky was amused as he scooted off the bed and sat down with his back against it. His one leg was stretched forward as the other was up right, bent, his arm hanging lazily over his knee. "You name it, I can play it."

Riley opened the deck of cards and began to shuffle. "How's hold-em?"

He chuckled. "I didn't think you wanted to lose so badly."

Riley gave him a pointed look before dealing the cards. "I don't think you realize how bad you're going to lose, Barnes."

"We'll see." He simply said as he looked at his cards.

' _two and seven, fantastic.'_ Riley thought. ' _Worst hand in the deck…'_ She began to debate her next move as Bucky tapped on the floor.

"We have nothing to bet for blinds." Bucky said as he stared at his ace, king. "So I'll check."

"I couldn't find poker chips." Riley grumbled. "And I check." Riley flipped the cards, revealing a six, seven, and king. ' _That seven was helpful…_ ´She thought as she watched Bucky. The stupid smirk was still on his face as he tapped.

"I check again."

"Check." Riley dared as she flipped another card to reveal an Ace.

Bucky knew he was going to win. "Tell you what, I know what we can bet."

"Do you?"

"If I win, you have to tell me something else about yourself." He bargained.

"How is that even remotely fair?" She said teasingly. "You don't exactly remember much about yourself."

"I didn't say it was fair, now did I?" His grin was stellar.

"Fine, but, if I win—" Her smirk turned evil as she examined him. "I get to cut your hair."

Bucky shrugged. "Deal, but, you won't be winning." He said as Riley turned over the river card revealing a two. Riley had two pair, unaware so did Bucky.

"I think I got you here, Bucky." She said, flipping her cards to reveal the two pair. "Two pair, sevens and twos."

"Wow." He said. "You really showed me, didn't you?" She could feel the sarcasm in his voice as he flipped his cards over. "Looks like you better think of something to tell me."

Riley's smirk fell and turned to a glare as he grinned. "Alright, fine. What would you like to know?"

"Anything, just tell me something."

Riley thought for a moment before finding the quickest answer she could. "I'm left handed."

"I knew that." He said.

"How?"

"The way you flipped the cards, give me something better." He said.

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid of spiders."

"Fine, I'll count it." Bucky said, not one-hundred percent satisfied. "My turn to deal." Riley reluctantly handed him the cards.

* * *

After about two hours, Riley had given Barnes more information about herself than she cared to. She was running out of information. They had switched from Texas Hold-em to regular five card poker, to blackjack, and now bullshit. He won every single game. "You're cheating, you have to be cheating." Riley groaned as she threw her pile of cards down.

"I'm just a better liar than you are." He was beaming as he shuffled her cards back into the deck. He had been eyeing her the entire time, examining every part he could of her when he got the chance. He still had nothing to go off of with her but, he was trying. He wanted to remember her. That was when he saw the scar on her hand. "What happened to your hand?" He asked.

Riley looked down at the scar, a small smile appearing. "I cut my hand while trying to slice an apple."

He quirked a brow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Riley laughed. "I was in such a crazy that day, I wasn't paying attention and you came up behind me and scared me."

"I made you do that?"

"Not on purpose, of course." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm just clumsy."

"What was distracting you?"

She couldn't tell them it was because of their kiss. She also most certainly couldn't tell him about what happened after the apple incident. He still didn't know her, or at least, he didn't realize he knew her. "Just a mission, you know, it went wrong."

"Bullshit." He said, after playing that card game, he knew Riley was a terrible liar.

"We aren't playing that game anymore." Riley said sarcastically as she stretched. "I better be going, I have to train some Agents." Riley stood up from the floor, her back and legs cracking from finally moving.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Bucky asked.

"I have to defend my honor, Barnes." She said with a smirk. "I'm bringing out the big guns."

He returned her smirk. "Can't wait."

Riley left the room and headed back upstairs, it was time for her to find board games that she could totally dominate Bucky Barnes in.

* * *

Natasha flipped Riley with ease, her body crashing onto the matt as she exhaled from the force. Natasha held her hand out, helping Riley stand up. Riley was panting, completely winded from fighting the Black Widow. She wasn't exactly a hand to hand fighter, Natasha knew that and made a point to teach her a few things. "How did your talk go with Barnes yesterday?" She asked as she readied herself for another round.

Riley took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing as she positioned herself. "Fine." Her answer was short and sweet as Natasha nodded for her to begin. Riley charged, taking a few shots to Natasha's side; which was quickly countered by the master assassin.

Natasha hooked Riley's leg with her own, pulling with force and knocking the girl down again. "Steve said you two played cards, he seemed really comfortable with you." Natasha said.

Riley nodded as she stood up, brushing herself off. "Why am I fighting you again? You always win."

"We need to teach you how to be a better fighter. You're not doing too badly, Rye. You're just clumsy." Natasha smirked. "Which is funny for someone who can be so steady with a gun."

"Exactly. I'm a master marksman, not a master fighter." Riley said as Natasha charged at her.

"You should at least be a _decent_ fighter." Natasha said as she went to grab Riley once more, pulling her by her waist and flipping her down onto the matt.

Riley groaned. "I'm going to be feeling that one."

Natasha just smirked as she helped Riley up again. "Are you going to see Barnes again today?"

Riley thought for a moment before answering. She had to see him again, right? They had plans to play something else. "I suppose I should." Riley answered. "I need to find some board games to bring him."

"Pretty sure there are none in the Tower but, there's a toy store a few blocks east. You can head down there and pick up something." Natasha said.

"Sounds like a plan." Riley agreed. "But first, I need a nice hot shower and an icy/hot pack." Natasha just laughed.

* * *

"I see you and Riley are getting along." Steve said as he picked up another card, ' _A two'_ he thought as he looked at his hand. No matches.

Bucky just hummed as he examined his hand, not peering over at Steve as he asked. "Got any fours?" He asked before answering the initial question. "I like Riley." He said. "Not sure why I do but, she's quite the firecracker."

"Go fish." Steve said as he watched Bucky avoid his gaze some more and pick up another card. "That's one way to describe her." Steve said with a chuckle. "She's a good person, always means well. You two apparently got along alright before your memory was wiped." He cleared his throat. "Eights?"

Bucky handed him his eight of diamonds as Steve found another match. "Did you know her too?"

Steve shook his head. "Actually, I met her the day before we took down SHIELD. We bonded over a mutual friend we wanted to help." Steve said, eyeing Bucky over his cards. "Fours?" Bucky sighed as he handed him his four of clubs, his sigh more out of frustration. "Something wrong, Buck?"

"It just doesn't add up." Bucky said. "I don't understand why I wouldn't have killed her. I was the Winter Soldier. As far as I'm concerned, I never took pity on anyone. No one survived me." He finally looked at Steve. "I can't help but feel like I'm still missing information."

Steve looked away from his friend now. "Well, I'm sure that information will come out; assuming there is information to give. She probably hasn't brought it up yet." He said. "Threes?"

"Go fish." Bucky mumbled unsatisfied as Steve picked up another card from the deck. "I'm trying Steve." Bucky said in somewhat defeat. "I'm trying to remember, it's just a lot harder than previous times."

"Hey, take your time. I told you, this wasn't going to be easy." Steve tried to comfort his friend. "You'll get there eventually. You have a lot of people supporting you." Bucky just nodded. He was frustrated, he wanted to remember; he wanted to know who he was. He needed to find out. The stress soon began to give Bucky a headache. He was feeling lightheaded and woozy. Something was wrong. Steve noticed almost immediately in the change of his best friend. "Buck?" He said.

Bucky put his cards down and began to hold his head. The flashbacks were coming in strong, a lot stronger than in the past few days. He was in pain, he wanted it to stop.

Steve stood up, ready to help Bucky; he knew exactly what was going to happen. "Buck, I need you to stay calm." He said as smoothly as possible. "We are going to get passed this."

Bucky shook his head violently, knocking over the card pile as he stood up and began pacing. He was remembering something and whatever that something was, it wasn't coming in peace. Bucky put his hands on the wall to steady himself, his breathing ragged as he shut his eyes tightly. The flashes were definitely more painful this time around than he could ever remember. They hurt so much that Bucky was almost blinded by it.

"Bucky?" He heard from behind him. Bucky immediately slammed his metal fist into the wall as a reply.

"Go away!" He shouted as he continued to pound his metal fist into the wall; images of the red head flashing into his mind.

"Bucky, stop it!" Steve yelled as he ran over to his friend. Bucky swung his arm violently to push Steve away; yelling in pain as he did.

* * *

Riley was practically skipping to the elevator to see to Bucky. She was so very excited to have found Scattergories, Pictionary, and Clue; new games to play. Granted, she would need more players for Clue but, the other two games would do fine. She headed into the elevator, clutching the games in her hand as the elevator moved. Riley was practically humming, even though it was hard being near him when he didn't even remember her, it was better than not having him at all. She was also very, very eager to kick his butt at a different game.

The elevator doors opened and Riley stepped out; she was nearly run over by a few field Agents as they ran down the hall and towards the cell. Riley's eyes went wide with terror and realization. "Bucky…" She mumbled as she dropped the games and ran down the hall.

She could hear him screaming, the agony and pain coming from him was heartbreaking in itself. It tore through her like knives as she turned the corner and found a few Agents, Natasha and Sam standing outside the cell. She looked at them with her wide eyes as she came closer. Natasha was the first to see her. "Riley."

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"He's having a relapse." Natasha answered with little to no emotion. "We need to stay back."

"Why is everyone here?" Riley was in a panic. "What are they doing?" With that, a folding chair hit the window causing Riley to yelp slightly.

"We need to sedate him." Sam said coming closer to the women. "He's out of control."

"Is Steve in there?" Riley asked.

Sam just nodded as Riley turned away from them to see Bucky tearing the place apart, Steve trying to calm him down. It wasn't working and Steve looked tired and worn out. Natasha was the first to break the silence. "Alpha team, I want you in there. Be careful for Rogers and put down Barnes."

Riley looked at her in horror. "You can't be serious?"

"Riley, we have no choice." Natasha argued as she nodded to the Agents. "He's going to hurt himself if we don't."

Riley watched helplessly as the Agents rushed in, firing at Bucky. She could hear Steve yelling for them to stop. By then, it was too late. Bucky was now collapsing to the ground, the sedatives taking their toll. When Barnes stopped moving, the Agents exited the room followed by an angry Steve Rogers. "I had him!" Steve said to Natasha who didn't flinch.

"He would have hurt himself, Rogers." Natasha defended her actions. "We had to do what was best."

"Sedating him isn't going to help. He needs to learn how to get around these outbursts." Steve said. In his anger, he stormed off and away from the group.

Natasha nodded to the Agents whom cleared out of the hallway. She looked at Riley. "I had to do it."

Riley just shook her head as she took one last look at the passed out Bucky in the cell before walking away to hide in her room. One thing was certain, Bucky was dangerous. He was dangerous to himself and he was dangerous to the people around him. In that moment, Riley began to lose hope.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** Longest chapter to date! Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review! I love hearing from you guys!


	18. Check

**Author's Spiel:** Oh my glob guys, we had over 700 people read this fanfic yesterday! Just, wow! Thank you so much! And thank you to my reviewers, and of course the people favoriting and following. This story has been an amazing journey and I love writing it for you!

But we aren't out of the woods yet. Riley and Bucky have a lot to go through. Let's see them through it, shall we?

And of course, my favorite part!

Reviewers: 

Demon Queen 0831: Thank you so much! It means a lot to hear that!

Crystal12: Thank you, thank you!

Inperfection: We must be on the same schedule here! Thank you!

WinterSoldierFan: Thank you! Hopefully we'll get out of the sad parts soon!

SleepPatters: Don't cry! I'm sorry for making you cry! But I'm not, but I am! It just means that you're connecting with the characters! That's not a bad thing, right?! Thank you!

Alex7991: Thank you so much, please don't ever be afraid to review! I love talking to people and I love reading what people have to say! So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Megan1130: Aaaaaall the feeeeeels! Thank you for reading!

Lynnspid5: I like to keep my cards close and not reveal too much, makes it more fun when I throw out a few curve balls! Thank you!

Guest: XD I had quite the giggle session over them playing go fish, let me tell you.

Keep the reviews coming guys, it really helps the writing process and I just love responding to you guys!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Again, I still don't own Marvel. I think we get that at this point, right?

* * *

Riley didn't visit Bucky for a full week since the incident. She spent most of her time training other Agents and hand to hand training with Natasha; she kept herself busy. She couldn't bring herself to visit him. After seeing how much pain he was in, she felt the need to run. It was selfish but, she was scared. Why shouldn't she be?

Riley ended up in the Observation Deck quite often; she found the bar and gave herself permission to drink some of the whiskey that was stashed in there. No one said anything; well, no one said anything **yet**. "So, _you're_ the one drinking my alcohol." Riley looked up from the bar, she had been caught red handed.

"Mr. Stark, you have quite the taste in booze." She said with an eye roll as she pour herself a glass. "Want some?"

"Well, seeing as it is _my_ booze; it would be awfully rude not to offer me some." He countered as he walked over. "What's eating you, dead shot?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "It's my new nickname for you; seeing as I forgot nor really care what your actual name is."

Riley sighed as Tony grabbed a glass from the bar and putting it in front of her. Riley got the hint and poured him a glass. "It's Riley, by the way." She mumbled as she poured. "And nothing is _eating_ me, Stark."

"Sure there is." He said, picking up his glass. "Last week you were skipping around all excited to see the terminator and now you're sulking around my Tower and drinking my booze."

"Is there a point to this, Stark?"

He smirked slightly as he spoke into his glass. "Well, I figured I'd try to get on your good side before I asked for your help."

"My help?" She took a sip of her own.

Tony nodded. "I don't trust Natasha, not after the whole _assistant was really an assassin_ thing." Riley stared at him, he simply shook his head. "Unimportant details. However, I _do_ trust Agent Hill a little more." He said. "And from what she tells me, you're a pretty decent tracker."

Riley sighed. "Who do you need me to find?"

"Don't sound so excited." Stark said, feigning insult. "We are looking for Baron Von Strucker." He watched Riley down her drink. "We need to stop him, he's heading a division of HYDRA that seem to be experimenting with alien weaponry."

"And you need my help?" Riley confirmed.

"Well, we don't _need_ your help. I just figured you'd want something else to add to your agenda so you can keep avoiding Barnes." Tony was snarky, yet, Riley kind-of liked that. "Think of it this way, you can be an honorary Avenger."

"I don't want to be an Avenger." She said. "And I _do_ want to help Bucky." She retaliated the snarky attitude. "But, if this is what you guys need from me, then I will help out where I can."

Stark nodded, filling his glass up again. "You know, sometimes we have to face things that can be terrifying. Sometimes, those things haunt us and we feel guilty about it. One thing we have to remember is we can't give up. As much as I hate to say it, don't give up on Barnes. His vitals are more normal when you're around." Stark toasted to Riley. "If you're ready to help, let me know. See you around, dead shot."

Riley observed Stark as he left the room and slowly took another sip of her whiskey.

* * *

Riley watched him for the longest time, debating on her next move. Stark had really struck a nerve with her, granted, a _good_ nerve that made her feel a little guilty. What would happen if she walked in to see him? Had he changed since his relapse? Did he remember anything? So many questions ran through her mind as she watched him pace around the cell. He didn't look troubled or contemplative, just bored. "I'm glad to see you here." Riley looked to see Steve walking towards her, he looked tired and drained. "I was starting to think you weren't going to visit him anymore."

Riley looked away from him and back to the matter at hand. "He's tried to kill me, multiple times. He's shot me, nearly asphyxiated me, and threatened my life countless of times." She felt a small smile tug on her lips. "I'm in too deep, Cap." She sighed, desperation pulling at her every nerve as she finally asked. "When does he get to leave?"

Steve just shrugged. "He's been good for the past week." He started off positive. "It's not my call, though. I'd let him out now if I could."

"Who makes that call?"

"It's a combination of everyone; we need people to feel safe before exposing him to the group." Steve said. "It's more or less to prove he's capable of functioning without hurting himself or others."

Riley nodded, understanding completely the risks of letting him out. "Hey Steve, can you find me my board games and bring them in to us?"

Steve let a small smile form on his lips. "Sure thing, I know exactly where they are." He hesitated for a moment. "Just be careful. I'll be right in." He warned as he left Riley alone to face the Winter Soldier.

* * *

He was almost too happy to see her as she walked into the room. He smiled at her, amused at how she avoided eye contact. "I didn't think you'd ever come back."

She forced a smile of her own. "I had to practice my board game skills so I could beat you."

He chuckled. "Kind-of late to be playing board games, don't you think?"

"It's better than wandering and drinking." She replied dryly as she sat on the floor. The folding chair that once was in the room had been completely destroyed. No one bothered replacing it. "Unless, of course you're too tired to play."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Not a chance. However, you're missing the board games."

"Steve went to find them."

"So you're in here without any supervision?" She looked up at him, unsure if he really knew she wasn't allowed in here unsupervised. "I'm not stupid. No one is allowed in here without someone watching."

"Well." She shrugged. "It's just you and me."

He lost his smirk as he looked at the two way glass in front of him. "Do you think that's really a good idea?"

"Honestly, I'm fresh out of good ideas." She replied smugly as she sat back against the wall, lazily letting her feet hang out in front of her.

A few moments passed between them as Bucky began to pace again. "I used to call you Red." He surprised her with that information. "That, I _do_ remember."

"It was better than freckles." Riley added.

"I'm kind-of partial to freckles."

"You were back then, too." Bucky just nodded, somewhat satisfied as he continued pacing. "Do you remember anything else?"

He inhaled deeply before stopping to look at her. Bucky walked over to Riley, slowly crouching down to her level. His blue eyes staring into hers; Riley was nervous as she swallowed hard. "I remember whiskey." He said. "I can smell it on your now." He admitted, moving a little closer to her as he positioned himself between her legs. She couldn't run even if she tried. "It's not the same smell but, similar." He took another breath. "Your Grandfather introduced you to it." He was impossibly close to her, examining her. Riley felt like he could see right through her if he kept staring long enough. Her body trembled slightly as she kept watching him, afraid to make any sudden movements as he kept on her.

"Bucky…" She exhaled. "I need you to back up…" He was so close, it made her uncomfortable. Not because she didn't want him there, but, what she wanted from him was something unattainable. She made sure she understood that when she first arrived. Now, he was pushing her to her limits.

He watched her tremble. "So I _do_ scare you?"

Riley shook her head as she closed her eyes. "As I told you before, not exactly."

Like two chess pieces, Bucky had Riley in check. She knew it was getting too close to checkmate. If it weren't for the door opening, she was most certain it would have. Steve stared at the two on the floor, noting their position as he held the board games in his hand. "Everything okay?" He asked, eyeing Bucky cautiously.

Bucky didn't take his eyes off Riley as he backed away, standing up again. "Everything's fine." He grinned before looking at Steve. "Oh, look, board games."

Riley opened her eyes, her heart bursting in her chest as it beat violently. He hadn't been that close to her in so long, it frightened her… no, she realized… it _excited_ her.

Bucky Barnes wasn't stupid. In his years of being the Winter Soldier one thing he was good at was reading people. Riley was no exception. In fact, he could almost say reading her was natural. It's like he knew her emotions, her inability to lie; **everything**. That frustrated him even more; understanding how Riley worked, it was still complicated when it came down to remembering who she was. He knew she was lying to him, he knew she was holding something back. The way she shuddered and turned away from him the closer he was to her, he knew it was a weakness; a weakness he'd run with. The rest of the night as the three played Pictionary, Bucky kept his eye on Riley. He was determined to figure her out.

* * *

Riley took Stark up on his offer; the next morning she made her way down to the lab to find him. He was blasting AC/DC as he worked. Another man was in the lab with him, looking slightly uncomfortable from the loud music but, still working nonetheless. As Riley entered the lab, Stark looked up from his work before turning down his music. "Dead shot, it's about time you showed up."

Riley shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "How did you know I'd be coming?"

Stark smirked. "Had a feeling." As Riley moved further into the room, she made eye contact with the more timid man in the room. "Dead shot this is Dr. Banner." Stark introduced them.

Riley smiled as she shook the man's hand. "I've heard of your work before." She admitted sheepishly. "And the, you know, other thing."

Bruce was holding his smile as Stark snickered in the background. "Well, it's nice to be a man of many hats, I guess." He joked. "Your actual name is?"

"Riley, Stark keeps forgetting that and gave me a _wonderful_ nickname." Banner nodded, understanding the situation perfectly. "I'm here to help track, nothing too crazy."

"Hill is in the back area, that's where our monitors are." Stark said absentmindedly as he continued working.

Riley made a face at Stark before looking back at Bruce. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Banner."

"Bruce." He said, still smiling. "And don't worry about him." He nodded to Tony. "He's just full of himself."

"I gathered that." Riley smiled again before heading to the backroom to find Maria Hill.

Maria was facing the monitors, not bothering to turn to face Riley as she entered the room. "I suppose I owe Stark ten dollars now. I didn't think you'd be torn from Barnes so easily." She said.

Riley rocked on her heels for a moment. "I'm here to help whoever needs it."

"I'm glad." She said before finally turning to face Riley. "We need all the help we can get." Riley came closer to examine the monitors; the different maps and coordinates flickering on the screens. "We need to find Von Strucker, he's still running operations for HYDRA and using the same alien technology we saw in the attack on New York."

"The one with that crazy Asgardian?" Riley asked. "Thor's brother, what's his name?"

"Loki, and yes, the very same one." Maria said. "Now we need to find and stop Strucker before something like that happens again."

"Well, what do we have on Strucker?" She asked.

"In what regards?"

Riley just smirked. "In order to find someone, you need to know more about that person. Any recent activities, pinpoint cell phone coordinates, bank records; things like that."

Maria pursed her lips. "We don't have too much on this guy in that regards. Just a little history on him."

"That will do." Riley was confident, she knew how people worked when they were trying to hide. It was kind-of a gift; one that she enjoyed immensely. It was like a game of hide and seek; she loved being the seeker. It had more advantages. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Steve, like every morning, was visiting Bucky with breakfast. "The egg sandwiches from the cafeteria and pretty phenomenal." He said as he handed Bucky his. Bucky was just happy to be eating something different for once. It seemed like he was receiving the same meals over and over again, an egg sandwich was a nice change of pace. "So how are you feeling today?"

Bucky took a bite of his sandwich, contemplating his next move and analyzing Steve before swallowing and answering. "I think I want to get out of here." Before Steve could reply, Bucky rephrased. "I want to be able to leave this cell; under your supervision of course. I think it would be helpful in clearing my mind." He cleared his throat. "It would also keep me from going nuts. I need to _do_ something, Steve. I'm going crazy in here."

Steve took his words seriously, what Bucky was asking was a lot easier in theory than actual execution. He had a point, he needed to get out of here. How could they expect any progress by keeping him locked up? He had been here for a few weeks already, almost a month; surely he was making progress. He also knew, being pent up wasn't exactly good for a super soldier. They had so much energy, they had to let it out. Steve sighed. "I'll have to talk to everyone about it, Buck. It's a lot more complicated than me just opening the door."

"How can I convince them?" Bucky asked, slight desperation in his voice.

"I'm not even sure it's about convincing anyone at this point." He said. "It's more how comfortable people will be."

Bucky nodded. "I just want to embrace changing, and I feel like I can't do that in here anymore. You'll keep me from hurting anyone, I know that. If anything should go wrong, we can put me back in here."

"Let me see what I can do. I'll talk to the Avengers today and we'll see what happens." Steve said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"And Steve—" Bucky began. "Don't tell Riley."

He looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I have a feeling she might run if you do." He said, chuckling. "She's already skittish around me." Steve just smirked, he knew Bucky was right about that.

* * *

Riley was too focused to notice that AC/DC had stopped playing in the other room. She was calculating everything that went in to finding Strucker. He was somewhere, she was going to find it; it was just a matter of time. Maria had mentioned something about a meeting and left abruptly. Riley didn't really care, she wasn't an Avenger. She knew that and accepted it gracefully. She didn't really _want_ to be either. Let them have their meetings, she was perfectly fine here.

She was getting close, she knew that too. That was the frustrating part, knowing how close she was and not being able to put the pieces together perfectly. All points where leading her to Russia; Riley just knew in her gut he wasn't there. She just had a feeling, it was too easy.

"Coffee." She muttered as she looked to the clock on the computer. "Coffee is needed." She said in realization that it was already almost eight thirty. "And food. Food is good." She said, the realization that Maria had left hours ago only settling in. Riley really did get lost in her work this time.

Riley headed down to the cafeteria, rubbing her tired eyes as she grabbed herself a rather large cup of coffee and grabbed two pastries. Her stomach tying in knots as she did, she knew exactly who the other pastry was going to. It was her way of making peace with the man in the cell and a way to throw him off track. She knew he was suspicious of her; she had to distract him from that.

She took her 'peace pastries' and headed to the cell; her coffee in hand as she walked out from the elevator and down the hall. A war was going on in Riley's head, was it still the right choice to keep things hidden from Barnes? Surely he was suspicious of her but, was it right to just throw him into that secret? Riley couldn't expect anything from that; how could she? She felt like that information would just pressure him to try and rekindle that idea. That's not what she wanted for either of them.

Riley sighed, turning the corner. "It depends on his reaction to me today." She muttered. "When I go in there, I'll determine then if I should tell—" She stopped short, her eyes falling upon an empty cell. "Oh shit…" She said as she dropped her coffee, the contents exploding on the floor as she searching for any sign of life in the cell. The door was wide open, no one was in there. Barnes had escaped.

Riley quickly ran for the elevator, she had to tell them, she had to let them know. Maybe the Avengers already knew? Maybe that was what their meeting was about? Riley raced into the elevator, slamming her fist into the button for the Observation Deck. "This is bad, this is **_real_** bad." She panicked as the elevator went to the top floor. "What do we do? Do we go out and chase him?" She asked herself as the elevator doors opened and Riley rushed out. "Guys, we have a problem, Bucky is—" She stopped short, noticing everyone staring at her; tension filling the room as Riley's eyes locked to the man standing by Steve Rogers. "Here…" She breathed. The first thing she noticed was the curl of one side of his face, his sly half smirk plastered on his face. The second thing she noticed was the haircut. His hair was much shorter; slightly wild and messy from the fresh cut. "What is going on?" She asked, panic still evident on her face as she looked for an answer.

"We were going to tell you." Steve started.

"But you didn't." Riley's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe we _should_ have asked dead shot before letting out the terminator." Stark commented. "That way we don't hurt feelings." He was being sarcastic, of course.

Natasha looked at the group, narrowing her eyes at Tony before walking over to Riley. "I think we need to go talk." She said, locking her arm with Riley's. "Let's go have a drink."

As Riley was being taken from the group, she determined in that moment; she wasn't going to tell Bucky anything.

* * *

"What the **_hell_** is wrong with you people?" Riley was frustrated, annoyed, and above all scared. Natasha had removed Riley from the Tower all together and had taken her to a nearby bar. She knew Riley needed to get out of there. "Isn't he still dangerous?"

Natasha hid her smirk, she knew Riley wasn't mad about letting him out; she was mad about not being able to hide from him anymore. "Steve is going to be watching him; if anything happens, he's going right back in." She tried to assure the panicking red head that downed her whiskey shot. "He wants to get better and as much as I hate to admit it, Steve is right. He needs to get out of the cell and work on that." Riley was unsatisfied; she knew Natasha was right but, that didn't mean she had to like it. Natasha took a quick sip from her drink. "Do you want to talk about what's really bothering you?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "So perceptive, Natasha?" She mumbled as she ordered another drink. "I don't want him to be so close. I had a safety net with him behind a wall; I was safe."

"You're still safe, Rye." Natasha tried to comfort the panicking red head. "Steve, and everyone else, will keep an eye on him."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me." She said with a sigh as her new drink was placed on the bar. "I'm scared…" She barely whispered. "What happens if he doesn't remember what we had? Or what happens if he _does_ remember?"

"You're afraid it won't be the same."

"I'm afraid that my version of him won't be there anymore. He's already a different person, a combination of so many things. What if I'm sticking around for nothing?"

Natasha shrugged. "You won't know until you try. But, I can promise you this. If you stick around and help him; some good will come from it."

Riley looked at her next drink, picking it up and taking a rather large gulp before placing the glass back down on the bar. "I still think you're all jerks for hiding this from me."

Natasha smirked. "Barnes was afraid you'd split if you found out. He wasn't wrong."

"Nope; and now you're getting me drunk."

Natasha chuckled. "No, I'm getting you to relax. We may not be one-hundred percent on board with this change but, we're here to help someone. That's what it comes down to in the end. We're the Avengers, that's what we do."

"No, _you_ guys are the Avengers. I'm just the hopelessly in love mercenary who hasn't decided when to run yet." Riley quickly bit her tongue; what the hell did she just say?

"Love?" Natasha was amused and almost horrified.

Riley groaned as she put her head down on the bar. "I need another drink."

* * *

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Bucky asked as he lounged on the couch, Steve sitting across from him. He knew people were still hesitant about him being out of the cell; especially since Stark, Banner **and** Sam were still hanging out on the Observatory Deck.

"What? I thought the haircut was a nice touch." He teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that; I thought she was going to throw up or faint when she saw me."

Steve sighed. "You have to remember Buck, she has a lot going on too. Maybe it would be best to give her some distance until she gets her head straight."

Bucky was unsatisfied with that answer. "I know she's hiding something." He bluntly stated. "I think you know it too."

"I'm not going to say she is and I'm not going to say she isn't." He said. "What I _am_ going to say is, don't travel down a road neither one of you are ready to go down just yet."

Before Bucky could protest, the elevator door opened revealing only one red head, Natasha. Steve looked at her, slightly concerned as she just smirked. "She's in her room, drunkenly passed out."

"You got her drunk?" Bucky asked with a raised brow.

"I didn't get her anything, Barnes." Natasha said dryly. "She chose to keep drinking."

Bucky felt a flash coming, his head hurt slightly. Steve and the rest of the group tensed as they cautiously watched Bucky. "Buck, you okay?" Steve asked gently.

Bucky just nodded. "I'm fine." He was trying his best to control it; he could see the red head sitting on a familiar couch, she was drunk; a bottle of whiskey on the table. "I've just—" He paused. "I've seen her drunk before." He took a deep breath, the pressure in his head subsiding as he looked up at everyone's concerned face. He let out an airy chuckle. "Guys, relax. I'm not going postal over here. I'm fine." He reassured them.

Although, it was comforting to know that he didn't have a violent episode; everyone was still uneasy, including Steve.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

"Are you still hung-over Riley?" Maria commented as she stared at the red head with her head down on the desk.

"No…" She whined into the table. "Besides, that was two days ago. I'm fine now."

"Then why are we slowing down?" Maria was harsh in her words.

"I know, I know. I'm slowing us down." She said into the desk. "But I think I'm really close to a breakthrough." Maria was skeptical. "He's not in Russia."

"What makes you say that?" Maria asked. She was getting frustrated. Riley had been searching with them for three days now and so far, no leads. Riley hardly left this room and yet there was no turnout. Riley didn't really mind, it distracted her and gave her much needed time away from a certain Sergeant Barnes.

"Too simple." She commented before lifting her head and staring at the map on the screen; awaiting a ping of any sort. "He's hiding somewhere else." She sighed, putting her head back down. "I just can't pinpoint where just yet." She lifted her head back up, looking at her notes once more. She had narrowed it down to a few places, one was sticking out like a sore thumb. There was a connection to this place; there was history here. Stark weapons had leveled part of this small town years ago; it suddenly made sense. "Sokovia." She muttered.

"Sokovia?" Maria asked.

Riley nodded, looking at Maria with a Cheshire grin. "He's in Sokovia; think about it. It's remote, hidden, you can move in and out safely. Plus, there is history with Stark there. It makes perfect sense."

Maria was suddenly hopeful. "I'll have Banner look into finding readings of alien technology there, we'll send out a drone to scout the area."

Riley was beaming as she stood from her station; at least one thing in her life was going according to plan.

* * *

Riley was practically bouncing as she walked with Natasha towards the training room. "Any word yet on the Sokovia thing?" Natasha asked.

"Too soon to tell, Bruce was going to search for any alien readings from the area." She said, still beaming. "I just have a good feeling about it." Riley admitted as the two walking into the training room. In that instance, Riley's good feeling dissipated as she watched the two men sparring in front of her. Barnes was fast; deadly accurate with his hits as Steve played on the defense. They were practicing with plastic army knives, Bucky using it as Steve countered. Riley wasn't exactly terrified of the power coming from the man before her but, her rekindled attraction that seemed to keep flooding back.

Bucky knocked down Steve only to help him up again, the two panting as they acknowledge the new presence in the room. "Ladies." Steve said as he looked at them. "We'll be out of your way."

"No need." Natasha said with a wicked smirk. "It'll be good practice for Riley." Riley's eyes went wide as she looked at Natasha; she wasn't serious, right?

"Alright." Steve agreed. "What kind of practice does Riley need?"

"Her hand to hand is a little rusty. She's getting better but, I think sparring with a different opponent might give her a good change up." Natasha said.

"I'll spar with her." Bucky chimed in, his own devilish smirk forming as he flipped his plastic knife.

"Yeah, no thanks." Riley snapped back.

"Scared?" Bucky teased her. Riley narrowed her eyes, walking over to him and taking his plastic knife before getting in position.

"Not exactly." She said; the same conversation repeating itself as Bucky chuckled. There was no way she could beat him in a knife fight, he was very skilled with it. However, she could shut him up for now.

Natasha and Steve both stood out of the way, ready to step in if needed. Although, Natasha was slightly concerned about Riley's eager attitude to fight him, especially with a plastic knife; she was intrigued.

Riley was slightly cocky, but of course she did have a secret up her sleeve. _He_ taught her a few things about knife fighting; something she had been practicing for months. Although she knew she wasn't on his level, she'd at least give him a run for his money.

Natasha leaned over to Steve, whispering in his ears. "Ten says Riley kicks his ass."

Steve smirked slightly. "You're on. "

Bucky got into position. "I'll go a little easy on you, Red." He was taunting her now with the nickname.

Riley just smirked as she skillfully flipped her knife, somewhat shocking Bucky. "No need, Ghost." The use of his nickname sent a feeling through Bucky, something he hadn't felt in a while; _arousal_.

He didn't have time to really process that feeling as she went right for him; not holding back as she flipped her knife and jabbed at him. He countered her attacks; familiarity in each move as they went. As she backed him up into the wall, Bucky ducked, lunging for her midsection. He grabbed her easily and threw Riley down onto the matt; quickly Riley rolled away from him has his fist came down. "Bucky!" Steve said in a warning tone.

Riley took her stance again, charging for him and slashing. Bucky grabbed her wrist, flipping her once more; this time making sure she stayed down by pinning her down. His legs holding her legs down, his hands holding her wrists on either side of her head. She was down for the count, he was a lot stronger than her. "Not bad, Red." He said, his smirk coming back.

Riley returned the smirk. "I learned from the best."

Bucky quickly removed himself, getting off Riley as fast as possible and not helping her up. She noticed the sudden change in his mood and helped herself up. "Well, that was fun." Natasha said from the other side of the room.

"She's more skilled than you gave her credit for." Steve said.

"Yeah, that wasn't from me." Natasha said referring to the knife fighting as she nodded to Bucky. Steve understood the gesture quickly.

Bucky was slightly on edge as he stood up against the far wall, away from everyone else. He felt it, he knew he did. In her last words to him, Bucky had the strangest urge; an urge he didn't think possible. Things began to click in his head the when he realized in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She had him in check in their little game of chess. Suddenly, his suspicions didn't seem so crazy.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** These chapters are getting long and longer! Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review! This chess game between Riley and Bucky is far from over!


	19. Checkmate

**Authoress Spew:** Spew? Ew, what am I thinking. Anyway! Holy cow guys! You're all just awesome. That's it, completely and totally awesome. Here's a rather long chapter for you guys to enjoy!

But now, I'm going to ask for something crazy. We had 12 reviews as our highest for a single chapter! That's crazy! I think we can do better! I'll be gone for the weekend and moving all my stuff back home from my old apartment, it's going to be rough but I know I have you guys to come back to! So, let's see if we can beat 12 reviews! Give me something awesome to come back to guys, I know you can do it!

Reviewers:

Inperfection: I may have giggled a little too hard at "Smug Butt", it was quite fantastic. Thank you!

Lynnspid5: I'm glad they're getting better! My biggest fear is losing the audience because they get boring so, fantastic! Thank you so much!

Minchen0897: Thank you!

Alex7991: I'm glad you're liking Bucky and Riley's relationship, you may get even more excited with this chapter, I hope! Thank you!

LarissaValenti2613: Thank you!

Megan1130: I actually wrote these last 3 chapters in one sitting so I've just been hanging onto them waiting to update! I'm glad you're enjoying them! There's more Bucky and Riley interaction in this chapter!

Crystal12: Thank you!

WinterSoldierFan: I needed Stark to be obnoxious and that was the only reference I could think of haha Thank you and we aren't out of the woods yet, I suggest keeping the tissues close, just incase ;]

JessicaBerlin101: I'm sorry but I'm not sorry but I am! Ah, internal conflict! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying!

TheRoseofHighGarden: You're right, it _is_ too calm… who knows what might happen next, I may have to shake things up soon! Heehee

Thank you again to my reviewers, followers, and favorites; again, let's see if we can beat 12 reviews with this chapter!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Hot dog, I wish I owned Marvel. I don't, by the way.

* * *

The lead on Sokovia proved to be a match when Banner confirmed the readings of alien technology. Now, the Avengers had to be ready to attack. The problem? Bucky Barnes. "If you guys aren't comfortable with me being out, that's fine. I'll go back in." He said, eyeing the group as they all lounged around the Observatory Deck. There was a newcomer he wasn't all too familiar with, an Asgardian by the name of Thor. He didn't even try to understand where he was from.

"Who is staying behind?" Steve asked the group.

Sam raised his hand. "It's Riley, myself and a few field agents. I think we'll be okay."

The group was silent before Banner spoke in his soft voice. "I think they'll be okay as well. I mean, he hasn't had an outburst in a few days; his vitals have been normal. If anything, we can set Jarvis to lockdown whatever room he's in if his vitals go haywire."

"And if he gets out?" Stark asked skeptically.

"He won't." Riley spoke up. "We'll make sure of that."

"You couldn't take him down in Russia, how can you be sure you can now?" Natasha said; even though it stung Riley hearing that accusation, she knew Natasha was right.

"Because she's not afraid to hurt me if it keeps me from hurting myself." Bucky chimed in to her defense.

"Now, what happens if one of us is in the room with him when lockdown happens?" Sam asked the important question.

"Jarvis can emit a warning when his vitals begin to spike. If that happens, I suggest evacuating the room you're in." Banner said.

"So it's a game of luck?" Sam asked. "Just try not to get killed?"

"I think we can trust him." Thor spoke up. "He means well, I can tell." Riley had only met Thor a few minutes earlier and in those moments, she knew she approved of him. He seemed to have the best interest of the group; he also didn't see Bucky as a danger.

"Yeah, but Point Break; meaning well and actually _doing_ well are too different things." Stark retorted.

"You keep calling me _Point Break_ ; why?" Thor asked.

Riley just smiled. "Don't worry, Thor. He doesn't seem to call anyone by their actual names." She assured him.

Bucky sighed, running his hand through his shorter hair; it was still something he wasn't used to yet. "So what are we doing? Am I going back in the cell or what?"

Steve was the first to decide, looking to Riley and Sam to confirm. "If he seems to be heading towards trouble, I'm counting on you two to do the right thing. Sedate him and hopefully he'll be locked in a room where Jarvis can monitor him."

Although not everyone was really comfortable leaving Sam, Riley and a few Agents behind with Barnes; they didn't really have a choice as the Avengers assembled to Sokovia.

* * *

Later that evening, Riley, Sam and Bucky sat in the Observatory Deck. "Alright, listen up." Sam said with a big, cocky grin. "I know who did it." He held the envelope in his hand. "Colonel Mustard, with the lead pipe, in the Conservatory." Was his final accusation. Riley and Bucky looked to each other, knowingly; Riley unable to control her snickering. "What?" Sam asked in concern. "That's who is in the envelope, you guys know I'm right!"

"You sure about that one, Sam?" Riley asked.

"I am more than sure, that's who's in here!" He said, opening the envelope and seeing the results. His grin suddenly dropping, causing Riley and Bucky to laugh. "You spies are the worst, always hiding the truth somehow." Sam muttered as he put the cards back in the envelope.

Bucky picked up the dice and rolled to enter the room he had planned to go in all along, the Billiards Room. He gave Riley a knowing grin as he held his hand out for the envelope from Sam. Sam reluctantly dropped it into Bucky's metal hand as Bucky made his accusation. "It's Mrs. White, with the Revolver, in the Billiards Room." He said coolly before opening the envelope and throwing the cards down onto the board. Bucky won.

"I swear you two are cheating." Sam admitted. "Spy intuition or something."

"We're just good at interrogation." Riley beamed as she stretched lazily. "If you want to see cheating, play Bucky in poker."

"You're just mad I'm _that_ good." He said, giving her a quick eye roll.

Sam just groaned as he stood up. "Well, if it's alright with you; I need to take a break. Want anything from the Cafeteria?" He asked.

"I'm good; thanks, Sam." Riley smiled, Bucky just shook his head.

"Alright, if you need me; holler. You two behave now." He said, feeling a little uneasy about leaving Riley alone with the reformed Winter Soldier. However, the growling in his stomach was more than enough to convince him they'd be okay for a little bit.

Bucky watched Riley begin to pack up the game, avoiding eye contact as she did. "So now what?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I guess." She replied stiffly. "It's getting a little late."

"Well that's boring." He said.

Riley just smiled as she finished cleaning up and finally looked at him. "How are you doing?"

Bucky had a lazy smile on his lips. "Haven't killed anyone, if that's what you're asking." His dark, sarcastic humor didn't make Riley feel any better. "I'm fine." He finally responded. "Just bored waiting for everyone to come back."

"You know, I don't want to be an Avenger. I'm pretty content not being a part of that whole… _thing."_ Riley began. "But, man, do I feel left out."

"Look at it this way, now you get to spend more time with me."

"Oh goodie." Riley replied dryly causing Bucky to chuckle.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." He said, causing Riley to genuinely smile.

"Yeah but, its kind-of boring just hanging around. Who knows how long we'll be sitting here waiting."

"We could always spar to pass the time." He suggested. "I can teach you some more of those knife techniques. Though, you may have to remind me which ones I already taught you." He joked.

"We have no supervision." Riley said. "I'm sure no one would approve of us doing that."

"Come on, Red." He said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'd like to not die, thanks." She teased darkly.

"I'll go easy on you." These repetitive conversations were driving Riley insane. Did he even know that they had had conversations like this before?

Riley sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll meet you there in ten." She had to get dressed for sparring, as well as a water bottle and an ice pack. The back of her mind was screaming that this was one of those times she should back out; yet, she was just diving deeper into trouble.

* * *

Bucky had arrived first to the training room, wearing sweat pants and plain white shirt. He was almost positive Riley wasn't going to show up. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she walked into the room. She was wearing yoga pants and a tighter black shirt, her red hair up in a ponytail. He knew he found her attractive, that was something he was almost positive came before the wipe. "Defense or offense?" He asked her.

"Offense, I'm in the mood to hit you." She joked as she found the plastic knife and took her position; her heart racing in her chest and almost certain Bucky could hear it if they were silent enough.

Bucky took his position a few steps in front of her. "Alright, come at me." He said. Riley took her first jab at him, Bucky grabbing her wrist and flipping her down onto the matt with a thud. "You leave yourself too open." He commented as he helped Riley up. "Again." Riley went for the attack again, slashing a few times at him. He finally was able to grab her around the waist and flipping her once more onto the matt. "Open again."

"I'm _trying_." She growled as she stood up.

"No you're not." He said. "I may not have all my memories back but, I _do_ know you can fight better than this. You're leaving yourself open and not taking defensive measures to what I'm doing to you." She bit her lip, he was right; she wasn't give him her all. "Again."

Riley narrowed her eyes, she charged at him again; this time, when he found his opening to grab her, she brought him down with her. She was barely on top for a few seconds before he flipped her; his legs wrapped around hers, his hands holding her wrists down. They had been in this position before. She was breathing heavily as she looked up at him. "Damn…" She muttered. "I really thought I had you—" Before she could get the last syllable out, his lips were already on hers. **Checkmate.**

His kiss was needy; hungry as he held onto the feeling. It felt right, it felt exactly how he thought it would; he had most certainly done this before.

Without truly processing it, Riley kissed him back. She couldn't control it, she couldn't hold onto it. She didn't realize he had let go of her wrists until her hands were around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their bodies moving as one; grinding against each other. Red flags were going off in Riley's head. ' _ABORT!'_ Her mind screamed at her. ' _HE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU!'_ She didn't care, her heart was getting carried away as their kiss deepened.

"Agent Campbell, I must warn you about Sergeant Barnes' heart rate increase." She heard Jarvis faintly in the background. It wasn't until Bucky growled and pulled away from her when she realized exactly what Jarvis meant.

Riley quickly sat up as she watched Bucky storm off to the far wall, placing his hands on the wall as he steadied himself. "You were not just _a friend_ , were you?" He gritted his teeth, feeling pain begin to pulse in his head. Riley was dumbfounded, she couldn't answer that. "Were you?" He practically shouted.

Riley felt tears stinging her eyes, the moment she was afraid of finally arriving. "How could I put that on you? How could I pressure you to feel something you may not even feel anymore?"

"You should have told me!" He said, punching the wall with his metal fist. "What were we? Were we together? Married? What?"

"Sergeant Barnes' heart rate is increasing to dangerous levels. I will have to lockdown the room." Jarvis said.

Riley stood up, her legs feeling like gelatin. It was her last chance; did she run or did she stay? "Lockdown the room, Jarvis." She said with a shaky breath.

"I must advise against that, Agent Campbell." He said.

"Lock it down, Jarvis." She said sternly. Jarvis obliged, the door sealing with a click. She was tired of running; she had hurt him enough by doing so. Her attention refocused to the falling apart soldier in front of her. "We were an accident; a train wreck waiting to happen." Riley said as she slowly walked closer to the soon-to-be out of control soldier. "Yet, I wouldn't have traded it for the world. You were my comfort, my sanity. You were _home_ ; Buck." Tears were falling freely down her face as she closed the gap between them. "You may not know it or remember it now but, I loved you. How could I put you through that; force you to remember something like that?" He punched the wall again, causing Riley to jump. With one brave breath, Riley reached out, touching his shoulder. He flinched as he turned to look at her; Riley stared at him in shock. She didn't think the Winter Soldier could cry. This was a different side coming through, she knew that when she saw his glossy blue eyes.

"I don't remember you." He said, defeated. "I have bits and pieces here and there. I don't remember what we were but—" He exhaled. "Damn it, I can feel it."

Riley gently reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "It's okay, you don't have to remember it all right now. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"And what if I don't, Riley?" He asked. "What if I never remember?"

"Then we'll start over." She said with a hopeful outlook. Bucky growled in frustration before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her in for another kiss. He may have not been certain about what they had in the past but, he was definitely certain that kissing her felt right.  
This kiss was not as rough or hungry; it held desire but, more than anything, this kiss held a promise. A promise Riley intended to keep. She really wasn't going anywhere.

The two were oblivious to the door unlocking and a panicked Sam Wilson running in with a tranquilizer gun. Sam stopped short as he watched the two slowly pull away from each other, their eyes still locked to one another. "Seriously? This is a thing now?" Sam commented, causing the two to look at him. "Jarvis tells me that Barnes here is having a meltdown and **_this_** is what I come to find?" He sighed. "Damn it, guys."

"Sorry, Sam." Riley said, her pale cheeks turning beet red as she pulled away from Bucky.

"Stark needs to have Jarvis distinguish heart rate increase from violence and making out." Sam said sarcastically. "Get a scale for that robot so no one has a heart attack here."

Bucky and Riley looked at each other again, neither one daring to share that Bucky almost did have an episode. Instead they just laughed knowingly before following Sam out of the training room.

* * *

Riley took a very much needed shower that night. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she tried to process what happened. ' _He knows now…'_ She thought as she dried her hair in her sleeping quarters. ' _He knows and all I can do now is just be there until he remembers.'_ Although, the fear of him never remembering was still quite the reality; Riley was ready for it. She just hoped if that were the case, he'd maybe start a new relationship with her entirely. Maybe that was for the best anyway.

Riley crashed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she felt soreness beginning in her back. "He flipped me way too hard." She mumbled in regards to their sparring. She stared up at the ceiling, ready for bed as her mind drifted to when the Avengers would return, what happened in the night, and of course, Bucky.

The knock at her door startled her as she slowly sat up. There were really only a handful of people who would be knocking right now; her heart fluttering at the thought of one of them as she walked over to the door.

He stood there, leaning up against the doorway in sweatpants and a white wife beater. His arms folded across his chest as he looked down at the red head. A half smirk adorning his lips as she moved out of the way, letting him into her room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sam was in a state of panic the next morning when no one had seen Barnes or Campbell. Their location was a mystery; the dangerous Winter Soldier was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until he asked Jarvis and was told by the polite robot that Sergeant Barnes was in Agent Campbell's quarters did Sam get the hint. He blushed slightly before dismissing the robot to not wake up the pair before heading down the cafeteria for breakfast. That was a mess he'd leave for the Avengers to find.

* * *

The last thing Riley wanted to do was get out of bed. She was tangled in sheets and wrapped snuggly and securely under his right arm, she didn't want to move ever. Although, the rumbling in her stomach was becoming a bother to her; he just chuckled. "We really should get you food. We worked up quite an appetite."

Riley blushed. "That's _your_ fault." She countered. "I didn't exactly expect you coming here last night."

He smirked. "I came to talk to you and maybe try to remember something else about us."

" _This_ was you trying to remember?" She laughed.

"It's jogging my memory." He joked. "If you want, we can try again until I _do_ remember."

"You're terrible."

Bucky rolled over to face her, his arm still securely around her as he pulled her closer to him. "Something tells me you're more than okay with that."

He leaned in, kissing her lovingly; something she could get used to all over again. "I thought we were going to try and take this slow?"

"Well, you're at a different point than I am. I'm just trying to catch up to where we were, doll." He winked, causing her to laugh again.

"Doll? Hello, forties Bucky." She joked at his term for endearment.

"It slips." He smiled innocently before leaning down to kiss her again.

The unexpected knock on the door caused Riley to jump out and out of Bucky's arms. Both of them staring in horror at the door. "Shit…" She hissed, crawling over Bucky and falling off the bed with a thud.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "That wasn't suspicious at all." He muttered sarcastically as Riley searched for her pajama pants in a frenzy.

"Get dressed!" Riley whispered harshly as she put her shirt back on, Bucky slowly getting off the bed and putting his sweatpants on. "A little faster, please!"

"What's the point?" He shrugged. "How are you going to explain me being here anyway?"

"Just stay out of sight!" Riley stomped to the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Captain America.

"Hey Riley." He said. "We're back."

"That was fast." Riley remarked as she held the door half open so Steve couldn't see in.

"You're telling me. It wasn't exactly that hard getting Von Strucker. I mean, there were other developments we'll have to talk about later but—" He saw Riley's disinterest. "Anyway, I was looking for Bucky, have you seen him?"

"Why would I have seen him?" She asked defensively.

"Sam told me to ask you." He said innocently.

That's when the color drained from her cheeks, she could feel Bucky's warm and still bare chest press up against her as he stood behind her in the doorway. She didn't have to look to know he was grinning. "Morning Steve, good to have you back."

Steve looked like a lost puppy as he looked at his friend, then down to Riley, then back up again at Bucky. "Oh, you're in—" He paused. "Was this a…?" He couldn't find the words.

Riley just groaned as she walked away from the door all together, leaving Bucky there with the baffled Captain America. Bucky just continued to grin as Steve was at a loss for words. "So what's up? What's the new development?" He tried to change the subject, leaning up against the doorway.

"Right, that." Steve said, shaking his head. "I think we're going to have a meeting about it in a few minutes so, meet us in the Observation Deck." Steve fumbled over his words.

"You got it." Bucky said, patting his friends shoulder before closing the bedroom door; leaving Steve standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

Bucky had that stupid grin still on his face as he watched Riley lie half on the bed, her feet dangling off as she groaned. "That was a disaster."

He shrugged. "I think it went pretty smooth."

Riley sat up, her eyes narrowed at him before flopping back down onto the bed. "He's going to tell everyone and we aren't going to be able to live that down."

He just chuckled at Riley's paranoia before sitting down next to her on the bed. "Honestly, what does it matter? Isn't this what would have happened eventually? If I did end up remembering, I'm pretty sure we'd be here anyway." She looked at him questioningly. "I'm saying, this would inevitably happen anyway. They'd find out what we were doing eventually, so, why not enjoy it?"

Riley sighed as she sat up. "I know, it's just—" She paused for a moment. "I honestly didn't think this would have happened again; at least, not so soon."

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. "It's been almost two weeks since you've been here, Riley." He said. "I'd remember us eventually." Riley felt her cheeks burn at the mention of 'us'. It seemed so surreal. It was not too long ago they were trying to kill each other, and now there was an ' _us'_. Bucky's smile turned into a wicked smirk. "But, we should probably be ready for Stark to be relentless." Riley groaned again, flopping back down onto the bed causing Bucky to laugh.

* * *

Riley and Bucky got dressed for the day and headed to the Observation Deck. Both eyeing each other cautiously as "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang played throughout the room. Riley saw Thor, Natasha, Steve, Sam, Maria and Clint hanging out in the room, standing around and somewhat socializing. Barton was the first to notice the new arrivals. "Hey, there you guys are!"

Riley had a curious but still wary smile. "What's going on?"

"Well, we were supposed to have a meeting but, Stark believes we should celebrate our successful mission." Natasha said. "He wants to have a party tonight."

"Oh?" Riley asked. "Where is Stark now?"

"That's the funny thing. He was so excited for a party but then dragged Banner down to the lab." Clint said. "Oh well, more partying for us."

"Small party." Bucky commented as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh, just you wait." Natasha warned.

"I'm not good at parties." Riley said, she wasn't lying either. Riley wasn't a fan of big crowds.

"You won't want to miss this one, dead shot." The group turned to see the new face in the room. Stark was grinning, something was going his way. "You too, Terminator." He said.

"I'm actually invited?" He asked skeptically.

"Why not, you live here too. Can't exactly ban you from fun." Stark said sarcastically. "Although, you may want to…" He point to his arm. "Hide the Soviet star, kind-of a mood killer." Bucky simply narrowed his eyes at Stark.

"Can we kill the music?" Steve finally spoke up, still a little uncertain about earlier events involving a master sniper and his best friend. "There's something we should all talk about."

"You kill not just the music, Rogers." Stark said. "You kill all the fun too. Jarvis, ixnay the music." With that, 'Celebration' stopped playing.

"So what happened in Sokovia?" Sam asked, the group wandering over to the couches and finding places to sit or stand. Riley sat on the arm rest of the chair, right next to Bucky; it didn't go unnoticed by Natasha or Barton.

"We found Strucker and the alien technology." Steve began.

"The technology is now accounted for a locked away." Maria added.

"But there was something else there." Steve said. "Two enhanced; something we haven't encountered before."

"How so?" Riley asked.

Steve looked at the rest of the group before Barton responded. "One was really fast." That struck a nerve with him.

"The other seemed to manipulate our metal state." Steve said. "It's hard to explain."

"Not really." Stark said. "She has the ability of neural electric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation. Not so hard to explain, Rogers."

"Experimentation?" Sam asked, shifting the focus from Stark's attitude.

"Possibly." Banner confirmed. "They could have been experimented on and with the help of the alien technology, quite possible gained strange gifts. Either that, or they were born with them."

"So what do we do about them?"

"For now, nothing. We celebrate." Tony said. "I want everyone ready for a party tonight, Avengers style. We'll worry about these enhanced in the morning."

Riley smirked. "After nursing our hangovers." She muttered to Bucky who joined in on the smirk. That was something that didn't escape Natasha's gaze.

* * *

Riley was not comfortable in social settings, she never really was. Growing up secluded on a farm with just her grandparents didn't help either. She also lacked "appropriate" party clothes, according to Natasha. The girls went out shopping, although neither of them really cared for such a task, and found Riley a black corset top with buckles and black dress pants. Riley adored the top, feeling like she was sixteen and gothic again. Natasha chose a more relaxed look with a cream top and casual dress pants. It wasn't until the two were dress and ready to head up to the party that Natasha ambushed her with questions.

"So you and Barnes?" She questioned, Riley's expression giving her away.

"What do you mean?"

Natasha smirked. "He remembered you?"

Riley just sighed as they walked to the elevator. "Not exactly."

"Then what's going on?"

"He figured out that we weren't just friends." She admitted. "He still doesn't remember what happened a few months ago; he doesn't know all of our past together."

"But you two are—" Riley glared at Natasha before she could finish. Natasha replied with a chuckle. "Steve isn't a very good liar, either."

Riley groaned. "I don't know, it just happened. Like the first time, it just happened." She said as the elevator went up to the Observation Deck.

"Well, whatever is _happening_ —" Natasha warned. "Just be careful."

Riley nodded. "I think I'll be okay." She said as the elevator doors opened revealing a much bigger party than she imagined. "However, I may curl up under the bar from this party."

Natasha laughed. "I'll make sure to bring you food to hide with."

Riley inhaled deeply, a nervous wreck from social anxiety as the two exited the elevator to enjoy the party.

* * *

Riley hardly recognized a majority of the guests at the party. It was overwhelming and chaotic; exactly how she imagined a Stark party. She grabbed herself a drink and wandered around sheepishly, trying to find a familiar face. She saw him, standing by a table with Thor and two older gentlemen. He wore a long sleeve shirt, covering up most of his arm. Riley felt a little bad about that. Yet, seeing him made her feel better, it made her feel _safe._ Riley slowly made her way over, smiling once his eyes caught hers. "Hey, I didn't think you were coming up." He said as Riley squeezed in between him and the large Asgardian God.

"And miss this party? No way." She said sarcastically.

"You're just in time, Thor was introducing us to this weird Asgardian drink."

"It's not for the faint of heart." Thor warned with a smile as he poured himself a shot. "This drink is of the Gods, it's very strong."

"So you guys are drinking it?" Riley asked.

"No, no, no." Thor began. "This was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet. It's not meant for mortal men."

The older gentleman next to Bucky spoke up. "Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us, C'mon."

Thor shrugged in surprise as he poured a shot for the older gentleman before looking at Bucky. "I'm a super soldier, I can't get drunk." He said.

"We'll see about that." Thor dared, pouring Bucky his own shot and looking at Riley.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm trying not to crawl under the bar." She laughed nervously as the three men downed their shots. Riley watched in amusement as all three made a face, the older gentleman looking like he was going to pass out, Bucky looked visibly ill, and Thor reacted like anyone would to a shot of absinth, on fire, and burning down their throat. Riley patted Bucky on the back, grinning. "You okay, Buck?"

"Oh—" He inhaled. "Just peachy."

Thor laughed a hearty laugh. "I warned you." Their attention turned to the older man next to them. "I think I should help him lie down." He said, walking over to the man and escorting him to the couch.

Riley turned her attention back to the soldier. "You only have yourself to blame, you know."

He let a half smile escape before retorting. "I thought you were supposed to be my babysitter?" She laughed in reply. He looked her up and down for the first time that evening, finally getting a good look at her. "You look nice."

"Oh lord." Riley said rolling her eyes. "Did Thor succeed in getting you drunk?"

He chuckled. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Bucky leaned closer to her, about to kiss her. Riley shyly pulled away. "Bucky, people are watching." She reminded him.

He shrugged. "So? Let them." He said, pulling her close to him and kissing her lovingly. This was all too familiar for him and still felt brand new. It scared him how strongly he felt yet, the feelings were almost foreign. He still didn't remember her fully but, from what he did remember and what his body was telling him; this was right where he belonged.

* * *

When the party finally died down, the Avengers including a few stragglers were lounging about on the Observation Deck, some still drinking as they laughed and told stories. Riley sat next to Bucky again, the two very close as they sat side by side. His metal hand had silently crept to the top of her thigh and resting there. Riley didn't mind the contact at all, and as far as she was concerned, no one else noticed.

"It's a trick, it's gotta be." Barton chirped up causing Riley to fully pay attention now.

"No, it's much more than that." Thor said with a hearty chuckle.

" _Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!_ " Barton teased. "Whatever, man! It's a trick!"

Thor stood, placing Mjolnir down on the table. "Well please, be my guest." He dared the lot.

"Seriously?" Barton asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course." Thor said.

"Oh, this is going to be beautiful." Tony said, accepting the challenge as he stood.

"Oh no, here we go." Riley playfully rolled her eyes as she looked at Bucky, an amused expression on his face as he watched Tony's attempt.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Stark said. "I will be a fair but just ruler." He tried to lift the hammer to no avail. "Be right back." He said rushing off, the group laughing.

Stark returned, attempting with Colonel Rhodes to lift the hammer by using their power gloves; nothing happened. The hammer didn't budge even the slightest. Barton was next, the hammer didn't move for him either. Bruce tried to trick everyone into thinking he would ' _Hulk out_ ' only to produce a weak growl. Everyone rolled their eyes at the lame joke as Steve went up next. Thor was the only one to notice the slight budge with the hammer; still, he could not lift it.

Tony looked at Riley and Bucky. "Well? Terminator, Dead Shot? Be ye worthy?" He said sarcastically.

Bucky shook his head. "Your metal arm couldn't do it, so why should mine?" He received a few chuckles from the group.

"It's coded with like, your fingerprints." Barton finally concluded. "That's it, right?"

"I have a much simpler solution." Thor grinned as he stood and picked up his hammer with ease. "You're all not worthy."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything; a loud screeching echoed through the Observation Deck. Everyone immediately stood from their seats, staring at the doorway to their right, the sound coming from that direction. All eyes focused on the robot that stumbled out of the darkness and into the light. Bucky, on instinct, moved in front of Riley; gently pushing her behind him as he clenched his metal fist.

"Worthy, no… how could you be worthy?" The robot said. "You're all killers."

Steve, keeping his eyes on the new threat. "Stark?"

"Jarvis?" Stark said only to be answered with nothing.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or… I was a dream?" He said, his words confusing the group as they stared in mesmerized horror.

"Who sent you?" Thor asked, clutching Mjolnir.

The group heard a recording play, the familiar voice of Tony Stark saying ' _I see a suit of armor around the world.'_ Banner and Stark looked to each other in recognition. "Ultron…" Banner said.

"In the flesh, or, no, not yet." Ultron said, "I'm ready, I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Riley asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Peace in our time." With that, four robots burst through the wall, giving Ultron his means to escape; the group was under attack.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** I'm too mean, I give everyone something nice and then end you with a cliffhanger! Yikes. Anyway! Remember, guys! Let's see if we can break the record and get over 12 reviews for this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	20. Nightmare Fuel

**Author Babble:** Guys. Seriously. There are no words for how much I love you all! I gave you guys a challenge and you exceeded it! 20 reviews for a single chapter! Holy crap! You guys are the freaking best! Thank you so much!

I still want to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! It was awesome to hear from you all! New and old time reviewers! So thank you! This time, along with your reviews, I want to hear… What character would you like to see in this fanfic? I won't tell you exactly who I'm planning to add buuuuut, I'd like to hear from you!

This isn't my favorite chapter but a necessary one to lead into some CRAAAAAZY stuff I have planned! So I hope you all enjoy!

This is going to be a long one…

Reviewers:

Demon Queen 0831: Thank you!

Tomahawk Girl: That means so much to hear, thank you so very much! It's so awesome to know that people love Riley and Bucky, their story and the risk in making Bucky more human. So thank you so much!

LarissaValenti2613: Yay! Fluff! I try to add fluff every so often just to mix it up! Especially when things get a little… crazy!

Alex7991: You're adorable haha! I love your reviews, they're always so happy and exciting! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

ILoveGoodBooks777: Who knows if they'll become Avengers! We'll have to find out! Thank you!

Inperfection: See? Can't be mad! I gave you guys some Bucky in exchange for suspense!

Megan1130: Yay! And things are definitely going to get a little crazy! So hang on to your hats!

Theresa5155: I try to update as fast as possible! As a fanfic reader myself, I'm so impatient! Thank you for reading!

Emily795702: Thank you so much! It means a lot to hear that my OC is loved!

Tiarna13: Hehe… shit balls had me laughing! Thank you for reading!

Jessicaberlin101: Thank you so much! And don't worry, there's time for everyone to make fun of their relationship!

The Last Avenger: Yes! Granted I'll be changing stuff, we're still moving into Age of Ultron!

Everwhim: Thank you so much! Your review helped get us over 12 reviews and was awesome to hear! Thank you!

WinterSoldierFan: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Michen0897: Oh, things are going to get super-heated soon! Thank you!

Guest: Well, you may or may not get your wish in this chapter! Heehee! Thank you for reading!

Jeps: It was helpful and wonderful to hear from you so thank you and keep enjoying!

Lgab92: Yay! Thank you, thank you!

Guest: Thank you!

Amber White: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Thank you again guys! You all rock!

And of course… you know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I still own nothing…. The end!

* * *

The group went to work fighting the manic robots as they swarmed. "Riley!" Natasha yelled from the bar as she tossed a gun to Riley. Bucky gave her a look; Natasha hesitated at first before throwing one in his direction as well. It had been a while since Bucky held a gun, or any real weapon for that matter. It felt like an old friend as he cocked the gun and began to fire at one of the robots. His Winter Soldier side pushing to the surface.

Riley had other things to worry about as she used her deadly accuracy to fire at a robot. It unbalanced him, giving Thor a chance to swing at the robot; sending it crashing into the wall. She had little time to celebrate as one of the robots charged at her with deadly speed, knocking her off her feet and with a very hard swing; smashing her left side into the coffee table. The robot that attacked Riley was blasted by Stark, causing it to jerk back into the far wall. Stark quickly reacted and blasted it once more.

Riley groaned as she forced herself slowly to her knees, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet. "You okay?" Clint ask as he loaded another arrowed into his bow.

Riley shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, loading her gun. Barton just nodded, the two racing back into the fight with only one robot left.

Thor swung his mighty hammer, hitting the robot into Captain America's shield, the robot hitting with a thud as Tony blasted him directly into the vibranium shield. The robot exploded; the room fell quiet as chaos was left behind. All eyes turning to Tony and Bruce.

"What the **_hell_** was that?" Steve barked, fury in his voice. No one answered, their eyes still locked on Stark and Banner. "Stark?"

For the first time in a very, very long time; Tony Stark was at a loss for words. "It's a program…" Bruce said. "A program we discovered in Sokovia."

"What **kind** of program?" Riley inquired, knowing her body was going to definitely bruise as she limped slightly. She didn't realize just how hard the robot had hit her.

"Ultron." Stark finally said. "It was a program found with the alien tech." He was mumbling. "We—" He paused. " _I_ thought we could use it, control it to help protect the world. Like a bouncer at a night club, preventing the inevitable alien attacks before they even happen. Create something in the name of good."

Thor stomped over to Stark, grabbing him by his shirt collar and holding him up. "What you have created is a monster!"

"Thor, put him down!" Maria demanded; Thor didn't budge. "I said, put him down!" She repeated, Thor begrudgingly obeying as he let Tony down. "I'm sure Stark meant well in his attempt here—"

"Meaning well and actually _doing_ well are two different things, right Stark?" Bucky's retort was a direct jab at Stark; a small payback for a previous conversation.

Stark glared at Bucky; the tension in the room was thick. Bruce calmly spoke, trying to get everyone to listen. "We made a mistake; a _terrible_ mistake. We will fix it. For now, we need to calm down and figure out our next plan."

Steve nodded. "Banner is right." He said. "If you need medical attention, I suggest you get it now. I want us to meet back here in an hour."

The group reluctantly agreed as they began to disperse; Bucky went over to Riley, taking her arm and scooping it around his shoulders; balancing her weight in his arms. "We need to get you looked at."

"I'm fine, Buck." She gritted her teeth, feeling pain in her side.

"I know you are." He replied sarcastically. "Humor me." He said walking her to the elevator and down to the infirmary.

* * *

Bucky practically carried Riley's weight as he took her to the empty infirmary. No one was there that evening, Stark had given everyone off; no one exactly planned for a robot attack. He sat Riley down on the table, looking at her with somewhat frustration due to her stubborn attitude and yet with a hint of adoration for her. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Left knee, left side rib cage."

Bucky nodded, taking the bottom of Riley's left pant leg and rolling up above her knee. She definitely was beginning to bruise; a bright purple and blue spot was forming. Bucky remained calm on the surface but, inside he was angry with himself. He didn't even think to keep her safe during the attack and that bothered him. Bucky gently took her left leg in his hands and began to extend and bend the leg; Riley felt some pain but not enough for it to be broken. "You should be fine." He concluded. "Just bruised." He released her leg then pointed to her shirt. "Take it off, I need to see your ribs."

"We're playing _doctor_ now?" She asked with a smirk. "I didn't think you had a doctor side too, Buck."

He rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smirk. "Just take your damn top off."

Riley playfully saluted with her right hand before attempting to undo the clasps in the front of her corset. She knew removing the constricting corset was probably the best idea, especially if her ribs were bruised. However, it hurt. Moving her left arm and trying to apply pressure was pretty painful. Bucky could see it in her expression before sighing and attempting to help her. His metal hand made light clangs against the clasps; a sound he thought he'd never get used to. When Riley's corset was finally removed, she quickly put her right arm over her chest to save _some_ of her dignity.

Bucky just chuckled. "Darling, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"You're here to examine my ribs, not my chest; _darling_." She retorted playfully.

Bucky ignored her banter before examining her rib cage; the bruise was much worse than her knee. It swelled with a deep purple and blue color; Bucky felt worse. "You _definitely_ bruised your ribs." He said in frustration as he gently put a little pressure on her ribcage. Riley hissed, the pain was much more unpleasant than she imagined.

"Stupid robot got me good." She said through short breaths. Riley noticed the shift in Bucky's mood; he was feeling complete and total guilt over Riley's injury. "Hey, it's whatever." She said, attempting to make him feel even just a smidgen better. "It's my line of work, injuries happen."

"Yeah, but, I'm also here to protect you."

"I can protect myself." Riley defended. "Besides, you helped the team a lot tonight. This is a team effort, not, _everyone save Riley_. I can take care of myself, Buck. It just so happens that one robot got the one up on me." His tense demeanor relaxed slightly as he exhaled. "I get it, I'm not a super soldier, or the world's best assassin. I'm a sharp shooter but, I'm a pretty average person. I just so happen to never miss. I'm going to get injured eventually. We can't all be super human like you." She joked, causing Bucky to release an airy chuckle.

Riley tried to laugh with him, her rib cage vibrating only made the pain worse. Bucky saw the pain in Riley's face and hissed in frustration. "And that's exactly why I need to watch out for you more. You're right, you're not a super soldier. I need to keep you safe."

She forced a smile. "Says the man who tried to kill me."

His mood changed again, she had a way of doing that to him. She brought the best out of him just by saying one thing. It was almost impossible to feel anything but happiness with her. "But I didn't." He said with a grin.

"No, you didn't." She said. "It's because you're getting soft on me, Ghost."

His nickname drove him wild, hearing it come from her was like ecstasy. It brought him a wave of positive feelings and memories; something he desperately needed in his life. "What am I going to do with you, Red?"

Her grin held mischief as she made her suggestion. "You're going to kiss me and discharge me from the infirmary, Doctor Barnes."

"Gladly." Bucky moved closer to the red head, placing both arms on either side of her as he leaned closer to kiss her. That was something he would never get tired of.

* * *

Bucky assisted Riley to her bedroom and helped her change into more comfortable clothing; sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. He would have preferred her to stay in her bed and relax but, Riley insisted on going to the meeting upstairs. Bucky knew it was a losing battle and reluctantly helped her to the Observation Deck where everyone was solemnly waiting.

Bucky helped Riley to the couch, receiving curious stares before Natasha sat down next to Riley. "You all right?" She asked.

"I'm not dead so that must mean I'm good." She replied sarcastically, receiving a glare from Natasha. "Bruised ribs and knee, nothing catastrophic." Bucky sat down on the other side of Riley, the intention of needing to be her protector still floating around in the back of his mind.

"So what's our plan, Captain?" Barton asked as he leaned up against the bar, beginning the discussion.

"Ultron can't be free to roam around. He's taken Loki's staff and clearly dangerous. Our top priority is stopping him." Steve said. "I'm thinking we take the team out to find him first thing tomorrow."

"We can't just go out and find him, Steve." Maria said. "We don't know where he is."

"Well we need to do something." Steve said, frustration evident in his voice.

"And we will." Maria assured him.

"Stark, can we use Jarvis to pinpoint a reading on Ultron?" Riley asked.

Once again, Riley felt nervous as Stark stood quietly; contemplative before answering. "Jarvis has been disabled. Ultron destroyed his mainframe. I'll need to reprogram the systems to help us track any mechanical sources from Ultron."

"Until then—" Natasha began. "What's our plan?"

"Be ready to leave." Stark instructed. "Once we find the ping, we move out."

"I guess that means more board games for us." Bucky muttered sarcastically.

"You're coming with us, Terminator." Stark said.

Bucky was stunned. "I'm going out in the field?"

"You and Dead Shot." He said. "We need all the help we can get. Sam, your wings are finished but, they're just a prototype."

"We could still use you on the jet with Agent Hill." Steve added; Sam nodded understanding.

"I have to object." Bucky began. "Riley's been injured from the robot attack; bruised ribs. I don't think she should go out into the field."

Riley's heart sank; was this a feeling of betrayal? She glared at Bucky, how **_dare_** he decide her fate. "Excuse me." Riley snapped. "I have every right to help the team. **You** don't get to tell me when and where I can help."

Stark rolled his eyes. "Great, a lovers quarrel."

"Not the time, Stark." Steve mumbled under his breath.

"I'm coming." Riley's decision was final.

"We can't ask you to go out there if you're injured." Steve said.

"I'm **_fine_**." She insisted.

"Just looking out for you, doll." Bucky said in passing.

"Well, look out for yourself." She was mad, fuming even. "I'm getting on that jet."

The mood in the room shifted; Maria didn't have time to pay attention to the _lover's spat_ , she was busy investigating. Her tablet proving useless when she pulled up something new. "Guys, we have something."

"Already?" Barton asked.

"Strucker's been killed." Maria said, turning her tablet so the group could see the status. "I have a feeling we know who did this."

"Time to get to work." Stark said, heading for the lab with Banner.

"Everyone get some rest, we may be leaving sooner than we thought." Steve said, eyeing the tension coming from across the room.

Riley began to get off the couch, wincing. Bucky went to reach for her to help only to have his hand swatted away. "I can do this." She warned him, forcing herself to stand and heading for the elevator.

Bucky sighed, looking at Natasha for help. "What did I do?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to tell an Irish woman she can't do something?" Natasha said with a sarcastic smirk. "I suppose that really goes for any woman. You still have a lot to learn, Barnes." Natasha removed herself from the couch and quickly followed Riley down the elevator to make sure she didn't hurt herself more.

* * *

The next morning, Riley was stiff. Her body ached worse than the night before; her ribs a gorgeous shade of purple and blue with a mix of yellow. "Yikes." She hissed as she slowly pulled her shirt down over her head. She was determined to prove Bucky wrong, she was _fine_. Riley slowly shuffled to her door and opened it only to be faced to face with the half smile of Bucky Barnes.

"Morning sunshine." He said. Riley's glare could not be matched as she quickly tried to shut the door; Bucky was faster and put his hand up to prevent that from happening. "You need to talk to me, Red."

"Go away." Riley's tone was a warning.

"Not until you talk to me." Riley backed away from the door and headed over to her dresser, Bucky was somewhat relieved she actually let him in. "That's more like it, now just hear me out—" Before he could finish, he realized he was now face to face with Riley's handgun. His half smile turned full on smirk as he narrowed his eyes. "This seems familiar."

"It should." Riley said flatly. "It's happened a lot."

"I have a feeling we weren't very good at settling arguments before I was wiped either, right?" He said sarcastically.

Riley pulled back on the mechanism, the bullet entering the chamber. "Who's arguing?"

Neither one budged; Riley and Bucky were stubborn in their beliefs and didn't plan on backing down any time soon. He was trying to protect her, she didn't want to be protected. They were at an impasse. "Fine." Bucky exhaled. "You can come on the jet, on one condition." Riley was ready to fire, she had had enough of _conditions_ and _compromising_. "If I think you're in too much pain, or if you feel you are, you are staying on the jet. End of discussion." He stared, waiting for Riley to lower her gun. He was trying something new, he was compromising. She'd probably tell him that wasn't his _Ghost_ side too.

Riley lowered her gun, not fully satisfied but it would have to do. At least she was going on the jet. "Fine."

"Fine." He mimicked, Riley gripped her gun tightly. Bucky immediately focused on something else to keep the gun out of his face. "How is your side?"

"Fine." She added without care.

He gave her his signature _Yeah Right_ look. "Are we just going to keep saying 'fine' until one of us leaves?"

"Looks that way." She tried her hardest to stay angry with him, she had every right to be. She was her own person, granted, in the last few months it didn't feel that way. She felt part of her was with him, this was her rebellion to feel that she had some control still.

"Alright, enough of this passive aggressive crap." Bucky said, running his hand through his hair. "Come get breakfast with me."

Riley pursed her lips, debating for a moment if she should continue to let him suffer or give in. Her heart, obviously wishing the latter. She just nodded silently, Bucky feeling more relief washing over him as he and Riley left her room to head to the cafeteria. As they walked in silence to the elevator, Riley finally spoke. "What's going to happen if I _really_ get injured? You're going off the deep end over a bruise now."

"Then I guess it'll be complete and utter chaos then." He teased causing Riley to hit his arm playfully, forgetting about the pain in her ribs until that moment. She started laughing, which only made it worse as she tried not to laugh. Bucky sighed. "You're a lot of work, you know that, right?"

"Should have killed me when you had the chance." She said with a grin.

"There's still time for that." He reciprocated the Cheshire grin.

* * *

Bucky was uncomfortable. Bucky was really, **_really_** uncomfortable. His breakfast date with Riley had to end pretty abruptly; the Avengers had their lead to finding Ultron. That wasn't the problem. The big problem was having to put on his Winter Soldier armor again. He needed something to protect himself, right? There really weren't many options to choose from. He stood in his new sleeping quarters, staring blankly at himself in the mirror. Even with his new haircut, he still felt nothing changed. Horror began to set in when he realized he would always be this; he would always be a murderer, he would always be the Winter Soldier.

"I'm sure we can find you something else to wear, Buck." Steve said as he eyed his concerned best friend from the doorway. "If you're not comfortable—"

Bucky shook his head. "It's fine, Steve." He was sharp in his tone. "It's a part of me."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing." Steve said. "Think of it this way, without that part of you, we wouldn't have been reunited. You also would have never met Riley." A small smile formed on Bucky Barnes' lips. "See? It's not all bad."

"I don't know if I can keep her safe." Bucky wasn't sure if he actually meant to say that, or if it just came out due to the overwhelming view before him. Whatever it was, it made him bite his lip.

Steve understood. "Listen, Buck." He started. "Riley is a big girl, she can keep herself safe. Trust me, she's been through a lot and still has managed to come out on top. Granted, she's stubborn—" Bucky just scoffed. "But she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"I know." Bucky said. "But she's not like the rest of us. Yeah, she's scary with a gun but, up close? She isn't exactly the best and hand-to-hand."

"So train her." Steve shrugged. "Train her to be better."

Was it really that simple? Could that really be the answer? He knew Riley would never listen to him or back down from the fight but, if he could at least train her then at least he knew he helped. Even if it's not exactly what he wanted. He'd rather her just stay out of it completely. "So what is our lead, anyway?" Bucky changed the subject, not wanting to sound _too_ sentimental over the red head.

"Ulysses Klaue; son of a Nazi war criminal. From what I understand he's a black market trader in Wakanda, searching for rare and valuable materials for money." Steve said.

"I know him." Bucky said. "HYDRA wanted information on him."

"We think Ultron is looking for Klaue for obtain rare metals to change his form; make him stronger."

"Vibranium." Bucky mumbled, Steve stared at him, unsure as to how he knew of Vibranium. Bucky just shrugged. "It's sticking out in my head. Klaue has it, he's always had Vibranium."

"That's exactly what we were thinking." Steve confirmed. "If he gets that, Ultron could be near indestructible."

Bucky pursed his lips. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Steve said. He tried to lighten the mood with his genuine smile. "Ready to follow Captain America again?"

Bucky immediately remembered that conversation, shocking Steve with his reply. "No, I'm following the little guy from Jersey." Steve just smiled as the two left Bucky's room and headed for the jet; Bucky still nervous for returning to the Winter Soldier side.

* * *

Riley was one of the first to arrive in the jet. Not that she was eager to go on the mission, she was fairly certain if she were last to board, she'd be left behind. Of course, that would be Bucky's doing. So, she strapped on her stretchy black pants, a black shirt, grabbed her Dragunov and headed onto the jet. She had two handguns stored in her side holsters and extra ammo. Her Dragunov was slung behind her back, ready for action if she needed it. However, the pain in her side from the bruised ribs would definitely make it quite uncomfortable when reaching for it. She didn't care, if she needed it, she'd be able to grab it; pain aside.

As more familiar faces began to walk onto the jet, Riley began to feel a slight hint of nervousness. Everyone was dressed and ready to go in their appropriate outfits; she felt completely out of her league. ' _At least Bucky and I will be out of place together...'_ She thought as Sergeant Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson entered the jet. Riley saw the trio and immediately groaned. "Even _you_ have an outfit!" She said to Bucky.

He just smirked. "Not exactly what I would have picked, given the choice."

"At least it's not a t-shirt and black pants!" Riley sighed. "Oh, look, the intimidating Avengers and some girl in a t-shirt!" Steve and Bucky gave each other a knowing look.

Bucky walked closer to the red head, his smirk turning devilish as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You could always stay behind and make a new outfit." He teased.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "I really dislike you."

Sam walked over, breaking up the lover spat. "Hey, no worries, Rye." He said pointing to his t-shirt and jeans combo. "Representing the t-shirt look." He said raising his hand for a high-five, which Riley graciously returned. "Besides, we look more comfortable than these guys." Riley stuck out her tongue at Bucky, a childish move but still received a light chuckle from him.

"No need to make Dead Shot feel unwelcome. I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans too." Tony Stark said, overhearing the conversation as he walked towards the pilot seat.

"Yeah but, you wear an Iron Man suit over that." Riley rolled her eyes.

"True, but, at least you wear a shirt. Banner here loses his." Stark said, causing Bruce to sigh. "Although I doubt anyone would object to you losing yours."

Bucky's fist tightened at Stark's comment. What was this feeling? Maria Hill seemed to catch it before anything became of it. "Boys, if you've had enough playtime. It's time to go." She said, pushing her way to the front of the jet to pilot.

Riley took a seat, watching the rest of the gang settle in and examine their weapons. This wasn't her world, she really was out of her league. She was a small time assassin, not an Avenger. What was she doing here? "It's weird, right?" Riley looked to her left, unsure exactly when Bucky had joined her. "We don't belong here." He stated simply as he sat down next to her. "But, here we are." It was like he read her mind. He was also feeling out of place and that for some reason comforted her. "I don't know if I can keep you safe out there so—" He sighed. "Just don't get killed."

She smiled. "You're so romantic, Buck."

He chuckled before looking down at himself, wondering what Riley thought of his old outfit being taken out of retirement. "It's weird wearing this again." He said.

"Honestly." Riley started, looking at him. "Besides the haircut, you look more like Ghost."

He frowned. "I _am_ Ghost."

"That's not what I meant." Riley sighed, frustrated that she could never make coherent thoughts when he was around. "You just look the same from when we met, of course, minus the hair. It's just funny, I'm more used to you looking like this."

"This may be the last time you see this outfit." He said sadly.

Riley shook her head, a genuine smile for the man next to her appearing. "The outfit doesn't define you, Buck. Sure, you wore it when doing some pretty messed up stuff but, it's not who you are. You know who you are, and you know it's not that."

"Do I know who I am?" He asked. "I only know bits and pieces and what you guys tell me."

"You're Bucky Barnes, you're Ghost, and you're the Winter Soldier." She said. "All of those stages in your life combined as one. It makes you unique. I can't describe it but, the person you are now is just a whole part of the piece I came to know." She felt her cheeks begin to burn. "I'm really liking the person you are, even if you don't know who you are fully yet. You will."

Without hesitating, Bucky pulled Riley closer to him, capturing her lips with his. The kiss, unfortunately lasted only a few seconds when Riley winced and had to pull away. They were leaning on her bruised side. Bucky hissed, pulling away from her. "Damn it, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I forgot. How is your side?"

Riley bit her lip to hide her pain and regain her composure. "Been better but, I'm fine." She saw the hesitation in his eyes. "I'm okay to fight, Buck." She then snickered. "Though unfit to continue cute moments between us." Bucky rolled his eyes. "But, I think you're fine in your outfit. I kind-of like seeing your old outfit again." He was still unsure, that was until Riley said the strangest thing she had ever said to him. "I also think your butt looks nice in it."

Bucky's eyes went wide in shock before his expression was replaced with a full hearted laugh. It surprised Riley as she watched his body shake from laughter. This wasn't the side she had come to known but, she loved seeing it. This was the change in her Ghost, this was the man he was becoming and she relished that.

His laugh didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team as they curiously turned their attention to the red head and the assassin with the metal arm. It seemed so out of place to hear him laugh like that, some were majorly concerned. "He laughs now?" Stark said in passing to Bruce who just shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

Bucky was coming out of his shell, he was becoming more comfortable with himself. He had Steve to thank, but, most of all, he had Riley.

* * *

The jet landed in a boat yard in Wakanda; hidden closer to the jungle. The group disembarked the jet, say for Bruce. Bucky pursed his lips, taking his goggles and face mask in hand before looking at Riley. "Last chance to stay."

Riley checked her handguns, making sure they were fully loaded before slipping them back in their holsters. "Not a chance."

"You're so stubborn." Bucky said.

"Pot, meet kettle." Riley retorted.

"Alright, listen up." Steve said, everyone turning their attention to him. "Bravo team will be Sam, Agent Hill, and Dr. Banner. We need you to stay in close proximity; Sam, take to the skies. Survey the area, Maria, stay on the line for any incoming information. Dr. Banner—" He paused.

"Stay out of trouble." Bruce said with a small smile. "I know."

"Alpha team, we go in." Steve continued. "Riley, Barton, and Bucky will take point shots and shoot from a distance. The rest of us, we go in direct. Negotiations are still up in the air."

Tony Stark was in full uniform now. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, using his thrusters to fly upwards.

"Let's go team." Steve said, leading the charge. Bucky kept his eye on Riley, he could tell she was nervous; of course she'd never admit it. He was at least a little satisfied that she would be staying at least somewhat distant from any fight.

* * *

Riley was positioned on a catwalk; to her right and across another catwalk was Bucky, his assault rifle waiting. They were completely out of sight. Riley was even more impressed at how perfectly hidden Agent Barton was, she almost didn't see him at all across the building. They were ready to fight; below them Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, and Iron Man walked in.

Riley got a good glimpse at Klaue and Ultron, they were discussing something. It was only a matter of time before they were interrupted by the Avengers. Now, she waited with a steady finger on her Dragunov.

* * *

Bucky was ready the moment the robot minions attacked. He shot one through the head with deadly precision. He watched as Tony Stark and Ultron broke out of the ship, leaving them to fend off the robot army. He covered Steve, Thor and Natasha with ease. It wasn't until he saw the blur in his scope he really became concerned. He couldn't focus on whatever it was but, it kept knocking the Avengers down. It wasn't until he found himself landing on his back he realized, that blur was a person. The man, no, _kid_ smirked at him before disappearing towards Riley's direction.

Bucky quickly stood, staring down his scope as he watched Riley try to swat this man away from her. "Stay still!" He heard her yell as she slashed around. He tried to shoot the enemy but, was unable to get a clear shot. Bucky watched as Riley was tripped, falling down on her behind; anger flew through him as the blur stood still. He had his shot.

As Bucky prepared to fire, something happened. Red covered his vision, he could no longer see the enemy in front of him or Riley. No, he saw something much, **_much_** worse. He was back at the HYDRA Hive, flashes of his training and of course… the chair. Bucky thrashed around wildly, trying to escape his nightmare.

* * *

Riley was in more pain than she cared to admit. It was all that fast guy's fault. He was taunting her and he even winked at her! That just infuriated her more. He had disappeared finally, Riley stood up and was almost expecting Bucky to be glaring at her direction. That was until she saw him across the way. He was thrashing about, shaking his head and holding it in pain. "Bucky…?" She mumbled. Something was wrong, something was **_very_** wrong. Before Riley could even try to get to him, she saw red…

* * *

 _"Leave her here, don't do this to her!" Riley heard a man say. Her eyes began to focus. She was standing in the kitchen of her Granddad's farm. A younger Granddad stood there yelling at the woman with red hair. "She shouldn't be exposed to the horrors you've been creating!"_

 _"I'm saving the world." The woman's velvet voice said._

 _"You're not saving anyone!" Emmet argued. "Leave Riley out of this, she's just a little girl!"_

 _The woman smirked. "So you can teach her like the way you taught Bea and me? She'll grow up and follow the same path. You'll see."_

 _"No." He stood his ground. "I will train her to fight you, so when the day comes she'll be ready." There was silence, the red haired woman looked at Riley's direction. Emmet quickly stood in front of her. "You will not turn Riley into a monster." He threatened. "She will never be like you."_

 _"My sweet pea will see the truth one day."_

 _"Nora, it's not too late." He tried in desperation. "You can stop this, you don't have to go."_

 _Riley watched the red haired woman leave. Her Granddad stood there, turning to Riley. "She will **never** have you." He declared. "I'll make sure if it." He said handing her his Dragunov._

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** What is happening? Who was that in Riley's nightmare? Also… we should probably be worrying about Bucky Barnes! Yikes! Thanks for reading, and remember to review!


	21. The Past Is In The Past

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my new followers and favorites and reviewers! It's wonderful to receive emails about this story and how so many people are enjoying it! I hope you continue to do so.

This chapter is a little slow, but, it's going to lead into something much, **much** bigger so… hang in there.

Also! Survey! Let me know in your reviews if there's any character you want to see show up in the story!

Reviewers:

Lynnspid5: Thank you so much! It's only going to get more intense from here; that I promise you!

JessicaBerlin101: We should always be terrified for Bucky! Poor guy gets so much thrown at him! And thank you for answering the question! I really don't want to kill him off so maybe he'll make it… who knows?!

Inperfection: Thank you! Hopefully Bucky will come out okay from all this… we'll have to see!

Megan1130: Nothing ever seems to be easy for our poor Bucky! Yikes! Thank you again!

SleepPatterns: All the feels! Hopefully we can have something nice happen…before I throw more craziness of course! Thank you for reviewing!

So please, remember to review and say hi! And of course, y'all know the drill…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Marvel and am not sipping fancy drinks on a beach from all the money I make from it.

* * *

"Riley!" She heard echo in her head, her body shaking from a slight force. The pain in her side helping to snap her back into reality as she stared up at Barton. "Riley, are you all right?"

Riley shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling. "What happened?"

"One of the enhanced." He said through gritted teeth. "Mind control. She ripped apart everyone it seems."

"Were you?" She asked carefully, knowing how touchy Barton became over mind control.

"No." He stated simply as he looked around. "We need to go, we have another problem."

"What?"

"Barnes is out of control." He said, Riley feeling her heart sink. "That witch completely messed with him, he's relapsed."

"Where is he?" Riley asked in a panic.

Barton helped Riley to her feet. "Steve and Thor were chasing him down. We have to get out of here before we get caught in the middle of it."

"I have to help them!" Riley objected.

Barton was stern with her. "You're already injured, Rye." He started off. "Besides, if Barnes ended up hurting you more and found out about it, he'd never forgive himself. You have to leave this up to them."

Riley hated it but knew he was right. She was useless in her condition. If Bucky did attack her, she'd be dead. Still shook up from the vision and the news of Bucky, Riley felt sick. Barton led her to the exit, the two rushing out to see Natasha, Sam and Maria at the jet in the distance. Riley looked at Clint, somewhat confused. "Where's Banner?" Barton didn't respond, Riley understood. "She got him too."

"We weren't prepared." Barton simply said as he ushered Riley to the jet.

Riley saw the uncertainty and fear in Natasha's eyes, she had been hit pretty hard too by the enhanced. She knew in that moment, Barton was right, they weren't prepared for what hit them. "Good to see you're all right." Sam said, his expression solemn. That was something Riley wasn't used to seeing. Sam shifted his attention to Clint. "Any sign of Steve and Thor?"

Clint shook his head. "Negative."

Maria saw the panic in Riley's expression, she was quick to add to the conversation. "I'm sure they're fine. They've probably talked him down and are just waiting for him to be ready to move."

In the distance, two men came into view; not the men Riley was hoping to see. Stark, in damaged armor and Bruce, who looked battle worn and tired; stumbled over to the group. "We need to get out of here, it's getting hot." Stark said, looking at the torn up group. "Capsicle, Point Break and Terminator?" He asked, adding up the numbers.

"Barnes was hit pretty badly by the enhanced." Maria said. "He relapsed. Thor and Rogers are trying to calm him down."

Stark sighed, defeat washing over him as he just nodded. "We need to get out of here, find a safe place."

Barton nodded, an idea coming to mind. "Set everyone up for takeoff, I'll take it from here." He offered as he walked onto the jet. Bruce followed suit, stumbling onto the jet. His mind was cloudy, he was completely and totally out of it. Natasha silently followed him; Riley had never seen Natasha so speechless and lost. Whoever this enhanced was, she destroyed Banner and Romanoff. She could only imagine what Bucky saw.

That's when Riley began to think about her vision. She couldn't really place what she had seen. It felt like a distant memory, one she didn't even know she had. Who was that woman her Granddad was talking to?

Riley was immediately taken from her thoughts when she saw the two men walking towards the jet, the larger of the two carrying a passed out Winter Soldier. Riley gasped, feeling her heart sink into her chest as they came closer. "Is he—?"

"We had to knock him out." Steve regretfully said. "He was a danger to himself."

Riley nodded, understanding. "What do we do with him?"

"We can restrain him on the jet." Stark said, pointing to the jet. "Which we should all be boarding, now."

The group agreed, heading into the jet to restrain the unconscious Bucky Barnes and taking off to the unknown.

* * *

 _"Sergeant Barnes, you will change the world." The man with the thick accent said as he looked down at Bucky, a large smile on his face. Bucky raised his hands, noting his metal hand. He had been here before, he had seen this before._

 _The image quickly shifted, he was standing on the catwalk of a water tower, sniper in hand. He knew where he was, this was one of his kills. He had sniped a married couple in their vehicle._

 _Once again, the image changed, he was now standing in front of a panicking man. His gun was held out in front of him as the man pleaded for his life; Bucky pulled the trigger._

 _He fell into blackness, nothingness surrounding him before a light appeared. In that light, he saw a man walk forward, a familiar man. "Steve?" He called out. Steve began to stumble closer, collapsing in front of him. Bucky ran over, kneeling down next to him. "Steve?" He began to panic when he saw Steve was injured. He was bleeding from his midsection; his face bloody and bruised._

 _"Why, Buck?" Steve breathed out. "We couldn't save you…"_

 _"Steve!" Bucky shouted._

 _"No one can save you…" Steve faded; no longer alive of the panicking soldier._

 _"Bucky?" He heard a sweet voice from behind say. Bucky quickly turned his body to see the red head,_ _ **his**_ _red head. "What have you done?"_

 _"Riley…" He said._

 _"You're a monster." She said._

 _Bucky quickly stood, racing over to her; fear filling her eyes. "No, it's not what it looks like!" He tried to defend._

 _Riley shook her head. "No one can save you." She said._

 _"Riley, please!" He pleaded with her._

 _His vision faded and soon he was in darkness again. He could hear whimpering and heavy breathing coming somewhere. An aerial light suddenly appeared, shining down on a small figure before him, a black bag over their head. "Kill her." He heard. Bucky looked down, seeing a handgun in his hand. He looked back up, a woman walked forward and removed the black bag from his soon to be victim's head. "Kill her." She said._

 _It was Riley. She struggled against her restraints, tears flooding from her blue eyes as she looked up at Bucky. "Don't do this…" She pleaded._

 _"Kill her." The woman said. "That's what you are, that's what you're good at. You're a killing machine, and that is what you were made for._ _ **Kill her**_ _."_

 _Bucky raised the gun, aiming it at Riley's head. His mind was screaming at him not to do it, to put the gun down and save her. Yet, his instincts kicked in. The dormant part that used to be there begging to save Riley, was now demanding for him to kill her. He pulled the trigger, killing Riley instantly._

* * *

Bucky quickly sat up, gasping for air. His body covered in a cold sweat as he looked around, trying to place himself. He was in a bedroom, an unfamiliar bedroom of what looked like a normal house. He listened to his surroundings, hearing talking outside the room and… children? What the hell was happening?

Bucky slowly stood, regaining his bearings as he examined the room for any evidence. That's when he saw the family portrait; the familiar assassin, a woman and two kids. "Barton?" He mumbled to himself as the door to the bedroom opened.

He quickly turned, seeing the small yet relieved smile of the red head, **_his_** red head. "Hey, you're awake." She said softly. Bucky immediately rushed over to her, pulling her close into his chest and not letting go. Whatever that vision was, he had killed Riley and that destroyed him. She let out an airy laugh as she stood there in his arms. "Well, hello to you too." She said with a teasing tone. He continued to hold her in silence, his body memorizing the way she felt in his arms. He didn't want to let go. "Bucky, are you okay?" She finally asked, knowing he probably wasn't.

"I don't know what happened." He said softly. "I saw things—"

Riley was right. "We all did." She said. "One of the enhanced showed us awful things, things that really got to us."

"I killed Steve." He admitted. "I killed you."

"It was just a horrible, horrible nightmare." She tried to comfort him. "You didn't do any of those things."

"But I did." He said. "Some of the things I saw, I **did** do. What if killing you just hasn't happened yet?"

"I know you wouldn't and you know you wouldn't. I'm going to be fine and you're going to be fine."

He didn't accept that. "I could relapse at any time, I could seriously hurt you."

Riley managed to finagle her way out of his grip, pulling back just enough to look up at him. "You could hurt me, yeah. You won't though." She assured him. "You've had so many opportunities to do just that and you haven't. I have faith in you, Bucky." Riley reached up and gently cupped his face in her hands. "Everything is going to be okay." She smiled reassuringly.

Bucky was still uneasy about the whole thing. However, he knew trying to convince Riley otherwise was a losing battle. She would never accept that he was really dangerous. That was comforting and terrifying for him. "I just got you back, Riley." He said, referring to remembering her. "I don't think I can handle losing you again."

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then." She said with a smile. "You're stuck with me, Barnes. Get used to it."

He finally let a smile escape. "I think I'm starting to."

"Come on, let's go downstairs and show everyone you're okay. Steve is having heart palpitations down there. Pretty sure he's going to burn a hole in the carpet from pacing." Riley laughed as she backed away from Bucky completely, taking his hand in hers and leading him down to the living room.

* * *

Bucky first saw the two children, sitting on the floor and watching television. For some reason it was weird to him seeing such a normal scene, especially after what had just transpired. "That's Lila and Cooper." Riley informed him, noticing Bucky's strange look. "Clint's kids. His wife, Laura, is pregnant with their third. She's somewhere around here."

"I didn't realize Barton had a family." Bucky said.

"It's not exactly a known subject. Safety measures of course." She said. "Same with my family, not many people know about them either."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Do you have secret kids too?" He asked.

She laughed. "No, I've told you before but it's okay. I have my Granddad, Nan and my Aunt Bea. They were my parents growing up. No secret kids or husbands you have to worry about."

"Oh." He said, looking back at the kids. "Is that something you'd want someday?"

"A husband and kids?" Riley asked as she bit her lip, contemplating the thought. "Never really thought about it." She answered honestly. "My job isn't exactly easy for me to start a family with."

"Barton seems to be doing okay." Bucky said.

"Listen, Buck." Riley said with a mischievous smirk. "If you want to marry me and have kids, that's fine, but, you'd have to go through my Granddad. He can be pretty stubborn." She teased.

Bucky's eyes went wide, realizing what she was insinuating. "I was just saying—"

Riley laughed. "I know. Don't worry about it. If I get married, I get married. Same with kids." She shrugged. "Just not pushing for it." She said, walking towards the kitchen.

Bucky watched her walk away before deciding to follow her. Could he ever have a family? Was that something in his future? Would he feel comfortable knowing how dangerous he was, especially around children? _His_ children? Bucky shook his head, knowing it was better not to think about that and add to the troubles on his mind. Instead, he just kept his eye on the red head in front of him.

"Bucky." Steve said, relief washing over him when he spotted the soldier. "It's good to see you up and about."

Bucky scratched his head. "Yeah, well, can someone tell Thor next time to not swing the hammer so hard?" He was only half kidding, Thor really packed a mean swing.

"Sorry about that…" Steve smiled sympathetically. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

Bucky shrugged. "Been better." He mumbled. "Not exactly prepared for that kind-of warfare."

"No one was." Riley said.

"We have a lot on our plates now." Steve said, folding his arms over his chest. "We need to rethink our strategy." Bucky was still pretty stiff as he nodded. He always had some sarcastic quip to retort, yet, he was just out of it.

"We need more than a strategy, Rogers." The group turned to the doorway, seeing a ghost of a man. Whenever Director Fury was involved, Riley would get a bad feeling. That usually meant things were going to hell. _Usually_. This time, she wasn't too far off from her assumption. He came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Following suit was the rest of the group as they gathered around the table except for Thor (who had left earlier). "So what is your plan now?" Fury asked, he always seemed to be glaring, Riley noticed.

"We need to stop Ultron. We learned he's planning on building a more permanent and stronger body using Dr. Cho's research and the acquired Vibranium." Maria Hill said. "If I can locate him, we'll need to get that body and destroy it."

"And then Barton, Romanoff and I will take the ground. Stark, Sam, you have the skies." Steve said.

"Alright, and what do we do?" Riley asked, looking for her role.

The group was silent. "I think it's best if you and Bucky head back to the Tower." Steve finally said. He saw the objection in Riley's expression and immediately interjected. "That enhanced really messed with our minds—"

"It's okay, Riley." Bucky said, placing his hand on Riley's arm. "I get it. I'm still unstable. If she got me again, I'm more of a liability than anything. The team can't be worrying about me too."

"And we know you and Barnes work well together." Natasha added, trying to ease the tension. "You can keep each other company; train more."

Riley sat back in her chair, defeat washing over her as the group discussed their plan of action. She wasn't sure why she wanted to keep helping; she wasn't keen on being a part of this team anyway. She wasn't an Avenger, she knew that. So why did the rejection hurt all the same? Riley knew deep down that everyone was right. If that enhanced got her hands on Bucky again, who knows what could happen? Her next mission, or so she wanted to look at it, was keeping him safe. He kept her safe all this time, now it was time for her to return the favor.

Bucky on the other hand wanted to hide in a hole. Knowing the possibility of hurting Steve and Riley was tearing him up on the inside. For once, he really was speechless. He had nothing to go off of. The group was right to agree to send him away, send him somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone. Although, having Riley there with him was both a comfort and a concern. He had to try and rid himself of this monstrous persona that the enhanced showed him, it never truly bothered him until he saw the potential. Until he saw Riley die. Bucky Barnes was slowly unraveling.

* * *

The team left early in the morning, taking off for the Tower to drop off Bucky and Riley, restock on supplies and heading to their destination. Riley was still pretty unhappy about the whole ordeal but, understood why it had to be done.

He was distant all morning, she could almost feel a wall between them as they entered the Observation Deck. Riley tried her best to create conversation; create a distraction even for the soldier. "It's nice to be back." She said with a content sigh and crashing on the couch. She looked around, noticing there was still a mess left from the robot attack. "We should probably clean that." Riley heard Bucky shuffle behind her, heading for the elevator. She quickly turned on the couch, watching his back as he went. "Hey! Want to play some cards or something?" She called to him.

"There's something I need to do."

"Oh." She replied sadly. "Want me to join you?"

"I'd rather do it alone." He mumbled before entering the elevator, giving Riley no chance to try.

This wasn't her Ghost, this wasn't Bucky Barnes, and this wasn't the Winter Soldier. This was a man on the brink of losing himself.

* * *

Riley kept busy; knowing when she wasn't wanted and all, she headed to the firing range. Riley emptied clip after clip, the gun jerking in her hands as she hit the target dead on every time. The pop of the gun muffled as she focused, her eyes locked on target. Something else was beginning to surface…

 _"Riley Jane, what are you doing?" Aunt Bea nearly screeched as she ran over to the small red headed girl. "You know you're not supposed to be in here!" She raced to the floor, grabbing the tin of old photos and shoving them inside to be locked away. That's how they were meant to be._

 _"I just wanted to see." Riley said, tears filling her eyes. She had been caught._

 _Aunt Bea sighed. "Riley—"_

 _"I want to see her." Riley added, sniffling._

 _Aunt Bea bit her lip, clicking the tin shut as she tried to find words. "Sometimes things happen, and bad things happen to good people." She paused. "And sometimes—" She pulled her niece closer, hugging her with one arm to comfort her. "The best thing we can do for them is to move on and forget about those people, because in the end, it will help them." Riley sniffled again. "What did Granddad tell you?"_

 _"That I need to focus." She said, her lips quivering as her Aunt Bea let her go from her embrace. "And only think about the target."_

 _Aunt Bea smiled. "Exactly. So let's forget about this—" She said, shaking the box. "Forget about her and let's focus on the target."_

The gun clicked, the bullets completely emptied from the magazine as Riley felt tears slowly roll down her eyes. After her encounter with the enhanced, something was coming to the surface, something she pushed away a long time ago. For the first time in a long time, Riley needed comfort.

* * *

She headed towards the training rooms in search of Bucky, she just had a feeling he'd be there. Her suspicions were confirmed at the sound coming from within. She quietly walked into the room, seeing Bucky destroying a punching bag with very heavy blows. "Ghost." She said quietly.

Bucky immediately stopped, grabbing the bag in his hands and placing his head on the punching bag. "What is it, Red?" He asked, his chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed.

"I know you're not okay." She began, shuffling slightly as she stood there. "I know you're not because _I'm_ not; and my vision, I'm sure, wasn't even remotely bad as yours." Bucky waited for her point, his stomach tying in knots as he listened. "But right now, I need the two of us to stop pretending we have to hide how it's tearing us up. We need to talk it out and we need comfort." She felt tears flowing down her cheeks again, when did she become such a crier? "So, please—" She said. "Just talk to me."

Bucky finally turned to face her, somewhat stunned to see her actually crying as he ran his hand through his sweat filled hair; his short hair sticking up. "I already told you." He said. "I saw you die, **_I_** killed you."

"You haven't killed me yet."

"I'm not going to risk that and end up hurting you." He said. "I could have seriously hurt you so many times now."

"And that doesn't scare me."

"Well it should." He snapped, causing Riley to jump slightly in his sudden change in tone. "You think because it hasn't happened yet, that you're safe. You're not safe, Riley. You won't be safe as long as I'm around."

Riley grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground next to her. Her heart racing knowing that this could go one of two ways, she'd show him the scar and then he'd freak out more or possibly understand she's not going anywhere. She prayed for the latter as she pointed to the rather large pink scar on her stomach. "You already shot me once, Bucky." She said, gritting her teeth. "The last time you were wiped, you shot me without hesitating. And you know what happened? I came back. The minute they called and said they found you and you were here, I came back. Yes, you can hurt me and yes, you have hurt me. You need to understand, that this is my choice too. You can't just shut me out because you're afraid. I'm scared too but, that's not going to stop me from being by your side."

Bucky was silent as he stared at the scar on her stomach. He shot her? Why didn't he remember shooting her? Especially if it was after his wipe? Did he just see her as another threat and not even care when he did it? Like so many other targets before her, she was just another number.

Riley could see him pull back more, she groaned before putting her shirt back on as quickly as possible. "Ghost, Bucky, Winter Soldier—" She said with a airy laugh. "Whoever you are today." He just rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter who you were or what you did. What does matter is what you do about it today."

"You're one stubborn gal, you know that?" He muttered, trying not to smirk.

"Hello, forties Bucky." She laughed.

He was pretty sure his eyes would get stuck from how many times he had rolled them at her that day. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he walked over to her, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "This doesn't make putting you in danger okay." He warned her.

"I know, and equally goes for you shutting me out." She said. "Let's get through this together. I don't want to be alone."

He was curious then. "What _was_ your vision?" He asked.

"A lot of things I just don't understand." She answered somewhat truthfully.

He scoffed. "Now who's hiding things?"

She just smiled as she buried her head into the chest of the sweaty man holding her. "You need a shower." She teased, changing the subject.

"You're welcome to join me." He suggested wickedly. Riley didn't object as the two left the training room and heading for Bucky's room.

* * *

They had spent the rest of the evening together, releasing tension and just being each other's comfort. Bucky had fallen asleep first, holding Riley in his arms as he slept soundly. She really did make everything feel right. Riley, however, did not fall asleep right away. She felt Bucky's body relax and his arm grow heavy around her. After a few beats, she quietly snuck out from under his arm and out of the bed. Riley rummaged through her clothes as quickly as she could, finding her cell phone and sneaking into the hallway; before leaving the room she checked back to make sure he was still asleep. Satisfied with his easy breathing, Riley left the room.

She dialed the only number she had ever memorized and waited for three rings until finally someone picked up. "Hello?" The woman's voice sounded tired.

"Aunt Bea?" Riley said quietly.

There was silence before Aunt Bea replied. "Riley Jane?" She asked, concerned. "I'm surprised to hear from you, is everything all right?"

Riley bit her lip, contemplating if this was even the right move but, she needed answers. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Aunt Bea." She began. "I need you to tell me about my mother, I'm starting to remember her…"

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** We have another story line coming up after AoU ends… who knows where it's going! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	22. The Vision

**Author Note:** I'm really sorry for the long wait. Things got increasingly crappy for me. Just found out my boyfriend, the one whose apartment I just moved out of, was cheating on me. So now I'm all over the place. This chapter is short because of that, I had to be very careful not to just kill off people or ruin the relationship between Bucky and Riley. So, please forgive me.

Thank you for sticking around and reading, you guys really are making these past weeks amazing. It's been really f*cking hard on me and your love and support is keeping me going. I promise to update soon and with a longer chapter.

Reviews:

Lynnspid5: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you for reading!

LarissaValenti2613: I know the feeling, sometimes I hate to log in to websites, I get suuuuper lazy! Thank you for taking the time to review though!

JessicaBerlin101: Yes! We will get more backstory soon! Not this chapter but… **soon**

Demon Queen 0931: Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

MulishaMaiden: Thank you so much! That means a lot! I hope you keep enjoying!

Saramichellegellarfan1: Long name but I love it! Thank you so much for your review and for reviewing all the chapters! You get most dedicated reader!

Helen Delia: Only time will tell, thanks for reading!

R. : Thank you! I love when people say they couldn't stop reading! Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to do so!

Megan1130: We shall find out soon about Riley's past! It's going to get crazy, promise! Thank you!

Alex7991: Hehehe, we will find out soon, promise you that! Thank you for reading!

And you guys know the drill…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Marvel but, I don't : [

* * *

Riley had heard shuffling coming from the lab above her, she assumed the Avengers had returned. However, something seemed a little off as she wandered into the training room. She wanted to practice with the punching bag Bucky didn't destroy, release some tension after her late night call with Aunt Bea. Aunt Bea was as useless as ever, telling her that ' _Something's are better left alone'_. That wasn't exactly what Riley wanted to hear. Now, she needed to let off some steam.

As she set up the heavy bag onto the chains, she checked that her side arm was still in its holster then turned around to grab her finger tape only to stare in confusion. The tape was missing, she could have sworn it was on the floor behind her. Riley made a face as she headed for the supply cabinet, she'd just have to get more. As she opened the supply cabinet door, she rummaged through the supplies and found another role of tape. Riley immediately dropped the tape as the sound of the punching bag chains startled her. She quickly turned to see the bag was now moving back and forth with a little force.

She had a bad feeling about that as she slowly walked over, grabbing the bag to steady it. What could have done that? That's when she felt it, the cold breeze brush passed her. She wasn't alone. Riley backed away from the bag; her arms raised in defense as she examined the room. "I know you're in here!" She said, trying to sound tough. "Might as well show yourself!" Her legs shook slightly as she looked around.

In one swift motion, Riley felt her feel give out from under her; something had swiped under her feet and now she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her body landed with a thud; before she could register, she saw the smirking face of one of the enhanced. "You caught me." He said, his accent thick.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "You!" She shouted, forcing herself to her feet and readying herself. The enhanced stepped back, his smirk never leaving as he watched her. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Your friends invited me." He said sounding somewhat bored.

"I highly doubt that." She glared. "What are you _really_ doing here?"

In mere seconds, he was suddenly inches from her. "Catch me to find out." He dared her. Riley swung her arm, trying to hit him. He easily dodged it and was now on the opposite side of the room. "You'll have to do better than that." He taunted her.

Riley quickly grabbed her gun and aimed for the enhanced. He had moved again and was now behind her. The enhanced ran and knocked down Riley again, causing her to land on her stomach. Riley groaned as she quickly stood up, shooting at the blur and missing. The bullets sinking into the walls as she fired. "Hold still!" She shouted. He just laughed as he ran into her again, knocking her off her feet once more.

"Oh good, I see you've met Pietro." Riley quickly sat up and looked at the door to see Clint, his arms folded as he looked at the room. He was looking at the bullet holes before focusing back to Riley.

"Why is **_he_** here?" Riley asked, pointing to the smirking enhanced.

"They switched sides." Barton shrugged. "Take it up with the Captain, I personally think this kid's a jerk."

"Not a kid, old man." Pietro said causing Clint to glare.

Riley stood up, straightening out her shirt as she put her gun back in the holster. "How do we know we can trust them?"

"They helped us and are willing to continue to do so." Barton said. "So that means we have to play nice."

Riley mumbled. "Tell that to him."

Pietro walked over to Riley, holding out his hand. "No hard feelings." Riley didn't shake his hand causing him to laugh. "I suppose there's time to become best friends."

"Doubtful." Riley scoffed.

Pietro looked like he had something else to say, however, the group was immediately interrupted when a concerned Sergeant Barnes stormed in. He had heard the gun shots from the Observatory Deck when being debriefed by Steve. Steve barely began to explain the new recruits before the shots were heard, Bucky only had one thing on his mind; where's Riley? He had left without any knowledge of what he'd find in the training room. The moment his eyes locked on the smirking speed machine, he saw red. "The **_hell_** is he doing here?" Bucky snarled, his eyes never leaving the man who was standing uncomfortably close to his red head.

"Relax Barnes." Barton said, holding his hand up to keep Bucky from entering the room; not that that could really stop him. "He's on our side now."

"We're just going to forget what happened the other day?" Bucky asked, anger still in his voice.

"Apparently." Riley said, folding her arms across her chest. She noticed Pietro was even closer than he was before, she quickly side stepped. Pietro noticed, chuckling lightly at her movement.

"We're all just getting to know each other, no harm here." Pietro said, putting his arm around Riley's shoulders as though they were longtime friends.

Barton sighed. "Oh no—" He muttered.

"Hands off her!" Bucky shouted, now forcing his way into the room and over to Pietro. Pietro removed his arm from Riley and began backing away.

"Possessive much?" Pietro provoked the soldier.

Riley rolled her eyes and looking to Barton for help, only to realize they now had a bigger audience, Steve and the other enhanced had walked in. "You don't touch her, you don't talk to her, you don't even look at her; got it?" She heard Bucky threaten. Riley turned to see Bucky now had Pietro up against the wall, ready to fight him.

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" Pietro asked in a mocking tone before looking at Riley. "Is it serious?"

Riley saw Bucky's metal fist tightening and pulling back. "Bucky, I wouldn't—" She warned, but it was too late, his fist flew forward and making contact with the wall. Pietro had already escaped and was now behind Bucky, tapping him playfully on the shoulder. Bucky growled, turning and attempting to punch the speed machine again. Pietro dodged the punch with ease, however, Bucky got lucky and grabbed Pietro by his shirt and throwing him down to the floor. He took that opportunity to get on top of him, ready to kill the kid.

"Alright, that's enough!" Steve shouted, causing both to stop mid fight and stare at Steve. That's when Bucky saw the other enhanced.

"She's here too?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"If you weren't in such a hurry to run off, I would have explained that to you before." Steve said with a sigh.

"Excuse me for being concerned about gunshots in the tower." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"They're on our side now, Buck. This goes for everyone; they're here to help. They're part of our team so let's treat them like one of the team." Steve said.

Pietro, with his snarky smirk, looked up at Bucky. "Do you _always_ sit on your teammates?" He asked causing Bucky to let out a frustrated growl as he tried his hardest not to punch the punk under him.

"Bucky—" Steve said in a warning tone. Bucky reluctantly got off Pietro, not bothering to help him up as he walked over to Riley.

"So, I guess it's serious, Bucky?" Riley asked in passing, her tone obviously teasing as Bucky narrowed his eyes at her.

"You two have already met Pietro, this is his twin sister, Wanda." Steve introduced the woman next to him.

Bucky stared at her as though her very presence was sucking the air out of the room. As far as he was concerned, she was the reason for his relapse and the enemy. Forget that they changed sides, she was his enemy.

"So, you're superfast." Riley said, pointing to Pietro, he just smirked. "And you can mess with our heads?" Riley asked now looking at Wanda.

"Well when you put it that way—" Wanda said, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I can go into your thoughts and pull out your biggest fears, happiest memories, and things you didn't even know were there." She looked over at Pietro, examining him to make sure he was okay before looking back at Riley. "I can also create energy shields and move things with my mind."

Riley could help but smile. "That's actually pretty cool." Bucky just snorted next to her, causing Riley to roll her eyes. "I'm Riley, I don't have any powers or anything cool like that. I don't miss with a gun, I guess that's pretty cool."

"Except when shooting me." Pietro said in a teasing tone, causing Bucky to tense again.

Riley quickly placed her hand gently on his metal arm, trying to calm him. "And this hot head here is James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky for short. He's a super soldier like Steve." She said.

"We know who he is." Wanda said, causing Bucky to tense.

"You do?" Riley asked.

"We were with HYDRA for a while." Wanda said quickly. "They were searching for him, obviously their mission failed when the base was attacked."

The color in Riley's face drained, her body beginning to shake as she looked at Bucky. "So they're still looking for him?"

Wanda quickly tried to comfort the now panicking girl. She didn't have to be a mind reader to tell Riley cared for the soldier. "I only know of our base looking for him, it's been destroyed so I'm sure he's safe."

Bucky looked at Riley, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes as he let a small, reassuring grin form. "Hey, don't worry about it. She said I'm safe. Besides, look at all these people protecting me now." He didn't really believe that but, he wasn't going to let Riley know that. She just nodded, moving closer to Bucky. "So what's the plan now?" Bucky asked, trying to change the subject. "Where is everyone?"

Barton pursed his lips. "Ultron took Natasha." He said. "I have a tracker looking for her now, trying to pick up a signal. So far, nothing. I need to get back to monitoring that." He said, nodding to the group before leaving.

"Stark and Banner?" Riley asked.

"They're in the lab with the casket." Steve said.

"And you trust them with it?" Riley asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

Wanda had searched Riley's mind, realizing exactly what she was implying. "She has a point." Wanda said. "Ultron wants to create peace but doesn't understand the consequence. He doesn't see the cost of his actions. I wonder where he gets that from."

Steve looked at her questioningly before it caught on. "He's using the casket to create another program." Steve sighed. "We need to stop him." He said rushing out of the room.

The remaining four looked at each other before racing out of the room and to the lab. They had to stop Stark from creating another abomination.

* * *

By the time they reached the lab, Steve was already fighting Stark. As the two battled it out, Banner stayed back, watching the screens for the program to download. Before anyone had a chance to react to the casket, Thor bolted into the room. He quickly jumped onto the casket and raised his mighty hammer. "Thor, no!" Banner shouted; it was too late. Lightning bounced through the room, missing the Avengers as it focused on its single target, the casket. The energy from the lightning speeding up the process for the program, not exactly what Thor was looking to do.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the casket, waiting for something to happen. A rumble came from below Thor, quickly he dismounted the casket just as the top exploded open, a red man coming out.

He stared at the Avengers, analyzing the situation before Thor swung at him with his hammer. The program quickly evaded his attack, sending Thor flying across the room. Steve was next, charging at the machine with his shield, he too was thrown back. However, that gave Thor enough time to regain his stance and swing his hammer, sending the red man out of the room and onto the Observation Deck.

Immediately, the group followed suit, ready to fight. Everyone stopped short when they saw him, the red man, floating as he stared out the window in wonder.

"I'm sorry." He said. "That was… odd."

Riley looked at Stark. "Why does he sound like Jarvis?"

"He's my Vision of peace. We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new." He said, still stunned that it had actually worked.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron alone." The Vision said, turning to face the group and floating down slowly to their level. "I am not a child of Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am—" He said.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda said with gritted teeth.

"Look again." Vision said.

"Her seal of approval, yeah, that doesn't mean jack to me." Stark said.

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself." Vision said. "They came from the Mind Stone and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash." He thought for a moment. "I am on the side of life, Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Steve asked.

"You."

"Where?"

"Sokovia." Vision said, looking at the group. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique but, he's in pain. That pain will roll over the earth. He must be destroyed. Not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I wouldn't know if I were one. So there may be no way to make you trust me." He said, picking up Thor's hammer and handing it to Thor. "But we need to go."

The group was dumbfounded as they stared at Vision. The room was deafening silent as they looked to the hammer then back at Vision, then down at the hammer once more. "Well." Riley was the first to speak. "He's good in my book."

Thor nodded, taking the hammer. "Right, shall we go then?" He asked the group.

The rest of the group, still shell-shocked from the recent event, nodded slightly as they slowly dispersed. Their next mission in Sokovia was going to be big, they needed all the help they could get. It was time to Assemble one last time.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thanks again guys. I'll try posting again soon and I'm so sorry it was so short. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter, promise!


	23. Here We Stand

**Babble:** Hey guys, this is where we end Age of Ultron and head into something… new. Oh snap!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, and continued support of this story as well as support and love for what's been going on in my life. Your kind words are really what's keeping me going so please, keep it up!

ALSO! WE ARE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP!

Reviewers: 

Lynnspid5: Thank you so much! I missed writing for you guys as well!

LarissaValenti2613: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you so much for your support! I hope you keep enjoying this story and I plan on writing an original story actually! So thank you!

Alex7991: Yay! I'm glad you approve!

JessicaBerlin101: I'm glad someone is catching my little snippets of sarcasm in here, I think I'm funny when I add them haha. Thank you for reading and enjoying!

MoodyMare: Thank you!

Ladyfreque: Thank you so much for your kind words, it means a lot.

Inperfection: I love adding characters that totally cause problems for our main characters! It makes it so much fun!

Lucyy: Don't cry! But thank you so much!

AnotherBlankPage: Protective Bucky might be my favorite part along with sarcastic Bucky! Thank you!

SaraMichelleGellarFan1: Thank you for your kind words! It means a lot to hear!

Guest: POSSESSIVE BUCKY IS LIFE! Haha, thank you for reading!

And you guys know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I could use the money from Marvel to get away from everything! However, I don't own Marvel so… that's not happening!

* * *

Bucky was still unhappy and leery of his new teammates; especially the witch. He knew he'd keep a watchful eye on them, not just for the team but for himself and Riley. That witch almost ruined everything, she set him back so many steps; that couldn't slide without any repercussion. She made him see his worst nightmares, how could that go unpunished?

He sighed in frustration as he assembled his leather Winter Soldier attire, strapping up the straps to his top before looking at his weapons. He had almost forgotten the red head was in the room with him. She was quiet, contemplative as she stared at the various weapon choices in front of her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, chewing her lip as she stared blankly. He moved closer, reaching in front of her to grab two knives before placing them in separate holsters on his body. "They're not going to bite you." He said, trying to joke.

Riley snapped somewhat out of her daze as she looked at Bucky. "I know that." She replied. "I'm just—" She paused. "I have a lot on my mind."

He understood, he had a lot on his mind too. A lot more than he even realized. "Well, you said you wanted us to be more open." He began. "So what's the story, Red? You never did tell me what the witch showed you."

Riley turned away again, grabbing for two handguns finally and a knife of her own. Bucky was ready to accept defeat that the girl wouldn't actually tell him anything, however, was pleasantly surprised when she began talking. "I never knew my mother." Riley said, immediately shaking her head. "That's not really true, she was there when I was really young. I never _knew_ her growing up. She left. According to my Granddad, Nan, and Aunt Bea she was always in and out of my life until one day she just vanished." She pursed her lips. "I never really cared anyway. A woman like that was easy to push out of my memories because… I didn't really have any memories of her. That changed when Wanda showed up." Riley sighed. "I don't know why I'm suddenly remembering her but, whatever Wanda did, she pulled out something I buried so long ago."

"And we're going to trust the twins because…?" Bucky replied with a snarky attitude.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Maybe they do want to help." She shrugged. "People change, Buck." She turned to look at him again, he stared at her skeptically. "You changed."

"I was brainwashed." He answered truthfully.

"Maybe they were too?" She offered.

He narrowed his eyes at her before stuffing his hand in his pocket and nervously taking out the coin in his pocket. He flipped the dented coin in his fingers, aggregately. Riley could have been right, maybe they _were_ brainwashed, maybe they did want to help? That didn't mean he had to like it or them. Riley watched him curiously, never truly seeing this frustrated side to him before. Her eyes trying to fixate on the object in his hand. He stopped, clutching the coin in his hand tightly as he looked at her. "What?"

She couldn't hide the smirk. "What are you doing? What is that?"

He rolled his eyes, about to stuff the coin back into his pocket. "Nothing." He grumbled.

Her smirk widened. " _Now_ who's not being open?"

He gave her an unamused look before holding his hand out, revealing the dented coin. "It's just a coin, I've had it for, I don't even know how long, but, I feel like I just need to have it on me."

Riley's smirk faded into a genuine smile as she looked at the familiar coin. She returned her gaze to the now confused Bucky as she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. When she finally pulled away, her arms still locked around his neck, Bucky let out an airy chuckle. "All that for a coin?"

She simply laughed. "I'll explain when you're older, Ghost." She said, causing his heart to race as he went to kiss her again.

"Alright lovebirds, enough." The two heard from the intercom. Bucky sighed as Riley pulled away from him. "We're leaving in five, get to the jet." Starks voice boomed throughout the room.

"I guess he got the intercoms working again." Riley said as she went to finish prepping. "I wonder if he'll boot up another Jarvis now that Vision is a thing."

"We have a new program in the Tower, I call her F.R.I.D.A.Y." Stark said over the intercom.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You're still listening?" He said.

"Always listening, Terminator." Stark replied. "Let's get a move on." Bucky and Riley looked at each other knowingly before exchanging quick smirks and heading out to the jet.

* * *

As they boarded the jet, Riley was almost too happy to see Sam joining them with his newly completed EXO wings; courtesy of Stark Industries. "Nice wings, Falcon." Riley said with a smile.

"I'm just excited they're finally ready." Sam beamed as the three stepped onto the jet. "Stark said he added some bells and whistles, not sure I'm ready for that though."

"Stark has to add his own personal touch." Bucky said dryly.

The three shared a quick laugh, only to stop as Steve entered the jet followed by the twins. Steve smiled slightly, the twins kept their focus on what was ahead of them, trying not to make eye contact with the Soldier that hated them. Pietro, however, snuck a quick glance at Riley, winking as he did. Bucky clenched his fist, wanting more than anything to slam it into that kid's smirking face.

"You don't seem too thrilled on the new recruits, Barnes." Sam said once the twins were out of ear shot.

"I don't trust anyone who intentionally sabotages me." Bucky said through gritted teeth.

Riley raised her hand. "I sabotaged you, multiple times."

Bucky smirked evilly. "I shot you, I think we're even."

"Is there anyone on this jet you _haven't_ shot?" Sam asked.

"I haven't shot you yet." Bucky said.

"No, just tore my wings off." He retorted. "I think we're even too."

"Well isn't this just the grimmest of conversations." Clint said in passing as he walked by the group. "Hang tight, we're about to take off."

The group simply nodded, dispersing from their conversation and wandering the jet. Riley, had something she needed to do.

She left Bucky and Sam at the back end of the jet and headed up front in search of Wanda. She was also praying that her annoying brother, Pietro wouldn't be around her. Of course, that was asking too much. She followed the direction that they had headed in with Steve, examining the quiet room as she looked around. Pietro was in the corner, heckling the Vision with questions, Steve was debriefing with Maria. Riley spotted Wanda on the other side of the room, sitting alone. ' _Perfect._ ' She thought as she slowly made her way over and cautiously sitting next to the enhanced.

Wanda spoke first. "You want to know about your mother." It wasn't a question. Riley, however, looked at her in perplexity. "I try not to read minds out of respect but, when someone who doesn't like me comes to sit with me; I cannot help but pry."

Riley grimaced slightly. "It's not that I don't like you—" She began. "I just don't _know_ about you."

Wanda shared a small smile. "I can't tell you about your mother." She said. "That's not something I know."

"I figured that, I was more curious about what exactly you pull from our minds. You had said it was nightmares or things we didn't even know we had in our heads." She paused. "I didn't really know my mother. She left me when I was very young. What I _do_ know is that no one will tell me anything about her."

"You want to see if I can pull any other information out?" Wanda asked.

Riley bit her lip. "Is that even possible?"

Wanda sighed quietly. "Honestly, I don't know. I could probably pull information from you but, it could end badly." She said, her eyes locking across the jet at the newest edition to the room. His eyes narrowed, seeing Wanda and Riley together before ignoring them completely and heading towards Steve.

Riley noticed the exchange, her body slumping slightly. "He's a good person." She said. "He just needs to take some time to get used to you." She tried to explain. "He's been through a lot; he only just started adjusting to a normal life. The visions he saw kind-of set him back a lot of steps."

Wanda felt even worse now. "We didn't know; we didn't understand what we were really getting in to. Our fight was with Mr. Stark, but, now we can see that you're all here for good, not for the destruction of the world."

"We take some time to get any traction." Riley tried to joke, receiving another small smile from Wanda.

"He means the world to you." Wanda said suddenly, causing Riley to lick her lips nervously as her eyes wandered to the soldier in the far corner. "And you mean the world to him. That being said—" Wanda paused. "I wouldn't delve deeper into your mind. He wouldn't be for that risk, at all."

Riley was disappointed but, she understood what Wanda meant. After what her powers did to Bucky, could she really risk it? What if it sent her into madness as well? Natasha didn't come out okay either. Was that a road she dared to travel down?

* * *

The group was quiet, many wandered the jet just looking for a distraction. Others made small talk, trying to get to know the newest members as well as determine where they stood with them. Bucky, however, avoided them like the plague and only came to Riley when she finally left Wanda. "Enjoy your little chat?" He asked her, somewhat coldly.

"Quite enjoyable, actually." She retorted, immediately biting her tongue before saying anything else to make either one upset. She changed subjects. "So what's the plan?"

"Stark said something about a giant magnetic force—" Bucky just shrugged. "I don't care for that detail. We have to get to it and shut down whatever machine Ultron built as well as destroying any robot enemy in our way."

"What about Natasha?"

"Bruce will be getting Natasha. We will be joining ground support while Stark surveys the area. Keep your com line clear for when we are moving to the machine when Stark finds it." Bucky sighed. "I'm sure you know my feelings on you tagging along but, since you're just as stubborn as I am; stay close to me."

Riley mocked saluted him. "Yes, Sergeant Barnes."

His lips formed a wryly smirked. "I'm serious."

"As am I." She joked, getting a feel for the tension between them as Bucky lost his smirk again. "Hey, I'll be fine." She reassured him. "I've got you by my side, remember?"

"And if I can't protect you?" He asked.

Riley shrugged. "It's not your job to protect me, Buck." She said. "You taught me some pretty helpful moves, that's all you can really do in this kind-of situation. If something happens, it happens. No complaints, got it?" Bucky was about to protest until Riley gave him a look. He simply slumped his shoulders in somewhat defeat as Steve Rogers came over.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. "We land in five."

Riley nodded. "Lead us into battle, Captain."

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky, unable to hide their amusement at the red head's comment. "Anyway." Bucky said. "We know our orders, just let us know where we're needed."

Steve nodded. "Once Stark finds the source of the machine, we should be ready to attack. Just watch for civilians and let's get as much crowd control as possible on any bots we may encounter."

Riley suddenly felt nervous the more they spoke about the plan. Was she really ready for this? She had mentally told herself multiple times; she's not an Avenger. Everyone had special skills, she was just really good with a gun. Would that be enough to make a difference? "Alright everyone." They heard Barton said over their communicators. "Be ready to go, we're about to land."

Riley inhaled deeply, looking to Bucky for guidance as he quickly leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Stay close, Red."

She smiled slightly before mumbling. "Don't get too far ahead of me then, Ghost."

The jet began to land, the ground was ready to disembark. It was time to save the world once again.

* * *

The minute the team landed and disembarked, they went to work. Branching off to different parts of Sokovia as Stark took to the skies, searching for the magnet readings. Banner had gone off with his own tool to find Natasha; Riley stayed closed to Bucky, as she promised.

Their first goal was to clear out the area, so far, no one was really listening. It wasn't until Ultron's bots began to burst from the ground anyone began to move. Riley was unsure what sparked the initial attack of the bots, she didn't really need to know; she had to help the people. "Come on! Let's move!" She shouted, ushering people out of the city. "Heads down!" She said, aiming her guns and shooting at attacking bots.

Bucky moved fast, he knew if Riley was somewhat busy keeping the civilians safe, she would be at least a little bit out of harm's way. Now, he had to hold off as many robots as he could. He grabbed one with his metal arm, slamming it down onto the hard pavement and shooting it directly in the head with his gun. He recovered quickly, grabbing his mini assault rifle from his back and shooting at a slew of robots, throwing the ones he didn't directly kill off balance and into other robots.

Riley safely evacuated dozes of civilians, directing them out of the city as she tried to fend off her fair share of bots. It wasn't until she heard Tony in her ear com that things began to get interesting. "Found the machine." Tony said. "Things are going to get heavy. This thing is a magnet; Ultron plans to lift us into the sky and crash the city down causing catastrophic damage."

"Say that again?" She said into her com just as the ground began to shake and crack beneath her. Riley stumbled, her balance completely thrown as the ground started to lift upwards, Riley finding herself on the edge of town; her body beginning to fall off the city limit.

"Riley!" Bucky shouted, he was too far to reach her, she was surely going to be left on the ground.

As Riley began to fall, she suddenly felt weightless as the world blurred around her. It wasn't until the world stood still, she realized she was in someone's arms. He was smirking as he held her bridal style, now walking her towards the panicking Bucky. "You think I'd let you fall, Princess?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes, her heart thudding in her chest as she caught her breath. "Not sure if this was a better alternative."

Bucky had raced over, panic in his expression as Pietro gently placed Riley on her feet again. Bucky wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close. "You all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, reluctantly pulling away to look at Pietro.

"You can give me a big hug later. We have robots to kill." Pietro joked as he sped off on the rising city.

Riley looked at Bucky. "We need to get any remaining civilians off this floating town." She said.

"How do we do that?" Bucky asked, noticing they were rising much higher now."

"I don't know but, if this thing crashes." Riley didn't even want to think about it. "Let's go." She said racing off towards the middle of the town, Bucky following in hot pursuit.

* * *

The city was being torn apart as it rose higher and higher into the sky. The remaining civilians panicking as the Avengers tried to gather them to safety. Riley was pretty sure there was no safe haven for them until the jet being piloted by Maria Hill came by. Now, they had to evacuate as they destroyed more and more bots.

"Bucky!" Riley shouted as two bots flew in their direction. Bucky turned, tossing his knife with great speed into the head of one of the robots and sending it to the ground. The other robot was quick to attack, slamming Bucky to the ground and now on top of him. Bucky held him off with one hand as he tried to reach for another knife. However, Riley was quick to draw her own gun, shooting the robot in the head. Bucky quickly tossed the robot off him and stood, brushing off dirt as he looked at the grinning girl. "See? I'm helpful." She said.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, don't get cocky."

"There you are!" The two looked to see Barton racing over with Steve.

"What's the status?" Bucky asked.

"We found the core reactor, Stark says we need to protect it at all costs while he finds a way to deactivate it. We are going to have to destroy Sokovia in the sky to create a minimal damage as possible." Steve said. "We need to evacuate any stragglers."

Riley nodded. "On it." Riley said as she began to move in a different direction.

"Wait for me." Bucky said.

Riley shook her head. "We need to split up and cover more ground, we can get to more people that way."

Bucky narrowed his eyes as Steve reluctantly agreed. "She's right, we need to get everyone to safety. Sweep these connecting streets and report back here, we have to get moving." Bucky didn't like it but was forced to agree as Riley booked it in the opposite direction, not giving him a chance to protest.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure where this sudden burst of 'help the people in need' came from. She knew she couldn't stay back and do nothing, she had to help. Even though she wasn't the strongest or the fastest, she knew she had to be helpful in her own way. With her guns drawn, she fired at incoming enemies; sliding down onto her knees to avoid the arm of a robot before kicking her leg out and tripping it. She fired directly into its head before turning and running again. She peeked her head into buildings, calling for any survivors. She was met with mostly silence as she continued. They had evacuated so many already, maybe they did get everyone?

Riley immediately stopped when she heard a woman scream from the building to her left. She raced towards the building, her guns drawn as she kicked down the door. The scene before her somewhat frightening as she saw a panicking woman backed into a wall by one of the robots. Riley began to fire, the robot dodged and closed the gap between them. The robot thrashed violently, smacking Riley to the ground and knocking her guns from her hands. She recovered as quickly as she could, grabbing her knife from the holster and slashing at the robot. She dodged his advances, the robot metallic shrieking echoing in her eyes as she ducked punch after punch. She slashed again, stabbing the robot in the arm before jumping up onto its shoulders, pulling the knife from its arm and stabbing down into its head. With one last desperate attempt, the robot threw Riley off its shoulders and into the wall before falling and short circuiting.

Riley landed with a thud, her body screaming in pain as she slowly tried to regain herself. She looked around, her ears ringing as she shouted. "Get out of here!" She shouted to the woman. "There's a jet, get to it!" The woman took her chance, running out of the building and towards safety.

Riley felt sick, she felt dizzy; she felt pain. Every movement was painful after the force of the throw. She groaned as she tried to catch her breath, slowly getting to her feet. "You seem to get hurt a lot." Riley steadied herself against the wall, her eyes adjusting to the sympathetic smirk of Pietro. She gritted her teeth, about to say something only to begin to stumble forward. Within milliseconds, he was in front of her, steadying her. "Easy there, fireball." He said, placing her arm around his shoulder. "You need to pick your battles."

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, just winded." She said.

"Well let's get you to the jet anyway." He said. "You'd be more helpful getting the people on there than out here."

Riley sighed. "Because that doesn't make me feel useless."

He laughed. "You're not useless, you're just not finding the right way to use your skills. Sharpshooting, right?" He was trying to comfort her as he picked her up bridal style.

"I'm better with a gun."

"Guns require distance." Pietro said. "Hold on." Riley obliged as Pietro raced out of the building and brought her to the jet within seconds. Her hair blowing in the wind with force, the feeling of the world blurring around her; that was something she could get used to. It felt like the world had disappeared for a while, Riley loved that idea.

Pietro set her down on her feet as Falcon flew overhead, talking over their coms. "Riley okay?" He asked as he flew off.

Pietro put his finger to his ear, still not used to the idea of talking to people in his head. "Just winded, she'll be fine." He said, winking at the red head. "Help the people from here." He said. "You're a distance shooter, not a close combat."

Riley sighed. "Thanks, speedy." With that, he was gone, leaving behind laughter as he sped off to help more stragglers. Unbeknownst to Riley, a jealous Bucky had seen their interaction from afar.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Pietro was right. She was helping a lot more back at the jet. Her deadly accuracy from afar kept her from being too close to the fight and still allowing her to take down robots. She appreciated his advice, even if she wanted to be more useful. Bucky wanted her to stay out of the fight all together but, at least she was able to help.

* * *

The group began to slowly fall in, Natasha coming in first followed by Falcon and Bucky. Riley was relieved to see Natasha, unable to control herself as she hugged the other spy. "Glad you're okay." She said before quickly pulling away.

Natasha smiled slightly. "Good to see you too, Rye." She said before looking at the jet. "Are we ready for takeoff?"

"Just waiting on the rest of the group." Riley said, looking over to Bucky. "How are you doing?"

Bucky nodded his head curtly. "Fine." He said quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"It means I'm fine." He was short with her.

"Look out!" Sam yelled as a rogue Avenger jet came into view and being driven by Ultron. It began shooting at the larger jet. The civilians inside began to scream and panic as the Avengers outside the jet ran for cover, Bucky grabbing Riley in his arms and bringing her out of harm's way, waiting for the rogue jet to fly off.

Bucky looked up, examining the area before determining they were safe for now. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said, returning the attitude he had given her before.

Bucky sighed. "Let's not fight right now."

"No, you're right. Let's save it for later." She suggested coldly before pulling away from Bucky and standing up. "You need an attitude adjustment, pal." She said.

Bucky was ready to retort, a snappy quip ready to escape. However, he was distracted by the men running in the distance. "Steve…" He said in recognition as he saw Steve and Clint holding up a wounded Pietro. Riley turned to see what the commotion was, her eyes going wide when she saw the scene before her.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as the men came closer.

"Stark says to take off!" Steve said as they helped Pietro onto the jet.

"He was shot by the jet." Barton said in passing. "He needs medical attention."

The group looked to each other before boarding the jet completely, taking off as quickly as possible. The city of Sokovia would be crashing soon, they had to get to safety. Maria Hill flew the jet a great distance from the blast, debris falling from the sky and raining down to where Sokovia once was.

* * *

Riley had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared in the medical wing of the jet, sighing as she watched two doctors work on Pietro. He had been shot multiple times, saving Barton. The twins really were there to help, this only proved it more.

"Red." Riley sighed as she felt his loving arm wrap around her. "I'm sorry about before."

Riley shook her head. "Why must we always be so hateful towards each other?"

He smirked. "Because we hate each other."

She sighed. "I'm serious, what did I do this time?"

Bucky stiffened slightly, unsure of how to tell her. "I guess I got a little jealous."

Riley raised an amused eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"The way Pietro saved you before, that should be me protecting you, not him."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered before turning and hugging him fully, her body still aching from being thrown into the wall. "You do protect me, you also do a lot more for me than just protecting me, Barnes."

"Like what?" He asked.

"You put up with me." He let out an airy chuckle. "That says a lot."

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"I'm serious, Buck." She said. "You're stuck with me, nothing is going to change that. Not even speedy Gonzales over there. Sure he may be flirting with me to get a rise out of you." Bucky tensed again as Riley laughed. "But I'm your girl."

"There's that sentiment again, Red." He said teasingly.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me." She shrugged before changing the subject. "So are we Avengers now?"

"Would you like to be?"

"Not really."

Bucky laughed. "Then how about we just be hired help, like normal."

"Deal." She smiled, resting her head against Bucky's chest. "I like you, Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky smiled, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "Yeah, I know. I guess I like you too." Riley simply laughed as he held her tighter, the two waiting for news about Pietro. Things were changing, they had a hand in saving the world. How would that play out for them now? Would they continue on this path or separate from the group and go their own way? Was that even possible…? Was a normal life possible for Riley and Bucky? Deep down, she had hoped so and wanted nothing more than to live her complicated life with Bucky Barnes. That wasn't going to change.

* * *

 ** _Secret Hydra Initiative Base…_**

The television played the broadcast of the events in Sokovia. Her eyes locked on the screen as she continued to watch along with a subordinate HYDRA agent. She sipped her tea, watching the news broadcast as the man spoke. "Madame, we seem to have found the asset, he's with them."

She watched the footage once more, confirming the sighting of the asset. However, something else caught her eye. "Wait." Her velvet voice said. "Pause that image."

The man obeyed, bringing up the image of the asset and a red head next to him, the two firing at robots. The man looked somewhat concerned as he noticed his commanding officer staring intently at the image. "Madame?"

"That girl." She said. "Find out everything you can about her."

The man nodded. "Yes, Madame." He said before racing out of the room.

The woman stood, placing her tea cup on the table next to her as she walked forward and closer to the screen for a better look. A smile began to form on half her lips as she examined the image. "Hello, sweet pea."

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you guys again for reading! Remember to review! I'll try to update sooner rather than later.


	24. One Step Forward

**Author Note:** I am so so so so so so so sorry for such a wait in this chapter. I needed to go away for a while and it really helped clear my head. Thank you so much to the people reviewing and following this story, I hope you're all still there! Please keep reviewing! Also! Woo hoo being over 200 reviews! Let's keep it going!

Reviewers:

LarissaValenti2613: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Minchen0897: Thank you!

Lynnspid5: Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means a lot to hear!

Guest: Thank you! :D

Alex7991: There will be more Pietro, don't worry! Also, yes! Her mother is part of something _much_ bigger! Stay tuned!

Munira Althani: Thank you so much!

MulishaMaiden: Maybe it's her! We'll have to wait and see!

Carlypso: Thank you for reading and enjoying! I hope you continue to read!

Clintasha101: Thank yooooou! :D

SarahMichelleGellerFan1: :D Thank you

TheRoseofHighGarden: That's an awesome way to think of the end! Thank you!

Thank you guys for reading, again, I'm so sorry for not updating. I hope you're still all with me and ready to continue!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Marvel. In case that was a question for my absence, I didn't purchase them!

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes was almost too happy to retire his Winter Soldier uniform when the team returned to the tower. He was positive he wouldn't make it to him room before ripping it off and hiding it in his closet again. He hated being associated with it, he hated what it meant, and he hated that it was practical.

Granted, on the flip side, that was the version of _him_ Riley knew; that was her Ghost. At least, that was _part_ of her Ghost. That was one positive thing coming from such a negative image, right? He sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His short hair standing up wildly from sweat and dirt; his body caked in it. Barnes desperately needed a shower.

He had overheard that the fast kid would be okay. He wasn't exactly thrilled when Riley seemed completely relieved over the news. He was slightly jealous, so what? The red head was _his_ girl, that kid was just a punk trying to cause problems.

Bucky removed the rest of his clothing and headed for the bathroom in his room, putting the water on full blast and stepping inside the shower. He sighed as his tense body relaxed, the hot water loosing up his muscles as he stared up at the ceiling.

What was he doing? What was his next plan? He knew he'd follow Steve and Riley wherever they went but, where **_were_** they going? Steve was an Avenger, he had a duty to the world. Riley had no obligation to anything, she went where she wanted. What would happen if she decided to leave the tower? Would he go with her? Could he go with her?

He wasn't an Avenger, he knew that. Sure, he was trying to recompense for the wrongs he had done to the world. Bucky wanted to be with Riley and knew that deep down in his heart. He enjoyed their train wreck of a relationship. He loved the uncertainty of it all. Yet, unlike his red headed companion, he _did_ have an obligation. An obligation to Steve that couldn't be ignored.

He exhaled deeply, forcing himself from deep thought and finished with his shower.

* * *

"So there's an Avengers compound?" Riley asked skeptically as she watched Stark mosey around his lab, opening different files on the touch screen to show pictures of the Avengers compound to Riley. "How many Avenger playhouses _are_ there?"

Stark gave her an amused look before answering. "It's an abandoned compound my father once worked out of. Hasn't been used in years, I figured we needed a place to train and work out of seeing as everyone keeps breaking my tower." Stark said sarcastically as he closed the file. "Not that I don't enjoy everyone's company but, I'd like to keep this tower in one piece."

Riley rolled her eyes. "And where is it?" She wasn't sure why she was hanging out with Stark in the first place; she needed something to do. Bucky had left to shower, Thor and Barton left to go to their homes, Natasha was sulking over the apparent disappearance of Banner, and Steve was too 'America' for her right now.

"Upstate New York, it's out of the way and remote. Exactly what we need for this destructive team of ours."

Riley pursed her lips; that meant she'd be closer to Granddad and Nan. She could keep an eye on them and still feel somewhat useful helping the Avengers. Then again, how useful was she to them anyway? In her heart she knew exactly why she was sticking around; a certain Sergeant Barnes. He was excelling here, he was becoming himself again with the help of Steve and he was finding a place among the Avengers team. That was her only reason to stay, she would have never come here in the first place if it weren't for Barnes.

"You space out a lot, Deadshot." Riley looked up, seeing an unimpressed expression on Stark's face. "Not sure if you're thinking or having a stroke sometimes."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "I just have a lot going on right now."

"Don't we all." He smiled sarcastically before looking down at his work station.

Riley bit her lip, her mind beginning to wander again before asking Stark. "So, who is going to the new base?" She asked, trying to avoid the _specific_ person she really wanted to know about.

Stark saw right through her, lifting his head to give her a simple _Really?_ Look. "Well—" He began. "Capsicle is going, the wonder twin duo; they're coming once speedy is up and running." He snickered at his own joke. "Natasha and Sam are coming." Riley waited for the confirmation of Barnes. "Hawkeye and Point Break went home so—" He saw Riley's disappointment before sighing. "Look, maybe you should just ask him what he plans on doing. Besides, I doubt Rogers would let him leave his sight after what's happened. I think it's a safe bet that he's going too."

Riley shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "He can do what he wants."

"So can you. Which leads me to my next point, Deadshot." Stark said. "What do _you_ plan on doing?"

"Am I even needed anymore?" She asked somewhat dryly.

"You're part of the team now." He stated simply. "Whether you want to admit that or not. You're one of us in your own way. Now you have to decide if you're going to keep that up or go down a different path."

"I don't know how to be a part of a team." Riley confessed, pretty sure she was going to bite through her lip at this point.

Stark shrugged. "You seemed to do alright with us. We're a band of misfits, we don't exactly fit in. Yet, that's what makes us work."

Riley contemplated for a moment before adding to her reasons to go. "I'd be closer to my family."

Stark smirked. "Excuses aren't going to get you anywhere. If you're coming with us, great. I think you should at least mention _something_ to Terminator."

Riley sighed "You're right. I need to talk to Bucky."

"That's the spirit!" He said mockingly before looking down at his workspace again. Riley rolled her eyes before excusing herself to look for the man with the metal arm.

* * *

Distracted on her search for Bucky, Riley strolled passed the infirmary; her eyes locking on the Scarlet Witch sitting next to the unmoving Quicksilver. The door was open just enough for Riley to peek in to see Pietro was still out, Wanda staring down with worry at her brother. Riley felt a twinge of guilt; after trying to be helpful, _this_ is what happened to them?

She quietly entered the infirmary room where the twins were, offering a sympathetic smile as Wanda looked up at her. "How is he?" She asked.

"He hasn't come to yet." She said sadly. "They're hopeful that he will soon."

Riley moved closer to the bed, her eyes trailing to Pietro, he looked peaceful. "I want to apologize to both of you. We didn't give you a chance at first. You really helped back there." She said. "Your brother saved my life, twice."

Wanda nodded. "I don't think I can give you the answers you want." That threw Riley off guard, reminding her how easily Wanda could read her thoughts. "But maybe we can point you in the right direction."

"Once he gets better." Riley said. "I'm not going to ask you to do anything while he's out of it. I'm sure you'd much rather be here by his side anyway." Wanda didn't reply, giving Riley the sense it was time to leave them alone. As she began to walk out of the room, she stopped, with one last thought to linger in the room. "Let's keep this a secret between us, okay?" She didn't need the reply from Wanda to know she understood and left the room to continue on her mission to find Bucky.

* * *

She wondered if having Wanda tap into her mind was the right choice to make. She knew she couldn't ask her family for information, they had been hiding it from her for all these years. Even when she called Aunt Bea that night, Aunt Bea evaded the question. Something was wrong, Riley knew it. She just had to fit the pieces together.

Riley was brought out of her thoughts when she saw him coming down the hallway in her direction; his hair sticking up wildly and still damp from the shower. He didn't bother to fix it, he didn't really care to. When he spotted her down the hallway, a smirk came to his lips causing Riley to laugh slightly as they came closer. "Oh good, you smell better." Riley teased.

"I still think you should have joined me." He retorted, causing Riley's checks to burn red in embarrassment. Bucky's smirk widened into a Cheshire grin.

"So—" Riley began, rocking on her feet awkwardly. "Did you hear about the Avengers base?"

Bucky nodded. "Everyone's relocating there. Stark thinks we're destroying this place. I wonder what gave him that idea." He joked dryly, Riley let out a nervous laugh.

Silence quickly came between them as Riley scratched her head, nerves taking over as she finally asked. "Do you plan on going?"

"Do you?" His question felt more like a retort to her.

Riley shrugged. "I thought about it."

Bucky looked away from the nervous red head, she was making _him_ nervous now. "Steve thinks it's a good idea if I go too." He began. "I want to help him out, you know?"

"I know." She said somewhat quietly.

"I think you should come to." He said, letting out a quick breath.

Riley laughed. "Why's that, Barnes. Would you miss me too much if I didn't?"

His smile turned more genuine; a hint of mischief still behind it but, genuine nonetheless. "Having the choice to not be with you verses forgetting you sounds a lot worse, don't you think?" She rolled her eyes playfully at his comment. "I know you feel like you're not an Avenger and that's okay. I don't feel like one either but, I'd really like it if you came too. Things make more sense when you're around."

Riley felt butterflies swarm in her stomach. "There's that sentiment again, Ghost."

"I guess I'm just full of fluff at this point." He said with a grimace. "You really do bring out the worst in me." Riley just laughed. "We need to make a decision soon, Steve's leaving today for the compound and Captain America can get pretty antsy without a definite answer."

"Well, we better not let his spangled suit get all bunched up." She joked. "I think it's an okay idea. I'll always be much closer to Granddad and Nan so on days I'm not needed, I can visit them more."

"So let's keep an eye on the Avengers then." He said with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a small smile, still nervous about the entire situation before her.

* * *

Riley had packed what little she had and headed down to the parking garage on the lower level of Avengers Tower. She was carpooling with Sam, Natasha; Steve and of course Bucky to the Avengers Compound, which sounded very strange to her. Even though she had flown in a jet with the Avengers, carpooling just seemed way too normal. The fact that she was staying with this group at all seemed weird to her. Riley was a lone wolf, she traveled alone, she went off and did her own things. She didn't really have anything to tie her down to one place, she never stayed or bonded with others. Yet, she was hopelessly following James Buchannan Barnes to the end of the ropes. She was like a lost puppy trying to find home and it just so happened _home_ was wherever he went too. She was breaking all her rules and that terrified her.

"This car ride feels familiar." Sam said jokingly to the group as he placed his duffle bag in the trunk. "This time, don't take the steering wheel." He gave a pointed look to Bucky.

That was one of the memories Bucky had remembered to an extent and confirmed it as he grimaced slightly. "I'll try my best."

Natasha let a wryly smirk escape as she looked at Sam. "I'm sure we won't have a repeat of that car ride." She assured him before looking at Riley. "I heard this place isn't too far from your Granddad, I guess you'll want to visit them first."

"We can stop there first, if you'd like." Steve offered.

Riley thought for a moment about having this car of misfits meeting her family; her stomach tied in knots at the thought. Granddad and Nan would have no problem meeting the soldier lost in time, the man who had mechanical wings, the super assassin and the Winter Soldier. Aunt Bea on the other hand… She shuddered at the thought. The concept of introducing Barnes to her family was enough to make her sick. Not that she didn't want them to meet the soldier she was falling hard for… she just never did something like that. This would be the first _boyfriend_ she'd bring home to them. To top it off, she wasn't even sure he _was_ her boyfriend. She was so lost in thought, Riley didn't realize the pure look of terror that had managed to slip on her face.

"You're doing that thing again." Bucky said with a soft chuckle, causing Riley to jump at the sudden intrusion on her thoughts. She looked at him quizzically before he shook his head. "Spacing out, you do that when your mind is running wild."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "I don't space out." This was the second time today someone had said that about her.

Sam laughed. "Yeah you do." He agreed. "It's not a bad thing, you just get _lost_ sometimes."

Riley groaned as she looked at the grinning Steve and Natasha. "Not you guys, too?"

Steve shrugged. "It just means you're thinking a lot harder than the rest of us." Steve tried to defend her, only he wasn't really helping. "Anyway, can we get in the car, we have a long drive ahead of us. We can skip meeting Riley's family until she can stomach it." He teased, causing Riley's glare to harden as the rest of the group laughed.

She begrudgingly and finally agreed to get in the car as she sat in the back seat with Natasha and Bucky; the car ride suddenly feeling a bit more cramped than she would have like.

* * *

The group wished they had taken the jet instead. The long five hour trip upstate had taken a toll on them as they finally arrived closer to dinner time. Riley was one of the first to exit the car, stretching and cracking her back; shaking her legs out to get the blood flowing again. Even for her short stature, she felt cramped in that car. "Fresh air." She breathed a sigh as she looked around at the surrounding forest before turning her attention to the car again. "It feels so good to be out of that metal death trap."

"That's not a nice thing to say about Barnes." Natasha quipped, receiving a death glare from Bucky as he was pulling his bag from the trunk.

Riley tried not to laugh as she walked over to the trunk, Bucky already pulling out her bag. "Thanks." She smiled warmly, only to have Bucky place her bag around his shoulder. Riley's smile fell. "I can carry it." He replied with a sly smirk as he headed towards the compound, following Steve and Sam. Riley looked at Natasha who just shrugged before grabbing her own bag and closing the trunk.

Riley stared at the compound, wondering exactly how big this place really was. "So, what's the point of us being here again?" She asked.

"Stark doesn't want us to destroy his tower anymore." Natasha said. "Besides, this is a more remote location to do the work we need and train."

"No more shooting holes in the walls then?" Riley joked causing Natasha to smile.

"Exactly." Natasha agreed. "We can also expand the team."

"Expand the team?" Riley asked.

"It's a bigger place for us to bring more heroes in and become an actual team." Natasha said as the two walked into the compound, Riley taking in the rather large entrance area, there were already more people here than she realized and already working.

Riley felt overwhelmed in that moment, this was a lot bigger of an operation than she could have ever imagined. "I'm not a hero, Tasha."

Natasha smirked. "Neither am I." She saw the hesitation with Riley, she understood exactly what the red head was going through. "Listen, Rye—" She began. "I know sticking around isn't something you're used to and completely out of your comfort zone. Just remember _why_ you chose to stick around." She said before sighing. "Don't let something good escape you because it wasn't what you know how to do." Riley knew exactly who Natasha was referencing to and for a moment saw that instance of weakness in Natasha. Banner.

Riley nodded. "Thanks, Natasha."

"Now go unpack for now and enjoy this downward spiral we find ourselves in." Natasha offered causing Riley to laugh.

* * *

The rooms in the compound where smaller than the ones at the Tower; still cozy and equipped with a bathroom, just not as big. Bucky had placed Riley's bag in the room next to his, wanting to keep a close eye on the red head as well as just wanting to be close with her. The rooms weren't big enough to share and that put a damper on things. He was determined to make the best of it though as he went to the cafeteria. This, however, was much bigger than the Tower cafeteria.

Bucky thought he would find his red head here, only to be disappointed by a room full of unfamiliar faces that seemed to be watching his every move. That was something he'd have to get used to all over again, gaining the trust of all these Agents who survived his assault on SHIELD a few months back.

It made him uncomfortable to be there, yet easy enough for him to just leave and wander the compound until he found a very remote area. Of course she was here. Riley was sitting on the floor in the corner, taking apart her Dragunov to clean in; her mind in a different place as he walked over. "You know, for anyone who doesn't know you, this looks pretty scary." He teased, causing Riley to jump slightly as she changed her focus to Barnes. "Why are you hiding, Red?"

"Not hiding." She mumbled. "Just sitting alone for a bit."

Bucky sighed, striding closer and sitting down next to the girl. "Sitting in a remote location, in the corner, and cleaning a gun isn't exactly a social activity. What's wrong?"

Riley inhaled deeply. "It's just weird being someplace for so long. It's weird being a part of something that could be permanent. I don't stay in one place, I'm freelance for a reason."

"It's weird for me too." Bucky admitted. "It's weird trying to rebuild a life I don't even remember, at the same time trying to fix what they made me in to."

"You don't need to be fixed." Riley reminded him. "You just need to move forward from the past."

"So do you." Bucky said.

"I think that's where you and I are more alike than we ever realized." Riley confessed as she began to rebuild her gun. "Wanda showed me something I don't remember. At least, it was something I _didn't_ remember. Yet, the more I think about it, the more and more things start to come back. It's pieces and they don't make sense but, they're there."

"You're starting to sound like me."

"I was told my Mother left me with my Granddad and Nan when I was young. No one ever mentioned why or what happened and I just accepted it. I accepted it because I didn't remember her. I couldn't even picture her face. She was erased from my life and I don't know why." Riley said. "However, when Wanda showed me that vision, I started to remember her."

"And you've tried asking your family about her?" Bucky asked.

Riley shook her head. "They won't tell me. My Aunt keeps saying some things are better left forgotten." Riley sighed. "I feel horrible complaining about forgetting something to you." She said with a sarcastic laugh. "That's so insensitive of me."

Bucky shrugged. "I'm just happy you're finally opening up to me."

"Says the soldier of secrets." Riley teased.

"I agree with them though." He finally said. "I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear but, trust me, something's really are better left forgotten." Bucky was talking with experience, however, that still left Riley unsatisfied.

"I know but—" The conversation was quickly interrupted by the loud vibrating cellular device on the floor. Riley sighed as she picked up the cell phone to see the name 'Aunt Bea' flash on the screen. "Speaking of my Aunt. Sorry, I have to take this." Riley apologized as she accepted the call. "Hey Aunt Bea, what's up?"

There was heavy breathing into the phone, Riley's body tensing as she heard a panicked voice on the other end. "Riley, there are people on the farm."

"People on the farm?" Riley repeated, her eyes widening as she quickly stood, her Dragunov clutched in her hand as she began rushing for the door; unaware of the Winter Soldier following in hot pursuit. "What's happening?" Riley could hear gunshots in the background. "Aunt Bea!"

There was a pause before Aunt Bea finally spoke. "I'm sorry we never told you." She said quietly.

"Aunt Bea I'm coming home, I'm not that far!" Riley said in a panic, racing outside the compound, unaware she had an entire posy following her now.

"No!" Aunt Bea said quickly, firing her own shots. "Riley you can't come back here, I'm calling to warn you not to come here."

"Why?" She asked, confusion swarming through her.

"They're here for _you_." Riley stopped running all together, her heart pounding in her chest. _Who_ was there for her? It could be any number of people she had wronged in her assassin days, and now they're were hurting her family. "Don't come back." The phone began to cut out.

"Aunt Bea…" Riley barely whispered into the phone as the line cut out completely.

"What's happening?" Riley heard behind her as tears began to fill her eyes. She quickly turned to see the same group she arrived with now standing with her. Steve Rogers with the keys, ready to go wherever he was needed.

"Someone is attacking my Granddad's farm." Riley said shakily and still clutching her Dragunov. "We have to go."

Steve nodded, pointing to the car as everyone quickly hopped in, Riley in the passenger seat as the car sped off into the twilight. Riley didn't care about her Aunt Bea's warning, she had to go back. She had to help them before it was too late…

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry this chapter came so late! I should be back to normal updating status with the next chapter! Have a great weekend!


	25. Stumbling Backwards

**Author's Note:** Hi all, thank you to those reading and review and following. You're all awesome. Hopefully this super long chapter will get more people to come back and review!

I do have to warn you, there is death and violence in this chapter. Stay tuned though, things will be happening at a chaotic rate so, hold on to your hats!

Reviewers:

SleepPatters: Thank you! I'm sorry for the cliffhangers! I have toooooo much fun with them! (Spoiler, this chapter is no different :D )

MulishaMaiden: I'm a fan of cliffhangers… oops! :D Thank you!

Lynnspid5: Yay Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a doozy!

SarahMichelleGellarFan1: Thank you!

Guys! Let's get some reviews going! I miss talking to you all! You are what makes this story awesome, your kind and inspirational words keep me going so… let's go!

So please, you know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Still own nothing of Marvel! I just don't and it makes me sad!

* * *

Riley was shaking the entire way as Steve sped off into the twilight, the sun setting almost fully as they drove nearly forty minutes up the highway. Riley gripped her Dragunov tightly as she clenched her jaw. Someone was going to pay.

"Is there a safe place we can park in the distance? We need to take them by surprise." Steve said, trying to plan.

"We can park by the old barn, the distance and darkness will cover us." Riley said almost robotically.

Natasha wasn't afraid to say it, she knew it needed to be said. "We need to be ready for _anything_." She said to the car. "Be prepared for whatever happens."

" **Nothing** is going to happen." Riley said through clenched teeth. "We are going to stop them."

Natasha gave Bucky a look, Barnes just shook his head knowing this wasn't the time and place for it. The situation looked grim, he couldn't let Riley know that.

It wasn't until Riley directed Steve to park by the barn they noticed the orange glow in the sky. Everyone knew exactly what that meant, Riley's heart sank as she quickly jumped out of the car before Steve fully stopped the car. "Riley!" Bucky shouted, chasing after her as she ran towards the orange glow, the farm house finally coming into view.

Riley kept running, tears in her eyes as she lifted her Dragunov, aiming without looking through the sight. The farm was engulfed in flames, a few men were standing outside; Riley immediately opened fire.

They didn't see her coming as she shot with deadly accuracy. It wasn't until the third man dropped they realized they were under attack. A few more men came from an unknown location and began firing back.

Riley was no longer alone as Bucky joined her, firing his handgun and attempting to keep up. She kept running forward, getting to the farm and shooting a man point blank with her sniper. Another man came up from the side, throwing a punch toward the red head. However, his blow never came as a metal fist grabbed his. The horror on the man's face was something Bucky would never forget as he twisted the man's wrist, breaking it easily before knocking him out.

"Bucky, where's Riley?" Bucky turned to see a concerned Captain America had finally caught up to them.

He turned back, just in time to catch a glimpse of the red head, throwing down her Dragunov and rushing into the burning house. "Shit…" He growled, running in after her.

"Cover the perimeter." Steve commanded Natasha and Sam before following after his best friend.

* * *

Riley rushed in, the heat was unbearable as she raced deeper into the burning house. She tried to avoid falling ceiling tiles, flares and other dangerous scenarios as she searched for any signs of life. Nothing. "Aunt Bea!" She shouted, feeling precious air escaping her lungs. She couldn't inhale, the smoke was enough to suffocate her. "Granddad!" She tried again.

Riley made it to the back of the house, seeing a smaller body lying limp on the floor and under a burning beam from the ceiling. She cursed loudly as she tried to rush over, she needed to know who it was. Riley was stopped short as a metal arm wrapped around her waist and forcefully began to pull her back. She screamed, struggling against him. "Riley, we have to go!" Bucky shouted.

"I can't leave her there!" Riley screamed, trying to break away from Bucky's strong grasp. He didn't budge as he pulled her from the back room and towards the front. "We can't leave her!" She screamed again.

Steve was leading the way, rushing the group to the front of the house. The group stopped short as another part of the ceiling fell forward, blocking their exit. "Damn!" Steve yelled, looking for another way out. He spotted the kitchen window. "Bucky, let's go!" He yelled, running for the window and breaking it open with his shield.

With Riley still screaming, the three exited the house as quickly as possible through the window, barely making it outside before more of the structure collapsed. Riley watched in horror as her childhood home began collapsing. "No!" She screamed again, being held down by Sergeant Barnes as her world crashed with the home.

Steve examined the area, looking around as he saw a van speed away into the night. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he looked back at the house. Natasha and Sam soon joined them, a grim look on both their faces. "Any survivors?" Sam asked.

Steve just shook his head as Natasha motioned for him to follow. "There's something you should see." Steve hesitantly followed the Black Widow and Falcon, over to the other side of the house.

Riley continued to stare at the broken home, Bucky still holding her close as her body shook. "They were innocent…" She said quietly. "They were innocent in all of this…"

"Riley—" Bucky began. "I'm so sorry…"

Riley saw this as her moment to escape. She quickly shook out of his arms and turned on him. "Why didn't you let me help them?" She accused, tears flowing freely down her face.

"The house was coming down, Red." He said, trying to keep his cool.

"I could have saved them!" Riley shouted running her hands through her hair. "I could have helped them!"

Bucky was angry with her, she was being foolish; she wasn't listening to reason. She so easily put herself in danger; she put Steve and himself in danger. He wanted to shake sense and reason into her, he knew his red head was smarter than this. "You couldn't have helped them, Riley. They were already gone." Bucky snapped, realizing what he said. He felt his lips tingle, like a child saying a bad word for the first time. He watched Riley's anger leave her expression, only hurt remained. Bucky sighed, feeling more guilt than anything. "Riley…"

"Don't touch me." She threatened through clenched teeth as she turned away from Bucky to stare at the burning house; the sound of sirens echoing in the distance.

* * *

Bucky felt horrible as he reluctantly left Riley alone to stand there in the chaos. He knew she didn't want him there right now. Instead, he walked over to where Steve, Natasha and Sam were, noticing the grim expression on Steve's face. "What's wrong?" Bucky asked.

Steve handed the pin to Bucky. "Natasha found this." He said as Bucky looked at the familiar symbol.

"What the _hell_ does HYDRA want with Riley?" Bucky practically snarled as he held the pin in his hand.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Barnes?" She accused. "It's probably because of how close she is to _you_."

Bucky stared in disbelief. "You think they're after her because of me?" He looked at Steve. "Tell me you don't believe this too."

Steve's lips form a thin line as he avoided eye contact with his best friend. "It's a really strange coincidence, Buck."

Bucky growled in frustration. "So you're saying she's not safe with me around? That **_I'm_** the reason her family is gone?"

"That's not what we're saying." Steve tried to console his friend.

"No, it _is_ what we're saying." Natasha said harshly. "Why else would HYDRA be after her? She had no connection with them until you came along."

"Guys, this isn't the time or place for this." Sam tried to be diplomatic about it. "Our friend is now in a world of hurt and the last thing she needs is to know if the person she cares about may or may not be directly involved in that hurt."

Bucky gritted his teeth. "Not exactly helping, Sam."

Steve interrupted. "Let's get Riley back to the compound. Regardless of why this is happening, she is still a hell of a lot safer with us."

Natasha reluctantly agreed. "I'll call for cleanup." She said before leaving the group.

Steve looked at his friend, he felt nothing but guilt and sadness. "It's alright, Buck. Even if Natasha is right, she's still safer with you at the end of the day." Bucky didn't respond as he headed back over to the red head that hated him.

* * *

Getting Riley to leave the farm house was easier than anyone imagined. She silently walked to the car and got in without any fight. The forty minute drive, she sat quietly; staring out the window at the night sky. On the outside, she remained cool; inside? Her mind was collapsing. Her family, the only family she had ever known was gone. What was she to do? She knew it was her fault; Aunt Bea said they were looking for her. But why? What did she do? She had no idea who was after her. No one said anything as the deathly silent car returned to the compound, a familiar Ferrari parked outside.

When the group went inside the compound, Stark and Hill were already greeting them. "The hell happened?" Stark asked, eyeing the group.

Riley immediately avoided his gaze and walked off on her own. Her Dragunov in hand as she disappeared into the compound and to her room.

Steve was the first to answer Stark's question. "HYDRA attacked her family."

"Yikes, any survivors?" Stark asked, receiving no answer was an answer in itself. "I thought we took down HYDRA?"

"There's still bases floating around, rogue Agents here and there." Hill said.

Bucky clenched his fists before storming off in his own rage. Stark watched after him, raising a questioning eyebrow. "What's wrong with Terminator?"

"We think HYDRA targeted Riley because of her relationship with Bucky." Steve hesitated in his reply. Did he really believe that? The evidence was hard to ignore.

"I'll see what I can find on any connections between Agent Campbell and HYDRA. There has to be something in connection. HYDRA wouldn't simply know where her family is." Maria said.

"If they were in SHIELD's database—" Stark began.

"No, like Barton's family, they were kept secret by Fury." Maria confirmed. "It just seems out of place; random even."

Steve nodded. "Then let's look into it. For now, I need to make sure no one does anything irrational."

"I think you need to worry more about Riley than Barnes." Maria mentioned in passing before leaving the group. Steve knew she was right, Riley _would_ be the first to exact revenge given any opportune moment. He had to make sure Bucky wasn't on board that impulsive train of thought too.

* * *

He was pacing outside her door; his boots clanking harshly against the linoleum tiles. Once again, HYDRA managed to ruin his life; indirectly this time. They went after _her_ family. They hit him where it would hurt him the most, by going after _her._ Why though? How did they find out about her? It wasn't exactly well known. He was almost positive he had kept her a secret. He couldn't remember exact details, he still had missing pieces about their relationship. However, Bucky Barnes knew if he _did_ let anything slip about her, she would have been long gone by now. He would have nothing left of her to remember. HYDRA would have made sure of that.

Guilt was taking over his every thought. He felt totally responsible for the events at the farm. He felt so guilty in fact, it was almost like he pulled the trigger himself. Bucky Barnes was miserable. He wanted to walk into her room, hold her close and apologize for everything. He wanted to shrink into a hole and never come out again. He wanted to disappear, maybe she'd be better off then? His mind was conflicting between comforting and running. He didn't know what would be better for Riley. The only thing he _did_ know; he hated himself for all of it.

Unlike her pacing counterpart, Riley sat on her bed in silence. She stared at the small specks in the floor, her eyes focused only on those tiny specks as her being felt numb. She was completely and utterly broken. Riley was unraveling slowly. She felt nothing but guilt and shame, she felt all the blame on herself. If only she were there to help, if only she had been around more, if only. Now she was left with more questions than answers, questions she knew she'd never solve. The only thing left to do, once the pain subsided just enough for her to function, was to get revenge. She needed to know who did this and she needed to end them.

In her numbness, she didn't hear her door open and close. Riley didn't hear his footsteps get closer. In fact, it wasn't until he was crouched down in front of her she even realized anyone was in the room with her. His sad eyes stared up at her, a comforting hand on her knee as he waited to say something. She simply stared right through him, as if his existence wasn't even real.

"Red—" He spoke softly in an almost pleading way. "Talk to me." She finally looked at him and not seemingly through him.

"I need to catch those responsible." Her voice held no emotion and that scared Bucky.

"Take some time first, you need to be rational about this." He tried to explain.

"What is there to be rational about? My family is dead, that can't go unpunished. **_Someone_** has to pay." She threatened. "And once I find out who did this—"

Bucky didn't have the heart to tell her, he also knew it was better this way. If Riley knew, she would most certainly go after HYDRA alone. "We won't know until cleanup comes back with results." He lied to her. He knew he had to.

"I can't help but feel like I already know who did this." She said, sadness beginning to fill her voice. "My Aunt said before the phone cut out that whoever it was, they were looking for me." Bucky finally began to see emotion start to slowly return, he was somewhat relieved and yet still heartbroken over it. "They knew something, my family. They've always been hiding something. I need to know what else is buried in my memories."

Bucky sighed. "Riley, it's not something you should dig in to. Sometimes it really is better to just forget." He tried to reason with her. "I promise you, when we find out who did this, we will go after them."

"I need to know what they were hiding, Buck." She said. "I need to know what I can't remember. I really feel like it's important. Maybe Wanda can—"

"No!" He snapped causing Riley to jump slightly. "Do **_not_** let her tap into your mind again."

"But if it will help me remember—" She protested.

"Who's to say you won't have a bad experience like the one I had?" Bucky practically growled. "Don't do it, Riley. You're better than that. We can figure this out without using you as a test subject, got it?"

Riley was quiet for a moment. "Can you see if Natasha came back with any reports?" She asked almost mouse like. "I'd really like to know if they found anything."

Bucky didn't want to leave her. "Riley—"

"Please?" She asked again. "I just need to be alone for a bit and I don't think I can ask her myself."

The Winter Soldier sighed, his weakness sitting before him was a former shell of his red head. He didn't know how to fix this, he just knew Wanda wasn't the answer. Reluctantly, he obliged. Standing up in front of the red head as she stared down at the ground. He simply leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Don't do anything stupid, Red." He said into her hair before leaving her alone.

* * *

Steve saw his friend wandering the compound, his body stiff as he paced. Steve knew Bucky had a lot on his shoulders; guilt and regret. His best friend was feeling a wave of emotion and his one solace was currently not in her normal state of mind either. He had to be there for Barnes now. Steve walked over to Bucky, causing Bucky to stop pacing all together as Steve offered a sympathetic smile. "How are you holding up?" Bucky just grumbled. "That good, huh?"

"She's not doing well, at all." Bucky said. "Which is expected, I mean, her only family is gone. The person who may be the direct cause of it is the person she is sort-of seeing." Steve raised an eyebrow at that. "So, yeah, I guess I'm just peachy, Steve."

"We don't know if you're the direct cause of what happened tonight, Buck." Steve said in an attempt to console his friend. "She's going to need time and she's going to need support. Can you give that to her?"

Bucky sighed, nervously running his hand through his hair. "She doesn't want anything to do with anyone right now."

"Then give her time."

Bucky's shoulders slumped slightly. "I feel like she's going to do something reckless. She has it in her head that after what that witch showed her back in Wakanda, that there's these repressed memories that need to be released."

Steve looked at his friend questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"The witch—" Steve gave him a look. " _Wanda_." He corrected. "She made Riley see something from her past that she had no memory of. After that moment she began to remember things she didn't even know existed. She thinks Wanda can help her unlock more of those memories."

"And you don't want Wanda to do that?" Steve deduced.

Bucky shook his head. "Sometimes, things are forgotten for a reason. I think, whatever it is Riley can't remember, is not _supposed_ to be remembered." He said, chuckling darkly. "Trust me, I'm the professional on memory loss."

"Her memories could be a clue though." Steve said. "Can we really deny her that?"

"I want to keep her safe, Steve." Bucky finally admitted. "I don't think remembering something she tried to hide at first is really going to help."

Steve nodded. "We should probably talk to Wanda then and let her know."

Bucky's eyes went wide. "Wait, is she here now?"

Steve stared at his awkwardly. "She arrived with Stark and Hill a few hours ago—" He caught on as the lights in the compound flickered.

"Damn it!" Bucky said, racing off into the compound to find the Scarlet Witch before it was too late.

* * *

Wanda could **_feel_** Riley's pain. The moment the group had returned to the compound, she could feel something in the air. She had been staying by her brother's side, Pietro finally woke up. He was cracking sarcastic jokes and trying to get out of bed. Wanda had reprimanded him a few times to no avail. _'At least he's feeling better.'_ She had thought.

She knew she had to see Riley though. The entire compound was flooded with grief and it was all coming from the red head down the hall. Wanda crept quietly, she could feel anger coming from another source, the Soldier, perhaps? Wanda headed Riley's warning to keep their plan to themselves, she suddenly understood why.

Quietly, Wanda entered Riley's room and closed the door behind her. She saw the broken girl in front of her. The air was thick with remorse and grief. "Riley?" She said softly. Riley looked up at her, her eyes hollow. "I'm so sorry." She said, unable to stop herself from peeking into Riley's head.

"I need to know why." Riley said.

Wanda nodded, stepping closer. "I cannot guarantee anything." She reminded her. "Who knows what we'll find."

"I don't even care anymore." Riley said. "I need answers."

Wanda held her hands out on either side of Riley's head, barely touching her as red streams began to slowly pour out. "Stay very still." She said before delving into madness she wasn't prepared for.

* * *

 _"She is just a little girl!" A young Aunt Bea said, holding Riley's hand. Riley was in an unrecognizable room, strapped down to a table as Emmet placed a strange patches to her head. "You can't be serious, Dad!"_

 _Emmet Campbell sighed, rubbing his temples. "I have created a monster. I let that monster create something even worse." He said, his voice full of remorse. "The last thing I want is for that monster to take_ ** _her_** _."_

 _"I don't want Riley to grow up like her either but, there has to be another way." Bea said desperately. "If you do this, you are no different than the monster you're trying to protect her from."_

 _Emmet shook his head. "It's the procedure, not the machine." He explained. "But if it keeps her from being subject to that monster, from_ _ **remembering**_ _her. Then what choice have we?"_

 _Aunt Bea looked down at the small red head. "She's just a child. Do you really think the exposure to Nora, to that_ ** _organization_** _will set her on that same path someday?"_

 _Emmet looked at his eldest daughter with sadness in his eyes. "That's how Nora joined them, isn't it? The mistakes I've made? She fell right into it."_

 _"But I didn't." Bea said with desperation._

 _"I can't take that risk, Bea." Emmet looked at his granddaughter. "We have to wipe her."_

 _"Then we are no different than the monster Nora has become. Wiping a child with the same machine that your daughter built to create those_ _ **brainwashed**_ _nightmares in Russia?" Bea argued. "We are no different."_

 _Emmet was set in his ways. "I'd rather travel down that dark path again than take that chance that Riley will end up like Nora."_

 _Bea shook her head. "Fine, but I will_ ** _not_** _be a part of this."_

 _Riley could feel pain in her head as Emmet turned on a machine. Electromagnetic waves surging through her small body. A procedure that was perfect for a much stronger dosage, for a much stronger force. However, the pain was all too real and sent her into convulsions._

* * *

The compound lights flickered on and off as Wanda tried to focus on Riley. The pain she was experiencing from the memory was sending the compound into a fritz. Her body ached as she felt the electromagnetic pulses under her own skin. The memory was overwhelming, like flood gates opening for the first time. It was painful for both women.

Bucky Barnes had never ran this fast in his life. He was desperate to stop whatever was happening in Riley's room. He had to stop them. As the lights flickered on and off, he forced himself to run faster, nearly breaking down the door as he stormed into Riley's room. Steve Rogers was not too far behind him.

Bucky saw Wanda's hands around Riley's head, the two looking in serious pain. His eyes narrowed as he stormed over to Wanda, ready to rip her from Riley. However, he was stopped by a familiar blur that shoved him into the wall. "You'll hurt them both!" Pietro warned, looking back at his sister and Riley. "We need to do it delicately."

"Delicately my ass." Barnes growled as he went to get up again.

"Sergeant Barnes, stand down!" Steve ordered, looking to Pietro. "Stop them."

Bucky unwillingly stood back as Pietro carefully placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder, slowly pulling her back from Riley. In those few seconds, Wanda and Pietro were sent flying back, Riley was forced back on her bed. The room stood still as everyone regained their footing, Riley sitting up on her bed to see the extra familiar faces in the room. The one that haunted her the most was the disappointed look of her Ghost.

Bucky was immediately on top of her, holding her head in his hands as he examined her. "Are you all right?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously. Riley just nodded, her body shaking slightly. What did she just see? He quickly turned, facing Wanda and Pietro. "The **_hell_** did you do?" He growled, starting to walk over to the Witch. Pietro and Steve stepped between them.

"She needed answers." Wanda breathlessly defended herself. "I think we have something bigger to worry about." Bucky's glare softened slightly as concern took its place. "Why did your family wipe your memories?"

"I can answer that." The room fell silent as everyone turned to see Tony Stark joined by Maria Hill. "Although, I don't think Terminator is going to be happy about it."

"What do you mean, Stark?" Captain Rogers asked.

"I think we should all calm down and head to the research lab." Maria interjected. "There's something you should see."

Riley was the first to move, standing up from the bed and heading towards the door. "I need to know." She simply said as she walked out, quickly followed by James Buchannan Barnes.

"Are you sure you need to know?" He asked, standing by her side. "What if it's something bad? Stark did say I wasn't going to be happy about it."

Riley sighed. "This could help me figure out why they were killed."

Bucky swallowed hard, suddenly having a feeling that Stark may have been referring to his biggest fear. That he really was the direct reason for their deaths. "What if it's my fault?" He said quietly. "What if whoever did this, did this because of my relationship with you?"

"I won't lie, that thought crossed my mind." Riley said sadly. "It's the price we pay, I guess."

"Price for what?" Bucky asked quizzically.

"Falling in love with the enemy." She tried to joke, only to have it fall flat as little emotion was held in each word.

Bucky exhaled deeply. "I promise, I will help you find those responsible. Even if it's my fault to begin with."

Riley nodded silently as the two entered the research lab, followed by the rest of the group. Riley folded her arms across her chest as Maria entered the room and walked over to the touch screen monitors. "Are you sure you want to know?" Maria asked.

"I _need_ to know." Riley said sternly.

Maria only nodded once as she pulled up the file of a woman with greying red hair. The woman was immediately recognized by Riley, sending her heart to palpitate. "This is Doctor Nora Strucker. A brilliant engineer and designer and estranged wife of our recently deceased pal, Baron Von Strucker." She said using the term _pal_ lightly as the image changed more to a file. "She's a HYDRA operative and we believe she's the reason for the attack."

"We know her." Wanda spoke up. "She designed the machines used to utilize the staff that created our gifts." She looked at Riley. "Why would she attack Riley?"

"Because, she's my Mother." Riley said, somewhat detached as though the memory itself was foreign. She _knew_ Nora but she didn't really know her. That concept alone confused her, she felt like she should know the woman in the picture. A recessive part of her mind did, so why didn't she?

"Riley's Mother is a HYDRA operative?" Steve asked, looking at the paling red head.

"She's one of the best minds working there." Maria added. "She started when she was sixteen, helping them create different machines and weapons—" Maria began flipping through images of different machines Nora Strucker created, one caught Bucky's eye immediately.

"Wait—" He said, an image stopping and catching everyone's attention. Bucky's heart sank into his chest as he stared at the familiar mechanism on the screen. The machine that ruined his life. Sure, they had the technology to wipe his mind before the invention of the chair, however, when the chair was created; it was for effectiveness. It was created for more permanent results. He looked at Riley, his eyes mixed with fear and above all, hatred. "Your Mother—" He paused. "Invented the same machine they used to wipe my memories?"

Riley felt the entire group staring at her; unwanted tears pooling in her eyes. "I didn't know—" She began, only to have her words fall on deaf ears as Barnes stormed out of the room. She looked back at the group, shaking her head. "I didn't know."

"From what I saw in her mind, she's telling the truth." Wanda informed the group. "They wiped her with the same technique they used on the soldier, minus the machine."

"Riley, you didn't know." Steve said, turning to look at the girl. That's when he saw it, her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head. "Riley?" He said in a panic as the girl's knees began to buckle. Racing over, he grabbed her just before her body hit the ground. Riley fainted, leaving the group with another problem to solve.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Dun. Dun. Dun! Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review!


	26. The Runaways

**Author's Apology:** Guys, I am SO sorry for not updating in a month. I had a lot on my plate and just returned from a wonderful ten day vacation. I wanted to post right before I left but wasn't unfortunately able to. I hope you're all still out there reading and enjoying. Thank you so much for your support up to this far. We don't have much left in our story, so let's finish this together!

Thank you for your reviews and kind words, please let me know you're still there and reading! I'll have another chapter up later this week!

And as always…

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I know it's been a while but I still don't own Marvel!

* * *

Riley's eyes fluttered open, the fluorescent light above nearly blinding her as her vision adjusted. Her head was pounding; stress headache. She slowly rolled her head to the side, she knew she wasn't alone. However, she was surprised to see the other red head assassin sitting across from her. "HYDRA?" Natasha asked more accusingly.

Riley groaned, forcing herself up to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes, feeling slightly wobbly as she looked at the assassin. "I didn't know." She explained.

"We know." Natasha said, this time more apologetically. "Have to admit, it was quite the curve ball."

Riley sighed. "Believe me that was the last thing I expected too." She looked around her room, her eyes focusing to the right wall. How she wished she could see through into the next room, was Bucky all right? "Bucky?" She asked.

Natasha's lips formed a thin line, debating how to tell the already troubled girl in front of her. "He's going to be okay."

Riley narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the assassin. "What does _that_ mean?"

"I know it's overwhelming for you, all this." Natasha said. "I mean, I was hard on Barnes too. I was convinced he was the reason your family was attacked. It was logical even. I could understand his guilt, in a sense." Natasha shifted slightly in her seat. "It was hard on him thinking he did this to you, just imagine how difficult it is knowing what your family did to him."

"She's not my family." Riley objected.

"Regardless, she invented the machine that destroyed Barnes's humanity and made him the monster he thinks he is." Natasha explained. "Anyone in that position would break down too."

Riley's shoulders fell. "He did relapse then?" Her fear only confirmed when Natasha gave a quick nod. "Great—" Her words heavy. "How is he?"

"Last I checked; sedated in the cells downstairs." Natasha said. "Steve's with him."

"I need to stop her." Riley finally said. "I need to find her, stop her and get revenge for my family; for Bucky."

"And you will. However, I think you need to wait for the Avengers to come up with—"

Riley interrupted her. "No, this isn't an Avengers thing." She protested. "This is _my_ fight."

"You know we won't let you. Bucky won't let you."

"Right now, I'm the last person Bucky wants to be near." She said, feeling worse as the words came out. "I have to make this right."

"And getting yourself killed is not going to solve anything."

"Natasha, one of my family members is the direct cause of something terrible to the person I care for most, and probably a whole lot of other horrible things." Riley tried to explain.

"And mine sent me to train for the KGB to be a killer. Families suck, we can't change who they are but we _can_ change who we are." Natasha informed her.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Not the same thing but, I get it."

"My point is, there's nothing you can do about them. You're in control of you. Barnes will get over it and you two can go back to being gross and in love again." Riley just glared as Natasha smirked. "For now, we need to lay low and think of a plan. We can't go rushing in there. This is a HYDRA issue, Rogers won't let you take them down alone."

Riley nodded. "What about cleanup?" She finally asked. "What did they find?"

Natasha was afraid of this question. "Don't get excited. They only found one body. We'll find out more when the results come back."

Riley sat up straight. "So, someone could still be alive?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Rye." Natasha warned.

Riley shrugged. "I've got no hope left to lose. My last shred of hope currently is relapsed in a cell somewhere, oh, and he probably hates me." Riley forced herself to her feet, fixing her shirt before giving a determined look to Natasha. "Let's go. We have HYDRA to hunt down."

* * *

"You can let me out now, Steve." Bucky stated flatly, eyeing his friend on the other side of the large cell window. "I'm fine."

"You sure about that, Buck?" Steve asked skeptically. "I can't let you out like this, you could hurt someone."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"What about Riley?"

He stared at his friend in disbelief. "You honestly think I'd hurt her?"

"You threatened it when you relapsed." Steve admitted, the harsh truth came with each word.

Bucky was taken aback by that, did he really threaten to hurt her? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. "I wouldn't."

Steve sighed, rubbing his temples as a minor headache throbbed in his skull. "A lot came out today, we learned that HYDRA isn't even close to be eradicated; they made their move on one of our own."

"But is she one of us?" Bucky asked. "If this is something her mother is doing, then why are they going after her? What is their plan?"

"I wish I knew." Steve said. "One thing we _do_ know is Wanda saw Riley's past. She had no idea, her memory was wiped just like yours."

Bucky folded his arms across his chest, his thoughts running a mile a minute over the last hour or so. He had another relapse that sent him into a frenzy; what had he remembered? Riley, he remembered Riley. He remembered their first encounter, he was going to kill her. He remembered the feeling of home and nearly losing it the first time. That didn't help. He knew Steve was right, she wasn't at fault here. He had to get over it, she wasn't the reason for his memory loss. She was indirectly involved. For the first time, Bucky Barnes wished his train wreck relationship wasn't the chaotic mess he had come to love. "She's going to want to go after them." He said, ripping himself out of thought.

"I have Natasha watching her at all times, we're well aware of what Riley is capable of." Steve assured him. "We'll go after HYDRA when the time is right."

Bucky nodded. "For now, I need to apologize to my red head." He motioned to the door. "Any help there, Cap?"

Steve gave Bucky a warning look. "Don't do anything rash." Bucky smirked in reply as Steve opened the cell door.

* * *

Riley hated meetings. She hated sitting in a room with people who were prone to arguing and never really having traction to show for it. She also hated the smug look on Stark's face; that childish look of arrogance that made her skin crawl. She didn't necessarily _hate_ Stark, just his attitude. It wasn't until Steve and Bucky strolled into the debriefing room did she stop nitpicking at every little detail of Stark's hubris.

Her heart leapt into her throat, thudding and thumping loudly she was almost certain the group could hear. Her Ghost was standing in the farthest corner of the room now, arms folded. His metal arm reflecting the fluorescent light from above; _the_ metal arm that she felt somewhat responsible for now.

Bucky remained collected on the outside as he stood a small distance from the group. Inside, however, he was screaming. He wanted to make eye contact with his red head. No, he wanted, more than anything, to run over to her and hold her in his arms. Barnes wanted to act like nothing had happened. He just couldn't bring himself to do that right now. He still had his doubts about the whole thing.

"As many of you are aware of the current situation, we have a HYDRA problem on our hands." Maria Hill began. "A new and serious threat has been made known and we have to stop it before it grows. We have insight that there is a functioning HYDRA base, one we had no prior knowledge about."

"Where is this base?" Steve asked the important question.

Maria looked almost apologetically. "We are still working on that. Stark and I have been trying to lock on and pinpoint a location through their channel. They're a secret organization, we need time to decipher their code to find them."

"So what do we do until then?" Riley asked, her throat feeling dry.

"We need to be patient." Maria said.

Before Riley could protest, Natasha joined in. "What if they try to come after Riley again? They didn't exactly try to hide their existence the first time."

"Then we kill them." Barnes muttered from the corner as if to remind the room of his presence.

"We should come up with a plan before barging in." Steve said diplomatically. "Riley is safest with us and in this base."

"We can't let them run their operations freely, we have to take action. They need to be shut down." Riley said.

Steve eyed the girl carefully. "Shut them down or get revenge?" Riley bit her lip in reply. "I know they hit you hard, Riley. We have to think of this as a regular mission. We can't just run in guns blazing."

"They wouldn't expect it." Barnes chimed in again.

"We'll be searching for them all night, Deadshot." Stark finally spoke. "I promise you we'll find them and when we do, they're going to wish they didn't mess with the Avengers."

Riley was still unsatisfied at the response. Her body stiffened as she folded her arms across her chest. Something had to be done, sooner rather than later. What if her Granddad was still alive? What if someone from her family was alive and HYDRA had them? She needed to take action; waiting for a lead was going to waste more time. Riley had to track down her mother on her own.

James Buchannan Barnes was clever. He could read people very easily, it was one of his many talents from his Winter Soldier days. He could tell when someone was going to panic and do something stupid; he could tell impulsiveness from contemplative. Yet in that moment, he couldn't tell what the expression on Riley's face really meant. Was she about to explode and take everyone down with her? Or actually listen and do this the smart way? One thing he did know about his red head, she was impulsive and the former seemed more plausible to him. His feeling only confirmed when the meeting adjourned and Riley stormed out of the conference room.

* * *

As if on autopilot, Bucky went to Riley's room instead of his own. He had a plan; no, _Stark_ had a plan. Now he had to run that plan by Riley. She'd go for it, he knew she would. It was all about execution now. He was prepared to knock on her door only to be interrupted by a different red headed assassin. "I've got her, Barnes." She said with a warning.

"I'm here to see if she's okay."

"You know she's not."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm on your side, Romanoff." He said with authority. "I don't think she should go after HYDRA alone."

"Do you now?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm here to talk her out of it." Natasha's lips forms a thin line as she watched the Winter Soldier before him. His face like stone, revealing nothing as she observed him. "Just let me talk to her."

Reluctantly, Natasha agreed with a curt nod. "I'm going to get something to eat, she better have a different mindset when I come back." Barnes replied with a musical hum before watching Natasha leave down the hallway. He inhaled deeply and entered the warzone that was Riley's room.

Of course she heard everything outside her room, they weren't exactly being discreet. She was already glaring at Bucky the moment he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "You're going to just glare at me or listen to what I have to say?" He asked somewhat harsh.

"I already heard you want to talk me out of going after my mother." Riley said, returning his tone.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Bucky was stern with the red head, he had to be.

Riley wouldn't be swayed. "I have to do this, Ghost." Her voice was pleading. "Someone from my family might be alive; HYDRA has them. Nora is calling me out now. By the time the avengers figure out a game plan, it could be too late."

Bucky folded his arms over his chest, his body strong. "I'm not letting you go alone." He reiterated. "So let's go before anyone notices."

Riley's jaw fell as she stared at the soldier before her, confused at his change of side. "You're coming with me?" She asked.

"I can't stop you from going and I don't think the group realizes they can't stop you either. You're going to figure out how to get out of here and you're going to do something stupid. At least let me come with you and keep you out of too much trouble."

Riley continued to stare at Bucky for what felt like an eternity before finally giving in. She moved quickly, closing the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bucky was taken aback by her sudden affection. "Thank you, Ghost." She mumbled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her finally. The contact between the two made her heart race, she missed this. They both did.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to bust out of here."

"What's your plan for that?" Riley asked skeptically as she pulled away from her Ghost.

"We improvise." He stated flatly.

Riley looked at him unamused. "Seriously?"

Bucky simply gave her a dazzling smile. "Where's your sense of adventure, Red?" She couldn't help but smile in return as he lead the charge out of her room and to their escape.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Maria asked, her arms stiff at her side as she watched the surveillance monitor.

"It will." Stark was confident, he had always been. "She's going to find them. She's good at it; you told me that once. If all goes to plan, they'll come out of hiding and we can strike." He watched as the man with the metal arm and his smaller, red headed partner grabbed their weapons. "You and I both know HYDRA isn't going to make the next move. They're calling her out, they're banking on her looking for them. All we have to do is intercept that before someone gets hurt."

Maria pursed her lips. "Quite the gamble, Stark."

"It's a gamble Terminator and Deadshot were willing to take." Stark said. "It's like Barnes said, she was going to get out sooner or later. Better he goes with her with us trailing behind." He looked at Maria. "She'll get Nora to come out of hiding. When she does, we'll be ready."

"I'm still shocked you got Sergeant Barnes to agree." She said lightly.

"He's well aware of what would have happened if we didn't let her go. I think he's just content he was given the option to go with her."

Maria nodded, although she wasn't sold on the plan completely, she knew deep down it was the best way for them to find the HYDRA base. Nora wanted Riley, the first attack was to call Riley out. Now, Riley was going out in the open. All they could do now was wait for Nora to take the bait and attack. "Rogers isn't going to be happy."

"Is he _ever_ happy with my plans?" Stark asked with a quirked eyebrow as he watched the two assassins make a break for the front door. He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Let's get their tracking up and running before anyone realizes."

* * *

 **Final Note:** Thank you again, sorry for the slow chapter, promise it will pick up from here! We get more Bucky and Riley, the _older_ version of them; in their element. Back to the snarky comments, yay! Remember to review and see you guys in the next chapter!


	27. Back To Russia

**Author's Hello:** Hi guys, thank you so much for reading! Holy cow, we have over 30,000 clicks on this fanfic, 250 reviews, 192 followers, and 126 favorites. This is surreal, this is absolutely nuts! Thank you all so much for making this fanfic my number one rated fic. It's all because of you! Your kind words of encouragement keep this fic going and I hope you guys stay with me to the end!

Reviewers:

Lynnspid5: I've missed all of you! Thanks for sticking around after for hiatus!

Like it Random: Holy cow, thank you for all your reviews! It was awesome experiencing someone reading this chapter from the beginning again! Thank you and I promise to update more! I'm back until this story is over, promise!

SarahMichelleGellarFan1: Thank yoooou! :D

Guys! Remember to review. Your reviews are what keep this story going! We're about to head into some crazy stuff, you know how much I love to tear everything apart… bwahaha!

Anyway, you know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I had a dream once I owned Marvel. It was pretty cool. But it didn't happen and now I'm back at my 9-5 desk job! Oh well :[

* * *

They stole Steve's car. Neither one really felt guilty over it; in fact, it just added to their adrenaline rush. As Riley sat in the passenger seat, she didn't question why Barnes had the files on Nora or HYDRA with him; she was blinded by her need for revenge. A big mistake for any assassin of her caliber. "Her last known presence was in Russia." She said, looking through the files. "I doubt she's still there."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge that." Barnes said, eyes on the road. "Big bosses like her are usually well guarded. If we find one big base, we can have access to them all. Then we can determine where she is."

"What's our plan?" Riley asked as she skimmed the photographs, eyeing a particular HYDRA base logo. "Should we try this base?"

Out of his peripherals, he knew exactly what base she was referring to. "The HIVE." Bucky informed her dryly. One the outside he appeared unnerved, inside, he felt sick. He knew if he had more time, he wouldn't have let that information fall into her hands in the first place. "They had intelligence for almost all the bases. Most of the HIVE has been disbanded but, I know a few places that couldn't possibly have been found."

"So we're probably going to be running into some HYDRA agents?"

"Most likely."

Riley nodded. "Target practice."

"I'd hate to be on your bad side, doll." Riley couldn't help but smile at the endearment as her attention turned from the files to out the window. They were heading for the airport in an attempt to go undercover and reduce suspicion. Granted, Riley was a little concerned how to hide the metal arm of her counterpart. She'd just have to trust him when he said ' _It'll be okay'_. That's just how it went. If he said it was okay, she immediately accepted that. He was her only constant in this chaotic world of hers. As much as that scared her, it really was a comfort in the end.

Her mind wandered, or as the gang called it 'spaced out' as she continued to stare out the window. What was awaiting them in Russia? Would they find Nora's whereabouts? More importantly, would Granddad be alive?

When Stark gave him the green light to leave with Riley, he was almost too eager to do so. However, Bucky Barnes had a different plan up his sleeve. Sure, he'd help Riley get the information she wanted but, he would make sure to stall their progress as long as possible. He knew eventually HYDRA would figure out where they were, he just needed to give the Avengers a chance to catch up. Steve would surely insist on coming after them. Until then, he had to keep Riley away from danger. If he was in control of their destination, he knew he could stall as long as possible to keep Riley busy until it was time. He knew if she discovered this ruse it wouldn't end well for him. Yet, no matter how mad she would be with him, it was better than letting her march to her death.

Right now, he had a bigger issue. Sure, he'd take her to Russia. Maybe he would even take her to a HYDRA operative base. But to take her to the actual HIVE? His old home base… well, Bucky Barnes wasn't exactly too keen on that plan. ' _She wouldn't know the difference if we went somewhere else anyway.'_ He thought to himself. Sure, he felt a little twinge of guilt for deceiving the red head. At least, she'd still be a _living_ red head when this was all over.

* * *

When Riley noticed their path had taken them to a gated and abandoned field with a small hangar, she had to ask. "Alright, Ghost. What is this? Are you finally going to kill me?"

The corner of his mouth curved up slightly as he put the car in park. "What happened to trusting me?"

"We were doing well up until the _empty field_ part." She quipped as she eyed his suspiciously.

"You and I both know I can't get through airport security." He stated as a matter-of-fact. "We'll have to do the next best thing." With that, Barnes grabbed his backpack from the back, opened his door and exited the car. Riley nervously followed suit as her counterpart forced open the gate and entered the field. Her stomach continued to tie in knots when a man came from the hangar with a scowl on his face, eyeing the intruders as Bucky walked over.

"What do you want?" The man said in Russian, his accent thick.

Bucky threw the backpack at the man's feet. "We need to get to Russia, undetected." Riley couldn't remember the last time she heard Bucky speak in Russian. It was intimidating and also quite the turn on.

The man kicked the bag, feeling the inside to be somewhat soft. "How much?"

"Enough for your troubles."

The man crouched down, never taking his eyes of the pair as he opened the bag to reveal wads of cash. He took out a bundle, shuffling through it quickly before asking. "Where to, Soldier?"

"As close as you can get us to Crown." He said, watching the man's expression change at the mention of a HYDRA base.

"That'll cost extra." He said quickly. "It's dangerous."

"It's abandoned." Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"If they catch me—"

"They won't." He was adamant in his reply. "Now, are you going to take us?"

The man mumbled something Riley didn't catch before nodding once. "We leave in five." He simply said before taking the bag and heading to the hangar.

Bucky headed for the car, Riley following quickly. "He seems nice." She said sarcastically. "Who is he?"

"He's a freelance pilot. He goes with the highest bidder. He can quietly take you anywhere for the right price."

Riley made a face. "Can we trust him?"

Bucky chuckled as he opened the trunk to the car. "Not at all." That made Riley nervous. "But if he betrays us, I'll gladly put a bullet in his head." He grabbed Riley's duffle bag and handed it to her.

"He's taking us to a different HYDRA base. What about the HIVE?" She asked as Bucky grabbed his own bag and closed the trunk.

He had to come up with an excuse, quick. "We need to make a stop first." He flashed her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Paying a money hungry pilot to drop us off into an abandoned HYDRA base." Riley said with a bit of an attitude. "Right, you know _exactly_ what you're doing."

Bucky simply chuckled as he reached down, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head and heading towards the hangar. "We better get going, he has my money."

Riley sighed, slinging the duffle bag over her shoulder and clutching the file, her only source for finding Nora, to her chest.

* * *

"And you just let them go?" Steve was mad, Steve was **_real_** mad. He wasn't alone in that feeling; Natasha stood with her arms folded across her chest to keep herself from punching Stark's lights out.

"Yeah." Stark shrugged as if this development wasn't a big deal. To him, it wasn't. He knew what his plan was, he knew it was going to work. "You should put more trust in your friend."

Rogers was tense, of course he trusted Bucky. That wasn't the issue here. "That's not my point, Stark." He said through gritted teeth. "You let the man that HYDRA turned into a weapon, and the daughter of a HYDRA official go out on their own to draw HYDRA out of hiding. That's a terrible plan."

"I didn't say it was a genius plan, I said it was a _good_ plan." Stark defended. "He's keeping her busy and biding us time so we can find HYDRA. You know Deadshot would have left on her own and probably would have gotten herself killed."

"And if they get to them first?" Natasha asked. "What then, Stark?"

"Barnes knows what to do." Maria finally chimed in. "He's going to keep them safe."

Steve shook his head angrily. "I'm going after them. This is suicide. You had no right to let them leave."

"Steve, following them could cause Riley to panic and try to put more distance between you and them. Barnes might not have control over the situation if she tries to run." Maria warned him.

"Well, everyone seems to be taking dangerous risks; why shouldn't I?" He snapped back, leaving the room. He headed towards his room to begin packing, he had to stop Bucky and Riley from getting into trouble. He couldn't let anything bad happen to them.

* * *

Upon entering his room, as he began to pack his bags he noticed something completely out of place. He was perplexed, staring at his nightstand. "Where are my keys?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Pretty sure the soldier took them." Steve heard the accent from behind. He turned to face the smug expression of Pietro and a solemn expression of his sister, Wanda.

"We want to help." Wanda said. "I can't help but feel that I caused a lot of this. We want to help find Riley and bring her back."

"It would have come out eventually." Steve reassured her. "But I can't ask you two to come. It could be dangerous."

Pietro folded his arms across his chest. "How do you plan on going after them then? They took your car." Steve pursed his lips, he didn't get very far in planning after that new development.

"Either you let us help or we're going to find our own way." Wanda warned him.

Steve sighed. "What can you do?" He asked. "We need to find a new method of transportation."

"I'm pretty partial to that cool jet out front." Pietro suggested.

"We would need someone to fly it and get the tracking coordinates from Stark's workshop. I'm sure that's something he won't give up so easily." Steve said.

"You forget, one of us is really fast." Wanda added.

Steve inhaled deeply; they were persistent. "Let's say Pietro can get the coordinates. We still need someone to fly the jet."

"You have someone." Another voice added as she entered the room. Natasha looked at the two enhanced, then to Steve. "We have a team right here."

For the first time in the past few days, Steve found a moment of relief as he looked at his band of dysfunctional misfits. "Then let's get to it."

* * *

She couldn't sleep on the plane. Her mind was restless and her lack of trust for the pilot was also a factor keeping her awake. She was tired, she knew she wouldn't be able to go on much longer. Riley had to try; she had to keep pushing forward. But what was at the end of this hunt? What would happen when all was said and done? Where did Riley go, what was she to do? The mystery surrounding her life would finally be solved, what else was there?

He was just as restless, however, unlike his red headed counterpart; he kept it under wraps. His hand on his side arm, ready to fire at the pilot at any sign of betrayal. Sure, this was a risk. However, it was a necessary one. This was the most danger he was willing to put Riley in. It was only a matter of time before the Calvary came for them anyway. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her softly.

Riley snapped out of her thoughts, looking over to the soldier to her left and giving him a polite smile. "What happens next—" She said. "What happens after I end Nora and take down HYDRA."

He looked at her curiously. "What _does_ happen next after all this?"

"You probably don't remember this but, a long time ago—" She paused, giggling. "Well, it feels like a long time ago now. At the safe house; before I went home, before you went on your last mission. We talked about running away; getting away from this life. There was another safe house in—"

"Brazil." He said finishing her sentence. He wasn't sure how he knew it; pieces of that memory seemed to flash before him.

Riley smiled at his recognition. "Right."

"So you plan to retire?" Bucky asked.

Riley shook her head. "There's no retiring for me." She laughed. "We're assassins, Ghost. We don't get retirement. But, it's nice to dream."

"But if we could—" He pressed.

"We?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "If we could retire after this, disappear for who knows how long; would you?"

"Would _you_?" She countered.

Before Bucky could answer, a voice came from the pilot seat. "Ten minutes out, prepare to land." His Russian was harsh on Riley's ears.

Bucky looked at Riley, holding his side arm a little tighter. "We'll be about three miles from the sight, be ready for anything." He said softly to Riley. Riley could feel the disappointment on her face from his lack of answer, she wasn't exactly hiding it.

* * *

The small plane began it's final descent; the plan was to land out of sight on an abandoned road in the middle of snowy Russia. From their drop point, a three mile hike that would take them to an underground bunker. Bucky had banked on this abandoned bunker to have only snippets of information, smaller things that would satisfy Riley just enough without delving too deep down the rabbit hole.

Riley's only regret for this mission? Not having warmer clothes. Sure, she packed a coat; however, Russia was freezing this time of year. She was only met with that confirmation as she exited the plane. The snow on the ground indicating what was to come; another obstacle on their already difficult mission.

She had her duffle bag with her trusted Dragunov slung over her shoulder, staring out the plane window as it landed with a harsh thud on the barely paved road. To be honest, she was slightly impressed the pilot was able to land at all.

Bucky was the first to exit the plane; helping Riley down before grabbing his own bag and heading to the pilot, making sure he was out of ear shot of the red head. "How long do we have?" Bucky asked.

The pilot shrugged. "They'll know the plane was here, not who was on it." He assured him. "I'd say fifteen minutes, give or take. Fifteen more if they decide to send recon." HYDRA would know the plane landed, that wasn't Bucky's problem. He just had to make sure the pilot was gone and not available to give any information.

"Then you better get going." Barnes snarled, keeping his threat focused as he flashed his side arm once more.

The pilot glared at the soldier, knowing full well that death by HYDRA would be the lesser of two evils compared to what this soldier would do to him. He kept his glare as he readied the plane. Bucky backed away from the front of the plane and back over to the red head who stared into the snowy woods.

This place was so familiar; being back in Russia was home. It was the starting point, the place she met her Ghost. It was like a memory trip, although, Riley couldn't determine if that was a bad or good thing. So many things happened here, it felt like they were back at the start. "Do you know where you're going?" She asked somewhat breathlessly. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked into the empty, barren Russia.

"Something's you can't forget." Barnes said as he nudged her arm. "Let's go." He pointing to their right. "We need to get to the base before the snow hits again." Riley nodded, slowly beginning to realize how blind she was for unquestioningly following her soldier into the woods.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review!


	28. Backfire

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm sitting at my desk in my Halloween costume as I type this out. Thank you so much for your reviews! I have something awesome to share! The wonderful Like it Random has made fan art! Holy cow! Fan art, for this fanfic! That's absolutely crazy! It came out amazing and I wanted you guys to see it! The link is in my profile and for your reference it's

 _like-it-random . deviantart art/Riley-J-Campbell-To-Catch-A-Ghost-569033196_

 _like-it-random . deviantart._ com /art/Stand-Off-To-Catch-A-Ghost-569169255

Just in case it's not showing up right. Just remember to take out the spaces!

Guys, thank you so much for everything. Please remember to review, it really helps to know you're all still reading and enjoying!

Reviewers:

Like it Random: Yay updates! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

SarahMichelleGellarFan1: Thank you!

Lynnspid5: New adventures are usually awesome…. Maybe not for our favorite red head and Ghost…

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Marvel.

* * *

They were silent for most of their walk; the crunching snow beneath their feet sounded like bombs going off in Riley's ears. She even jumped slightly at the snapping of a nearby branch under the snow's weight. She was on edge; high alert even. They both were. It's like they knew something was coming and all they could do was wait for the hammer to fall.

"So what are we looking for, Ghost?" She finally spoke, she had to. The deafening silence was driving her mad. "Will this base have any Intel?"

Bucky kept his head forward, his boots crushing into the snow with force as he went. "It should have _something_ for us. Abandoned bases are usually cleared out but there's always something left behind."

She wasn't convinced. "And if there isn't?"

He smirked. "Back to square one, I guess."

"I don't think we really have time to go back to square one." She muttered as they continued to walk. "They could have survivors from my family, we have to get to them."

"And we will." He said, stopping finally after their long walk. Riley stopped beside him as he turned to finally face her. "I promise you, if they're alive we'll rescue them. If not, we'll avenge them. That's a promise I plan on keeping, Red."

She smiled wearily, trying to joke now. "So there were other promises you didn't intend to keep?"

He chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her the top of her head. "All my promises to you—" He began as he pulled away from her. "I don't plan on breaking."

"Well, you promised to kill me once."

"There's still time for that, doll." He winked as he turned from his sniper counterpart and heading forward towards a rather large lump of snow.

"That's not funny!" She called from behind him, grinning like an idiot as she raced forward to see what he was looking at. The large pile of snow seemed to be covering something much bigger than she expected. ' _This must be it'_ she thought. "The base?"

Bucky nodded, walking to the front of the large pile and brushing off as much snow as he could to reveal a metal door. "We're here, now we just need to get it."

Something seemed really familiar about this place, Riley couldn't place it at first. Even covered in snow, this place had familiarity. "How do we get in?" She asked.

"Have a little patience, darling." Bucky teased as he reached for the crack in the door. Using his metal arm he began to pull with all his might. The metal door creaked and moaned, echoing in the empty woods as snow fell from the top of the frame. He pulled and pulled, making just enough of a gap that the two could sneak in. Bucky stood up straight again, brushing off any snow that fell on him as he looked at Riley. "Shall we?" She hesitated for a millisecond, this was it, the start of the end. Bucky noticed and merely sighed. "We don't have to go in, we can turn around."

Riley shook her head, forcing herself forward and she smirked. "Now where's _your_ sense of adventure, Ghost?" She said mockingly. "We have to go forward, I'm fine."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She repeated, receiving a not-so-convinced nod from Ghost as the two entered the bunker.

* * *

 **Another Time and Place...**

"We have readings from outside the abandoned bunker. Three miles out." The man said, visibly shaking as he gave the news to his superior.

"Aircraft?" She asked in her velvety voice as she lounged elegantly on her chase. It was her favorite piece of furniture, one she kept with her in her state room.

He nodded. "Small plane, it seems. No word on how many passengers." She pursed her lips, looking up finally at the man with no name. She couldn't care less for who he was or his rank, he was inferior. "Should we send recon to eliminate any possible threat?"

"That won't be necessary." She sounded almost bored. "We are going to have a guest. Send out the welcome wagon." Her lips curled to a small smile. "You can prepare a room for our new guest." The man nodded before quickly leaving. Nora was in a fantastic mood. Soon, she'd have her daughter right where she wanted her.

* * *

Riley noted that Bucky seemed almost _too_ prepared for their spontaneous and rebellious mission. He came equipped with a heavy duty mag light to help them see throughout the dark and cold corridors. This place had been abandoned for months, it seemed. She did noticed a lot of brownish red stains on the walls; it was hard not to notice. "What happened here?" She asked.

"I happened." Bucky said sternly.

Riley felt guilty for even mentioning it. "You were under orders; brainwashed."

He shrugged. "I still did it. The Winter Soldier is a part of me, lest we forget that little detail."

"If this was a HYDRA base, then why did you—" She couldn't even finish the thought.

"Loose ends. HYDRA did that a lot for bases that had no use, or were too easy to infiltrate. I don't really remember the specifics of this mission, I just know I had something to do with it." He said with a sigh. "Server room is this way, I'm sure there's files in here still."

Riley began to notice more familiar things about the bunker; the color of the chipping painted walls, the floor. It wasn't until the two walked into the server room she nearly busted out laughing. Bucky watched the girl curiously as she wandered the dark room in excitement, like a kid in a candy store. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I think you're slowly succumbing to hypothermia and are currently in the stage of _insanity_." Barnes deduced as he watched her.

Riley practically skipped over to him. "You don't recognize this place, do you?"

Bucky shook his head. "I just remember completing a mission here."

She smiled. "You once chased a red head that you planned to kill, out of this room and pulled her out of an air vent."

Bucky looked at her, no recognition on his face as he tried to remember. Why did that sound familiar? He tried to think long and hard about it, did he really encounter Riley here? Then it clicked, the flash drive; she had tricked him by switching out the blank one. "You switched flash drives." Riley smiled mischievously as Bucky chuckled. "I still need to get revenge for that." He was remembering things that felt like distant memories; slowly, intimately, they were coming back to him. That was something he had desperately wanted; to remember everything about his red head and their time together. For the first time in a while, he felt like he was finally getting that chance.

"This was my first mission, grabbing Intel from their servers." Riley reminisced. "I was trying not to get killed and you were making so much noise. It was like a bull in a china shop." She joked. He loved this moment, he loved everything about her in this moment. The way she smiled telling him about their time here, the way she laughed at something obscene about that day; her nervous quirk, brushing her hair behind her ears. He loved it all. "You chased me out of this room and down the hallway to where I came in. You were actually nice to me." She said. "You told me the best way to get out unscathed."

"How could I let someone else take my kill?" He simpered.

Riley looked at him in disbelief before laughing. "It's like déjà vu, you said the same exact thing." She came closer to him, her Ghost, smiling up at him. Right now in this moment she truly realized just how tall and towering he was over her. "Do you remember anything about this?"

He gently pulled her closer. "I remember not wanting to kill you, at least, not here."

"So romantic." Riley teased, rolling her eyes.

"I remember your red hair more than anything." He said. "But I do remember your sarcasm, I don't remember exactly what you said to me but, I can remember your tone." He chuckled. "It's really hard to forget your sarcasm."

"It's my best feature." She said, trying her best not to sound sarcastic; it always came out that way. Bucky gave her a knowing look. "Anyway, we should start looking around." He wished they wouldn't, he wished they could just reminisce all day and not look at this dead end. She'd realize it soon enough that there was nothing here for her… then what? He watched Riley head off into the dark and towards what looked like filing cabinets. He took a deep breath and followed her to the far corner. She grabbed the handle and tried to pull open the first drawer; nothing. She tried again with no avail. Finally, she looked at Bucky, almost apologetically.

He gave her a small smile before grabbing the handle with his metal hand and pulling with great force, the drawer opening with a loud squeak. "What would you do without me?" He asked causing Riley to groan at his boast.

"Probably be retired on a beach somewhere." She was being facetious.

"Well, there's still Brazil." He mentioned in passing as Riley searched the file drawer only to come up empty handed. He then assisted by opening the second stuck drawer, this one a little harder to open than the first.

"I can't just go retire." Riley said dismissively as she searched the next drawer. This drawer, unlike the first, had scraps of paper. Riley began to rummage through them for any clues. "Can't just leave the Avengers."

"You're not an Avenger." Barnes reminded her.

"Not with that attitude." She quipped before sighing, these papers were meaningless. Nothing on any other bases, Nora, anything. "We aren't going to find anything here, are we?"

"Not with that attitude." He mimicked only to receive a playful whack to the arm. "We just have to keep looking." He said between chuckles. "Keep searching through these, I'll look over there." He said, handing her his flashlight.

"How are you going to see?" She asked.

"I know my way around this place." Bucky said, wandering off into the darkness of the server room.

As much as she wanted to, she didn't trust him. Whether that was because of her training, her past, or the fact that he was acting odd; she couldn't place it. Something was off, she could feel it. The more she searched the file cabinets, the more she began to realize the answers she wanted weren't here. Riley couldn't help but feel that Bucky already knew that.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by and Riley had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Frustration was beginning to set in as she groaned, tossing papers in the air and sat on the floor. "There's nothing here!" She exclaimed. "This place has nothing vital about any other bases."

"Maybe there's another—" Barnes began.

"No, there's nothing here." She was firm. "We need to go to the HIVE." Even in the dark she could see the hesitation on Bucky's face. "Why can't we go to the HIVE?"

"I can't guarantee what's going to happen at the HIVE." Bucky said cryptically.

Riley groaned as she forced herself to stand. "Ghost, I'm tired of this." She said. "You're hiding something from me."

He scoffed. "What could I possibly be hiding?"

"I don't know but, I thought you were here to help me." She said. "Either help me or get out of my way."

"You can't go out there alone." He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be stupid."

"Then what is it?" Riley demanded. "Why can't we go to the HIVE?"

"The HIVE is where I was created." Bucky finally said, frustration in every syllable. "It's a dangerous place, I'm pretty sure it was cleared out but, it's still not safe."

Riley felt a twinge of guilt, the HIVE was where his nightmares began and she was forcing him there. "Ghost, I didn't know—"

"How could you have known?" Bucky shrugged.

Riley shook her head. "I'm sorry for trying to force you there, I'm sure it would be hard to go back and relive all that."

"That's not the problem, Red." He sighed, his frustration never waving. "I don't want _you_ to see who I was."

She was shocked. "I've never once judged you for that."

"Still a difficult thing to show you." He said. "I couldn't let you go alone to find the HIVE, I couldn't let you see who I was and I most certainly wouldn't be able to handle if you were caught or worse by them."

Riley's shoulders fell as she moved closer to her agitated Ghost. "And what happens if _you_ get caught? If anyone should be worried about that, it's me."

"Because then they'd have their monster again." He assumed.

"No, because then they'd have the man I love." She corrected him. "It was selfish of me to allow you to come with me, I should have done this alone. This is my problem, after all."

In that moment, Bucky Barnes, Ghost, The Winter Soldier, whoever he was; realized how much HYDRA had really affected and predominantly destroyed both their lives. He wasn't going to hold her back anymore, they both needed this revenge. As crazy as it sounded, they needed to take down HYDRA together. Forget waiting for the Avengers to arrive, it was now or never. "Then let's go to the HIVE." He finally said. Before Riley could object, he continued. "I was supposed to keep us here, keep you busy until the Avengers showed up." He watched Riley's confusion turn more into anger; he interrupted her once more. "I shouldn't have let them convince me of that. We need to infiltrate them, we need to go now. Let's head for the HIVE."

She bit her lip. "As much as I want to hit you for lying to me—" She began. "I can't have you come to the HIVE and put you in danger." Riley walked away from Ghost and over to a nearby desk and sitting on it. She began playing with the flashlight, waving it around to see more of the old server room. The same room she ran out of to escape her Ghost so long ago.

"I think you're getting this backwards, Red." Bucky said. "I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Think of it this way." Riley paused. "If they get you, a lot of bad stuff can happen. If they get me, well, nothing crazy can happen."

Ghost narrowed his eyes. "You getting captured is still a bad thing."

"But the lesser of two evils." She said. "Let me go to the HIVE, alone. You owe me for lying to me."

Before Bucky could protest a rather loud thud came from the front door and echoed through the abandoned bunker. The two looked at each other, horror and realization coming to their faces. "I didn't think they'd send anyone."

"Wait, what?" Riley asked as Bucky ran to the server room door. "What do you mean?" She got off the desk and ran beside him, her hand touching an old fire extinguisher and nearly spooking herself as Bucky looked out the hallway.

"If HYDRA found the plane a threat, they'd send recon if nearby." He explained quickly. "Normally that takes about fifteen minutes and they're gone. I expected them done and gone by the time we arrived... I thought we'd be good."

"So you _knew_ this could be a problem?" She asked in disbelief. "How do we know it's not the Calvary?"

"Tony would have sent me a signal that they're coming." He said, somewhat panicked. "This isn't them. HYDRA knows we're here."

"I can't let them take you." She said softly, her stomach tying in knots.

"We can get through this, we just have to fight our way out." Bucky said, his eyes locked down the hall. "I have one of those communicators in my pocket, we'll let the team know what's happening."

Riley steadied herself on the old fire extinguisher, her body beginning to shake. It was all her fault they were in this predicament and now her soldier would be taken. HYDRA would have their asset, it would be too late by the time the Avengers came. No, she wouldn't let this happen.

On impulse, Riley took matters into her own hands as she quietly grabbed the extinguisher, raising it with all her might as high as she could and slamming it down onto the back of her soldier's head. As he tumbled down unconscious, Riley dropped the extinguisher and began to pull on his legs. "I'm sorry, Ghost, I'm so sorry." She huffed as she dragged his unmoving body back into the room and under the large desk; out of sight. "I have to do this." She quickly rummaged through his back pockets for the communicator, the sound of heavy boots began to step through the halls.

Riley quickly turned on the communicator, pushing as many buttons as possible before someone finally answered. "Whoa, Terminator, easy on the buttons; you're going to break it." She heard Stark's voice.

"Stark, it's Riley. We're at an abandoned HYDRA base, the Crown, I think. Bucky is unconscious, find him here. Keep him safe." She said quickly.

"Wait, Deadshot, what is happening?" Stark asked. Riley turned off the communicator and placed it back into Bucky's pocket.

She looked at the passed out soldier, the boots getting louder in the hall; she was running out of time. "Come find me." She whispered before getting to her feet and racing out into the hall to greet her newest enemies.

Riley ran for the main door, turning down a few hallways until a gun was pointed right in her face. "Hold!" A man with an assault rifle shouted in Russian.

Riley raised her hands. "I am unarmed." She said in somewhat broken Russian.

Another man joined the first man. "Is this her?" He asked.

"Looks like her." The first man confirmed.

The second man nodded. "You're coming with us." He said sternly, walking behind Riley and forcing her to march forward. She knew nothing good was awaiting her at the HYDRA base, however, her Ghost would be safe for now. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, now she was heading to be face to face with the woman she once called 'Mom'.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Happy Halloween all, remember to review!


	29. Those Responsible

**Author's Note:** Hi all, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It's so awesome to hear from you all!

I do have a warning, this chapter has some violence in it. I tried to keep out of it as much as possible but it's still there so, be aware.

Reviewers:

Like it Random: It's only going to get worse from here! And thank you for the fanart!

SleepPatterns: What a doofus, right?! Bucky is not going to be happy when he wakes up! Thanks for reading!

ILoveGoodBooks777: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I didn't give up on this story, I just had so much happening at once! But I'm back and I promise I'm finishing this! Thank you for coming back to read and review!

When I Make It Shine: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Guys, please remember to review! I love hearing from you and it really helps make the writing process easier!

So you know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Seriously, I still don't own Marvel. How is this still a question!?

* * *

 _He could see their faces. All of them. All of the faces of the people he had killed; standing around him. He was brought to his knees, overwhelmed as the feeling of guilt and rage swarmed him. He could_ _ **feel**_ _their anger. Most of the men and women before him were bad people, he knew that. It was the faces filled with sadness he couldn't stand. These were the people that got in the way, these were the people HYDRA forced him to pull the trigger for. These were the innocents._

 _Bucky clutched his head, feeling pain swarm through him as their eyes bore into his very soul; at least, what he believed was left of his tainted soul._

 _He was suffocating. His eyes shut tightly; he could still_ _ **feel**_ _them. "Go away!" He shouted as his body jerked in pain, he wanted them to stop. He wanted their pain to stop, he wanted his pain to stop. He needed to get away._

 _As quickly as the violent memories came, they subsided. He couldn't feel them anymore. Concerned, Bucky slowly opened his eyes, he was no longer stuck in the sea of victims; he was alone. His breathing staggered as he slowly stood, looking around in the black emptiness; waiting for what was next. That's when he saw her, he knew it was her. The red hair gave her away as she came closer. She was smiling warmly, hands on her hips in that sassy way as her eyebrow quirked. "What are you doing, Ghost?" He wasn't sure how to respond. What_ _ **was**_ _he doing here? "It's time to forget all this, let's go."_

 _She turned and began to walk away, Bucky quickly started after her. "Where are we going?" He called out to her._

 _"Redemption." Riley said with a hint of laughter. "We're going to your rebirth."_

 _"What does that mean?" He asked somewhat quietly._

 _Riley stopped walking, turning now to face him. "You're going to be great, I know you will. We just have to get you out of this hole."_

 _He was frustrated, his head was pounding. "This is who I am, Riley. You know that. This is all I'll ever be."_

 _Her smile faded slightly. "You know that's not true. You know I think the world of you."_

 _Bucky sighed. "You're the only thing keeping me from going under." He reminded her. "And I've lost you."_

 _"Then come find me."_

* * *

His head was pounding; the floor was cold and his head was pounding. That's all he could register as his eyelids began to flutter. Where was he? What happened? They were under attack and his red head was in danger. Red head, danger, where is Red? He quickly sat up, regretting that decision instantaneously as he tried to look around. It was pitch black nothingness as his head throbbed. ' _She hit me…'_ He deduced as he tried to regain his bearings.

Bucky hissed in pain as he rummaged through his pockets, trying to find the communicator. His metal fingers touched the communicator, he practically ripped it from his pocket as he tried to fidget with it. ' _She turned it off…'_ He thought as he held down the on button. The communicator was the only light in the room as he tried to get in touch with someone, _anyone_.

"Bucky?" He heard through the other end. "Bucky is that you?"

"Maria?" He was relieved when her voice came over the other end.

"Sergeant Barnes, what's going on?" She asked, returning to formalities.

He scoffed. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Where's Agent Campbell?"

Bucky exhaled, most if not all the air in his lungs escaped his body as he tried to think. "I don't know. HYDRA was coming for us, we were here and she—" He stopped before sighing. "She's with them." He realized.

"They took Riley?" Maria's confirmation was the silence on the other end. "Rogers is on his way to you, Stark left when he heard the transmission from Riley. They should be there soon. Hang in there, Barnes. We'll get her back."

"Can you get in touch with them?" Bucky asked, forcing himself to stand. He was wobbly on his feet at first and steadied himself on the desk Riley had hid him under.

"What are you thinking, Barnes?"

Bucky sighed, he knew what he had to do. "Send them the coordinates to the HIVE. I know Stark had them. Tell them I'll meet them there."

"You can't go off alone, especially to a still somewhat functioning HYDRA base." Maria warned him.

"They won't be functioning when I get through with them." Bucky threatened. "It's the only way to find where they took Riley. I'll meet them there." He turned off the communicator, checked his weapons, and felt his way out of the bunker. James Buchannan Barnes knew he wanted redemption from the lives he stole, from his past; he wanted to move forward. He also knew the only way to move passed being the stone cold killer known as the Winter Soldier was to become him one last time.

* * *

Steve was already worried about his best friend and the impulsive red head. He knew in his gut that letting them go was a terrible idea on Stark's part. Now, he was determined to get them back before someone else got to them first.

He had stolen the jet from the Avengers base, let the new recruits come with him, and had those same recruits steal the coordinates of his friend's location. Steve Rogers, America's most honest man, was on a roll for a life of crime. At least, in his mind he was.

In that moment, he was calm. It wasn't until the message from Maria came did he really begin to panic. Bucky was going out on his own? That could only mean one thing. "We will head for the HIVE and get the information about where Riley could be." Natasha promised Steve.

"I don't want Bucky to fall down a dark path again." Steve said.

"Sometimes we have to go to the deepest and darkest parts of our past in order to make a better future. Trust me, Steve. He's fine. He knows what he has to do and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get Riley back. Once we get there, we can assess the situation better. For now, we just have to assume he knows what he's doing."

Steve was left with a dissatisfied taste in his mouth. "How much longer?"

"Five minutes tops, we're almost there." She said harshly. "Steve, we'll fix this."

"I know. I just hope it's not too late for some." He said solemnly, afraid of what he'd find when they landed.

* * *

Like a plague, he moved swiftly and silently. Getting into the base was not a problem as he infiltrated his old home. He quietly made his way down to the lower levels and that's when the massacre began. His boots heavily making contact with the floor, echoing in his ears as he went. Bucky was seeing red as he moved forward, dodging other attacks and killing anything that moved. He was out for vengeance, he was determined to get his red head back by any means.

No one was expecting the attack, they came at him with everything available to them. Nothing was stopping the Winter Soldier.

Five special operatives turned the corner, aiming their weapons at the man with the metal arm. "Drop your weapons!" They threatened.

Bucky dropped his side arms, and as if in slow motion, quickly grabbed the assault rifle on his back and began firing at the squad. They ducked out of the way as Bucky made his maneuver to dodge their attacks. He took out three of the five in the first few seconds. He closed the gap between the last two, grabbing his knife and slashing at one. It took two seconds for the man to realize he had been stabbed numerous times, and only one to fall to his death. The next one he grabbed by the collar. His glare menacing, terrifying the operative before head butting him and knocking him out. This one would live to see another day.

In his dream, Riley spoke of redemption. Bringing him out of his darkness and into the light. Right now, he knew he was doing the exact opposite. Bucky also knew, he had to. There was no other way to get Riley back now. He had to go deeper into that darkness before coming out. He couldn't do it without her. It wasn't until he had heard a familiar voice behind him that made him realize just how deep into that darkness he really went.

"Bucky?" Bucky turned, seeing the shocked faces of Steve, Wanda, and Pietro. Natasha, however, was not surprised in the slightest.

"He did what he had to." Natasha said in passing as she walked over to the panting soldier. "We all have to do what is necessary." She reminded Bucky. "Where do we find out where Riley is?"

Bucky looked at the rest of the group, he knew he'd have to apologize big time to his friend but, for now, Natasha was right. "Intel room, we have a few more hallways to clear."

Steve walked forward, adamant in his request. "Fine, but, I'm not here to kill anyone. We do what we have to but, I'm not looking to take out the entire base. We get what we need and we're out."

Bucky nodded. "Then don't get in my way."

"She wouldn't want this, Buck." Steve reminded him.

"She can hate me all she wants when I get her back." He grumbled before reloading his next set of handguns.

"HYDRA is going to come at us swiftly and with no mercy. Do what you have to do." Natasha said, checking her own weapon as the two assassins went forward.

Steve looked at the two enhanced apologetically. "This isn't how we do things."

"This isn't how _you_ do things. The soldier has his own agenda." Wanda said in passing. "Let me know when I need to take him down."

Steve sighed. "Looks like a lot sooner than I hoped. Let's go."

"Time for some fun." Pietro said with a smirk as he sprinted down the hallway of the base and heading for the nearest HYDRA agents to knock over.

* * *

Like a wave, Natasha and Bucky knocked over their enemies with great force. They knew there was no going back, not for Barnes. He was doing what he had to. Natasha understood that more than anyone. They pushed forward, making their way to the Intel room as fast as they could. Bucky was actually relieved when he saw the familiar Shield from the corner of his eye and knocking over an enemy. Steve wouldn't let him go too far gone. He knew that in the back of his mind. He just hoped Steve wouldn't stop him from pulling the trigger and doing what was necessary.

* * *

Bright light; that was what Riley first noticed about the room she was in. She couldn't remember when they sedated her, it seemed almost as quickly as she entered the HYDRA truck she was out. She felt groggy, nauseous, and irritable. Slowly she sat up, resting her head in her hands as her eyes tried to focus on the floor. "The sedative will wear off soon, sweet pea." She heard the velvety voice in the room say. Riley forced her head up to see the woman sitting across from her.

"Nora—" She mumbled, trying to focus as the woman smiled.

"Please, call me mom." She said softly. "You have grown up to be—" She paused, taking in the sight of her child for the first time in years as her eyes began to water. "You're so beautiful, Riley. I've hoped and prayed for this day for so long."

"This isn't exactly a family reunion." Riley said through gritted teeth as her eyes focused more, her head less clouded. "Where am I? Is Granddad here?"

"We can get to that later." Nora said. "For now, I want to get to know my daughter."

Riley scoffed. "Please, spare me the theatrics. You're not mother of the year here."

"I wanted to bring you with me." Nora tried again, wanting to connect with her daughter. "I wanted you to be with me."

Riley shook her head. "Granddad wouldn't let you, he was right for keeping me from you. You're a monster."

Her small smile turned into a wryly smirk. "And where do you think I got that from, Riley?" Riley looked perplexed as Nora chuckled. "Don't be foolish, girl. I was introduced to HYDRA by Emmet, he was the reason I was noticed in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Riley spat. "Granddad was **_not_** a member of HYDRA, he fought against them in the war."

Nora couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, sweet pea. Is that what he told you?" Her tone was condescending as she shifted slightly in her chair. "Your Granddad was a member of the elite sniper team of HYDRA. The youngest and most promising in the group. Emmet Campbell was the number one in death tolls throughout the HYDRA operation. He moved to America after their _downfall_ to eventually have your Aunt and I. Growing up, Beatrice displayed excellent marksmanship; I, however, had a different talent." Riley was in shock, her mind couldn't process the new development. How could her Granddad possibly be a part of HYDRA? "When I was taken aboard, I was young, your Granddad wasn't happy about it but, I had such a promising future."

"You made a machine that destroyed someone's life—" Riley corrected.

"No, I made a machine that was going to help us change the world." Nora said as a matter-of-fact. "Your Granddad didn't really care for my new experiments, and when he denounced HYDRA, he also denounced me as a daughter. That was fine, I didn't need them. Then years later, when I had you, they wanted to keep you from me."

"With good reason." Riley fought.

Nora smiled with feigned sympathy. "You are so angry with me for creating this machine, however, not mad at the ones that used it on you." She said. "I wonder why that is?"

"They did what they had to." Riley tried to defend.

"Your Granddad made me into the woman I am today." Nora reminded her. "Don't forget he made you who you are too. We're both life destroyers in our own way."

"The difference is what he made me is going to stop you." Riley said coldly.

"No." Nora said with an evil smile. "What he made you is going to help me retrieve the asset." With a quick nod, the two were no longer alone. Two armed men came in and quickly grabbed Riley. She thrashed and struggled, trying to get away.

Riley screamed and protested, trying to get away from the men as they dragged her down the hallway, Nora following suit as they came to a metal door. The group went inside; Riley's eyes immediately fell onto the familiar chair at the center of the room. "No!" She shouted, kicking more as the men forced her down onto the chair, strapping her in. "You can't do this!" She screamed.

Nora walked over once her daughter was securely fastened to the chair, pulling down the head piece. "We're going to get rid of all the bad things your Granddad brainwashed you with, we'll make you a new woman. You'll still be the assassin he made you but, a more obedient one." Riley felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "You're going to stop our asset, and then we'll wipe him and have a duo of unstoppable killers."

"You're a monster." Riley said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm just the product of one." Nora reminded her. "It'll only hurt for a little bit, sweet pea. Close your eyes." She slowly backed away from the chair, looking at a man that Riley couldn't see and nodded.

Riley could hear the machine power up, her heart racing in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. The first wave of electromagnetic waves surging through her body. Riley couldn't help but scream at the pain in her head. Slowly, she was losing him. No matter how hard she tried to hold on to his memory, he was forcefully being ripped from her.

* * *

By the time they reached the Intel room, Bucky was almost positive that there was no one left in the base. "Search everything, the database, files, _everything_." He said sternly before walking over to the computer. He was joined by the rest of the group, everyone spread out to find any information what-so-ever on the whereabouts of Nora or Riley.

"What if we can't find anything?" Pietro asked.

"We will." Bucky said through gritted teeth as he continued searching the database for Nora. That's when a loud bang came from the door. "Steve!" Bucky called as he continued searching the database.

Steve, Pietro and Wanda ran for the door, Wanda placed a force field to prevent any intruders from coming in. As far as the group knew, they were trapped. "I can only hold it for so long!" Wanda warned the group as she held the door shut with her mind.

"Hurry up, soldier!" Pietro yelled.

"Patience is a virtue." Bucky sighed as he typed.

"Not right now it's not." Natasha said back as she helped him search.

Wanda continued to hold the force field up; her body shaking as she held it there. The reinforcements on the other side continuing to try and break through. "Soldier!" Pietro warned again.

"Hold it!" Bucky kept searching, photos after photos came up; files flashing before his eyes on the screen. That's when Nora's face finally came forward. "Nora—" He said, skimming the files.

"Spider, she's at the spider base!" Natasha confirmed. "Let's go!"

Bucky nodded, turning around just as Wanda was about to collapse. "Wanda, now!"

Wanda quickly dropped the field, the door blasting open as the group grabbed their weapons. Bucky, immediately firing at the first few agents to rush through; Steve threw his shield and knocked over three incoming enemies. Pietro raced out of the room for a quick roundup of enemies. Wanda regained her composure before using her gifts to take out a few enemies of her own.

The group knew they'd have to fight their way out, but, at least Bucky knew now he was going to find Riley. He just hoped he wasn't too late when he did.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Oh maaaaan. What's going to happen? Review to find out! Thanks for reading!


	30. Of Gods And Monsters

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! So I have good and bad news. It's a little bit of both… we are getting closer to the end of this story! Yeah! I know! The end! Holy cow! This has been such an amazing adventure I was able to share with all of you and I can't believe it's ending soon.

I had mentioned to another reader over PM, there were some things they wanted to see that didn't make it into the story. What I am willing to do for this story because I loved writing it so much, if there's anything you'd like to see with these characters, or any scenes you hoped you could see, I will gladly write it for you! Just send me a PM about what you wanted to see or an expanded scene and I will gladly keep that going. I don't want to end this story or my characters but everything has to end eventually right?

Also, **Warning** , there is a death in this chapter. It's kind-of tragic and sudden and it isn't exactly said but you can kind-of get it. I'm sure it'll make us want to punch Nora even more.

Anyway! To my reviewers!

Reviewers: 

Like it Random: DX I'm sorry! Don't hate me!

Guest 1: Thank you! Trying to keep everyone on their toes haha

AngelFromBeyond: Oh it was totally intentional haha, thank you for noticing. It's one of my favorite lines in any movie ever haha

When I Make It Shine: Thank you!

Jag: Don't fall off your seat just yet! It's going to get crazier from here!

Guest 2: Your comment made me laugh out loud at work haha.

Guys! Keep reviewing! I was really hoping this story could make it to **300** reviews before it ends… I wonder if we can do it. I know you guys can, you can do anything! So let's make that our goal, 300 reviews by the end of this story!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review, and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Owning Marvel would provide me with all the vacations ever. I wish I owned them but, I sadly do not!

* * *

They were exhausted after fighting their way out of the HIVE and barely making it back into the jet. Bucky was persistent, he knew he couldn't stop. They had to keep going if they were going to get to Riley. As the group entered the jet, they were greeting with a smug and all too familiar face. "Couldn't wait until I got here?"

"Not now, Stark." Steve said sternly as everyone boarded the jet.

"I think now is a good time, seeing as how you all stole my jet." Tony said sarcastically. "Where's Deadshot?"

Bucky clenched his fists at the mention of Riley. Before he could do any damage, Natasha spoke. "We have her location, we need to get going."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stark asked, eyeing the group. Natasha brushed passed him and towards the control panel. The rest of the group settled in, Bucky, however, was still restless as he paced around the jet.

"We'll find her, Buck." Steve assured him as he followed his friend around. "How are you holding up otherwise?" He was still concerned for his friend; he had watched him dig back into his Winter Soldier roots, and that was all too terrifying. It was something he had hoped no one would have to see again, something he hoped his friend would never have to endure.

Bucky sighed. "I'm fine, Steve." He said through gritted teeth. "I just want her back, I want to know she's safe." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I had to do what I had to." Bucky finally said, his shoulders slumping slightly. "You would have done the same for that Peggy dame."

Steve looked at him with somewhat of a shock mixed with pain look. "You remember Peggy?"

Bucky smirked slightly. "I remember a lot more thanks to Riley giving me a nice whack to the back of the head."

"She must have gotten you good if it knocked you out." Steve said. "Any idea why she did that?"

Bucky shrugged. "She's impulsive, you know that. Probably just being reckless and wanted to get to her mother faster."

Steve pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before offering his solution. "Maybe she didn't want you to get caught too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Buck." Steve said. "If you both were caught, imagine what could have happened. Maybe she did it to keep you safe."

His smirk fell into a more embarrassed smile. "Well, I did say she was reckless." Bucky Barnes was a changing man, he could feel it. As Riley had once told him, there were three different versions of him, and right now all three were coming forward. After that blow to the head, he was starting to remember more and more about being Bucky Barnes; he was remembering more about Ghost. It seemed, through all of this, his Winter Soldier side never truly went away. Today was a great example of that. In an instance, he was able to flip a switch and be the cold stone killer he was trained to be. However, he was on the right side this time. He was sure of it. At the end of the day he knew deep down he was doing this for her.

* * *

"You're doing well for a prisoner of war." Nora commented as she sat across the metal table from the older man. She ate from the plate in front of her, noticing the older man not partaking in his dinner. "It's going to get cold, Emmet."

He stubbornly pushed it away, his frail hands shaking as he went. "Why are you doing this, Nora?"

"Feeding you? You're my Father and unfortunately a HYDRA war hero. I _have_ to feed you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, why are you doing this to Riley. Your daughter. She doesn't deserve this." Emmet said somewhat sadly. "She was living perfectly fine before you came back—"

Nora snapped. "You are aware that your granddaughter is dating the asset, right? The murderous soldier we created, they're apparently an item." Nora laughed. "How funny is this? We're talking about my daughter's boyfriend like a real family. What we should have been doing for years."

Emmet could see the mania in her eyes, Nora was completely off her rocker. He had no attachment to his daughter anymore. His only concern was Riley. "Stay away from Riley." He warned her. "She's a good girl."

Nora, with a cold glare, pushed her plate away from her now before sitting back in her chair; her back perfectly straight. "Maybe you should be more concerned not with me finding Riley but, her finding me."

Emmet shook his head. "She wouldn't. Beatrice warned her—"

"And you forget, old man." Nora interrupted. "She's more like me than you know." With a nod, the door opened revealing three soldiers and an all too familiar red head dressed in a sniper HYDRA uniform.

Emmet felt his body tremble and tears fill his eyes as he stared at his all too obedient granddaughter. Her red hair pulled back in a tight pony tail as she stood tall and in uniform with the older soldiers. "What have you done to her…?" His voice quivered. "What have you done to her?" He asked again, this time with more anger.

"I told you, she's more like me than you know." Nora said, standing up from her chair and pushing it in. "She's where she needs to be."

"Riley." He pleaded as he looked to his granddaughter. "Don't do this, Riley. You're better than this."

"She doesn't know you anymore, Emmet. She's my little soldier now." Nora replied, walking over to her daughter and smiling. "She will do great things for HYDRA." Nora looked back at Emmet. "You trained her well, she is deadly."

"You've wiped your own daughter to make her into a weapon." Emmet said, his entire body shaking. His chest was tightening as everything began to overwhelm him.

"No, **_you_** made her into the weapon." Nora corrected. "I just enhanced that." Nora smirked evilly, looking back at Riley. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" With one quick nod, Riley grabbed her side arm, the gunshot echoed throughout the room. Nora was right, Riley was now just the weapon Emmet had made her. A weapon that ultimately was his demise and there was nothing Riley could do about it.

* * *

"Alright party people, get ready to land." Stark announced to the jet cabin. "We're about 5 minutes out."

"What's the plan, Stark?" Natasha asked as she began to prepare the jet for its final descent.

"And here I thought Capsicle was our fearless leader?" Stark replied sarcastically, Steve didn't falter.

He looked at the group. "Pietro, take out the perimeter. Stark, you get sky; take out as many people as you can and find us a way in. Natasha, Bucky, Wanda and I will take ground. We'll take out any stragglers. I doubt we are going to be able to walk right through the front door."

"There's a lot of places for HYDRA to hide in the surrounding woods." Bucky warned. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"What about inside?" Wanda asked. "What is the plan then?"

"We regroup." Steve explained. "Our mission is to get Riley and get out. If we take down the HYDRA base along the way, great. Riley is our number one priority."

"No, we're taking down HYDRA." Bucky demanded. "We can't give them the opportunity to come back at us."

"I agree with Terminator." Stark said. "It's all or none."

Steve knew it was a long shot taking out a HYDRA base on their own, however, he understood their sentiment for doing so. What choice had he? "Fine, we'll take down Nora and the base. We get Riley out of there and we finish this."

"She'll probably want to take out Nora herself." Bucky mused, finding humor in the situation.

"Let's try to capture Nora first, she may have information for other HYDRA bases." Steve tried to reason.

Bucky just scoffed. "The red head won't go for that."

"Alright guys, get ready, we're landing." Natasha called from the front of the jet. The group looked at each other.

"Any questions?" Steve asked. No one replied. "Let's go get Riley."

* * *

She moved her neck from side to side, a small pop and crack coming as she stretched. Her arms above her head as she moved side to side; her body stretching feeling good as she straightened out. She casually reached to her right, grabbing the sniper rifle and steadying herself as she aimed down the sights. They spotted the jet a few minutes ago, Nora had sent Riley to position in the woods. Her instructions were clear, kill everyone except the soldier with the metal arm. ' _Can do'_ she thought as she hid in the snowy woods. She blended in well as she focused on the building in front of her.

Her tongue darted over her dry lips as she adjusted her stance, aiming for a new target that came into view; a man with super speed. One of the enhanced her mother warned her about. She knew with his speed it was hit or miss. Luckily, she never missed.

She pulled back on the trigger, her window of opportunity small as the man with speed slowed for just a moment to take down a HYDRA agent. She hit him, but barely. Right in the shoulder. He looked stunned as he stared at his bleeding shoulder. Riley quickly reloaded, however, by the time she looked down the sight, he had darted away.

* * *

The ground was a warzone, they were expecting the invasion. At least, expecting just enough to have men at the ready. Pietro had been quick to take out a few, Stark had taken to the skies; now the ground crew was on their own.

They took out as many as they could, Steve leading the charge as they made their way towards the base and through the woods. Wanda was the first to stop, something was wrong. "Pietro—" She whispered.

"Wanda?" Steve asked.

Wanda shook her head. "He's been hit." She said. "I can feel it." Almost as soon as she said that, the blur came towards them, stopping quickly to reveal Pietro with a bloody shoulder.

"I'm alright." He said. "But there's a sniper out there."

"A sniper?" Steve asked, looking at Bucky with concern.

"Get everyone into the base." Bucky said flatly.

"Buck?"

Bucky rolled his shoulders, his eyes locked at the woods in front him. "Once I head out there, you won't have much time to get into the base. Get everyone in, Pietro, don't stop moving. She can hit any target when moving."

"You think that's Riley?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"No one else could have made that shot." Bucky confirmed. "Keep your eyes peeled inside, just in case I'm wrong but, I don't think I am." His eyes stayed focused on the woods. "Once I go out there, get ready to head inside."

"Pietro, head back to the jet." Steve said.

Pietro shook his head. "I'm still able to fight. It's just a scratch." He smirked. "I can continue with the perimeter once the soldier gets the girl."

Bucky took his side arm out. "Don't forget, I always get the girl in the end." He mentioned in passing, only Pietro really heard the remark and laughed as Bucky headed out to open waters.

* * *

The soldier with the metal arm came into view. She knew she couldn't kill him; that was against orders. She quickly replaced the bullet with a tranquilizer dart, enough to take down an elephant and repositioned herself. She pulled back on the rifle, feeling the bullet enter the chamber. Her body, tall and stiff; unmoving as she focused on the soldier.

With one sharp breath, she pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the winter sky, whizzing with great speed as it tore through the air. She watched to her own horror when she was met with deafening silence. The metal armed soldier was prepared for her.

"Shit." She exhaled, pulling back the rifle and reloading. By the time she reloaded, the man with the metal arm was already out of sight. "No matter." She said, pursing her lips and darting into the woods. "We can play cat and mouse." She muttered.

* * *

She ran deeper into the woods, knowing full well he would out run her. However, she had the advantage of surprise. Riley immediately ducked behind the nearest tree, awaiting the sound of the soldier to come into play.

The sound never came, only silence. She waited, straining her ears to hear even the slightest of sound. In one breath, she was forced out from behind the tree and down into the snow by a metal hand. "Nice try but, I remember this part." He growled as she quickly rolled away from him and to her feet, grabbing the knife at her side and flipping it. He was unimpressed. "And I taught you that too."

He grabbed his own knife, throwing it up in the air and catching it. She tried not to display fear though she was greatly intimidated. "You seem to have me confused with someone else."

"A pretty red head like you? Not likely." Bucky quipped.

She smirked quickly. "Flattery won't keep me from killing you."

"No, but, being the better fighting will." She lost her smirk and swiftly rushed forward, slashing at the soldier. He backed up, dodging the attacking and slashing with his own knife. He didn't want to hurt her, just throw her off balance.

He kept her busy, dodging and pushing back. He knew if he tired her out he would get his chance, he just had to keep her going. That was when she jump kicked, her foot landing right in his chest and sending him stumbling back. She ran over, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, knocking him down onto the snow, straddling him and stabbing down with her knife.

He grabbed her hand with his metal one, holding her up as their struggling began. "I thought you were the better fighter?" She said through gritted teeth as she used all her might to break free.

In that instance, Bucky wrapped his hand tighter on her wrist, them grabbing her other one with his other hand. He forced her closer, the knife dropped from her hand as she was now impossibly close to his face. "I am, I just like the view." He replied.

Something flashed in Riley's head; she felt something—familiarity. She had had that conversation before, she knew it, and she could feel it in her gut. The second Bucky saw the recognition, he rolled her over, now on top of her. "Get off!" She shrieked, her head beginning to feel pressure.

"Come back to me." He said, trying to hold the girl in place. "You know me."

"No I don't!" She shouted, thrashing below him as she tried to escape.

"Come on, Red." He said, not budging. "Look at me." She continued to struggle until he finally held her still. "Riley, it's me. You know me, it's Ghost." He pleaded with her.

Riley stopped struggling, looking at him with wide eyes as she looked at him. "Ghost?" She barely whispered.

Bucky smiled, sighing with somewhat relief. Had she really remembered him? "Yeah, Red. It's me. You're okay, we're here to take you home." He said, loosening his grip on the girl.

Riley looked somewhat confused as she lied there; this was her chance. Her knife was to her right, in his moment of weakness, she reached over, grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the side. Bucky winced, rolling off Riley as he quickly grabbed for the knife and pulling it out. "Sentiment is a dangerous thing, soldier." She threatened before racing off towards the base.

Bucky looked down at his hand, blood staining his palm as he forced himself up. She wasn't going to get away that easily.

* * *

Riley was out of breath when she entered the main control room. Nora looked at her with somewhat concern. "What happened? Where's the asset?"

Riley shook her head as she inhaled sharply. "He was expecting me." Riley stood up straighter now. "It won't happen again."

"Did he follow you?" Nora asked.

Riley nodded. "He's more than likely on his way into the base."

Nora's jaw clenched as she looked back at the surveillance cameras. The group that was invading her base were very troublesome. "Once we get him in the chair, those fools won't stand a chance." She said in passing. "Find him and lure him into the room." She noticed a moment of hesitation in her daughter's face. "What is it?"

"He knows me." Riley said. "How?"

Nora sighed, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He used to be one of us, that's how. He's been manipulated by the other attackers. We have to wipe his memory to save him."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer. The asset was so familiar to her, their conversation was like a bad déjà vu trip. "It feels wrong." She said.

"I can prove it to you once we get him in the room." Nora said, losing her patience. "Go get him."

Reluctantly, Riley nodded and headed out of the control room. She knew to avoid the other attackers and somehow knew getting the asset to follow her wasn't going to be very hard. Although, she wished she understood why.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** Well, Nora is a nut job. Thank you for reading and remember to review! Let's get to 300!


	31. Who Will Save You Now

**Author's Note:** Holy cow. So I finished this story and there is one more full chapter and an Epilogue (which I absolutely loved writing so I hope you guys will enjoy it too!) and then THAT'S IT! It's over! The story of Riley and Bucky will end!

I have plans to make a Tumblr and write little things about their life together, that way everyone has access to them and it won't just be in PM's. Maybe little filler chapters or things that didn't make it into the final story that I wanted to add. So let me know if you guys are interested in that!

Also, **29** more reviews and we reach **300**! Think we can do that before the story ends? We technically have _2_ chapters left (one is an epilogue) so… let's try and give this story a good send off!

Reviewers:

ForeverAMaiden: IM SORRY. ILL TRY NOT TO GIVE YOUR HEART FAILURE. THANK YOU FOR READING!

Like it Random: I know! I wanted to keep it a secret but I've had it happen where I didn't warn anyone and then got angry messages and even reported for not mentioning violence. So… that's why. But thank you!

Lynnspid5: Smacking Nora is way too nice for what she deserves… but yes!

Jag: She did but hopefully she can come back from that!

ILoveGoodBooks777: Thank you! Hope you keep enjoying!

And as with every story…

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** We are two chapters away from the end and this is still in question?! I don't own Marvel!

* * *

He stumbled into the entrance he was certain Riley had gone through. He could hear the base in a panic as they were fighting off half the Avengers team. He inhaled sharply, forcing himself to keep going through the pain in his side. It would heal soon enough, he just had to keep going.

Bucky shot through a few opposing HYDRA agents as he went, even in his condition he still was able to keep his head focused. The pain was beginning to subside; ' _Perks of being a super soldier'_ he thought to himself as he kept pushing forward.

As Bucky began to round the corner, he was met with a fist. Stumbling backwards slightly, she came into view. He steadied himself easily, smirking at the sight of her. "Hello, beautiful." He said, throwing Riley off guard slightly.

"You keep thinking I'm someone else." Riley replied.

He shrugged, grabbing his knife again. "Either way you're beautiful." He flipped his knife effortlessly. "But I'm pretty sure you're my sarcastic red head."

She grabbed her own knife that was stained in his blood. "Maybe you'll have to ask me out on a date after this." She said sarcastically. "Though, you really won't get to live long enough to get that chance."

His smirk grew. "It's cute when you try to threaten me." He was making her mad now. ' _Who the hell does this guy think he is?'_ she asked herself before slashing at him. "You sure you want to start this again, doll? You know I'm the better fighter here."

"Do I?" She asked, slashing at him again. Bucky jumped back, reaching for her arm and pulling right up to his chest.

Riley looked up at him, her eyes narrowing into a glare as his dumb smirk stayed plastered on his face. "I could do this all day."

She gritted her teeth, pushing him back with just enough force to break free. She steadied herself and charged again. Bucky easily dodged her attacks, he had taught her all of this. He just had to make sure she didn't try anything too sneaky. Riley went for an upper slash attack, Bucky quickly grabbed her arm and forced her back into the wall; her head hitting the wall with great force. She yelped at the pain, it wasn't enough to knock her out but enough to give her a splitting headache later.

He gripped her wrist tightly, forcing her to drop the knife in her hands. "Red, look at me!" He demanded. Riley just thrashed about, trying to break free again. She had to get him to the control room, she couldn't fail again. "Riley, this isn't you, you know that. You know me, we need to get you out of here!"

She finally stopped thrashing about, her heart bursting through her chest as she inhaled heavily. She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "You win." Barely came out of her mouth. "Just let me go."

Bucky sighed, he wasn't stupid. He moved a little closer to her and placed his lips to her ear. "Nice try." Riley, clenching her jaw in frustration, thrashed about again. "I know you better than that, doll." He said trying to hold her still. Finally, Riley forcefully lifted her knee into a very sensitive area; he had to let go. That was her chance as she darted down the hallway knowing he'd be following her.

* * *

Riley didn't get very far, he was much faster than her. Bucky grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her backwards and onto her back with a thud. He'd apologize later for any bruises he'd cause but, for now, that was all irrelevant. "Can't you just let me kill you?" She said, half whining as she reached for her side arm.

Bucky was quick; he placed his boot on her arm, making it almost impossible for her to move it as he held her in pace. She knew if she even tried to move, the weight of his boot would snap her forearm in half. "We've been through this, Red. We can't kill each other."

"If you let me get my gun, I can." She said with a sweet smile. Why was she flirting with this man, better yet, how did he know her? The more she talked to him the more she realized just how comfortable she was with him. It didn't make any sense. At least, until, the flashes came.

She gritted her teeth as pressure came to her head, she could _feel_ everything. Things quickly started pushing through what felt like a brick wall. She could see a familiar face of an older women. ' _Bea—'_ A voice in her head said. She knew this women, she could see a younger version of herself firing a slingshot at this woman and getting yelled at.

Another woman came into view, a much older woman. She had a genuine and warm smile as she stared at Riley. ' _Oh my Riley Jane, you need to stop pestering your poor Aunt Bea.'_ She heard the woman say in her head.

Bucky recognized the pained expression on Riley's face. She was remembering things and it was happening very quickly. He was relieved and worried for the girl, but, he knew this was a good thing. She'd be remembering something, anything, and just maybe that would help. He also knew she could hurt herself if not careful. He removed his foot from her arm and knelt down next to her. "It's okay, Red. I'm not leaving you." He said, taking her hand with his metal one. "It's going to hurt a lot, but, I'm not leaving."

Riley's eyes shut for a moment, the pain was subsiding. She was remembering something but, not everything was coming to her. Her breathing staggered, she opened her eyes again and focused on the man with the metal hand that was holding her hand. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. She knew him, she knew that in her gut. However, that didn't change her mission and she was reminded of her mission as heavy boots rounded the hall with assault rifles, shouting for the man with the metal arm to stand. They were surrounded; he had no choice but to surrender.

* * *

They entered a medium sized room with only one exit and a two way mirror. At the center, the chair. _His_ chair. The same chair that ruined his life for so many years, and here he was face to face with it as he was marched into the room by five soldiers and his red head. Almost immediately as they entered, two men in lab coats and a slightly too happy Nora came in. "Hello, Asset." She said in her velvety voice as she walked to the front of the room to face the soldier in question. He stood a few feet from Nora, and another distance from the chair. "Recon, you're not necessary." Nora said. "Go say hello to our other guests." The Avengers team was proving to be quite the trouble, Nora knew she needed reinforcements there. She also knew she had control of this situation here without them.

"You sure that's smart?" Bucky asked in his snarky way. "I'm pretty dangerous."

She kept her smirk. "You know better than to make any sudden moves." She looked over to her daughter. "And I see you've managed to trip up my daughter." Nora motioned for Riley to stand at the front of the room with her. Riley followed orders, her head still a little foggy as she took her place.

"What can I say? I'm pretty charming."

Nora eyed him like a mouse in a snake pit. She was a cobra, ready to take down her prey. "I'm looking forward to wiping that smirk off your face."

"You probably should have left the militia in here if you're looking to intimidate me." Bucky looked at Riley before winking at her. "Although, they wouldn't do much intimidating. I'm used to a gun in my face."

"As I said." Nora replied. "That won't be necessary. You'll cooperate."

"Doubtful." He said dryly.

Nora nodded. "Fine, have it your way." She grabbed her own gun from her holster and immediately aimed it at her daughter. "Will you cooperate now?"

Bucky scoffed. "She's your own daughter, you wouldn't."

Nora rolled her eyes before firing at Riley without hesitation. Riley screamed as she collapsed thanks to a new hole in her leg. Riley quickly put pressure on her new wound as she looked up at her mother. "She knows it's necessary. Now are you going to get in the chair?"

Bucky, eyes wide in shock that a mother would do that to her own child, was speechless. He wanted nothing more than to choke Nora to death for what she did; he also knew she had the advantage of firing again if he made the wrong move. With an exasperated sigh, Bucky felt defeat. He knew he had one last thing to say, something he should have said a long time ago. A feeling that was taken from him once and luckily came back thanks to her. Now, before he forgot her completely, he was going to say it. "I'm sorry, Red. I love you."

Bucky walked begrudgingly to the chair, he looked at the two men in the lab coats with death in his eyes. They were going to wipe away everything he had, everything that made him human. Worst of all, they were going to wipe _her_ away. He turned to face Nora again, his glare threatening a promise to end her as he sat down in the chair, the men in the lab coats coming closer to prepare him for the procedure.

Riley held her leg, the pain was bearable compared to the throbbing in her head. For some reason, this time when the soldier called her Red, it meant something. Hearing 'I love you' sent a shockwave of emotions through her and seeing him in that chair felt so wrong.

The tidal wave was breaking through, another face came to view. This time, it was an older gentleman. ' _That's the thing about war, Rye. It can happen when you least expect it'_ She knew that voice, she knew the face in her mind. The kind older man, she had seen him before. His face, burned into her skull. ' _My favorite sharp shooting red head.'_ The older man said again. Yes, this was the man she killed earlier. She knew she shot him. However, now, she had a name to the face. "Granddad…" Riley muttered as rogue tears began to fall down her cheek at the realization of what she had done. With all the rage her body could muster, Riley quickly grabbed her side arm and fired.

* * *

Bucky heard the pop, unfortunately the doctors were in his way and he couldn't see who fired at who. Fear engulfing his body that Nora did the unthinkable, he pushed the scientist out of the way with force. There was his red head standing on her shaking legs; her gun still aimed at the lifeless body of Nora.

The scientists were about to run for the door, Riley had that covered. Without removing her gaze from the now dead Nora, she moved her arm towards the door and fired twice, hitting both scientists for a kill shot.

Bucky slowly stood from the chair and cautiously walked over towards her. "Hey." He said softly. Riley sharply turned to face him, gun pointed right at his face. He let out an airy chuckle. "You think I'd be used to that by now."

Tears were still falling freely down Riley's face as she stared intensely at the soldier before her. Familiarity swarmed her but, she still couldn't place him. "You still have me confused, Soldier." Her voice cracked slightly.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." He said softly as he slowly came closer; praying Riley wouldn't shoot him. He was a little shocked she didn't as he stood right in front of the gun. Riley slowly lowered the gun, unsure what was happening anymore. Everything was still foggy for her. It wasn't until she tried to move again, she realized she was about to collapse from the bullet wound. Bucky was quick to catch her, steadying her in his arms as she found her balance. "We need to get out of here."

"I don't know where to go." Riley said as she wiped the last of her tears from her face. "I feel like I don't know anything about myself anymore."

"You get used to that." Bucky said sadly. "Lucky for you, it's like starting over."

"You've been wiped before too." She said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh, a few times." He said with a slight chuckle. "And the last time, I had a very kind red head bring me back from going under." She wanted to kiss him; it felt foreign but so very prominent of a feeling. It took everything in her to keep herself from doing that. Thankfully, the two were interrupted when a blast came from the main door, knocking it down completely to reveal Iron Man.

"Well, how cute." Stark said sarcastically as his mask raised to reveal his face. He then looked around at the three bodies on the floor. "Yikes, you two make a mess."

Riley looked at Stark, her confusion staying on her face as she looked at Bucky. "Unfortunately, he's one of ours." He confirmed.

"Wait, did they wipe Dead shot?" Stark finally asked. "Can we convince her that Rogers is actually a patriotic robot?" The two looked at Stark now, Bucky was glaring intensely. "Right, right. Bad idea. Let's just get out of here and we'll figure it out."

Bucky just shook his head as the two tried to walk. Riley was limping thanks to her new bullet hole wound. Without hesitation, Bucky scooped her up in his arms. "It'll be easier than you stumbling around." He said teasingly.

Even though she was missing all the pieces… she felt safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** We have **two** more chapters left! Holy cow! Let's give this story a nice send off! Let's get **300** reviews! Go! Go! Go! Go!


	32. The First Day Of My Life

**IMPORTANT READ ME:** I'm really sad to end this story. It was such an amazing adventure and I loved sharing it with all of you! This is the last full chapter, there will be an epilogue so stay tuned.

We are **22** reviews away from **300**! Think we can do it? I want to hear from as many of you as possible! Now that our story is ending, this has been so nerve wracking on how to end this. I hope you guys enjoy the closing of their story and their little epilogue coming next. Thank you all so much for your love and support!

Reminder! I did mention that I would be making a Tumblr for little excerpts from this story that didn't make it and what not! Let me know if you're interested!

Reviewers:

Like it Random: AHHH SORRY! I'LL POST RANDOM THINGS ABOUT THEM IN THE TUMBLR!

AngelFromBeyondBelow: Poor Riley can't catch a break, right?

SleepPatters: Haha yes! She's dead!

MulishaMaiden: I'm sad too! I loved writing this story for you all!

Guest: She most certainly did but, at least she's dead. It was impulsive and quick like our Riley to do what she did to Nora.

Jag: Reunited and it feels so good! And thank you! It was a bumpy road but we're almost there!

Meganpnce: Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that!

And you all know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** We are almost at the end and I still don't own Marvel!

* * *

The group had assembled on the jet, everyone assessing their injuries as Natasha prepared the jet for takeoff. Bucky had taken Riley to the medical ward of the jet, gently placing her on the table as she looked around at her surroundings. Her mind immediately planning her escape route just in case. "I know, it's overwhelming being forced into a situation like this." He commented, looking at her leg. The blood was dying on her pant leg. He looked at her apologetically. "You're going to have to take those off."

Riley nodded. "I have a feeling it's not something you haven't seen before." He shrugged, unable to hide his smirk as Riley narrowed her eyes at him; a smile on her lips showed Barnes she wasn't actually upset.

"I can get Natasha if you'd be more comfortable." Bucky suggested.

Riley felt bad making him go but, she really wasn't sure about this soldier in front of her. She felt she should know him; her body was telling her that. Her head, however, was still a blank slate. "Could you please?" She finally said.

Although disappointed, Bucky understood her hesitation. It's tough being forced into a world you should know but don't. "I'll be right back." He mumbled slightly before walking out of the medical ward and leaving Riley alone.

She felt lost, how else was she supposed to feel? Everyone around her seemed so familiar but she couldn't place them. Were they familiar for good or bad reasons? Should she be panicking and running? That would be the sane thing to do, right? Yet, something about the Winter Soldier felt safe. Being near him felt home. It was frustrating to say the least.

Riley was distracted from her thoughts when the somewhat familiar red head walked in, smiling. "Hey Rye." She said. Riley pursed her lips, trying to place a name to the face. "It's going to take some time trying to get your memories back. I know Barnes still deals with it every day but, he's confident you'll pull through too."

"He's a nice guy." Riley said somewhat in passing. "Wish I could remember more about him; about all of you really."

Natasha's smile fell to a more sympathetic one. "Well, as a reminder, my name is Natasha."

"You're an assassin too." Riley confirmed aloud.

"Right, we've been on missions together before."

"And we haven't tried to kill each other?" Riley asked.

"Well, I never said that." She teased. For some reason, that sentence was more comforting to Riley than unnerving. They were normally like this, it seemed. "Right now, we need to get the bullet out of your leg and stitch you up."

Riley nodded as Natasha helped her stand and remove her pants. She finally got a good look at her leg. Nora got her good but, she'd live. Natasha helped her hop back onto the table and began to work.

* * *

"She's going to be okay." Bucky said to Steve as the two watched Natasha and Riley converse on the other side of the medical ward window. "It's just going to take a while."

"You said there were no other survivors?" Steve asked, somewhat hopeful that he was mistaken.

Bucky folded his arms over his chest. "Her Granddad was apparently the only survivor from the fire. After Riley was wiped, Nora ordered her to kill him."

Steve shook his head. "I'm sure that's a lot to cope with."

"It's what snapped her back to reality, I think." Bucky confirmed. "I don't know if it really has hit her yet what she did but, it will. She mentioned it somewhat in passing when we took her back to the jet. It's a mix of emotional attachment and confusion as to why she should be feeling that way." Bucky continued. "She's going to relapse and it's going to be painful. I'm ready to help her do so."

"We can make the Avengers base as cozy as possible for her." Steve offered.

"No." Bucky said. "She needs to get away from this. I know where we need to go."

"Is that smart?" Steve asked. "When she does relapse, what happens if she hurts you?"

"She won't." Bucky said. "Hurt me that is. I'm a lot stronger than her, you know that. She can't be subject to this life right now. She needs to get away."

Steve nodded. "And where are you going?"

Steve watched as a small smile crept on his friend's face. "There's a SHIELD safe house in Brazil. I'm going to ask Natasha for information on its whereabouts."

"Why Brazil?"

"It was something we had talked about for a while." Bucky said. "I think it'll help bring her memories back, or at least, when they _do_ come back she'll get a kick out of it."

"And are you ready for this?" Steve was concerned for his friend's wellbeing. He vowed to make sure Bucky was safe and able to function again. What would happen if Bucky relapsed? "Are you okay to do this on your own?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. Besides, knowing you; I'm pretty sure we'll be under surveillance somehow." He was teasing. "I think this would be good for both of us, until she's able to come back. Then who knows, maybe we'll be back in the game."

"When you were wiped and regaining your memories; Riley was afraid that when they returned, you'd feel differently about her. What if that happens?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Bucky said, the thought already was in the back of his mind. "Hopefully that won't happen. My number one priority is getting her close to as normal as possible, then we can figure out what happens next."

Steve shrugged. "Who knows, maybe the exposure to you will have her memories snap back like they did for you." Bucky snickered as he remember that day in the training room when he finally did remember her, and then the night after. Steve's face flushed red. "I wasn't talking about _that_ , Buck." He said. "You still owe me an apology for finding you two the next morning."

Bucky chuckled. "I thought it was funny."

"So did everyone else when I arrived to the Observation Deck with bright red cheeks and stuttering."

"Captain America, stuttering?" Bucky teased. "I didn't know you'd get so easily befuddled."

"Yeah, yeah." Steve said. "Wasn't exactly expecting what I found that morning." Steve changed the subject, quickly. "So you're really going to go to Brazil?"

Bucky exhaled. "Yeah, and hopefully things go according to plan."

"And what's your plan?"

"Get the girl to remember and live happily ever after. That's how it's supposed to work, right?"

Steve smiled. "I hope so, Buck. I really hope so."

* * *

Upon arrival at the Avengers base, everyone seemed to disperse except for Riley, Natasha, Steve and Bucky. "I'm going to help Riley to her room." Natasha said. "Barnes, Fury wants to see you in the conference room."

"Didn't I kill him?" Bucky retorted, receiving a slight smirk from Natasha at his joke. "I'm sure it'll be a very pleasant meeting." He looked at Riley. "You'll be okay?"

"Willingly being taken to a secret base by a bunch of strangers and now being shown to my room? Yeah, I'm game." Riley replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Good thing your sarcasm isn't missing, otherwise it'd be too quiet. Let's go." She said placing her arm around Riley's back and assisting her to her room.

Bucky looked at Steve. "Now what does Fury want?"

"I may have mentioned you wanted to talk to him." Steve said.

"Oh, fantastic." Bucky said dryly. "Well, I supposed I have to go through him about the Brazil safe house anyway."

"Play nice with Fury and I'm sure it won't be an issue." Steve suggested playfully.

Bucky simply sighed. "Come with me, that way I can have someone vouch for me on my intentions."

"Planned on it. Someone has to be the peace keeper in all this." Bucky nudged his friend playful as the two headed for the conference room.

* * *

Fury was already seated in the conference room with Maria Hill at his side. Bucky was unsure if the scowl was over his presence or just permanently on Fury's face for the rest of his life. "I hear you have something to ask me, Sergeant Barnes." Fury said.

Bucky looked at Steve before beginning his proposition. After a reassuring nod from his friend he looked back at Fury and began. "Riley's been wiped using the same procedure that was used on me multiple times. She's going to be having a hard time readjusting and I don't think having her here is going to help."

"And where do you plan on taking her?" Fury was direct and straight to the point.

"She mentioned a while ago about a safe house in Brazil. I think she would do well there away from everything until her memories come back."

"You plan on taking her there yourself, Barnes?" Fury raised a questioning eyebrow.

Bucky nodded. "The idea is to help her regain her memory by any means necessary."

Fury could almost look through Bucky, trying to figure out the soldier's motive before deciding. "You expect me to allow two assassins to live in a secluded safe house somewhere and out of my control if something should happen?"

"We can monitor them." Steve offered. "Maybe have them check in every so often for a status report."

"I see you already have Captain Rogers on your side." Fury determined. "And what if she doesn't want to go? Have you asked Agent Campbell?"

"I figured it was better to ask for permission first before asking if she wanted to go." Bucky said. "Why get her hopes up."

The room fell silent for a moment as Fury continued to size up the Winter Soldier before him. The man who had a murder list the size of Russia itself, the man who shot him; and yet, the man who helped bring down a psychotic robot and take down a large HYDRA base. "I expect you checking in once a month. If you miss any of the check-in we are pulling you two out. Is that clear?"

Bucky's voice had a hint of the smirk on his lips. "Crystal."

"Now go before I change my mind." He said sternly as he dismissed the two super soldiers. Bucky left with the feeling of victory as he headed to Riley's room.

* * *

Riley sat on her bed unsure what to do with herself. What did she do here anyway? What was her purpose? Riley was snapped out of her thoughts when her door opened to reveal the soldier. "Hey." He simply said.

"Hi." She felt her stomach tie in knots at the sight of him, another sensation that felt foreign.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're already in my room." She teased. "Come in."

Bucky nodded, closing the door behind him and walking closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Still have no memory." She said joking. "Oh, you meant the leg? Fine." He chuckled before sitting on her bed next to her. "I'm going to need a bell or something to get people's attention though. This base seems huge and if I need help getting anywhere, it's going to be an issue." She laughed nervously as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you about." Bucky began as he cleared his throat. "I don't think you should be surrounded by all this while you're getting your memory back."

"Why not? What did you do trying to get yours?" Riley asked.

"I was locked in a room by myself because my relapses were pretty bad." Bucky said.

"Are my relapses going to hurt someone?" Riley asked. "Should I be locked in a room?"

Bucky shook his head. "I don't think you'll hurt anyone. I also don't think you should be locked in a room either. That would drive anyone crazy, it drove me nuts. I think you should get away though."

"And go where, Buck?" That was the first time she used his name, it felt good. "I don't have anywhere to go—" She thought for a moment. "I don't think."

"There's a safe house in Brazil." He began. "It's secluded and it'll give you time to settle back into normalcy."

"You're sending me to Brazil by myself?" She asked.

"No, I'd be going with you." He said, trying to reason. "I know what it's like to relapse and I know how to handle it if and when you do."

Riley took a moment, trying to process what he was offering her before playfully responding. "I think you just want me all to yourself."

He chuckled. "Well, that too."

"I feel like any normal person being offered to spend time in a secluded place with someone they don't really know would have red flags all over the place telling them not to go." She said. "That's how people get murdered."

"But you _do_ know me, Red."

"I've been meaning to ask. Why Red?"

He gave her a genuine smile that caused her heart to race. "Because you hated Freckles."

"For good reason, I'm sure." She laughed. "Alright, when do we go?"

"We leave as soon as your leg heals a little more." Bucky said.

"And you're okay spending however long with me in the middle of nowhere?" Riley asked.

"You wouldn't believe how okay I am with it."

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to grab his face and just kiss him. It was an impulsive urge in her body and she knew it was better if she didn't. That was something she'd have to force herself to control for now as she shook her head to rid herself of it. "But why Brazil?"

"When your memories come back you'll understand." He stated simply. "For now, it's best to not think about it and just go."

"So mysterious, Soldier." She teased. "I'm almost certain you're trying to kill me."

"I am." He returned the teasing tone. "Just waiting for the most opportune moment." She couldn't help but involuntarily smile.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later..._**

Her heart was racing the entire flight to Brazil. Fury was able to hook the pair up with a flight to their destination. Bucky was the only one with an idea as to where they were going. Everything was new and different for Riley. Something inside told her going to Brazil was great, bells were going off in her head that this is what she really did want in the end. She just wished she understood why.

They landed not too far from the safe house, Bucky offered to carry Riley due to her leg but she declined. She felt bad having him carry her; besides, the walking was a good way to keep her nerves down. Granted, she was still limping slightly. She had had a relapse at the Avengers base a few days earlier and managed to hurt her healing leg again. Bucky had assured her that the relapse wasn't too bad, however, she felt terrible for it. ' _Maybe he was right in taking me away from the base'_ She thought to herself as they went.

This was all very exciting for both of them, they had packed a little on the light side. Natasha informed Bucky that the two weren't too far from a neighboring town and could come and go as they pleased for food and supplies. Bucky was a little hesitant at first due to his arm, however, it was something he'd have to get used to and fast.

"Are we almost there?" Riley asked. "I'm started to get cold feet." She said jokingly.

"Come on, Red." He teased. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

She couldn't help but smile at the all too familiar conversation. "I think I'm being pretty adventurous moving into a cabin in the middle of nowhere with someone I don't really remember. "He laughed. "In fact, I think that's the _most_ adventurous anyone could be. Maybe we should light something on fire too while we're at it."

"I'm so glad your dry sarcasm is still intact, darling." He said, receiving a nudge from the limping red head. "We're almost there, it's right up here."

Riley bit her lip, her nervous quirk as they continued. "Back at the HYDRA base, you had said you loved me." She wasn't sure why she was bringing this up, it just seemed to pop up in her head. "Was it mutual?" She asked.

Bucky had trouble answering her at first. "Pretty sure you loved me too." He answered. "Don't force yourself into that right now. We have all the time in the world to figure that out."

Riley nodded, remembering something else. "And I called you Ghost?"

He smiled again as they continued to walk, the cabin coming into view. "You said 'Winter Soldier' was too _obnoxious_."

"Well, I wasn't wrong." She mocked, receiving a chuckle from Bucky as the two stopped to stare at the cabin. Her confidence fleeting as nerves took over.

Bucky could sense her change. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He assured her.

"I know, it's just—" She paused. "Would you judge me if I said I was scared?"

"Not at all." He said with a laugh. "In fact, I'm kind-of relieved you're nervous. Too much excitement would worry me."

She nodded. "You really think I'll get my memories back here?"

Bucky shrugged. "Hopefully. Like I told you before, it's going to take some time. We'll get you through it."

"Together?" She asked.

"Yeah, together." He looked at her lovingly as she continued to stare at the house. She was his everything, he was going to make sure she'd be okay in the long run. That was his promise to her, even if he didn't directly say it, he meant it with all his heart. "Let's get inside and put that leg to rest, okay?"

Riley smiled slightly, still nervous about this adventure ahead of her. "Alright, let's go in."

With deep breaths, the too took their first steps forward and up into the cabin. Bucky opened the door and walked in first, Riley following after him. She stopped and stared at the safe house, it was pretty cozy looking. In front of them was living room area, to the left was an open door with what Riley assumed was the kitchen, and in the far back was another door, possibly to the bedroom. That was something else she didn't realize, was there only one bedroom? Would they be sleeping in the same bed? She continued to stand there, her mind racing a mile a minute as she took everything in, afraid she was second guessing this decision.

Bucky stood tall next to the shorter red head to his left. It was impossible not to stare at her. She was beautiful and she was his. Now they had their chance at starting a new. He wouldn't waste any moment. "It's going to be okay." He reassured her.

Riley took a deep breath then, her panicked thoughts fleeting completely at his reassurance. He was right, things were going to be okay. "It's like the first day of my life." Riley finally said, an airy laugh escaping as she stared at the empty cabin. Bucky smiled, exhaling through his nose as he stood beside her. Slowly, intimately, and almost beyond her own control; Riley reached over and took his metal hand in hers. Without either one truly realizing it; the Red Head had finally caught her Ghost.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you so much for reading, stay tuned for the epilogue for one last hurrah! Let's get to **300** reviews! I want to hear from you guys! Go! Go! Go!


	33. Epilogue

**One Last Note:** I suggest reading the bottom! Also, **10** more reviews and we reach **300**! Ahhh! And now, without further delay... here's what lies in the future for Riley and Bucky...

* * *

 _ **Eight Months Later...**_

Once a month he had to report to Fury, the man who was supposedly dead. However, it was necessary. At least, they insisted it was. Apparently letting two high profile assassins who were prone to relapses on their own was a red flag. Who knew?

He sat in the living room of the safe house, the laptop connected to a video conference. He stared at the feed of the conference room at the Avengers base, waiting for Fury. Fury entered the room not much after, he was never late. ' _He's always so angry looking'_ Barnes noted. "Sergeant Barnes." He said sternly.

"Director Fury." He returned the tone.

Fury took a seat, eyeing Bucky carefully through the video feed. He wasn't a very trusting man, even with his own people. Then again, Bucky did shoot him that one time. "How are things?"

Bucky sighed; routine inspection. "Can't complain, it's been about eight months. Things are good."

Fury nodded. "Any relapses?"

He shook his head. "She's been pretty good lately. I mean, when we first came to Brazil she was on and off every other day; you remember in our first few meetings." He paused. "She did start sniping again recently, which was surprising. She said it's the only way she can honor her Granddad. Still deadly with the damn thing. Most of her memory is back too, still some things here and there she doesn't really remember but, I'll take what I can."

"How is she coping with the loss of her Granddad?"

He shrugged. "Better than eight months ago, that's for sure. She's still suffering from frequent nightmares but, she's learning to move passed it. She understands it wasn't in her control."

Fury nodded. "And how about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He said. "My goal is still to help her, like she's helped me."

"And do you think you're doing that?"

"I hope so." He shrugged. "I mean—" He chuckled nervously as he ran his metal hand through his hair. "I think we're on a good path here all things considered."

Fury accepted his answer and went on to the next question at hand. "Is Riley still suffering from morning sickness?"

Fury watched as a small smile tugged on Bucky's lips. "She had it real bad about a few weeks ago. Of course, she went off blaming me for it." He laughed thinking about that moment; Riley was in the bathroom yelling at him ' _You did this to me!'_ she exclaimed. "Doctor said hopefully it should subside soon; she's heading into five months, I think. But she and the baby are doing good otherwise; she's a strong gal. We always knew she'd come out on top."

"It's safe to assume then you two won't be coming back for a while."

Bucky shook his head. "I think this was a good change for us. I know she's itching to get back in the field someday like I am. Right now, that's not in our cards."

"Well, you two are always needed. When you're ready to come back there's a spot for you. I know Rogers would be happy to have you back."

Bucky sighed. "I heard about him and Stark. Think it's serious?"

"Those two never got along to begin with. This feud will end and we'll all go back to normal." Fury said, receiving a nod from Bucky. "Anything else you'd like to share, Barnes?"

Bucky shook his head. "That's all for now."

"Sounds like things are still good. See you next month." Bucky ended the video conference and closed the laptop. He heard movement coming from the other room, someone was finally awake. A small smile appeared on his face at the thought of her. Yes, things were good.

 **Things were finally really, _really_ good.**

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you all so very much for sticking with this story and joining me on Riley and Bucky's adventure. It's been a wonderful experience and I can't thank you all enough for your love and support of this story. You all made this story possible!

This may not be the end after all for our characters. I left it open for a few reasons; I plan on starting a tumblr with little excerpts that didn't make it into the story or little scenes of their life together (which, btw, the tumblr page is called redandghost , come find me!). Also, there may or may not be a sequel. Stay tuned! If you're following me as an author, you may see something real soon!


End file.
